The Church Boy
by Margareth Liem
Summary: Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Cast**

Yesung Kim - Jeremy  
Kyuhyun Cho - Guixian  
Gabriel  
Mark Duan  
Bam bam  
etc,...

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**RATED**  
T

**DISCLAIMER**  
DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**AUTHOR**  
Kyu_

**SUMMARY**  
_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam Gereja, bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu_  
.

.  
**[PROLOG]**

"_Young Master_, sudah bangun..."

"Maldwo Andwae~!"

Berisik dan tak ada kedamaian, mungkin begitulah bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan situasi sekarang ini. Di dalam dapur sempit dengan hanya ada _kitchen set_ berbahan alumunium disana, ditambah satu set meja makan dengan 4 kursi di tengah ruangan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan _salib_ yang menggantung indah di _elevasi dinding_. Bahkan, meskipun hanya ada 2 orang manusia di dalam dapur itu. Suasana tak lagi 'tenang'.

Sebenarnya ada apakah gerangan, yang membuat dua manusia tinggi dan pendek itu menjadi seperti ini?

Oh, kurasa aku mengerti. Langkah kaki yang dibarengi dengan bunyi sentuhan tongkat dengan _parket,_ mungkin ini yang dua manusia itu tengah takutkan.

"_Young master_...", Tangan membawa nampan berisi sayuran yang seharusnya Ia taruh di atas meja makan itu, kini terhenti di udara. Tak hanya itu, bahkan badannya pun serasa membeku saat melihat seorang namja berpakaian serba biru di depannya. Kaus biru, kemeja luaran yang juga berwarna biru, tak lupa celana panjangnya yang... Yah, juga biru.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan anting biru kecil yang menggantung indah di telinga kirinya itu. Hahaha.

Matta, tak semua hal yang dia gunakan sekarang berwarna biru, lihatlah tongkat putih yang digenggam oleh tangan kirinya, "Mark, bambam eoddiseo?", Bahkan suaranya saja mampu membuat dua namja tadi merinding.

"Aku disini _Young master_", Sesosok pendek yang keluar dari bawah meja, tangan mungilnya menenteng sesuatu – _chopstick_ -

"Semua sudah siap?", Sang namja yang mereka panggil dengan nama _Young master _itu kini duduk di kursi makan, membuat Mark yang tadi membeku dan Bambam yang sudah keluar dari meja. Kini ikut duduk di kursi makan pula.

"Gabriel, eoddiseo?", Tanya Bambam, si pendek dengan rambut blonde.

"Ada urusan yang harus Ia selesaikan... Mari kita makan terlebih dulu...", sang _Young Master_ menangkupkan dua tangannya, diikuti oleh Bambam dan Mark. Dan tiga manusia itupun menutup mata mereka, "Bapa di surga, terimakasih atas makan yang telah kau berikan pada kami hari ini, kiranya apa yang kami makan hari ini, dapat memberikan kekuatan untuk tubuh kami. Bapa, terimakasih atas berkat yang akan kami santap, Atas nama Bapa di surga, kami berdoa... Amen..."

"Amen...", Lafal Bambam dan Mark bersamaan.

"_Young master._..", Panggil si pendek Bambam sembari melihat pada sang Tuan yang hampir menyantap makanannya.

"wae?"

"Polisi kemarin datang, saat kalian semua pergi..."

"Mereka datang?", Kini Mark yang menyahuti.

"Ne, mereka meminta barang bukti yang _young master _temukan di bandara...", Bibir bambam terpout lucu, "Aku tak memberikannya, karena aku tahu mereka tak bisa menangani kasus itu..."

"Mereka tak menyadari batas dari kemampuan ternyata...", Sindir Mark, lalu mulai kembali melahap makanannya, "_Young Master_ kami, adalah yang terbaik..."

"Menurut kalian seperti itu?", Pria dengan sebutan _Young master_ itu menaruh kembali _chopstick n_ya ke atas meja, "_Gabriel_ pergi ke kepolisian hari ini"

"Wae?!"

"Mereka mengatakan akan menangani kasus ini, dan meminta semua barang bukti yang sudah aku temukan... Hah, kudengar ada orang baru yang dikirim dari Interpol pusat... Karena itu mereka menjadi percaya diri sekarang..."

Berpakaian serba putih, dan membaca koran di ruang tunggu. Sudah berjam-jam, pria dengan rambut _dark blue_ itu menghabiskan waktunya disana.

"_Gabriel_, kenapa kau masih disini?", Tanya seseorang, berseragam. Pastinya Ia adalah seorang polisi. Mengingat _Gabriel_ memang ada disana sekarang.

"_wasting my time._..", Jawabnya dengan suara bass rendah.

"Tidak seperti kau biasa keluar tanpa _Young master_ mu itu..."

Hanya senyuman tipis yang Ia berikan, tak terlalu tertarik lebih jauh dengan obrolan itu sepertinya. Karena matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lebih menarik, lihat bagaimana onyx kebiruan itu terpaku pada sesosok namja yang disambut hangat oleh Kepala Kepolisian.

"Hah, Polisi pindahan itu sudah datang rupanya...", Gumam polisi yang mengajak _Gabriel_ ke dalam obrolan tadi.

"Itukah orang yang membuat kepecayaan diri kalian, meninggi?"

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia terkenal sangat hebat di kalangan Interpol..."

_Gabriel_ berdiri, informasi dan segalanya sudah Ia dapat, "seseorang yang lebih hebat daripada 'kami'? _Looks fun_...", Dan melangkah pergi, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan kesal dari si Polisi yang Ia ajak bicara.

'_Young Master, eottokae?_'

Yap, ini baru prolog. Hanya sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba melintas pas ngliat drama monstar. Nggak nyambung emang, tapi entahlah. Daripada mubazir, mending ditulis kan. haha, biarpun jelek

kalau banyak yg minat bakalan saya lanjut, kalo nggak ya... gitulah~~~

Dan saya pakai cast yang fresh2 sekarang, pasti banyak yg nggak kenal nama2 di atas. search ajalah ya di google, bwakakakaka. #Digampar.

Dan kalo misal saya mau nglanjutin ini, yang pasti bakal dilnjut setelah Notre destin kelar. karena saya nggak suka nulis double2, ntar buntu sendiri jadinya


	2. Jugar Juegos

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Suara decit burung gereja mewarnai pagi yang buruk di awal musim gugur kali ini, guyuran air mata langit ditambah dengan angin yang berhembus kencang. Pergantian musim kali ini memang yang terburuk di kota _seoul_, berharap saja jika pemerintah meliburkan segala aktifitas selama minggu-minggu ini.

"Woah, jika terus begini aku tak bisa pergi ke pasar…", Keluh seorang namja, dengan rambut _dark gold_ dan tinggi yang bahkan tak lebih dari 170 cm. Sebut saja namanya, Bambam. Matanya meneduh dengan bibir yang mengerucut sempurna, salahkan hujan yang terus mengguyur dan menyebabkan bambam harus menunda aktifitasnya.

"Apakah seburuk itu?", Kini, seorang dengan rambut _merah _menyala yang melihat ke jendela, mengamati seberapa buruk cuaca hari ini, "Hah, _too bad_"

"Eottokae, Hyung? Persediaan makanan kita menipis…", Kini bambam kembali mengadu pada si rambut merah, yang biasa Ia kenal dengan nama Mark. Pria tampan yang berbanding terbalik dengan bambam. Maksudku, dalam hal tinggi badan.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara tongkat yang beradu dengan parket, itu pasti –_Young Master_\- mereka, "Apakah belum reda juga, bam-ie?", Tanya pria manis itu, si pria dengan tongkat putih di tangan kirinya. Setelan kaus berwarna coklat tua dengan luaran _hem_ dengan warna senada, ditambah dengan celana coklat panjang yang menutupi hingga menyentuh sepatunya. Dan satu hal lagi, tentu saja anting di telinga kirinya yang senada dengan warna pakaiannya.

"Ne, _Young master_….", Jawab bambam dengan anggukkan singkat.

Datang pria lain, dengan rambut _dark blue_ dan setelan putih di seluruh tubuhnya. Kulit sepucat kapas, namun bola matanya seterang _saphire blue_, "haruskah aku menggunakannya?"

Sang _Young master _menoleh pada pria yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya itu, "Aku tak lagi ingin memakan _magic_, Gabriel….", Ujarnya.

"Jeoseonghamnida, _Young master_….", Gabriel membungkuk sopan.

"kkeureom, eottokae?", Lirih Mark, perlahan Ia berjalan mendekat ke _Young master _nya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan sang _Young master_.

"bukan ide yang buruk….", _Young master _kini menoleh ke _Gabriel _yang masih berada di belakangnya, "bisa kau ambilkan, _apron _ku, Gabriel?"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Dapur sempit yang tadinya sepi itu, kini mulai ribut. Bambam yang sibuk dengan beberapa sayuran, Mark yang dengan lihai tengah memanggang beberapa daging sisa, dan Gabriel dengan nasi dingin.

"Apakah ini enak, _Mark?_", _Young master_ datang dengan sesendok saus di tangannya, dan menyuapkan sesendok saus tadi kepada Mark. Sementara Bambam dan Gabriel nampak harap-harap cemas pada penilaian Mark.

Mark mengangguk dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir merahnya, "mashita, _Young…_"

"sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku, Yesung. Saat kita sedang di dapur…", Sergah si _Young master_ atau yang mulai sekarang harus kita panggil dengan nama Yesung. Sepertinya dia lebih nyaman dengan itu.

"Mashita, Yesung-ie…", Lanjut Mark. Bambam dan Gabriel hanya tersenyum setelahnya, dan kembali pada aktifitas awal mereka.

"mashita?", Yesung mencoba meyakinkan, yang tentu saja Mark langsung mengangguk, "Hah, kurasa kepalaku membesar sekarang…. haha", Candanya, dan segera membawa dirinya ke meja makan. Kemudian duduk di kursi utama, dan menunggu 'teman-teman'nya yang lain menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum sambil melihat ke semangkuk kecil saus yang berhasil ia buat.

Satu persatu dari mereka mengambil tempat duduk, dan tentu saja dengan membawa hasil dari masakan mereka.

"Kapan kau akan selesai, _Gabriel_?", Keluh Yesung, apakah mmenghangatkan nasi itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama?

Gabriel membalik punggungnya, dengan semangkuk besar nasi hangat di tangannya, "sejak kapan anda menjadi tidak sabaran, _Young Master_?"

Yesung hanya mengedikkan bahunya, perut yang tak terisi memang sering menguji kesabaran bagi pemilik badan, bukan?

"hmmh, bahkan baunya sudah dapat mengisi perutku….", Bambam dengan mata tertutup dan hidung yang menikmati aroma makanan.

"_let's pray and eat, Young master_", Bahkan seorang _Mark_ juga tak lagi bisa menahan godaan pengisi perut di hadapannya.

Dan acara makan-memakan sarapan _tertunda_ mereka pun dimulai.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Berdiri di tengah altar sembari memandangi deretan kursi yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh _jemaat_ gereja, "Bahkan Tuhan terlupakan karena cuaca buruk hari ini….", Keluhnya, siapa lagi yang akan mengeluh akan kekosongan gereja, jika bukan Yesung.

Entah sejak kapan Gabriel berdiri di sampingnya, tatapan mata yang menatap ke arah yang sama, sedikit kerutan di dahi –mengatakan kekecewaannya- pada _jemaat_ Gereja, "Jangan hanya salahkan mereka, _Young master_. Bahkan, pastur pun tak datang hari ini…."

"Ah, aku melupakannya…", Menggenggam erat tongkat dengan tangan kirinya, sembari memasang wajah berfikir, "Pastur itu, tidak biasanya dia-"

Kriet~

Bruk~

Belum sempat Yesung mengakhiri kalimatnya, Pintu besar gereja tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, memaksa masuk guyuran air hujan dari luar ruangan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mata Yesung dan Gabriel terbuka lebar sekarang.

Sesosok tubuh rentan dengan topi merah di atas kepalanya, kini ambruk di depan pintu gereja, membiarkan tubuhnya terkena guyuran hujan yang tak kunjung reda.

Gabriel berlari, menghampiri sang tubuh rentan dan menyeretnya masuk agak ke dalam. Tak lupa menutup pintu gereja, menghalangi air hujan untuk terus menyerobot masuk ke ruangan. Sementara Yesung, dengan keterbatasan yang Ia miliki, hanya bisa memaksa berjalan cepat dengan tongkat nya, namun tetap saja, butuh waktu lama untuknya bisa sampai di tempat yang Ia tuju.

"Bukankah itu Pastur Choi?", Tanya Yesung, sementara Gabriel sibuk memeriksa keadaan tubuh orang tadi.

Gabriel menatap ke Yesung, kemudian mengangguk, "Ne, _Young master_"

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?", Mata Yesung sedikit membola, dan gelengan kepala Gabriel seakan sudah memberinya jawaban, "_Gabriel, _siapkan upacara pemakan untuknya…."

"Sebelum itu, kurasa kita harus memanggil polisi, _Young master_…."

"polisi?", Dahi Yesung mengernyit, matanya secara cepat meneliti tubuh sang pastur yang terlihat makin membeku, darah yang mengalir dari dadanya dan pupil mata yang agak membesar. Sepertinya Yesung cukup tahu alasan dari permintaan Gabriel barusan, "Ne, segera panggil polisi", Bahkan Yesung mengamati tangan kanan sang pastur yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Suara jepretan kamera, disertai suasana gaduh kini terjadi di dalam gereja. Tak ada yang tahu sejak kapan ketenangan di dalam gereja menghilang, yang jelas banyak pria berseragam yang mengitari tubuh tanpa nyawa yang kini tergeletak di lantai gereja tersebut.

Gabriel dan Mark mengawasi mereka –Para pria berseragam- jujur saja, baik Gabriel, Mark, ataupun yang lain tak suka suasana seperti ini, apalagi jika itu melibatkan polisi di dalamnya, "Why did all of you taking long time?", Tanya Mark mulai jengah.

Satu dari seorang berseragam, dengan kulit _pale_ nya mendatangi Mark dan Gabriel, "Penyelidikan butuh dilakukan dengan teliti, Mark-ssi….", Jawab pria berseragam, sebut saja dia juga seorang polisi. Dengan _name tag_ Jaebum di dada kanannya.

"Kenapa susah sekali membuat kalian mengakui, kelambanan kalian….", Sindir Mark dengan senyuman merendahkannya.

"Jika tahu kami lamban, kenapa tak kalian sendiri yang memecahkan semua ini, huh?", Kini polisi bernama Jaebum itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran, ditatapnya Mark yang sejujurnya lebih tinggi –sedikit- dari Jaebum, "Bukankah kalian sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam memecahkan hal-hal seperti ini?"

"Apa kau lupa, Jaebum-ssi?", Mark sedikit merendahkan tinggi tubuhnya, "Kalianlah yang melarang kami mencampuri hal-hal seperti ini"

"Geumanhae, Mark, Jaebum….", Gabriel membuka suaranya, kegaduhan ini membuat rusak gendang telinganya, "Tak bisakah kalian akur walaupun hanya sekali?", Dan tentu saja nasihat Gabriel itu hanya akan menjadi angin lalu bagi Mark maupun Jaebum.

Tak lama, beberapa rombongan polisi lain datang, namun seorang bertubuh tinggi yang memimpin di depan tak mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti polisi lainnya, "Ketua…", Jaebum membungkuk saat melihat kedatangan beberapa orang baru itu. Begitu pula dengan polisi lain yang sudah ada disana.

Seorang yang dipanggil ketua itu segera memeriksa mayat Pastur Choi, "Jam berapa kematiannya?", Tanya orang itu, yang tentu saja ditujukkan untuk Gabriel dan Mark.

"Mungkin, sekitar pukul 11", Jawab Gabriel, "Jadi kau polisi baru bernama Kyuhyun, yang terkenal itu?"

Orang yang dipanggil Ketua masih fokus dengan mayat Pastur Choi, "Namaku memang Kyuhyun, dan aku tak merasa terkenal sama sekali….", Ujarnya, sementara tangan kanannya memeriksa dengan teliti beberapa bagian yang mencurigakan dari mayat tadi.

Gabriel tersenyum, "Menurutmu, apakah ini sebuah pembunuhan atau…..?"

"tembakan tepat di jantung-", Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, lalu segera bangkit dari posisi jongkok nya, kini Ia berdiri sejajar dengan Gabriel dan Mark, "Kalian pastilah _detective _gereja yang terkenal itu…"

"Memang benar jika kami tinggal di dalam gereja ini, hajiman….. Kami bukan detective, Kyuhyun-ssi", Kini Mark yang menyahuti.

"Sering membantu polisi menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, apakah itu tak cukup untuk membuat kalian menjadi _detective?_"

Gabriel kembali tersenyum, dan Mark hanya mengedikkan bahunya, "asal tahu saja, kami tak pernah mengatakan 'bantuan' atas setiap kasus itu…", Berasal dari belakang, suara kecil dari namja dengan tubuh kecil. Siapa lagi jika bukan bambam.

Dan bambam tak sendiri disana, Yesung berdiri di sampingnya, "_Young master_…", Mark dan Gabriel membungkuk kemudian. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung sekaligus heran, pada Yesung lebih tepatnya.

"Lim Jaebum, kau tahu caraku bukan?", Yesung yang membuka suara sekarang, dan matanya menatap tajam pada Jaebum, "Segera selesaikan ini sebelum kami turun tangan…..", Diiringi dengan seringaian tajam yang tak sesuai dengan wajah manisnya.

Mark, Gabriel, dan Bambam ikut menyeringai, lalu mereka berempat kembali masuk ke dalam gereja. Membiarkan anggota kepolisian melanjutkan tugasnya.

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan Yesung, mulai dari kepala hingga tongkat bantu jalan yang di genggam oleh tangan kirinya, "Apakah yang berbicara barusan adalah Kim Yesung?", Tanyanya penasaran.

Jaebum mengangguk meng-iyakan.

"Bukankah kalian bilang, Yesung itu seorang namja?", Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat Jaebum harus mengernyitkan keningnya, "orang yang barusan itu, dia terihat seperti gadis dengan rambut pendek"

"_He is completely boy_, Ketua….", Jawab Jaebum malas, bagaimana mungkin Ketuanya salah mengira _gender_ dari Kim Yesung?

"Yah, anggap saja mataku salah barusan…..", Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Jika mereka sehebat yang kalian ceritakan, kenapa tak membiarkan mereka menyelesaikan kasus ini?"

"Terakhir kali mereka '_membantu_' kami, 10 anggota kepolisian harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 1 minggu"

"mwoya? Wae?"

"Mereka selalu meminta yang aneh-aneh, ketika pekerjaan mereka selesai…."

Penjelasan cukup singkat dari Jaebum, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun cukup mengerti sekarang, "Sepertinya mereka anak-anak yang menarik, haha"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Pemakaman kecil-kecilan untuk mengantar Pastur Choi kembali pada Tuhan, dihadiri beberapa _jemaat_ gereja, dan tentu saja Yesung serta kawan-kawanya. Beruntung cuaca cerah hari ini, setidaknya mereka tak perlu menyiapkan payung sebagai pelindung dari hujan.

Mata bambam menangkap kawanan polisi yang berjaga di sekitar pemakaman, tak banyak memang namun tetap saja. Itu mengganggu konsentrasi para pelayat yang seharusnya memberikan _doa _terbaik mereka untuk Pastur Choi.

Pemakaman tak berlangsung lama, dan para pelayat kembali kepada aktifitas mereka, "Betapa beruntungnya pastur Choi, bahkan saat pemakamannya banyak polisi yang datang…", Sindir bambam, tatkala ia dan yang lain berada dekat dengan Jaebum dan Kyuhyun.

"Kami hanyak memastikan acara hari ini aman…. Bagaimanapun juga, masih belum jelas penyebab kematian dari Pastur Choi"

Yesung hari ini berpakaian serba hitam, bahkan anting di telinga kirinya pun juga berwarna hitam. Berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang lain, "Menyelidiki kematian tanpa menyelidiki korban…. Paboya….", Lirihnya, namun masih mampu di dengar oleh telinga tajam Kyuhyun.

Bambam menyusul Yesung, begitu pula dengan Gabriel, "Lihatlah, bahkan _Young master _kami memberikan _clue _secara gratis pada kalian…", Mark menyeringai dengan mata yang bertatapan dengan Jaebum. Baru setelah itu Ia menyusul Yesung dan lainnya yang sudah amat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"mwoya? Apa mereka sudah menemukan pelakunya?", Gerutu Jaebum.

Kyuhyun masih memandangi punggung kecil Yesung dari kejauhan, "Hah, benar-benar anak-anak yang menarik…"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Kyuhyun duduk dengan _focus _di ruang kerjanya, ruang pribadi yang selama 2 bulan sudah Ia tempati. Sebagai pegawai baru di Kepolisian, dia termasuk orang beruntung karena sudah ditempatkan sebagai Ketua divisi 7. Sepertinya pengalaman bekerja dengan _Interpol_ Hongkong cukup memberikan keunggulan baginya.

Srek~

Membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk, siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya jika bukan Lim Jaebum, Asistent sekaligus Wakil Kyuhyun di divisi 7, "Ketua, apa kau belum selesai membacanya?", Tanya Jaebum dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, lalu menaruh buku tipis yang sedari tadi ia baca, kembali ke atas meja, "Ah, mataku perih….", Keluhnya sembari mengucek kasar _caramel_ coklat itu.

Jaebum masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tangan yang membawa selembar kertas, "Ketua, apa besok kau ada waktu luang?"

"Kurasa ada, wae?"

Jaebum mengayunkan kertas di tangannya, "Kalau begitu, ketua harus pergi ke _byeongwon_ (rumah sakit) bersamaku"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Bambam dengan bibirnya yang ditekuk, Mark yang sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca, Gabriel di sudut ruangan entah sedang melakukan apa, dan Yesung yang hanya meminum teh hangatnya sedari tadi. Beberapa menit berlalu di dalam perpustakaan sempit itu, membiarkan empat anak Tuhan dengan dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Perpustakaan sempit dengan loker yang memuat ratusan buku, mulai dari buku lama hingga Koran terbaru. Dan jangan lupakan _pemutar piringan hitam_ yang tertata indah di sudut ruangan, lebih tepatnya berada di samping Gabriel sekarang.

_Bethoven _terputar merdu dari sana, mengiringi kesunyian yang diciptakan oleh empat anak Tuhan tersebut, entah mengapa musik jauh lebih merdu mengisi gendang telinga mereka, dibanding dengan saling bercakap satu sama lain.

"Mark Hyung, bukankah kau sudah membaca itu untuk yang ke sepuluh kalinya?", Komentar singkat bambam, namun mampu memecah ketenangan yang diciptakan oleh _bethoven _tadi.

Mark melirik sekilas Bambam, namun segera fokus kembali pada buku yang dibacanya, "sangat menyenangkan untuk membayangkan jika aku bisa hidup di dunia _peterpan_"

"Karena itu kau selalu membacanya?", Bambam lagi.

Yesung menaruh teh hangatnya kembali ke atas meja, "Kau ingin menjadi seperti _peterpan_?"

Mark tersenyum, "Apakah seorang sepertiku bisa menjadi _peterpan_?"

"Seorang bocah yang tak pernah menjadi dewasa di dunia bahagianya…..", Gabriel kini mendekat, tak lagi berdiri di sudut ruangan seperti tadi, "Tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa menjadi _peterpan_"

"Kita tak lagi seorang bocah, Mark…", Sahut Yesung.

"Dan kita tak pernah bahagia", Dilanjutkan oleh Bambam.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Kyuhyun dan Jaebum berada di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya menunggu di bagian informasi, "Kenapa perawat itu sangat lama?", Gerutu Jaebum sembari menggesek kuku antar jemarinya.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat ke sekitar, mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya setelah berjam-jam menunggu.

"Jeoseonghamnida, sepertinya aku membuat kalian lama menunggu….", Akhirnya perawat yang mereka tunggu datang juga, walaupun sebal namun Kyuhyun dan Jaebum harus tetap menunjukkan _manner_.

"Gwaenchana-eo…."

Perawat tadi menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah terbungkus rapi di dalam map, pada Kyuhyun tentunya, "Rumah sakit turut berduka atas meninggalnya Pastur Choi… Dia orang yang baik, hanya nasibnya saja yang kurang beruntung…."

"Gomapseumnida, Perawat Jung….", Kyuhyun membungkuk, diikuti oleh Jaebum.

Mereka menunggu Perawat Jung beranjak pergi, baru selepas itu membuka Map yang diberikan oleh perawat Jung, membaca satu persatu kalimat yang tertulis di atas lembar kertas itu.

"Woah, aku tak menyangka penyakitnya sebanyak ini….", Lirih Jaebum dengan matanya yang terbelalak sempurna.

Sementara Kyuhyun, entah mengapa saat membaca semua isi pada lembar itu dengan sangat teliti, pikirannya malah teringat akan Yesung dan teman-temannya. Sedikit kalimat dari mereka meluncur begitu saja pada alam memory Kyuhyun.

"_**Menurutmu, apakah ini sebuah pembunuhan atau ?"**_

"_**Menyelidiki kematian tanpa menyelidiki korban…. Paboya…."**_

"_**Lihatlah, bahkan Young master kami memberikan clue secara gratis pada kalian…"**_

"Segeralah kembali ke kantor, dan batalkan kasus ini, Jaebum-ah", Kyuhyun menutup map yang Ia pegang, padahal Jaebum belum benar-benar selesai membacanya.

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwoya?"

Kyuhyun berjalan memimpin di depan, "Jangan banyak pertanyaan dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan tadi"

"Kau tak pergi bersamaku, Ketua?"

Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping mobilnya, salah satu tangannya membuka pintu mobil, namun Ia tak segera masuk ke dalam, "Ada yang harus kuselesaikan….", Dan pintu mobil itupun tertutup selepas Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil tadi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan Jaebum yang amsih membatu di tempat awalnya.

"Memang, ketua akan pergi kemana?", Lirihnya yang tak mungkin di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Ckiit~

Bunyi suara ban mobil yang beradu dengan rumput di tanah lapang, supir mobil itu –Kyuhyun- keluar dengan tergesa, berlari kecil masuk ke dalam area pemakaman, entah mengapa _insting_ nya mengatakan Ia harus pergi kesini sekarang.

Masuk lebih dalam ke area makam, lalu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah makam yang tanahnya bahkan masih sangat basah. Dilihatnya punggung seorang namja dengan _atribute_ serba biru, kecuali tongkat putih yang digenggam oleh tangannya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat pada namja itu, dan kini sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya, "Kenapa kau menipu polisi?"

Namja tadi menoleh dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah manisnya, "Kau terlalu lama, kyuhyun-ssi, Kaki ku mulai kesemutan untuk terus berdiri seperti ini…", Yesung –si namja yang kini bersama dengan Kyuhyun- seakan tak mengindahkan keluhan Kyuhyun barusan, Yesung hanya bersikap '_sok wajar_'

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengubah topik, Kim Yesung-ssi.."

"Dan jangan menyalahkan aku atas ke-tidak telitian kalian", Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah _handgun_.

"Neo?", Pekik Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang mulai membulat.

"_five-seven_ dengan 16 peluru di dalamnya", Jelas Yesung dengan tampang se polos mungkin, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sangat hafal dengan semua jenis pistol. Yesung tak perlu menjelaskannya, "Suara tembakan yang cukup pelan, bahkan mampu tersamarkan oleh air hujan…."

Kyuhyun mengambil 'barang bukti' yang diberikan oleh Yesung itu, "Apakah kau sudah tahu jika Pastur Choi akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Jika kau fikir aku tahu, mungkinkah ini semua akan terjadi?"

~ **FLASHBACK ON** ~

Seperti biasa, seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, Pastur Choi berdiri di bagian paling depan gereja, memimpin para jemaat untuk kembali memuja pada Tuhan pada jam dan waktu ini. Di deretan jemaat, nampak Yesung, bambam, juga Gabriel, dan mark duduk dalam posisi segaris. Fokus pada panjatan doa mereka untuk sang pemilik Alam.

"Ack~"

Mata semua jemaat terbuka, termasuk Gabriel, Mark, dan Bambam. Sementara Yesung, entah mengapa matanya masih terpejam, dia memang terlalu fokus pada Tuhan sekarang.

Gabriel, cepat dan tangkas. Menuju ke Pastur Choi yang memegangi dada kirinya, seakan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, "Gwaenchanseumnikka?", Tanya Gabriel dengan wajah khawatirnya. Mark, Bambam dan para jemaat lain juga sudah berdiri dari duduk mereka, melihat ke Gabriel yang tengah menolong Pastur Choi.

Pada akhirnya Yesung membuka matanya, diambilnya tongkat yang ada di sisi kirinya, lalu kemudian mengikuti apa yang dilakukan jemaat lain.

"Pastur, kita harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit, sekarang….", Saran Gabriel.

Pastur Choi hanya tersenyum, "Arra, tapi setelah kebaktian hari ini berakhir, Gabriel….", Pastur Choi adalah pemeluk agama yang taat, dan tentu saja Gabriel serta jemaat lain tak bisa menolak permintaannya.

~ **FLASHBACK END **~

"Dia hidup sebagai seorang pastur miskin, hidupnya hanya untuk Tuhan…..", Suara Yesung agak melirih, mungkinkah Yesung tengah bersedih sekarang?

"Apakah dia tak punya uang untuk kebutuhan obatnya?"

"Kami berempat selalu membelikan obat untuknya, asal kau tahu, Kyuhyun-ssi… Hajiman…..", Yesung menggenggam erat tongkat di tangannya, "Rasa sakit itu terlalu berlebihan untuk tubuh rentan pastur"

"Maksudmu, dia tak lagi tahan dengan rasa sakitnya?"

"Tak semua manusia sekuat yang kau fikirkan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bahkan, kau tak bisa melihat betapa lemah mereka, dibalik topeng ketegaran itu" – Kim Yesung.

"Kkeureom, kenapa kau melaporkan kasus bunuh diri ini kepada Polisi?"

"Karena aku tak ingin membuat Pastur sebaik dirinya, meninggal dengan nama yang buruk.~", Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Setidaknya, Dia tak diingat sebagai Pastur yang mati bunuh diri"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat _handgun_ yang tadi diberikan oleh Yesung, dia tak pernah tahu jika empat bocah yang terlihat arogan itu, ternyata masih mempunyai _hati nurani_.

"Pistol itu, aku menemukannya di saku baju Pastur…. Aku juga telah membersihkan sidik jari miliknya dari pistol itu…", Yesung melangkah mundur, tak peduli jika tongkat putihnya sedikit ternoda oleh tanah basah yang Ia pijak, "3 hari untuk menyelesaikan semua ini… Sepertinya Kepolisian benar-benar menemukan orang yang hebat…"

"Aku tahu kau ingin berbuat baik, tapi kumohon. Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Jangan lagi menipu polisi~", Saran Kyuhyun yang entah di dengarkan atau tidak oleh Yesung.

"Aku tak suka kalimat 'menipu' yang kau tujukan itu, Kyuhyun-ssi… Bagaimana jika kita menyebutnya dengan '_jugar juegos_'?", Seringaian itu tercetak lagi, andai saja Yesung tahu jika menyeringai benar-benar menghancurkan citra manis dari wajahnya.

-TBC-

.

Apakah fanfic ini terlalu berat? atau susah dimengerti? haruskah saya nge dell aja fanfic ini?

Pair nya KyuSung kok ini. Rencana mau publish pas mamih ultah, tapi ternyata isi modem nggak bisa diajak kompromi.

Jadi, haruskah ini di dell atau nggak?

Review Juseyo.


	3. Crazy Thing called

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_INFINITE_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

_Cit cit cit…_

Nyanyian merdu burung gereja mengisi keheningan gereja Tua yang ditinggali oleh Yesung dan teman-temannya. Bersamaan dengan burung-burung kecil yang mulai bangun itu, matahari pun mulai meninggi, berusaha memberitahu seluruh kaum manusia untuk segera pergi dari atas kasur mereka dan memulai kembali sirkulasi kehidupan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Seperti halnya dengan manusia-manusia lain, 3 dari 4 Penghuni Gereja Tua itu juga mulai membuka mata mereka, Bambam yang pertama sadar dari tidur indahnya, berolahraga ringan dengan sedikit merenggangkan tubuh ketika Ia sudah turun dari atas kasur.

"Hah…", Nafas lega Ia keluarkan, seakan sangat bersyukur pada sang Tuhan karena Ia masih diijinkan untuk melihat lagi dunia _kelam _ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan di menit lainnya, Bambam sudah berada di kamar mandi dan melakukan _morning activities_ kebiasaanya. Mencuci wajah, _take a pee_ dan yang lainnya, kurasa bagian ini tak harus kujelaskan disini.

Lain Bambam, lain pula dengan Mark. Setelah matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Mark adalah memandangi jendela yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan dunia luar. Dilihatnya daun musim gugur yang mulai jatuh ke tanah.

"new season again_, how dare~_", Dengus Mark yang entah merasa kesal pada siapa, Ia hanya merasa tak nyaman ketika melihat musim pancaroba telah benar-benar menghilang.

Mari kita hentikan pembicaraan tentang Mark dan keluhan pagi nya, lalu beralih pada Gabriel yang tertidur di atas sofa. Matanya mengerjap pelan tatkala secercah sinar matahari pagi mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Duduk dengan tenang saat sadar sudah waktunya untuk memulai aktifitasnya lagi.

Diambilnya Koran pagi ini yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Gabriel, "Hell, No…", Ujarnya saat membaca berita besar-besar yang tertulis di Koran pagi ini. Bukan berita tentang politik ataupun pembunuhan dan lainnya. Melainkan-

"How dare he….. Membuat scandal semacam ini, ck~"

-Berita tentang selebritis. Lebih tepatnya _idol group_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. **INFINITE**.

Tidak, tidak. Gabriel bukan semacam _fanboy_ atau apa itu sebutan lainnya, ada alasan lain mengapa Ia merasa sebal saat melihat berita dengan judul '**INFINITE L tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan seorang wanita**'

Segera Gabriel membawa Koran itu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan pintu berkayu pinus terukir gambar salib di tengah-tengahnya.

Kret~

Pelan Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, mencari tahu apakah si pemilik kamar sudah sadar dari tidur lelapnya atau belum.

Dan, _good_. Gabriel menemukan jawabannya, di atas _single bed_ berwarna putih itu, masih terlelap seorang Yesung yang nampaknya tak akan sadar sebelum Gabriel membangunkannya terlebih dahulu.

Menyentuh pelan tumit kaki kanan Yesung yang tak tertutup _bed cover_. Aigoo~ Jika bukan karena _rumor_ sialan itu, Gabriel berani bersumpah jika Ia tak akan membangunkan Yesung sekarang.

"Eungh~", Lenguhan pelan setelah beberapa menit Gabriel menyentuh tumit kanannya, mata sipit nya mulai menangkap cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina, dan membiaskannya kembali menjadi sosok Gabriel yang kini berdiri di sisi kiri _single bed_ nya.

"What's wrong?", Yesung dapat mencium sesuatu yang janggal bahkan sebelum Gabriel memberitahunya, karena memang bukan gaya Gabriel untuk membangunkan Yesung sepagi ini.

Gabriel menyerahkan Koran yang tadi Ia baca kepada Yesung, dan tentu saja Yesung menerimanya, Hanya butuh beberapa detik bagi Yesung untuk bisa mencerna segala hal, "ck, kepalaku masih pusing karena memikirkan pastur baru sebagai pengganti pastur Choi, dan sekarang ada lagi hal lain… ish~"

Yesung meraih tongkat putihnya yang tersandar rapi di samping nakas, membuka bed cover yang membungkus separuh tubuhnya, lalu kemudian turun dari kasur dan tentu saja dengan tongkat yang sudah di genggam oleh tangan kirinya.

Gabriel hanya diam, diliriknya macam-macam anting Yesung yang terpajang indah di _storage _kecil dari bahan rotan yang ditaruh menempel dengan dinding. Gabriel mengambil secara acak satu dari anting tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

_Peach_. Anting dengan warna _peach _itu kini sudah menempel dengan apik nya di telinga kiri Yesung, "Gabriel, menurutmu apakah ini hanya rumor… atau…"

"I'm not sure, _Young master_. Mungkin lebih baik jika kita segera pergi ke _woolim office _dan mengklarifikasi segalanya…", Jujur Gabriel, kepalanya juga ikut pusing karena masalah mendadak yang bahkan tak pernah Ia inginkan untuk muncul di mimpinya.

"Apa Bambam dan Mark sudah bangun?"

"Kurasa sudah, _Young master_"

"Minta mereka segera bersiap, satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat bersama ke _Woolim Office_"

Cklek~

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan Yesung yang berada di dalamnya, sementara Gabriel. Lebih memilih untuk menyampaikan apa yang disuruh oleh sang _Young master_, dan mempersiapkan dirinya tentu saja.

Dan oh. Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Yesung, Gabriel, serta yang lain membenci _rumour_ yang barusan mereka baca di Koran pagi ini?

Well, jika kalian berfikir Yesung meng-idolakan _idol group _itu, jawabannya. BIG NO. Ini bukan masalah tentang Fans dan Idolanya, tapi. Bisa kusebut ini adalah masalah bisnis?

Yah, jangan pernah kalian berfikiran jika empat anak manusia yang tinggal di dalam gereja itu seorang miskin. _They aren't a poor_.

Bisa dibilang, mereka ber-empat adalah seorang pebisnis. Sudah banyak _resort _maupun _cottage _yang dibangun oleh Perusahaan mereka, dan banyak hal yang lain. Salah satunya, menanamkan saham pada Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang _entertainment_.

_Idol Group _dan segala bentuknya memang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dunia di era ini. Jadi jangan salahkan Yesung, Gabriel, Mark, ataupun Bambam jika mereka tertarik untuk menaruh 30% saham di _woolim entertainment_. Mengingat bagaimana Perusahaan entertainment itu mengalami banyak peningkatan beberapa tahun terakhir.

Yeah, kurasa kalian mengerti sekarang, bukan? Kenapa Yesung dan teman-temannya tidak dalam _mood _yang baik setelah membaca berita Koran pagi ini? _Rumour _dating tentang _idol group _benar-benar yang paling dibenci oleh para fans. Dan lagi, _visual _dari group itulah yang memulai rumor ini. Ck, jika tahu begini aku yakin 4 anak gereja itu tak lagi akan menaruh dana di perusahaan entertainment. NEVER.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

"Ketua, tidakkah kau ingin istirahat sebentar? Mataku mulai perih melihat semua catatan criminal ini….", Jaebum, dengan matanya yang memerah dan demi Tuhan. Rasanya tulang belakang tubuhnya serasa remuk akibat semalaman tadi mereka –Dia dan Kyuhyun- me _review _beberapa catatan criminal untuk dilaporkan pada atasan mereka siang nanti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, jujur saja Ia kasihan pada anak buah kepercayaannya tersebut. Tapi, harus bagaimana lagi? _Deadline _sudah menunggu mereka, dan Kyuhyun bukan _type _orang yang akan gagal dalam sebuah _deadline_.

Dirogohnya saku celana yang mulai kusut itu, mengambil beberapa lembar uang, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaebum, "Ambil ini dan beli beberapa makanan", Ujarnya datar, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih punya rasa belas kasih pada pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Wajah kusut Jaebum terlihat berbinar saat melihat lembaran uang di telapak tangannya,_ Oh my godness~ Thank's for giving him, such a rich boss like Kyuhyun_. Hahaha.

"Arrata, Ketua aku akan segera kembali~!", Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa tatkala melihat Jaebum yang berlari keluar Ruangan, se-akan merasa terbebas dari jeruji penjara.

Keadaan kembali sepi, hanya tersisa Kyuhyun sendirian dengan masih me _review _beberapa catatan criminal, gerak tangannya terhenti saat melihat photo pemuda manis yang minggu kemarin membuat dirinya uring-uringan. Pemuda manis yang benar-benar menarik, menurutnya, "Yesung Kim…", Lirihnya.

Di catatan itu, jelas tertulis bahwa Yesung Kim, pemuda berusia 20 tahun, sempat menjadi bulan-bulanan kepolisian karena diduga menyembunyikan narapidana yang seharusnya mendapat hukuman mati. _Well_, cukup menyeramkan.

Srek~

Tak Kyuhyun duga, Jaebum cepat kembali seperti yang dia ucapkan tadi. Dengan membawa 2 hottdog dan tentu saja 2 gelas _coffee hangat_.

"Ini Ketua….", Jaebum menyuguhkan makanan dan minuman yang Ia bawa ke depan meja Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun masih saja tetap fokus pada catatan tentang Yesung.

"Jaebum-ah…"

"Iye?", Baru saja Jaebum akan memakan hottdog nya, tapi Kyuhyun malah memanggil namanya. Dan dari raut wajah Kyuhyun, sepertinya ada yang akan Kyuhyun tanyakan padanya.

"Siapa narapidana yang disembunyikan oleh Kim Yesung? Dan kenapa Ia menyembunyikan narapidana itu?"

"Ah, Kim Yesung?", Jaebum mencoba mengingat kembali kasus yang ingin diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, "Aku baru ingat, kurang lebih 2 tahun lalu ada orang gila yang dengan bangga nya mengatakan jika Ia telah membunuh sebuah keluarga berisi 7 orang"

"mwo? Dia mengakui tentang kesalahannya?"

"yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, Ketua….", Jaebum sedikit menekuk pertemuan alisnya, kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu, "pria itu bernama Junhyung. Yong Junhyung…. Semua bukti memang mengarah padanya, dan tentu saja kepolisian berniat menahan pria itu… Hajiman, Kim Yesung malah menyembunyikan si Junhyung itu…."

"Wae?"

"Kim Yesung dan teman-temannya masih yakin jika Junhyung bukanlah pembunuh aslinya…. Dan-", nafas berat Jaebum terhembus, "Kim Yesung memang benar. Junhyung bukanlah pelakunya, butuh 1 minggu untuk Yesung dan teman-temannya menggali kebenaran akan hal itu, dan semua bukti yang coba disembunyikan oleh Junhyung"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, ok. Ada hal yang janggal disini, "Kenapa Junhyung menyembunyikan bukti aslinya, Jaebum-ah?"

"Karena dia tak ingin, orang yang Ia cintai masuk ke dalam penjara"

"Mwo?"

"Dalang dibalik pembunuhan itu adalah Jang Hyunseung, aku tak begitu mengerti dendam apa yang Hyunseung simpan pada korban pembunuhan, tapi Junhyung. Dia rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk si Hyunseung itu, _ck_"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Hyunseung sekarang?"

"Awalnya, dia akan dihukum mati. Tapi, Kim Yesung kembali berulah saat persidangan dimulai….", Jaebum mencoba memutar otaknya kembali, kejadian dua tahun lalu memang tidaklah terlalu mudah untuk diingat oleh Jaebum, "Dan Yesung memang benar, Jang Hyunseung tak benar-benar bersalah… Akhirnya, dia dikurung dalam jeruji penjara selama 9 tahun. Dan, apa kau tahu hal menarik apa yang terjadi, Ketua?"

"waeyo?"

"Junhyung mengikuti Hyunseung sampai di penjara, jika kau pergi ke _district_ utara, kau akan melihat dua pasangan gila itu. _Love is hard to understand_"

"Jadi, jika bukan karena Kim Yesung. Kalian akan menghukum mati orang yang salah, _I got it, right?_"

"Sepertinya dalam kasus itu, kepolisian memang harus berterimakasih pada Yesung dan kawanannya. Ck, tapi tetap saja. Mereka meminta bantuan lagi pada kami, dan lagi lagi, polisi yang membantu Kim Yesung pasti tak pernah pulang dengan sehat"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang Kim Yesung itu lakukan?"

"Dia – ani, dia dan teman-temannya adalah seorang pengusaha, dan karena mereka lemah. Mereka selalu meminta polisi untuk menjadi _bodyguard _mereka"

Otak Kyuhyun mencerna dengan perlahan kata demi kata yang Jaebum keluarkan barusan. Mwoya? Pemuda yang bahkan 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah seorang Pengusaha? Oh, God Damn. Seorang pengusaha seperti apakah, yang lebih memilih tinggal di dalam gereja, seperti mereka ber-empat?

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Berjalan dengan angkuh selepas turun dari _limousine_ hitam yang kini mereka parkir sembarangan di depan Gedung _woolim office_.

Yesung, dengan outfit serba _peach _nya berjalan di belakang Mark. Disampingnya nampak Bambam dengan gaya rambut barunya, dan Gabriel tentu saja di belakang Yesung.

_CEO _dari _Woolim Ent. _Keluar, menyambut kedatangan 4 pemuda gereja yang sudah sangat diantisipasi olehnya. Biarpun Dia _CEO _disana, tetap saja dia lah yang membungkuk pada Mark dan yang lain.

"Kalian sudah tiba…", Ujar CEO yang usianya hampir mencapai kepala 4 itu, ragu.

Mark melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan angkuhnya Ia menatap penuh intimidasi sang CEO yang bahkan jauh lebih tua darinya itu, "Kami tak suka berbasa-basi, Ahjussi"

"Mari, kita segera ke ruanganku~", Tuan CEO menuntun Mark dan yang lain menuju ke ruangan pribadinya, setidaknya jika ada pertengkaran, tak satupun staff yang akan melihat, mengingat harga diri CEO itu pastilah jatuh jika staff nya tahu Ia dikendalikan oleh 4 pemuda yang bahkan belum menginjak usia 23 tahun.

Cklek~

CEO itu membuka pintu ruangannya, dengan diikuti oleh Mark dan yang lain, Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana sudah ada 7 pemuda yang duduk dengan ekspresi gusar disana. Sang CEO duduk di sofa yang paling ujung, sementara Mark, Yesung, Bambam, dan Gabriel memiih duduk berhadapan dengan 7 pemuda yang bahkan tak berani menatap mata mereka.

Yesung menaruh tongkatnya di samping kaki kirinya, kemudian memasang anting _peach _di telinga kirinya. Tatapan mengintimidasi terus saja Ia tunjukkan mengingat _mood _nya memang sedang buruk hari ini.

"Kim Myungsoo", Panggil Yesung bahkan sebelum sang CEO berusaha menjelaskan tentang scandal yang terjadi. Pria bermata tajam bernama 'Myungsoo' itu membalas tatapan Yesung, "Kau tahu cara kami, bukan? Cepat jelaskan sebelum kesabaran kami habis~"

Myungsoo (**L**) menoleh pada ke-enam teman nya yang lain –member** INFINITE**\- dengan sedikit menetralisir kegusarannya, Ia coba mengeluarkan kalimat sesuai apa yang diminta oleh Yesung, "Aku memang pergi keluar. Bersama kekasihku~"

CEO _Woolim _hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, entah mengapa firasat buruk telah Ia rasakan setelah Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Begini, biar aku jelas-"

"Ahjussi, apa kau Kim Myungsoo?", Bambam menyela ucapan sang CEO, dan CEO itupun terdiam, bambam memang memiliki wajah yang _cute_, tapi siapa yang tahu jika seorang bambam juga dapat mengeluarkan aura se-menyeramkan itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah memiliki kekasih?", Mark kini yang membuka mulut, dia coba tahan emosi yang hampir memuncak di dalam dirinya, "Visual group yang memiliki kekasih, kau benar-benar membahayakan group-mu, Myungsoo"

"Gadis itu, siapa dia?", Gabriel lebih memilih langsung masuk ke topik utama. Sang gadis yang bahkan tak diketahui identitasnya oleh para wartawan.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini….. Ini karena aku teledor"

"hah~", Nafas berat Yesung terhembus, "Eottokae-eo, saham perusahaan turun hingga 15% dan kau hanya mengatakan jika 'kau teledor'?_ What the hell you're saying about_?!"

"Yesung-ssi, Myungsoo berjanji akan melakukan _klarifikasi_ setelah ini dan…."

"Jika kau ingin membohongi public dengan mengatakan gadis itu adalah adik atau hanya temannya, kurasa kau benar-benar bodoh, Ahjussi…..", Bambam kembali menyelas ucapan sang CEO, "Kami memang pengusaha, tapi bukan berarti kami tak mengerti bagaimana kejamnya dunia hiburan"

"Hanya katakan siapa gadis itu, Myungsoo!"

Myungsoo menatap dalam pada mata Yesung, dia tak dapat mengungkapkan identitas sang gadis. Yesung tahu akan hal itu, tapi kenapa? Bukankah lebih baik jika identitas gadis itu cepat diketahui oleh Yesung dan yang lain? Setidaknya mereka bisa menyembunyikan gadis itu di tempat aman, dimana tak ada wartawan yang dapat menemukannya.

"Mianhae, aku tak dapat mengatakannya, Yesung-ssi.. Mianhae", Myungsoo mantap dengan keputusannya, beberapa member INFINITE hanya bisa mendesah ragu, Sunggyu dan Sungjong yang duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Myungsoo juga hanya dapat menaruh tangan mereka di pundak Myungsoo. Mencoba menguatkan salah satu teman yang sedang dalam masalah itu.

Yesung menggenggam tongkatnya, lalu segera berdiri dari duduk manisnya. Ditatapnya tajam mata Myungsoo, Yesung membenci keadaan dimana seseorang tak mematuhi apa yang Ia katakan, "Hentikan aktifitas INFINITE sebelum Kim Myungsoo mau membuka mulutnya", Yesung memang bukan CEO disana, tapi keputusan Yesung adalah **FINAL**. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya.

Dengan tongkat bantu jalannya, Ia melangkah keluar dari ruang yang sudah berhasil membuat _mood _nya semakin hancur. Bambam mengikuti Yesung dari belakang, begitu pula dengan Gabriel. Sementara Mark, masih duduk bersama dengan CEO dan para member INFINITE.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana _Young master _kami", Mark akhirnya berdiri juga, "Myungsoo, aku tak tahu gadis macam apa yang coba kau lindungi, hajiman…. Apa kau lebih memilih gadis itu dibanding teman-teman di group mu?", _smirk_ khas keluar dari bibir merah Mark, dan tanpa membungkuk atau permisi Ia meninggalkan ruangan CEO tersebut. Menyusul ketiga temannya yang lain yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

CEO dari _woolim _melempar vas kecil yang sama sekali tak bersalah itu, membuat vas kecil berisi _fake flower _tersebut hancur seketika. Para member INFINITE hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka saat melihat hal itu terjadi.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Yesung, Mark, Bambam, dan Gabriel tak segera kembali ke gereja, lebih memilih duduk di _cafeteria_ _woolim office_ sembari melihat wartawan yang masih berjajar rapi di depan gedung perusahaan entertainment tersebut. Hampir 4 jam mereka lewati dengan hanya melihat-lihat apa yang terjadi.

"Haruskah kita menarik dana yang sudah kita berikan pada mereka, _Young master?_", Bambam memulai pembicaraan, diliriknya Yesung yang berada tepat di samping kirinya.

Mark kembali sibuk dengan _smartphone _miliknya, "Saham _Woolim _kembali turun 5% dari sebelumnya", Lapor Mark selepas melihat berita melalui _smarphone _nya.

"_Too bad_ ", Resah Gabriel.

Yesung masih diam, jujur saja Ia tengah berfikir keras sekarang. Mengeluarkan dana dari _Woolim _memang hal yang mudah, dan sudah bisa Ia lakukan semenjak tadi. Tapi, ada hal lain yang kini mengganggu pikiran Yesung, bukan lagi tentang bisnis, "Kim Myungsoo, dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang…"

Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel kini mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Yesung.

"Kalian ingat kisah Junhyung dan Hyunseung? Kasus tergila yang pernah kita tangani 2 tahun lalu….", Yesung tersenyum tipis, ini adalah kali pertama senyum Yesung tersungging semenjak tadi pagi Ia membuka matanya, "Berkorban hanya demi 'cinta'… What is _love_?"

"_Young master_, kurasa anda benar-benar salah jika menanyakan hal itu pada kami…", Jawab Gabriel, yang diberi anggukkan oleh Mark dan Bambam.

"Kenapa semua orang, selalu terbutakan oleh cinta?", Yesung masih melanjutkan kalimatnya, "_such a crazy people_"

Barusaja bambam akan meneguk kembali minuman nya, sebelum mata sipit namun tajam miliknya menangkap Myungsoo yang berjalan keluar gedung dengan tingkah yang agak aneh. _Well_. Coat hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah topi yang membuat wajahnya tak mudah dikenali. Dan sepertinya Myungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu di saku _coat _nya.

"Kenapa Kim Myungsoo keluar dengan sangat tergesa?", Lirih bambam, Mark dan yang lain sepertinya tak tahu akan kepergian Myungsoo barusan.

Suasana kembali hening, bambam tak terlalu memikirkan kepergian Myungsoo barusan. Lagipula, saham perusahaan lebih penting daripada harus memikirkan tentang Myungsoo, bukan? _Maybe he meet that girl again_. Pikir Bambam.

"Kkaja", Yesung mengambil tongkat bantu jalannya, dan segera berdiri dari kursi berbahan rotan itu, "Kita fikirkan tentang saham ini lain waktu…. Mungkin saja Kim Myungsoo akan berubah fikiran dan memberitahu segalanya"

Mark, Bambam, dan Gabriel setuju atas keputusan Yesung, lagipula memang terlalu awal jika mereka memutuskan untuk menarik segalanya. Memberikan seidkit tambahan kesempatan untuk Myungsoo, sepertinya tidak buruk.

Bambam menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja _cafeteria_, sementara Yesung, Mark, dan Gabriel sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Aaaaack~!", Teriakan keras yang sepertinya berasal dari _pantry _terdengar hingga memekikkan telinga siapapun orang yang tengah berlalu lalang. Bahkan, Bambam serta yang lain menghentikan langkah kaki mereka.

Beberapa _security_ segera berlari menuju tempat kejadian, sementara orang-orang yang lain menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas atas apa yang terjadi.

Seorang _security _keluar dengan langkah yang terburu, menghampiri teman sesame security nya yang baru akan masuk ke area _pantry_, "waeyo?", Tanya security yang barusaja datang itu.

"Ada mayat"

Oh, Hell.

Tidak keras, namun Mark dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _security _itu dengan jelas, diliriknya 3 temannya yang lain, yang belum mengerti akan situasi sebenarnya. Mark membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanan Yesung, "_Young master_, ada pembunuhan…."

Dengan wajah datarnya Yesung mengangguk atas apa yang dilaporkan oleh Mark, "Kenapa kita selalu ada di waktu yang salah…"

Bambam memiringkan alisnya, "apakah terjadi sesuatu?", Dan melihat dari bagaimana _gesture _yang dibuat Mark sekarang, sepertinya Bambam dan Gabriel mulai sadar atas apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Dan, kurasa mereka ber-empat tak akan bisa pulang cepat seperti apa yang mereka rencanakan.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

_Blitz_ kamera memenuhi area sekitar _pantry_.

Oh, bukan bukan. Itu bukan kamera milik wartawan, melainkan Kepolisian. Sesaat setelah mayat seorang wanita ditemukan, _security _segera menelfon Polisi dan disinilah mereka sekarang, menetralkan tempat kejadian dari kerumunan orang yang ingin tahu. Oh, Damn. Apakah mereka kira sebuah pembunuhan adalah tontonan?

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan identitasnya?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada Jaebum yang tengah membuka isi dompet dari si korban.

"Kim do-yeon, itu nama yang aku dapat dari tanda pengenalnya, Ketua", Lapor Jaebum, "Aku tak tahu apa urusan wanita ini disini, karena dia bukan _staff _dari _woolim _ent."

"Jinjja?", Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, barusaja Ia akan bertanya kembali kepada Jaebum, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kim Do-yeon, 24 tahun. _Waitress_….", Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan mendapati Yesung beserta kawan-kawannya yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin jika suara barusan adalah milik Yesung, "gadis itu menerobos masuk dengan menggunakan _ID _Palsu, sepertinya ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan disini", Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda.

"Terimakasih atas informasimu, Yesung-ssi", Kyuhyun mencoba menahan emosinya, walaupun jujur saja memang susah untuk emosi jika lawanmu adalah pria semanis Yesung, "Dan bisa aku tahu, kenapa kalian ber-empat ada di tempat ini?"

"bussines, _that's all_", Singkat dan padat, gaya Mark jika Ia tak terlalu suka pada lawan bicaranya. Lebih tepatnya Mark terlalu muak untuk melihat wajah Jaebum yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun.

Bambam melihat mayat gadis bernama Kim Do-yeon yang tak segera dibawa pergi dari tempat kejadian, "Aku tak suka melihat wajah gadis itu…", Ujar bambam lirih, membuat Gabriel menatap heran padanya, tak biasanya bambam mengatakan hal _nonsense _seperti itu.

"Dia tetap seorang korban, Bam-ie", Jawab Gabriel atas ungkapan _nonsense _bambam.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih bertatapan sinis, "Kali ini, kau tak lagi mempermainkan kepolisian kan, Yesung-ssi?"

"Bermain-main dengan pemarah seperti kalian tidaklah menyenangkan, dan lagi….", Yesung melirik mayat Kim Do-yeon, "Aku benci pada korban yang tercekik… Sebaiknya segera kau bawa mayat itu pergi darisini"

Itu dari kejauhan dan Yesung menyadari luka cekikan yang bahkan tak terlalu nampak jelas. Wow, harus Kyuhyun akui jika Yesung memang jenius dan teliti, "Lebih baik kalian ber-empat yang undur diri terlebih dahulu, karena masih banyak yang kepolisian akan lakukan di area ini…"

Mark mendengus malas, "as always, too slow….", Mata Mark menangkap ada yang janggal dengan tempat kejadian, tidak hanya Mark sebenarnya, Yesung, bambam, dan Gabriel juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itulah mereka ber-empat memutuskan untuk melihat ke tempat kejadian pembunuhan.

Yesung keluar terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh 3 temannya yang lain, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat 4 pemuda yang kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu sering Ia temui, "Lanjutkan pekerjaan kita…", Ujar Kyuhyun keras pada bawahannya –polisi- yang lain.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Yesung memijit pelipisnya, belum selesai satu masalah, timbul masalah yang lain. Ck, sepertinya Tuhan tak berpihak padanya hari ini, _how dare_.

"Bekas cekikan di lehernya terlalu tipis, ck. Ada yang aneh dengan semua ini…", Bambam memiringkan kepalanya, tampak bingung dengan mayat korban yang nampak janggal tadi. Yeah, walaupun bambam tak terlalu suka dengan si korban –tanpa alasan yang jelas- namun bambam cukup penasaran atas penyebab kematian korban.

"Aku sangat yakin jika wnaita itu dibunuh, _but_… dari ratusan orang yang ada di dalam gedung, ck. Tak mudah untuk menemukan pembunuhnya", Mark mendengus sebal, ditiupnya poni berwarna _dark red_ yang ditata rapi menutupi pelipisnya.

Gabriel tersenyum tipis, dikeluarkannya serpihan vas yang entah Ia dapat darimana, Yesung, Bambam, dan juga Mark nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dibawa Gabriel, "Aku menemukannya dari tempat kejadian, sepertinya polisi melewatkan benda kecil ini…"

Yesung memvisualisasikan kembali tempat kejadian di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, "Tak ada meja di area itu, dan lagi… Kenapa hanya ada serpihan kecil ini? Bukan tidak mungkin jika ini hanya sampah yang tak sengaja terseret ke tempat kejadian"

Gabriel membalik bagian yang lain dari serpihan vas yang Ia bawa. Setitik darah merah mereka temukan disana, "Wanita yang menjadi korban tak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun, iya kan?"

"Mungkinkah pembunuh dan si korban saling menyakiti? Jika iya, itu mungkin adalah darah si pembunuh… Dengan _blood test_ kita akan dapat…."

Belum sempat Bambam menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja Mark mengusap bekas darah yang ada di serpihan vas tadi, "ini sudah kering, _bamie_… Lagipula sulit untuk mengidentifikasi jika hanya sejumlah kecil ini"

"Hah, kau benar Hyung…."

Yesung mengambil serpihan vas yang masih ada di tangan Gabriel, memasukkan nya kedalam plastic kecil, lalu menyimpan barang bukti itu kedalam sakunya, "Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tak lagi terlibat dalam kasus yang sudah diurus oleh Kepolisian?"

"Tidak seperti kepolisian dapat mengurusnya tanpa bantuan kita, _Young master_", Mark menyahuti.

"Kalian memang susah diatur….", Yesung meraih tongkatnya, lalu berdiri dari duduk manisnya, "Vas ini bukanlah type vas yang dapat terbakar dengan mudah, jadi tak mungkin jika si pembunuh telah menghancurkan pecahan lain dari vas ini"

"Semakin cepat kita bergerak, itu yang terbaik", Gabriel melanjutkan.

"Ratusan orang berada di dalam gedung pada saat kejadian, dan itu bukanlah area buta –_tanpa CCTV_-", Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, melihat _skylight_ yang sebenarnya bukan fokus utamanya, karena Dia tengah berfikir sekarang, "Ah, majayo~ Ada CCTV di area yang menuju ke _pantry_. Jika saja kita bisa mendapat rekamannya dan mengamati siapa yang berada di area itu di jam-jam sekitar pembunuhan…."

"Aku akan menghubungi CEO Tan", Bambam bertindak cepat, koordinasi mereka memang cukup baik jika berhubungan dengan hal memecahkan kasus.

"Si pembunuh menyembunyikan sisa pecahan vas yang lain, pasti banyak darah yang Ia keluarkan saat sang Korban memukul nya dengan vas tersebut…. Kurasa pembunuh kali ini cukup cerdas", Yesung mulai menjalankan tongkatnya, melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan Mark dan Gabriel yang masih berfikir keras.

"_Young master_, anda akan pergi kemana?", Gabriel yang menyadari kepergian Yesung, berniat menyusulnya, tapi gerakan tangan Yesung seakan mengisyaratkan jika Ia ingin sendiri sekarang.

"Aku akan segera kembali", Yesung pergi, sementara Gabriel dan Mark tak akan bisa mencegahnya.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Duduk sendirian di ayunan yang ada pada taman bermain anak-anak. Hari sudah sangat gelap, namun Kyuhyun tak juga pergi dari ayunan itu, tidak tahukah Kyuhyun jika bobot tubuhnya sama sekali tak imbang dengan ayunan yang seharusnya digunakan oleh anak berusia sepuluh tahunan atau mungkin lebih kecil lagi.

"Tuan Polisi, apakah kau sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus tadi?", _Hoarsh voice _yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari indahnya langit malam. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang pemuda tanggung dengan tongkat putih yang Ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. Yesung.

"Tak biasanya aku melihatmu disini, Kim Yesung…"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, perlahan Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun duduk sekarang, untung saja ada dua ayunan disana, jadi Yesung bisa duduk di ayunan yang satunya, "Ini adalah tempatku berfikir, jika banyak masalah yang datang bersamaan. Kaulah yang tak pernah terlihat di tempat ini, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"hemph, jujur saja ini kedua kalinya aku duduk di ayunan ini… Maaf karena telah merebut tempat berfikirmu, Kim Yesung", Kyuhyun meneguk soda yang hampir habis isinya, membuangnya ke tempat sampah dengan tanpa berdiri dari ayunan itu.

Pluk~

Mungkinkah Kyuhyun pernah bermain basket sebelumnya? Kenapa lemparan nya bisa tepat masuk ke dalam tempat sampah? Daebak.

Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Barang bukti yang tadi ditemukan Gabriel, "Beruntung karena aku ingin berkelakuan baik hari ini", Memberikan serpihan kecil vas tadi kepada Kyuhyun, "Kami menemukannya di tempat kejadian"

Kyuhyun menerimanya, lalu memperhatikan serpihan vas yang dibungkus oleh plastik bening tersebut, "Tak ada bekas darah sama sekali dari tubuh korban, tapi di serpihan vas ini…. Chankkaman", Kyuhyun berfikir ulang, "Jadi si korban melakukan perlawanan atas pembunuhnya?"

"Ada dua pilihan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Melakukan perlawanan atau malah Ia yang menyerang terlebih dahulu", Okeh, dalam kasus ini Kyuhyun setuju atas pendapat Yesung. Benar apa yang selama ini Ia dengar tentang Kim Yesung. Pemuda penghuni gereja Tua dengan kapasistas otak yang tak terbatas. _Interesting_.

"Kami juga telah melakukan autopsy pada tubuh korban"

"hm?"

"Tercekik, kehabisan oksigen lalu meninggal", Nafas berat Kyuhyun terhembus, "Tapi, kenapa bekas cekikannya hanya setipis itu? Tidak seperti si pembunuh mencekiknya dengan sangat keras"

Yesung ikut berfikir, memang terasa janggal, "Aku tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku pernah mendengar sebuah cairan yang mampu membuat bekas luka menghilang dengan cepat"

"Tapi jika si pembunuh dalam kondisi korban telah memukul kepalanya dengan vas terlebih dahulu, seperti teory mu yang tadi. Mungkinkah pembunuh dapat berfikir hingga se detail itu?", Kepala Kyuhyun mulai memusing, "Siapapun si pembunuh itu, dia mampu membuat kepalaku pusing"

Yesung kembali tersenyum tipis, jujur saja Ini pertama kalinya Yesung bertemu orang 'luar' yang membuatnya nyaman untuk saling bertukar fikiran. Biasanya hanya ada Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel yang menjadi temannya bicara. Kenapa Polisi bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini mampu membuat Yesung bertahan untuk berbicara dengan waktu yang cukup lama dengannya?

Yesung menerima sebuah pesan di ponselnya, "Aku dan teman-temanku memiliki rekaman CCTV dari area di sekitar _pantry_. Dan, sepertinya teman-temanku telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik"

Yesung menunjukkan pesan yang barusan Ia dapat dari Bambam, kepada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna saat membacanya.

'_Kami masih belum yakin, Young master. Tapi, orang terakhir yang melewati area itu adalah Kim Myungsoo… Dan, jujur saja aku melihat Myungsoo keluar dari arah pantry sesaat sebelum ada suara wanita yang berteriak_'

"Kim Myungsoo? Bukankah itu **L KIM**? Salah satu member **INFINITE**"

"Ternyata kau juga mengikuti perkembangan _idol group _di Negara kita, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi", Canda Yesung, kenapa dia masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini, "rekaman CCTV bukanlah segalanya, jadi kau tak bisa menuduh jika Myungsoo lah pelakunya"

Kring Kring~

Bersama dengan berhentinya omongan Yesung, ponsel Kyuhyun bordering.

"Waeyo, Jaebum-ah?", Ujar Kyuhyun pada orang yang ada di _line _seberang. Im Jaebum, "_streaming?_ Arra, akan kulakukan… Kirimkan link nya padaku, Jaebum-ah"

Klik~

Sambungan telfon diputus secara sepihak oleh Kyuhyun, dan segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaebum barusan. Dia buka pesan masuk dari Jaebum, kemudian meng-klik link _browser _yang merupakan isi pesan dari Jaebum, Yesung hanya mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Hingga _browser _di smartphone itu menampilkan sosok 'Kim Myungsoo', mungkinkah ada konferensi pers dari Myungsoo?

'_Aku, Kim Myungsoo. Mengakui jika aku tengah berkencan sekarang, aku memiliki kekasih, kekasih yang sudah kucintai selama 4 tahun lamanya_'

"Akhirnya dia mengkonfirmasi sekarang, ck. Akan turun berapa lagi saham _woolim _saat ini", Gerutu Yesung yang mulai teringat akan masalah awalnya –Saham-

'_aku akhirnya bisa memiliki orang itu, orang yang selalu hadir dalam setiap doa dan mimpiku. Hajiman, aku tak bisa memberitahukan siapa orang itu pada kalian, karena itu hanya akan membuatnya tersakiti. Aku tak ingin melihat kekasihku menangis lagi dan lagi_'

Myungsoo terlihat menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

'_kurasa hanya itu yang ingin aku ucapkan tentang kekasihku, karena… ada hal lain yang ingin kuakui pada kalian. Pembunuhan yang terjadi di Gedung Woolim hari ini….. - Aku lah yang melakukannya_'

Ponsel Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tangannya, tunggu sebentar. Apakah Myungsoo barusaja mengakui jika Ia lah sang Pembunuh yang sekarang sedang menjadi buronan polisi? Mengakuinya dengan semudah itu?

.

.

-TBC-

.

**.**

**Akhirnya saya bisa juga melanjutkan fanfic ini, hahaha. Maafkan karena saya hiatus terlalu lama. #bow.**

**Dan terimakasih yang masih mendukung keberlanjutan fanfic ini, jujur aja sih ya. Fanfic ini nggak seberat yang kalian fikirkan kok, walaupun detective-detective an, tapi nggak akan terlalu rumit dan ribet masalahnya. Haha.**

**Dan, jeng jeng jeng. Ada guest star, mas handsome L. kekeke~**

**Ada yang penasaran gimana kasus ini bakalan selesai? Atau pengakuan L itu udah menyelesaikan kasus ini? HEhehe. Tunggu update-an selanjutnya aja.**

**Dan, banyak yang nanya, kenapa sih Yesung pakai tongkat?**

**Karena kaki kiri Yesung nggak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, akan dijelaskan di chap-chap berikutnya bagaimana keadaan kaki Yesung. Dan apa penyebab dia, bambam, mark, dan Gabriel bisa jadi penghuni gereja kayak begitu. xD**

**Padahal mereka kaya.**

**Ok, see you and, gomapta~~~**


	4. Idol Love

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_INFINITE_

_Jang Hyunseung – Beast_

_Yong Junhyung - Beast_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang jujur saja mulai memusing sekarang, bagaimana Ia tak merasa pusing. Jika Ia barusaja mendengar pengakuan mencengangkan dari mulut Kim Myungsoo –atau _public _biasanya mengenalnya dengan nama _L Infinite_-

Tak hanya Kyuhyun sebenarnya, namun Yesung juga. Yah, mereka masih berdua sekarang, namun berada di tempat yang berbeda. Anggap saja Yesung sedang bertingkah aneh, namun Ia dengan tanpa pemikiran panjang mengikuti saran Kyuhyun, dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir sekarang. Di dalam sebuah _bar_ yang cukup sepi dan _private_.

Kyuhyun mengatakan jika bar ini hanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang _tertentu_. Karena itu suasana di bar tak seperti kebanyakan bar di wilayah Selatan.

Mari kita hentikan penjelasan tentang bar, dan kembali fokus pada keadaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dua orang berbeda profesi itu kini fokus pada satu hal yang sama, Yesung bahkan tak sadar kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak begitu dalam pada kasus kepolisian seperti ini. Yah, walaupun ini juga bisa berhubungan dengan bisnis yang dilakoninya.

Tapi tetap saja. Bukankah Yesung sudah berjanji tak akan mengusik kepolisian lagi?

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya yang barusaja berdering. Sebuah pesan dari Jaebum masuk kesana, dan tentu saja isi pesan itu makin membuat kepalanya serasa pecah, "Polisi menuju ke kediaman Kim Myungsoo…"

"Onje?", Yesung melebarkan _onyx _gelapnya, firasat buruk kembali menghampiri dirinya sekarang.

"….sekarang"

_Ok. _Ini benar-benar masalah yang besar. Pengakuan Myungsoo adalah hal yang nyata dan menjadi satu alasan utama untuk polisi memenjarakan Myungsoo, "Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa banyak hal janggal disini"

Kyuhyun setuju atas pendapat Yesung, barang bukti yang ditemukan Yesung –serpihan vas- seakan menyimpan banyak kebenaran yang coba disembunyikan oleh seseorang, dan Kyuhyun sangat amat penasaran atas semua itu. Belum lagi luka di tubuh korban yang kepolisian temukan. Terlalu banyak hal yang tersembunyi dibalik pembunuhan itu, tapi kenapa Myungsoo mengakui nya secara gamblang?

Bukankah itu sangat aneh?

Jika dia memang benar pembunuhnya, kenapa bukti-bukti ditempat kejadian seakan membuktikan bagaimana sang pelaku mencoba menyembunyikan segalanya dengan sangat _epic_. Namun, kenapa Myungsoo membuka nya tanpa berfikir panjang? Seperti kalian menyembunyikan mayat semut, namun berakhir dengan mengaku jika kalian lah pembunuhnya.

"Tuan Polisi, apa kau tahu dimana Myungsoo berada sekarang?"

Kyuhyun tentu saja tahu, Jaebum telah memberitahunya, "Dorm _infinite_", Jawabnya singkat, "cukup dekat dengan daerah dimana kita berada sekarang"

"seberapa dekat?", Mata Yesung menatap tajam ke _caramel _hangat Kyuhyun, tak biasanya Yesung berubah se serius ini pada Kyuhyun.

"8 menit kurasa cukup…."

Dan _smirk _itu keluar lagi dari bibir sang namja manis.

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang salah dengannya, duduk manis di kursi kemudi mobil dan berpacu dalam kecepatan yang tak biasa Ia lakoni. Sementara Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terus fokus ke depan, tak terlalu memikirkan seberapa cepat mobil Kyuhyun melaju.

Sret~

_Corvette_ hitam itu berhenti mendadak di depan Gedung Apartement yang cukup tinggi, Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar dari dalam mobil, tak mereka hiraukan mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir sembarangan di depan gedung. '_lagipula, tak lama_', Batin Kyuhyun sembari berjalan.

Kyuhyun berjalan di depan, sementara Yesung dengan keterbatasannya hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pelan di belakang.

_Ting~_

Lift terbuka, sementara Kyuhyun masuk terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Yesung di dalam _lift_. Tak butuh waktu lama mengingat Yesung berusaha kerasa untuk berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya –memaksa kaki nya untuk bekerja lebih keras-

_Ting~_

_Lift _tertutup dengan hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung di dalam nya, memencet angka 22 pada tombol _lift_. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk bisa sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Sampai _lift _membuka kembali dan Yesung kini yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, lalu diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tinggal di lantai yang berbeda. Dorm atas diisi oleh Sungjong, Myungsoo, Sungyeol dan Woohyun", Jelas Kyuhyun sesampainya mereka di depan pintu Dorm. Disisi kanan pintu dapat mereka lihat hadiah dari para fans _infinite _yang berjejer rapi –sepertinya belum diambil sedari pagi-

_Ting~_

Kyuhyun memencet bel pintu dari apartement tersebut, hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa waktu.

"_nugunde?_", Suara Pria. Kyuhyun tak yakin siapa, tapi sekarang Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke layar kamera.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ada urusan dengan Myungsoo-ssi", Jawabnya biasa.

Pintu terbuka setelahnya, dan menampilkan seorang namja dengan tinggi yang tak biasa, mata namja itu melebar tatkala melihat Yesung yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong, sungyeol-ah", Sapa Yesung dingin.

"Yesung-ssi…", Dan Sungyeol –si pembuka pintu- hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan takut.

"Bisa kau ijinkan kami masuk?", Kyuhyun mengingatkan Sungyeol atas tujuannya membuka pintu tadi.

"I… Iye…"

Sungyeol mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung masuk ke dalam, lalu kembali menutup pintu dorm.

"Kalian sedang berkumpul sepertinya…", Yesung yang pertama kali sampai di area tv melihat member infinite yang lain –tak terkecuali Myungsoo- Matanya melirik ke Myungsoo yang seakan dikepung oleh para member. Duduk di _single _sofa, sementara member lain terutama Sunggyu duduk menghadapnya.

Ada Sungjong yang menemani Myungsoo di belakang _single _sofa, dilihat dari posisi mereka, sepertinya ada sidang mendadak di dalam dorm. Bahkan Sungyeol yang tadi membuka pintu, kini kembali ke posisi duduknya. Di antara member yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sunggyu.

"Yesung-ssi", Sunggyu dan yang lain cukup terkesiap dengan kehadiran Yesung, mereka bahkan tak tahu jika Yesung tahu alamat dorm mereka.

Kyuhyun mengikuti dibelakang Yesung, "Aku Kepala Polisi dari divisi 7, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida"

Yesung tak suka berbasa basi, "Kim Myungsoo, kau ikut denganku", Dengan telunjuk tangannya Ia menunjuk Myungsoo.

Myungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "wae? Polisi yang lain sudah menghubungiku, dan mengatakan akan datang dalam 15 menit…."

"Kau boleh mengikuti mereka, tapi atas ijinku, Kim Myungsoo", Suara Yesung terdengar lirih, namun juga tegas. Kyuhyun bahkan heran, kenapa Yesung dengan wajah semanis itu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini, "Apa setelah menjadi pembunuh, kau lupa kuasaku atas kalian?"

Myungsoo hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, "Hukumanku akan jauh lebih berat jika aku kabur dari polisi"

"Kau tak kabur, _stupid kid_. Kau hanya mengikutiku"

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi yang lain akan sampai. Bisakah kita lebih cepat?"

Tap~

Yesung menghentakkan tongkat jalannya ke lantai parket, "Ikuti aku sekarang, atau infinite yang hancur, Kim Myungsoo", Yesung tahu betapa Myungsoo sangat tak suka jika kesalahan yang dia buat, disangkut pautkan dengan infinite.

Myungsoo berdiri dari duduknya, tapi Sungjong tiba-tiba menahan tangannya, Sungjong adalah maknae infinite, dan satu-satunya member yang paling disayangi oleh Myungsoo –seluruh fans infinite tahu hal itu-

Myungsoo mencoba tersenyum pada adik kesayangannya, dia sentuh rambut halus sungjong, mencoba menyampaikan jika Ia tak apa-apa sekarang, dan Sungjong tak usah sekhawatir itu padanya.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, adik-kakak _relationship_ benar-benar bukan gayanya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mengamati Sungjong dan Myungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika polisi datang setelah ini, Dan Myungsoo tak ada?", Hoya, yang sedari tadi diam di sisi woohyun, kini membuka mulutnya.

Yesung menatap tajam hoya, Ini pertama kalinya Yesung tahu dengan jelas wajah Hoya, '_dia seperti seseorang yang aku tahu_', Lirih Yesung dalam benaknya, tapi bukan itu yang harus Yesung fikirkan sekarang.

"Katakan saja jika Myungsoo belum kembali", Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

"Aniyo", Yesung menyanggahnya, "Katakan jika dia bersamaku"

Hening. Mereka tahu jika Kalimat Yesung lah yang harus di dengarkan, Kyuhyun kembali terkejut, kenapa Yesung bisa seberani itu? Apakah tak ada ketakutan sama sekali dalam dirinya?

"Kkaja…", Kyuhyun tahu tak banyak waktu tersisa, mengingat Yesung dan kaki kirinya tak bisa berjalan secepat orang normal lainnya.

Yesung berjalan paling depan, Myungsoo di tengah dan Kyuhyun paling belakang, sementara member Infinite yang lain hanya terdiam di tempat mereka tadi. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungjong yang meneteskan air matanya untuk Myungsoo, '_mereka sangat dekat sepertinya_'

Prediksi Kyuhyun bisa dibilang sangat tepat, saat mereka sampai di dalam mobil. Mobil polisi yang lain barusaja sampai di belakang mereka, segera Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebelum para polisi itu mengenali mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini? Aku bisa saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku setelah ini…", Ujar Kyuhyun setelah Ia berhasil menyetir mobilnya menjauh dari kawasan apartement. Membantu membawa kabur tersangka pembunuhan, Kyuhyun sepertinya memang benar-benar gila sekarang. Atau dia hanya gila jika ada Yesung disampingnya?

"Jika kau dipecat, bekerjalah padaku. Perusahaanku tak akan segan untuk menerima orang sepintar dirimu, Tuan Polisi", Canda Yesung, atau mungkin Ia juga serius. Entahlah, sulit menebak _relief _muka Yesung.

"Terserah apa katamu, _church boy_", Kyuhyun memenggal kalimatnya, "boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Aku tinggal di gereja, jadi… Tidak masalah"

_Huft_. Sedikit bernafas lega, dia kira Yesung akan tersinggung.

"Myungsoo-ya, kenapa kau sangat diam di belakang sana, hah?", Yesung kini menyapa Myungsoo yang hanay terdiam di kursi belakang, dengan mata yang mengamati lalu lintas jalan melalui jendela mobil.

Dapat Yesung lihat mata Myungsoo yang menyembunyikan segala hal di dalamnya, hal yang sangat ingin diungkap oleh Yesung.

"Istirahatlah, Kim Myungsoo….", Ujar Yesung setelahnya.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Yesung dengan Myungsoo dan Kyuhyun. Mark hampir meluapkan emosinya pada Myungsoo, bagaimana _idol _setenar Myungsoo mengungkapkan kesalahan nya dengan semudah itu? Oh, _Hell_. Ingin rasanya mark memberikan pukulan pada wajah Myungsoo sekarang.

"_Young master_, kenapa kau bawa mereka berdua kesini?", Tanya Bambam, ada nada tak suka di setiap kalimatnya. Bambam tak begitu menyukai polisi menginjakkan kaki di gereja suci mereka, dan tentu saja Bambam membenci Myungsoo, atas pernyataannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku hanya merasa ingin melakukannya", Yesung melirik ke Gabriel yang tentu saja masih duduk manis dengan tatapan datarnya, "Gabriel, bisa kau siapkan kamar untuk Kim Myungsoo?"

"Ne, _Young master_", Gabriel kemudian berdiri dan masuk pada pintu di sisi kanan ruang yang entah apa namanya itu.

Bambam tak lagi menunjukkan wajah –ingin penjelasannya- dari Yesung, kalimat tadi telah membuktikan Jika Yesung tak ingin ada lagi pertanyaan atas keputusannya ini, "Bam-ie, bisa kau bawa rekaman cctv tadi ke kamarku, aku ingin melihatnya lebih jauh lagi…"

Bambam pun hanya bisa menurut, menyisakan Mark yang masih berdiri diam disana, "_Young master_, Tak bisakah kita hanya fokus pada bisnis?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, bisa dia lihat gurat kelelahan Mark diwajah tampannya, "_just once in a while, _Mark", Jawab Yesung santai, "Bisa kau antar Tuan Polisi kembali ke pintu depan?"

"Kau mengusirku sekarang, Kim Yesung", Kata Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kukira kau butuh Istirahat, Tuan Polisi. Jika kau merindukanku, kurasa esok hari kita bisa bertemu kembali"

Kyuhyun ingin kesal, tapi dia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa kesal ataupun marah pada Yesung.

"c'mon", Ajak Mark dengan kepala yang memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya berdua bersama Myungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku dipenjara?", Myungsoo mengeluarkan kalimat, setelah lama Ia terdiam.

"Di dalam dirimu, kau pasti tahu apa alasanku, _stupid kid_", Yesung melihat ke Myungsoo sekarang, dia tatap pemuda yang jujur saja mungkin seumurannya saat ini, "Aku tak pernah memaksa seseorang untuk berbicara, karena dibanding hanya meminta informasi seperti yang dilakukan para polisi itu. Aku lebih suka mencarinya"

Myungsoo hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, bagaimana bisa pemuda seumurannya memiliki aura semenakutkan itu. Tidakkah Yesung sadar jika wajah nya terlalu manis untuk bisa mengeluarkan aura gelap dari dalam dirinya.

.

Mark memimpin di depan Kyuhyun, ternyata mereka tak keluar dari pintu dimana Kyuhyun masuk tadi. Jalanan yang dilaluinya sekarang terlihat seperti taman, hiasan ranting kayu dipadu dengan besi yang membentuk lorong besar penuh dengan bunga melingkari besi serta ranting kayu tersebut.

Jangan lupakan temaram cahaya lampu berwarna _kuning-orange_ yang memberikan kesan indah namun tenang dan intim. Kyuhyun tak menduga jika Gereja itu memiliki tempat –bahkan bisa disebut taman- yang seindah ini.

"Cukup acara mengaguminya, Tuan Polisi", Mark menghentikan langkahnya, dan Kyuhyun hampir saja menabrak punggung dari Mark. Terlalu fokus pada keindahan taman sepertinya.

"Mian…", Ujarnya menyesal.

Mark hanya menunjukan wajah datarnya –Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya, kenapa anak-anak gereja ini jarang sekali tersenyum? Apakah senyuman mereka semahal itu?

"Jika kau lurus ke depan, akan ada patung _Ave Maria _disana. Setelahnya, kau bisa keluar lewat gerbang putih besar, jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang sampai kau menemukan mobilmu"

Kyuhyun sedikit ngeri dengan penjelasan Mark barusan, itu seperti yang biasa Ia lihat di film-film hantu, Kyuhyun ingin bertanya banyak, namun Mark telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya. Dia harusnya tahu jika Mark tak terlalu menyukainya – Atau secara lebih jelas, Mark benci dengan polisi-

Tak lama Kyuhyun berfikir, lebih memilih berjalan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mark. Dan, memang apa yang dijelaskan Mark benar adanya. Patung _Ave Maria _lalu gerbang putih. Dan mobilnya terparkir di luar gerbang putih.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kenapa Mark tak mengajaknya keluar lewat jalan masuknya tadi? Jauh lebih dekat dibanding dengan taman indah barusan.

"Aish, mereka mungkin menarik, tapi juga aneh. ck", Decak Kyuhyun kesal, Tak lagi ia ingin memikirkan alasannya. Anggap saja Mark ingin memamerkan taman indah itu pada Kyuhyun. Hah, anggap saja seperti itu.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Mata Yesung nampak lelah, semalaman Ia memutar cctv yang dengan sangat jelas memperlihatkan Myungsoo adalah orang pertama yang melewati area TKP di detik-detik pembunuhan terjadi.

"Hah….", Suaranya menyerak mengingat Ia tak beristirahat sama sekali, Yesung bahkan tak sadar jika matahari kini telah menggantikan sang bulan.

_Klek~_

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka, dan menampilkan Gabriel dengan nampan yang berisi segelas air putih diatasnya. Gabriel suguhkan air putih itu ke samping kanan Yesung, membuat Yesung sadar akan kehadirannya, "Oh, kau sudah bangun?", Tanya Yesung dengan nada terkejutnya.

Gabriel hanya tersenyum, lalu mengambilkan Yesung anting berwarna _soft green _di _storage _anting milik Yesung.

Yesung memasang antingnya, dan kembali fokus pada video yang dia ulang-ulang semenjak semalaman penuh.

"Hari ini Aku dan Bambam akan memeriksa ke dorm infinite, dan tempat-tempat lain yang mungkin digunakan Myungsoo untuk menyimpan serpihan vas yang lain"

"Ah, vas itu…", Yesung hampir saja melupakannya, dia memberikan serpihan vas yang ditemukan Gabriel, kepada Kyuhyun.

"Mark mengatakan akan ada polisi yang datang hari ini, jadi dia akan menjaga _Young master _dan Myungsoo di dalam gereja"

Yesung hanya mengangguk sembari meneguk air putih yang tadi dibawakan oleh Gabriel, "Setelah ini berakhir, aku janji tak akan ada lagi urusan dengan kepolisian", Ujar Yesung secara sadar, Dia tahu betapa ketiga teman-temannya tak ingin lagi menawarkan bantuan pada kepolisian.

"_Young master_, jangan pernah menggunakan kata janji…."

"_sorry_, aku lupa Gabriel"

Gabriel beranjak dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya _Young master _segera membersihkan diri, dan istirahat untuk sejenak. Aku dan bambam akan berangkat sebentar lagi…"

"Bisa kau meminta bambam untuk memberikan _full video _cctv itu padaku? Sepertinya video ini terpotong hingga bagian Myungsoo terekam. Dan minta dia menaruh video itu di _iphone _milikku"

Gabriel hanya mengangguk, lalu berlalu pergi dari dalam kamar Yesung. Yesung menyandarkan badannya yang terasa sangat amat lelah, pada sandaran sofa. Kenyamanan mendera punggungnya, Ingin rasanya Ia menutup matanya sekarang tapi Bambam pasti akan marah jika tahu Yesung tak membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, ini sangat memusingkan…."

.

Keadaan sangat tenang di dalam gereja, mengingat hanya tersisa Yesung dan Mark. Myungsoo sepertinya masih di dalam kamarnya –terus mengurung diri sepertinya- Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi, karena… Yah, Mark dan Yesung bukan _type _cerewet seperti Bambam.

Kepala Mark yang tadi nya merunduk sembari menikmati permen karet di dalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Diliriknya Yesung yang masih fokus pada lembaran-lembaran map –_busines problem_\- di tangannya.

"_Young master_….", Akhirnya Mark mulai bersuara, "Kurasa para polisi sudah datang", Ujarnya sembari berdiri dari duduk manisnya.

"Buka kan pintu untuk mereka….", Perintah Yesung, walaupun matanya masih saja terfokus pada lembaran map tadi.

Mark berjalan keluar, sementara Yesung hanya menunggu di dalam. Selang beberapa menit berlalu, masuklah Mark bersama dengan rombongan polisi, jika Yesung tak salah hitung. Ada 9 atau mungkin 10 yang datang ke dalam gereja nya sekarang. _Aish, _mengganggu kesucian gereja.

Di dalam rombongan polisi itu, juga ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak belakang. Tak biasanya ketua divisi berdiri di belakang seperti itu. Ck.

"Kim Yesung, serahkan Kim Myungsoo pada kepolisian. Kau selalu melanggar hukum negara~", Pria tua dengan badan tambun nya, Yesung cukup mengenal Pria bermarga Kim itu. _Kim Young woon_, Pemimpin Kepolisian di distrik selatan. Pantas saja Kyuhyun dibelakang, ternyata ada atasan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Ahjussi, _apa kau lupa jika _woolim _ent. Berada di bawah kekuasaanku?"

"Aku tak peduli dengan bisnis mu, anak muda. Hanya serahkan tersangka itu sekarang!", Kim Young Woon nampak marah, bahkan wajah seramnya semakin memerah padam sekarang. Tapi, bukan Yesung namanya jika akan ketakutan seperti anak-anak muda yang lain. Kim Yesung itu, berbeda.

"Kim Myungsoo salah satu artis di bawahku, dan kurasa, hanya dengan pernyataan bodohnya saat _press conferecnce_ tak akan bisa membawa Myungsoo ke penjara", Yesung mengambil tongkat jalannya, lalu berdiri tegak, menantang Pria yang jauh lebih tua itu, "Cari barang bukti yang lebih otentik, lalu akan kuserahkan Myungsoo padamu, _ahjussi_"

Tersenyum meremehkan, lalu berjalan pergi –masuk ke dalam kamarnya-

"_Young master_ telah selesai dengan kalian. Jadi kuharap, kalian segera meninggalkan tempat ini", Mark membuka suara, jujur saja dia paling benci dengan kedatangan Polisi.

_Kim Young Woon _menggerutukan gigi-giginya, marah dan kesal. Dipermalukan oleh pemuda yang 20 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan itu di depan bawahannya. Oh, _double embarrassment_.

Mark hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kim Young Woon yang berjalan keluar dari gereja, dengan rasa malunya itu. Namun, senyumnya pudar tatkala Ia menyadari jika Jaebum dan Kyuhyun, masih berada di dalam gereja.

"Rombongan kalian sudah pergi, kenapa kalian masih disini?", Tanya Mark sinis.

_Kret~_

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka lagi, dan Yesung yang tadinya masuk, kini kembali keluar. Cukup membuat Mark heran sebenarnya, dia kira Yesung akan pergi beristirahat, mengingat dia tak tidur semalam suntuk.

"Tuan Polisi, bisa kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?", Kalimat pertama yang bergulir dari bibir Yesung, dan itu ditujukan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne? ah, ne"

Yesung melirik sekilas ke arah Mark, "Jaga Myungsoo dengan baik, jangan biarkan dia melakukan hal bodoh", Pesan Yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat oleh Mark, "Jaebum-ssi, bisa kau temani Mark?"

"Mwo?"

"What?"

Pekik Mark dan Jaebum bersamaan. Tapi, kalimat Yesung adalah 'IYA' yang tentu saja biarpun Mark malas, tapi harus tetap Ia jalani. _Ouch_, dia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan betapa membosankan harinya siang ini. Berdua dengan seorang Polisi. Dan yang paling utama, polisi itu adalah Im Jaebum, '_Kill me, god'_

Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya, seakan memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk segera berangkat. Dan, Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan, sementara Yesung mengikuti dengan pelan di belakang.

"Semua area adalah _private _kecuali Toilet", Ujar Mark setelah Yesung dan Kyuhyun menjauh.

"mwo?", Jaebum bingung, tak terlalu mengerti dengan kalimat Mark barusan.

"_stupid police_….", Lirihnya sebal, "Kau tak boleh memasukki area manapun, kecuali toilet. _You understand?_"

"Aish, arra… ck~"

"Hah… _God Damn~_", Mark hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, sembari masuk ke dapur. Dia butuh _wine _di saat seperti ini.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

_Distrik Utara_. Kenapa Yesung mengajak Kyuhyun ke Penjara di distrik utara? Apa ada yang menarik dari Penjara tempat dimana Pelaku _Genosida _atau sejenisnya ditempatkan? Oh, well. Mengingat betapa _unik _seorang Kim Yesung, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kemanapun Yesung melangkah sekarang.

"Yesung-ssi, Anda sudah bisa masuk…", Sipir Penjara yang nampaknya cukup mengenal Yesung itupun menuntun Yesung dan Kyuhyun ke ruang berkunjung, sebuah ruangan dimana Pelaku kejahatan biasanya dijenguk oleh keluarganya.

Lalu, siapa yang akan Yesung jenguk? Dan kenapa dia bisa berkenalan dengan seorang penjahat?! Semua ini memusingkan kepala Kyuhyun.

Di dalam ruangan terbentang meja yang mungkin berukuran 160 cm dengan lebar 80 centi-an. Dua pasang kursi ditata saling menghadap, dengan meja yang menjadi sekat. Yesung duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Kyuhyun mengikuti di sampingnya.

"_Church boy_, kenapa kita ada disini sekarang?", Kyuhyun memilih bertanya, daripada membiarkan kepalanya meledak memikirkan alasan kedatangan mereka kesini.

"Tentu saja menjenguk seseorang, Tuan Polisi"

Cklek~

Pintu lain –tidak sama dengan pintu yang digunakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung masuk tadi- terbuka, menampilkan dua pria muda dengan seragam tahanan. Satu pria dengan kulit _pale _dan wajah yang –lumayan cantik- dan satu pria lain yang cukup _masculine_.

"Yesung-ssi…. Annyeonghaseyo", Pria berkulit _pale _segera membungkuk saat melihat Yesung –Keduanya tampak akrab dimata Kyuhyun, mengingat Yesung bahkan tersenyum saat melihat dua pria muda di depannya.

"_am I too late?_", Ujar Yesung sembari mempersilahkan dua pria tadi duduk.

"tak ada kata terlambat, Yesung-ssi…. Lagipula masih 5 tahun lagi kami berada disini. hahaha", Canda si Pria _masculine_.

"Humor Junghyun mulai berkembang, kurasa", Ternyata Pria _masculine _tadi bernama Junhyung, "Hyunseung, kenapa kau semakin kurus? _Have a drug?_"

"Dan menambah waktuku di penjara? Andwaeyo, Yesung-ssi", Si Pria _pale _dengan nama Hyunseung itu tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada Junhyung, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang kucintai, menemaniku lebih lama lagi di tempat gila ini…"

Kyuhyun seperti mengingat dua nama pria di depannya saat ini. Bukankah mereka? Orang yang disebut telah 'diselamatkan' oleh Yesung?

"Jadi, kalian berdua lah pasangan yang dua tahun lalu menggemparkan kepolisian?", Kyuhyun angkat bicara, bosan menjadi patung.

"Sepertinya nama kami membekas disana", Sahut Junhyung.

"Kkeureom, Yesung-ssi. Apa yang membawamu kesini?", Hyunseung seperti tahu arti kedatangan dari Yesung, seorang seperti Yesung, tak mungkin datang tanpa sebab, bukan?

"Ada satu kasus gila yang memusingkan kepalaku", Yesung menggeleng pasrah, disaat seperti ini, kenapa Kyuhyun seakan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Yesung yang biasanya dingin? Dan sisi lain itu menambah _cute point _pada diri Yesung –dimata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak biasanya kau pusing, Yesung-ssi. Marhaebwa, kasus seperti apa itu?"

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kayu, tak senyaman sofa di dalam gereja tempatnya tinggal memamng. Tapi, lumayan juga untuk sedikit merenggangkan otot di punggungnya.

"Seorang Bocah bodoh yang memplokamirkan jika dia telah membunuh seseorang-", Yesung memutus kalimatnya, matanya melirik kearah Junhyung.

"Apa kau ingin menyindirku lagi, Yesung-ssi?"

"Aniyo… Ini serius, Junhyung", Yesung memenggal kalimatnya dan memilih untuk mengisi paru-paru miliknya, "Jujur saja aku tak yakin apakah bocah bodoh itu benar-benar bersalah, atau tidak. Bukti yang kumiliki mengarah padanya, hajiman…. Aku masih merasa ada yang janggal"

"Jadi, siapa kekasih bocah bodoh itu, Yesung-ssi?", Hyunseung menyenderkan kepalanya pada dua kepal tangannya, melihat Yesung yang tampak lelah dengan kasus 'bodohnya' yang lain.

"Mwo? Kekasih?"

"Jika bukan kekasih, maka orang tuanya. Atau mungkin, orang yang sangat berarti baginya", Hyunseung berbicara seolah-olah Ia mengerti segala-galanya, tapi setidaknya itu mampu membuka fikiran Yesung.

"Maksudmu, jika Myungsoo melindungi seseorang. Pastilah orang itu adalah orang yang berarti bagi hidupnya?", Kyuhyun menyimpulkan.

"Jadi, bocah bodoh itu bernama Myungsoo?! Nama yang bagus", Junhyung mengangguk-angguk sendiri, "Yesung-ssi, jika ada sesuatu yang janggal, itu berarti informasi yang kau miliki belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku, bukan?"

"Ne, aku barusaja ingat jika aku hanya terpaku pada satu haluan~", Yesung mengeluarkan _iphone _miliknya, lalu membuka folder _video_. Ternyata bambam telah memasukkan video cctv yang diminta oleh Yesung.

Hyunseung melirik jam dinding besar berwarna putih yang ada di sudut ruangan, lebih tepatnya bersebelahan dengan cctv penjara, "waktu kunjungan sudah berakhir. Senang melihatmu, Yesung-ssi", Hyunseung bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungku. Begitu pula dengan Junhyung.

"kuharap kita bisa lebih sering bercengkeramah setelah kalian bebas, ah aku lupa menyampaikan salam dari bambam, Gabriel, dan Mark… _God bless both of you_"

Hyunseung dan Junhyung undur diri, karena _sipir _penjara telah membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua.

Yesung melihat kembali video cctv di area _pantry_. Ternyata bambam memberikannya _full video_, bukan seperti video yang sudah di _cut _seperti yang semalam Ia lihat.

Lain Yesung, lain pula Kyuhyun. Nampaknya Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekarang, pertemuan dengan Junhyun dan Hyunseung barusan telah membuka fikirannya lebih jauh lagi. Mulai me _rewind_ kejadian demi kejadian setelah pembunuhan terjadi, pengakuan Myungsoo, dan saat Ia datang ke dorm infinite bersama Yesung-

-Tunggu sebentar, Dorm Infinite. Semua member nampak melakukan sidang pada Myungsoo saat itu. Yah, semua. Kecuali-

"Lee Sungjong", Lirih Yesung, namun mampu di dengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mendekat ke Yesung, "ada apa?"

"Lihat ini….", Yesung memutar ulang video cctv di _iphone _nya, memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun, "semalam, bambam memberikan ku video yang hanya sampai Myungsoo meninggalkan area pantry"

Mata Kyuhyun terfokus pada layar _iphone _Yesung, melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana, dia dan anggota polisi yang lain juga masuk ke dalam video. Yesung mempercepat video itu menjadi 2 jam kemudian, ketika hari mulai sore dan tak banyak orang disana.

"Dia….", Kyuhyun menunjuk seorang pria muda, kurus dengan rambut _brown _yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Berjalan dengan darah yang mengalir dari sekitar lehernya.

"Magnae dari Infinite. Lee Sungjong~", Yesung mem _pause _video tadi, hingga layarnya menampilkan wajah ketakutan Sungjong dengan tangan yang coba menutupi luka di lehernya.

"Mungkinkah, Lee Sungjong….?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa memutuskan, Tuan Polisi. Maksudku, tidak sebelum bukti lain terungkap", Yesung menekan _speed dial _1 dari ponselnya. Nama _Bambam _muncul disana, lalu Yesung memberikan telfon itu ke Kyuhyun, "Katakan pada bambam, untuk pergi ke _Dorm Infinite_. Dan bawa Lee Sungjong"

"Kenapa tak kau sendiri yang berbicara padanya?"

Yesung hanya diam, dan Kyuhyun memilih menuruti kalimat Yesung. Kyuhyun selalu tak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya tak bisa mengelak atas kehendak Yesung.

"_hallo, Young master? Anda tak seharusnya menggunakan telfon, kita bisa berkirim pesan!_"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan '_yoboseyo_' atau semacamnya, Ia malah mendapat hadiah omelan dari bamban, "Bambam?", Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa berbicara sekarang.

"_Who the hell are you? _Kenapa ponsel Young master bisa ada di tanganmu?"

"Jangan khawatir, Kim Yesung ada di sampingku sekarang", Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ke-empat anak gereja itu memang selalu membuat kepalanya pusing, "Dia memintaku untuk menghubungimu dan menyampaikan sesuatu"

"_What is that_?"

"Apa kau tahu alamat dorm _infinite_? Yesung memintamu untuk kesana sekarang, lalu membawa Lee Sungjong ke gereja"

"Aku di depan gedung apartement mereka sekarang"

"_Great_", Kyuhyun menoleh ke Yesung, "apa ada hal lain lagi yang harus kusampaikan padanya?"

"_Nope…_", Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan disaat bersamaan, Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telfon tadi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada bambam. Salah sendiri bambam membuatnya kesal tadi. Ck.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Mark menatap jengah Jaebum yang tertidur dengan mulut terbukanya. Jangan lupakan dengkuran yang 'tak punya sopan santun itu' membuat Mark harus rela telinganya terganggu oleh suara _nista_ dari mulut Jaebum.

"We are home…", Suara melengking dan tinggi, pasti bambam sudah kembali. Dan suara bambam itu sukses membuat jaebum terbangun dari tidurnya. '_thanks bamie_'

Bambam dan Gabriel tidak sendiri, mengingat ada seorang pria manis dan cantik yang bersama dengan mereka, "ok, _one more guest_ and our church will become and hotel", Gerutu Mark dengan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

"_Young master _yang meminta untuk membawa Lee Sungjong kesini", Gabriel menyahuti, membuat Mark 'mengerti', "Kurasa _Young master _telah tiba", Lanjut Gabriel.

Seperti dugaannya, Yesung datang bersama dengan Kyuhyun, "Bamie, bisa tolong kau panggilkan Myungsoo?", Pinta Yesung, dan juga kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah Ia sampai di dalam, "Sungjong-ah, duduklah…", Mata Yesung menangkap penutup luka di leher Sungjong.

"Iye…"

"Jong-ie!", Myungsoo datang dan Ia terkejut saat melihat Sungjong ada disana.

"L Hyung"

Yesung duduk, sementara yang lain termasuk Jaebum –masih berdiri- "kudengar, Sungjong adalah member yang paling dekat denganmu, Myungsoo"

"karena sungjong _magnae_, aku bertanggungjawab untuk menjaganya"

"Apakah bertanggung jawab yang kau maksudkan, termasuk menggantikannya untuk masuk ke dalam penjara?", Yesung _is a straight forward boy_.

"Apa maksudmu?", Mata sipit Myungsoo membulat. Tak hanya Myungsoo yang terkejut, namun Mark, bambam, Gabriel, bahkan Jaebum juga sama terkejutnya dengan mereka. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat tenang.

"_You are such a good older brother, _Myungsoo. Atau mungkin, kalian lebih dari sekedar '_brother_'?"

"Aku tak mengerti dengan maksud kalimatmu, Yesung-ssi. Dan, jangan melibatkan Sungjong dalam masalahku", Pekik Myungsoo marah, atau mungkin Ia tengah takut sekarang? Lihat bagaimana Ia menggandeng tangan Sungjong dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung, geumanhae", Sungjong tak sependapat, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dengan semua ini, dan dia bukan lah _type_ orang yang bisa tahan dengan beban seberat ini.

"Jongie…."

Sungjong melepaskan genggaman tangan Myungsoo dengan sangat pelan, Ia tatap Yesung dengan semua keberanian yang coba Ia kumpulkan, "Kesalahan pertamaku adalah, aku jatuh cinta pada myungsoo hyung…. Cinta yang salah, sangat salah…."

"Aniyo, Jongie…. Jangan lanjutkan semua ini…"

"Wanita itu, wanita yang mengetahui tentang hubungan kami. Selalu melakukan _blackmail _padaku, dan meminta uang untuk menutup mulutnya", Air mata itu menetes, air mata yang bahkan tak ingin Myungsoo lihat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia tak ingin Sungjong menangis, itu membuat hatinya terasa tertancap duri yang sangat dalam.

"Kau membunuhnya karena semua itu?"

"Aniyo… Aku tidak membunuhnya, maksudku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat…."

~ **FLASHBACK ON ~**

_Sungjong berjalan dengan malas menuju ke pantry, kenapa Sunggyu harus memintanya untuk mengambil 'air minum' segala, huh? Aish, benar-benar grandpa yang sangat menyebalkan._

_Baru saja Ia akan masuk ke dalam pantry, sampai ketika._

_Brak._

"_Ack~", Lehernya terasa nyilu, Sungjong sadar betul jika ada yang memukulnya dengan sesuatu barusan. Di sentuhnya sang leher yang mengeluarkan darah, bahkan ada serpihan-serpihan kecil yang tajam disana._

"_Itulah hukuman jika kau tak mendengarkan kalimatku, Lee Sungjong~", Suara wanita, wanita yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir selalu mengusik kehidupannya._

"_Noona! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?", Sungjong merasa nyilu di bagian lehernya, darah tak berhenti keluar dari sana._

"_berikan aku uang, dan aku akan membebaskanmu, Lee Sungjong! Atau kau ingin scandal mu dengan L terungkap, huh?!", Kembali Noona itu mnegancamnya dengan hal yang sama._

"_Aniyo! Aku tak mau menurutimu, noona!"_

"_Mwo?!"_

_Leher Sungjong tercekik, Noona di depannya benar-benar tak memiliki belas kasihan, "Ack~ Noo…na", Sungjong coba menggapai leher Noona di depannya, dia tak bisa menjadi pasif. Dia harus melawan jika ingin bertahan hidup. Naas, Biarpun terlihat lemah, tapi Sungjong tetaplah seorang namja. Namja yang memiliki tenaga lebih besar daripada seorang wanita._

_Bruk~_

_Kim Do yeon –sang Noona- jatuh terkapar dengan nafas yang tak lagi terasa, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. She was die._

_Mata Sungjong membulat, Ia ketakutan._

"_Jongie, kenapa kau lama…..", L yang awalnya ingin menyusul Sungjong langsung terhenti tatkala melihat Yeoja tak bernyawa di depan matanya. Namun, L segera kembali ke alam nyata saat di depannya ada Sungjong, dengan leher penuh darah dan wajah terlampau takut yang tak biasa Ia tunjukkan._

"_Jongie…", L menghampiri Sungjong, membersihkan darah di leher Sungjong dengan bajunya, "Gwaenchana, gwaenchana Jongie…", Dia tahu Sungjong ketakutan, sangat takut. Berharap pelukan dapat menekan rasa takut Sungjong._

"_Hyung… aku… membunuhnya…"_

_L kembali teringat pada mayat yeoja tadi, dengan cepat L mencopot kemejanya lalu membersihkan serpihan-serpihan vas yang terpecah dengan lumuran darah milik Sungjong. Membungkus serpihan vas itu dengan kemeja miliknya._

_L kemudian beralih pada mayat sang Yeoja, Ia keluarkan sebotol kecil cairan yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membersihkan bekas luka, menuangkannya dengan asal ke leher sang Yeoja, dan mengusap leher itu dengan tisu. Setelah dirasa bekas tangan Sungjong tak terlihat, L menggunakan tangannya untuk seolah-olah mencekik yeoja itu._

"_Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_L kembali pada Sungjong, "aniyo, gwaenchana. Jongie, bersembunyilah di balik meja bar yang ada di dalam pantry. Dan keluar setelah keadaan sepi, arra?", L mengusap surai brown Sungjong, lalu berlari pergi dengan membawa serpihan vas yang sudah Ia bungkus dengan kemejanya tadi._

~ **FLASHBACK END **~

"Jongie….", L tak bisa menghentikan Sungjong untuk menceritakan segalanya. Tapi dalam hatinya, L bangga pada Sungjong, adik kecil yang selalu Ia manjakan, adik kecil yang selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam hatinya, kini sudah mulai dewasa.

Yesung merasakan nyeri di dadanya, nyeri yang sama setelah Ia dapat mengungkapkan kasus Hyunseung dan Junhyung dua tahun yang lalu. Nyeri yang, bahkan Yesung tak mengerti kenapa rasa nyeri itu bisa terasa, "Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan pada Myungsoo….", Bambam angkat bicara.

"mwo?"

"Gadis yang tertangkap kamera bersamamu. Apakah itu Sungjong?"

"Ne", Jawab Myungsoo mantap, "Karena ingin terhindar dari _paparazzi_, Sungjong berdandan layaknya wanita, tapi sayang…. Semua sama saja~ Kenapa sangat sulit bagi seorang idol untuk memiliki waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya?"

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki kekasih, Kim Myungsoo", Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, '_setidaknya, kau tahu bagaimana memberikan dan menerima kasih sayang…._'

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung dari jauh.

"Karena semuanya sudah jelas, bisakah kalian berdua membawa Lee Sungjong ke kantor polisi?", Mark menatap Jaebum yang hanya berdiri diam daritadi.

"Bisakah aku menemani Sungjong?", Myungsoo kembali menggandeng tangan Sungjong, Mark mengamati hal itu, sementara Jaebum melihat wajah Mark yang sedikit miris saat melihat tangan Myungsoo dan Sungjong.

"Ne", Jawab Kyuhyun atas pertanyaan Myungsoo, "Karena kalian masalah ini bisa terpecahkan. Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih~"

Mark berlalu pergi bersama dengan Gabriel, sementara Bambam masih menghadapi Kyuhyun dan yang lain, "seperti biasa, tak ada yang gratis Tuan Polisi~", _smirk _bambam. Lalu mengikuti Mark dan Gabriel untuk kembali kedalam.

Jaebum memutar kepalanya jengah, "berurusan dengan mereka. Lagi…."

.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

.

-TBC-

.

.

Maaf ya, so lama update nya. Author abis studi eksekursi soalnya. Hahaha.

Jalan-jalan ceritanya. #plakkk

Part ini kira2 5000-rb an word. Jadi, maaf kalau so boring dan membosankan. T_T

Mau dipotong, tapi tangan terlanjur lanjut mengetik, jadi. Ya beginilah...

Makasih yang udah ripiew di chap kemaren, saya terharu sama ripiew kalian yang mendukung nih fanfic abal2. #TebarIngus

Dan untuk next chap untuk fanfic ini, kayaknya Yesung cs bakalan jalan-jalan ke Bali. xD

Mau tahu kelanjutannya?

Ditunggu ya... Gamshahamnida.


	5. Bali 1

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_L Joe – Teen Top_

_Niel – Teen Top_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

_Brakk~_

Suara buku yang dilempar keras dari ujung ruangan, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi fokus pada tampilan layar laptop, kini mulai engikuti arah pandang orang-orang. Menuju ke dalam Ruang-an dari Ketua tertinggi mereka. _Kim Young Woon_.

Jujur saja banyak yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Pembesar di Kepolisian _Distrik Selatan _itu, tapi melihat dari raut wajah yang ditekuk, ditambah keriput yang nampak banyak di dahinya. Semua orang tahu jika Kim Young Woon tengah marah sekarang.

Marah besar.

Dan, penyebab kemarahannya lah yang sedang seluruh _staff_ Kepolisian itu fikirkan.

"Ketua, kau dipanggil~", Suara _bass _dari Jaebum membuat Kyuhyun harus rela masuk ke kandang _Kim Young Woon_. Aish, menghadapi si Tua Bangka itu dalam keadaan marah benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

'_apakah aku berbuat salah, dan menyebabkan dia semarah itu? Tapi, apa salahku?_', Fikir Kyuhyun sembari melangkah masuk ke ruangan 'neraka'.

"Anda memanggilku?", Mencoba sopan, Kyuhyun masuk lalu menutup rapat pintu kaca berlapis _stainless _tersebut.

"Duduklah, Cho….", Dia hanya memanggil 'marga'. Sepertinya Tuan Kim memang sangat marah kali ini. Tapi demi Tuhan Kyuhyun bahkan tak merasa punya salah sama sekali selama seminggu terakhir.

Kyuhyun itu lelaki sejati dengan _harga diri _yang cukup tinggi, jadi wajar saja jika dalam situasi seperti ini dia tetap menunjukan wajah _cool _andalannya. Walau di dalam hati Ia sudah menjerit, bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang mungkin saja Ia lakukan tanpa sengaja.

"Cho, kau ingat kasus Lee Sungjong? Member dari _idol group_.. hah, aku lupa namanya", _Kim Young Woon _mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Iye… Minggu depan adalah siding pertamanya, bukan begitu? Apakah ada gangguan, Tuan Kim?"

"Tentu saja ada, jika tidak untuk apa aku memanggilmu kesini. Ck", _Annoyed._

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya, jujur saja Ia suda sangat ingin menghajar Pria tambun di depannya ini. Ck, jika saja Pria ini bukan atasannya. Huh. _Fucking Big Man._

"Jadi, gangguan apa yang membuat mu se marah ini, Tuan Kim?"

"Kim Yesung!"

Hah, kenapa disaat Kyuhyun selama seminggu terakhir mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Bocah gereja itu, malah sekarang atasannya yang menyebut nama 'Kim Yesung'. Tak bisakah hidup Kyuhyun dijauhkan dari Kim Yesung selama seminggu kedepan juga?

"Kim Yesung dan kawanannya meminta imbalan karena telah menyelesaikan kasus Lee Sungjong", Jadi ini penyebab kemarahan _Kim Young Woon_. Oh, seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak dari awal jika bantuan dari bocah-bocah gereja itu pastilah tak ada yang '_gratis_'

"Memang apa yang mereka minta kali ini, Tuan Kim?"

"Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pengawal mereka, selama perjalanan bisnis ke Bali", Oke, Kyuhyun berani menjamin jika ini pasti merepotkan. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Jaebum tentang 'K_eadaan para polisi setelah membantu Yesung dan kawanannya_'

"Jadi, kapan aku mulai mengawal mereka?", Kyuhyun mencoba tenang, _rilex_. Bagaimana pun juga Ia tetaplah Cho _Calm _Kyuhyun.

"Kau setuju, Cho?"

"Apakah aku memiliki _opsi tidak setuju_ dari penawaran itu, Tuan Kim?", Sindirnya.

_Kim Young Woon _mengangguk tipis, ini termasuk sifat Kyuhyun yang paling Ia sukai. _Straight forward _dan tahu situasi.

"Satu jam lagi kau harus sudah sampai di Tempat Tinggal mereka, Cho"

"huh? Mwo?!"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

"Dia datang…..", Mark menutup Koran yang Ia baca.

"Woah, haruskah aku menjemputnya, _Young master?_", Tanya Bambam pada Yesung yang masih setia pada bacaan nya.

"Aniyo", Jawab Yesung seadanya, masih fokus pada apa yang Ia lakukan sekarang.

Tak berapa lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar ke gendang telinga mereka, "Yak~!", Dan bentakan adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir namja tinggi yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, diraihnya tongkat putih dengan tangan kirinya, lalu berdiri menghadap tepat pada Namja yang sudah di tunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi, "Annyeong, Tuan Polisi~", Sapanya terkesan tenang.

Si Tuan Polisi –Kyuhyun- mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat wajah _innocent _yang diperlihatkan oleh Yesung, bagaimana bisa Yesung memasang tampang tidak bersalah seperti itu kepadanya.

"Pesawat kita berangkat setengah jam lagi, kuharap kau sudah mempersiapkan _koper _mu", Gabriel, memutus kontak mata Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Naega wae? Kenapa harus aku diantara seluruh orang di kepolisian?"

Yesung menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Kiri Kyuhyun, senyum kembali terpatri di bibirnya, "_Te creo_", Ujarnya Lirih, Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengerti bahasa mana yang digunakan Yesung, "Kau tak sendiri karena Im Jaebum juga akan berangkat~", Lanjut Yesung

"_Young master!_", Nampak nada tak suka dari Mark, hah dia memang tak pernah bisa suka dengan kepolisian –terutama Im Jaebum-

"Kenapa kalian suka sekali melakukan pemaksaan?"

"Koreksi~", Bambam menyahuti, "Ini bukan pemaksaan, melainkan balas budi kalian kepada kami"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, anak-anak kecil di depannya ini memang '_menyebalkan_'

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku, bisnis apa yang kalian jalankan disana?"

Senyum Yesung memudar, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Ia berlalu pergi menuju ke Pintu Keluar –Jalan yang pernah dilalui Kyuhyun dengan diantar oleh Mark, dulu-

Gabriel dan Mark mengikuti Yesung. Bambam tertinggal di belakang

"Kkaja Tuan Polisi~", Ajak Bambam. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah berat. Suka atau tidak, Ia harus mengawal 4 anak-anak menyebalkan ini. Ck~ Dosa apa yang pernah Ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga Tuhan mengutuknya di kehidupan yang sekarang. Hahaha.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Selama lebih kurang 4 jam berada di atas awan dengan pesawat _pribadi _milik 4 anak-anak menyebalkan, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa juga menghirup udara segar Pulau yang menjadi _icon _Pariwisata di Indonesia tersebut.

Jujur saja ini kali pertama Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki disana –mengingat Ia seseorang yang terlampau gila kerja, dan tak pernah terfikirkan olehnya untuk menghabiskan liburan _musim panas _dengan berjemur di Bali, seperti yang teman-temannya sering ceritakan padanya.

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung cs yang sudah berjalan di depan, sementara beberapa orang membawa barang yang mereka bawa, "Ketua, menurutmu kita akan kemana?", Jaebum dengan pelan berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun, andai Kyuhyun tahu mereka akan kemana dan apa yang mereka lakukan disini. Ck.

2 Buah _Audi R8 Spyder _menanti mereka di depan Pintu masuk bandara, Kyuhyun dan Jaebum hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat 2 mobil seharga $115,900 yang terpampang langsung di depan mata mereka.

2 Pemuda keluar dari kursi kemudi masing-masing mobil, seorang berambut blonde dengan tinggi yang terbilang _pendek _untuk ukuran Pria, dan satu lagi si rambut jamur berbibir tebal.

Dilihat dari wajah mereka, pastilah dua pemuda itu berasal dari Negara yang sama dengan nya –_Korea_-

"_Young master_~", Pemuda pendek melambai kearah Yesung _cs_, Kyuhyun dan Jaebum bisa melihat senyuman yang jarang nampak di bibir 4 anak menyebalkan itu.

"Kalian menunggu lama?"

"Tak masalah berapa lama waktu yang kami habiskan, jika itu untuk menunggu anda, _young master_", Si rambut jamur menyahuti.

"_stop all this flattering, Niel-ah_", Tanpa menunggu lama, Mark segera masuk ke dalam _Audi _biru yang terparkir di belakang, "_I am deadly Tired_"

"Mark Hyung selalu bisa memilih mobil dengan supir yang benar ", Ungkap L-Joe, si pendek sembari menunggu reaksi dari Niel.

"Yak, Lee Byunghun mwoya?!", Kesal Niel, "Kemampuan mengemudiku jauh lebih baik, asal kau tahu, ck"

L-Joe hanya bergidik, "_Young master, _mobil mana yang anda pilih?"

Yesung masuk ke _Audi merah_-dengan Niel sebagai pengemudi pastinya-

"Lihat, bahkan _Young master _memilihku, Lee Byunghun", Bangga Niel.

"Aku suka warna merah, _Niel-ah_", Ujar Yesung yang masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, yah karena pintu mobil memang belum Ia tutup.

Dan itu membuat L-Joe makin tertawa mengejek ke Niel, "_Bam-ie, _kau ikut denganku kan?", Tawar L-Joe.

"Kkeureumyo", Tanpa pertimbangan, Bambam memilih _Audi biru_, dan Gabriel menuju ke _Audi Merah_.

"Satu orang bersamaku, dan satu lagi dengan Byunghun", Ujar Niel pada Kyuhyun dan Jaebum yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, "Ppali….", Tambahnya.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun satu mobil dengan Yesung dan Gabriel, sementara Jaebum sebaliknya. Beruntung karena saat Jaebum masuk ke dalam mobil, Mark sudah menutup matanya –tertidur sepertinya-

"_Young master_, bagaimana keadaan Seoul? Aku mulai merindukan kota itu~", Lirih Niel namun tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Wae? Kau ingin kembali?"

"Aniyo, tidak sebelum Pria itu pergi ke neraka~"

"Daripada menunggu, bukankah seharusnya kau mengirimnya sendiri ke Neraka, Niel-ah? hahaha", Canda Yesung yang mendapat senyuman dari Niel dan Gabriel, sementara Kyuhyun? Aish, candaan itu terlalu 'kasar' jika keluar dari bibir _plum _Yesung.

"Bukan gayaku untuk melakukannya sendiri, _Young master_…"

"Apa kau ingin kami yang melakukannya?"

Gulp~

Kalimat terakhir Yesung itu membuat Kyuhyun menelan dengan berat ludahnya sendiri.

Niel menyadari perubahan wajah dari Pria yang duduk di sampingnya, "Tuan Polisi, kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu?"

"Ani, aniyo~", Kyuhyun mencoba terlihat _cool_, dan Ia baru sadar jika pemuda bernama Niel itu tahu jika Ia adalah seorang polisi.

"Tuan Polisi yang satu ini sepertinya tak biasa mendengar percakapan seperti ini, _Young master_"

"Dia memang membosankan", Timpal Yesung yang mendapat _glare _dari Kyuhyun melalui spion depan mobil.

"Gabriel Hyung, kenapa kau diam saja daritadi?", Kini, melalui spion mobil, Niel melirik Gabriel.

"_No word to say~_", Jawaban singkat Gabriel.

"Hah, aku lupa… Kau hanya akan berbicara banyak jika itu bersama dengan Byunghun.."

Dan perjalanan menjadi hening setelahnya, Yesung mencopot anting di telinga kirinya, lalu kemudian menutup mata dan berlalu ke alam mimpi, sementara Gabriel dan Kyuhyun melihat keluar jendela, mengagumi keindahan arsitektur traditional yang jarang mereka lihat di _Seoul._

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

"Kita sampai", Mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _resort_, Di kursi belakang nampak Gabriel yang membangunkan Yesung dengan menyentuh lengan kiri dari Yesung.

_Onyx _gelap itu terbuka, memasang kembali anting kirinya dan kemudian keluar dari mobil, menyusul Niel dan Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Kedatangan Yesung disambut oleh seorang Pria setengah baya, berbadan agak besar dengan wajah _oriental_, "Mr. _Giri, Long time no see you~_", Sapa Yesung sembari menjabat Pria yang ternyata bernama Giri tersebut.

"Me too, _Mr. Yesung~ Nice to knew you have a safe trip_", Mengingat satu sama lain tak bisa mengerti bahasa dari Negara lawan, alhasil bahasa inggris lah yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berkomunikasi.

"_Thank's_", _Mr. Giri_ memimpin rombongan itu melewati _lobby, _dan masuk ke area dimana kamar-kamar _resort _berada di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan yang mereka lalui.

Sampailah mereka di depan kamar dengan nomor 304,kamar terdekat dengan _cafeteria _dari _resort _tersebut. Pintunya terbuat dari Kayu, cukup berat jika terlihat dari penampakkannya.

"_Enjoy your business trip here, Mr. Yesung… And, did you have time tonight?_"

"Sorry, _I have some appointment, why?_"

"_We just having a surprise for your visit, if you can't make tonight, maybe tomorrow?_"

"Yeah, sure….", Yesung mengangguk pasti, dan setelah Tuan Giri membukakan Pintu masuknya, Yesung berserta yang lain segera masuk ke dalam.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyambut mereka adalah kolam berenang beserta _gazebo _kecil, tak lupa Kursi santai di samping kolam dan Taman sederhana di sisi yang lainnya.

_Kitchen set _serta satu set meja dan sofa Ruang tamu, adalah Pengisi ruangan pertama di dalam _kamar resort _tersebut, satu _flat TV 25 inch _juga ada disana_._

Satu _King size bedroom _dengan kamar mandi di dalam tentu saja menjadi milik Yesung, sendirian. Lalu 2 kamar lain dengan isi _Queen size bed _diambil oleh lainnya. Kyuhyun bersama Gabriel, sementara Bambam, Mark, dan Jaebum di kamar yang satunya.

"Kau dan Byunghun tak tinggal disini bersama kami, Niel-ah?", Tanya Yesung yang sudah duduk nyaman di Sofa Ruang tamu kecil-kecilan itu.

"Kami sudah terbiasa di markas, _Young master_"

"Arraseo~"

Niel mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebarang Yesung, menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman sembari menikmati angin segar yang masuk melalui daun pintu yang terbuka.

"Jadi jam berapa anda siap berangkat, _Young master_?"

"Apa tidak ada jam spesifik yang diminta oleh para Pengusaha itu?"

"Seperti mereka punya keberanian untuk melakukannya, hehehe", Kekeh Niel, dilihatnya L-Joe yang berjalan bersama dengan Bambam, mereka sepertinya memiliki topik menarik, mengingat Bambam tertawa sebegitu kencangnya dari luar sana.

"Apakah Byunghun makan dengan teratur?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa tumbuh dari dulu", Canda Yesung, membuat Niel paham akan arah pembicaraannya.

"Si pendek itu masih suka menyimpan sendiri masalahnya, _Young master_", Dapat Niel lihat L-Joe dan Bambam yang melambai ke arah mereka dari pinggir kolam, "_he is such a pitty_"

"_You too, Niel-ah_"

"Jadi, jam berapa anda akan berangkat, _Young master?_", Mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan awalnya pada Yesung. Yesung tahu jika Niel sensitive jika membahas dirinya dan L-Joe.

"Berapa banyak orang yang harus kutemui hari ini?"

"Total 7 orang untuk hari ini, hajiman. Bambam, Mark Hyung, dan Gabriel Hyung mengatakan akan menemui 5 orang, jadi hanya tersisa 2 untuk anda", Niel menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Hah, sepertinya akan menjadi malam yang membosankan~", Yesung menekuk tangannya ke belakang, lalu menggunakan tangan itu sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Memejamkan mata sejenak sembari menikmati semilir angin yang jarang Ia temukan di _Seoul_.

"Ah, aku juga sudah menyiapkan 2 mobil lain di markas, jadi anda bisa menggunakan_ Audi merah_ yang tadi"

"Gomawo, Niel-ah…"

"Apa anda juga ingin berkunjung ke Perusahaan hari ini, _Young master?_"

"Mungkin besok, lagipula aku percaya pada kalian berdua", Niel hanya mengangguk saja atas perkataan Yesung, ada sedikit rasa bangga karena Dia dan L-Joe menjadi orang kepercayaan Yesung, mengingat Yesung tak semudah itu untuk percaya pada orang lain.

"_Young master_…."

"Hn?"

"Aniyo, Neomu gomapseumnida~"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Hening menyelimuti sesaat setelah mesin mobil menyala, hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung disana, dan sepertinya tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk memulai percakapan. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Ia hanya harus mengikuti GPS yang ada di dalam mobil, dan Ia juga sedang tak ingin untuk sekedar bertanya, '_kemana kita akan pergi?_', Pada Yesung tentu saja.

Karena Kyuhyun teramat sangat yakin jika Yesung tak akan menjawabnya.

Waktu berjalan lambat seiring dengan laju roda mobil yang tak kunjung berhenti di tempat tujuan, bosan juga jika terus seperti ini.

"Bolehkah aku mendengarkan musik?", Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakhiri keheningan mereka, rasa bosan mampu mengalahkan ego miliknya.

"musik? _Not bad~_"

Tangan Kyuhyun menggapai tombol _play _dari _audio _mobil Yesung, memutar dengan _random _lagu yang Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu isi _playlist _nya, mengingat ini bukan mobil miliknya.

Suara _petikan gitar _dengan tambahan alunan _violin? Cello? _Kyuhyun tak sebegitu yakin mengingat Ia bukanlah pengamat musik. Yang jelas, itu music yang biasa digunakan penyanyi _sophrano_. Dan, Kyuhyun cukup mengenal siapa Penyanyi tersebut.

_it's summer snow in the deep blue sea  
i try to touch, but it fades away  
it must be a dream i will never get  
just like my love that's crying for you_

Kyuhyun mengintip sekilas Yesung yang kini melihat keluar jendela, wajah manis yang kelihatan sendu itu nampak jelas melalui pantulan kaca.

"Aku tak tahu jika selera musik mu seperti ini, Kim Yesung"

_if there were something not to change forever  
we could feel it __deep__, __deep__ in our __heart__  
today is over with a million __tears__  
still everyone has a wish to live_

_oh, i do believe ever __lasting__ love  
and destiny to meet you again  
i feel a __pain__ i can hardly stand  
all i can do is loving you_

Yesung tak menjawab, hanya mendengarkan dengan fokus lirik yang tersampai dari si penyanyi, entah mengapa ini semua semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak juga paham akan Yesung. Manusia seperti apakah yang kini duduk di samping Kyuhyun itu?

Suatu ketika Ia terlihat dingin, tapi Ia juga dapat menunjukkan senyum yang entah itu tulus, atau tidak?

Semua hal tentang Kim Yesung, kenapa sangat sulit untuk dipecahkan otak cerdas seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

_it's __summer__ snow in the deep __blue__ sea  
i try to __touch__, but it __fades__ away  
it must be a dream i will never get  
just like my __love__ that's crying for you  
just like my love that's crying for you_

_**Sissel, Sumer Snow**_

Lingkaran merah pada GPS berhenti, menandakan jika Kyuhyun harus menghentikan laju mobilnya.

_Galeri keramik_? Yah, Kyuhyun tak salah membacanya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Galeri Keramik, tapi untuk apa Yesung kesini?

Yesung keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu, menyusul Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Masuk ke dalam Galeri dengan sambutan beberapa karyawan di dalamnya, Yesung tak membalas bungkukan atau sapaan mereka, hanya berjalan lurus menyusuri bingkaian keramik indah yang terpajang di _storage._

Dan, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Menurutnya lebih baik diam daripada mengganggu fokus Yesung.

"_You arrive already, Mr. Kim.. Sorry, I'm late_", Seorang Pria, dilihat dari wajahnya, berkebangsaan _Inggris? Atau Perancis? _Kyuhyun tak yakin, tapi pastinya Pria tinggi itu berasal dari daratan Eropa.

"_It's alright Mr. James, Not that long anyway_"

"_Still, I make the most bussies men from Seoul waited…_"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengarnya, yang dia tahu Yesung hanya berdiam di dalam gereja atau mengganggu pekerjaan Polisi, jadi mana mungkin Yesung bisa menjadi '_Orang tersibuk di Seoul?_', Pria Tinggi bernama James itu pasti bercanda.

"_Since I late, for my apologize, I will make it short, Mr. Kim_", James mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah ponsel? Hah, jadi sekarang _business man _tak lagi menggunakan kertas sebagai alat persetujuan mereka?

"_This is our machine, the speed is very very fast, 3 times from the old one that you have~_"

Kyuhyun mulai tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, yang jelas sekarang Pria bernama James itu menunjukkan sebuah gambar kepada Yesung.

"_Where is it, right now?_"

"_for sure still at my country, Switszerland~_"

"_The prices?_"

"_You have read it at the document that I sent to you, right Mr. Kim?_"

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun cukup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dua pembisnis itu bicarakan, mengingat bagaimana reputasi Yesung di mata Kepolisian, bisa saja Yesung membeli mesin untuk meracik _drugs_? Oh ayolah, apalagi usaha yang bisa dilakukan 4 pemuda- yang bahkan belum mencapai usia 25 tahun- jika bukan menjual narkoba?

Kaya dengan uang cepat, bisa saja itu terjadi bukan? Hah, semua fikiran buruk ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin bertambah penasaran, Ia khawatir jika apa yang ada di fikirannya memang benar terjadi.

"_okay deal, give me 4 machine~ Can you make it for next week?_"

"_Yes, of course Mr. Kim_", James menjabat tangan Yesung dengan wajah bersemangatnya, "_This is why I like to have you as my bussines partner Mr. Kim_"

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menanggapi pujian dari Mr. James. Selama kurang lebih satu jam mereka berkeliling, melihat-lihat Keramik yang dipajang disana, ada beberapa yang menarik minat Yesung, dan sebuah guci _mini _dengan ukiran bertuliskan **Dê-nos****amor, Deus **menjadi pilihan terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Matahari sore tenggelam dengan Yesung yang menikmatinya melalui kaca mobil, menikmati keheningan dengan Kyuhyun sebagai supir pribadinya selama beberapa jam terakhir

Tak terlalu hening sebenarnya, mengingat lagu-lagu dari _**Sissel **_menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Tuan Polisi…", Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Yesung mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Hm?", Hanya deheman yang bisa Kyuhyun keluarkan sebagai jawaban, mengingat Ia tengah fokus dengan kemudi sekarang.

"Bukankah Bali sangat indah?", _Out of topic_, lagi-lagi Yesung membahas sesuatu yang bagi Kyuhyun tak terlalu penting.

"Ne… Mereka memiliki musim dan kebudayaan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Negara kita"

Yesung tersenyum? Woah, akhirnya senyuman itu keluar juga sedari tadi, "Bali juga sangat _romantis_", oh, kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung memilih topik ini sebagai bahan pembicaraan, "Orang tua ku bahkan memilih bali sebagai tempat _honeymoon _mereka"

Ini pertama kalinya, pertama kali sepanjang gendang telinga Kyuhyun mendengar suara Yesung semenjak mereka bertemu, yah. Yesung tak pernah membahas tentang 'orang tua-nya' selama ini.

Lampu merah menghentikan laju mobil Kyuhyun, tapi begini lebih baik. Menunggu lampu kembali hijau dengan memandangi wajah Yesung melalui pantulan kaca mobil, dia tersenyum namun mengapa bukan kebahagiaan yang bisa Kyuhyun tangkap dari raut wajah manis itu?

"Hah, pasti orang tua ku sangat bahagia saat itu….", Yesung memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kebahagiaan yang mungkin dirasakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, "_I miss them, so bad_, Tuan Polisi…"

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, namun Kyuhyun tahu. Yesung bukan _type _yang mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut pribadinya. Memilih untuk mendengarkan sepenggal demi sepenggal cerita dari mulut Yesung mungkin lebih baik.

Lampu hijau menyala, mobil _audi _merah itu kembali melaju, membelah jalanan _sanur _yang tak terlalu padat di sore hari menjelang malam itu.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung. _Sasana tinju_? Hah, Kyuhyun tak yakin, tapi dari pengalamannya saat dulu menangkap _pengedar narkoba _di Hongkong. Tempat dengan bentuk gedung yang seperti ini adalah sasana tinju.

Dengan tongkat putih di tangan kirinya, Yesung memimpin jalan, "Tuan Polisi, tolong jalan di samping kanan ku….", Pinta Yesung, Kyuhyun berdiam sebentar dan pindah ke sisi kanan Yesung, tak ingin bertanya apa alasannya, dan entah Kyuhyun sadar atau tidak, selama seharian ini Dia terus berada di sisi kanan Yesung.

Keramaian adalah satu hal yang mengganggu gendang telinga Kyuhyun semenjak kakinya masuk ke area ini, benar tebakannya. Ini memang sasana tinju, dengan banyak penonton yang sudah berada di dalamnya.

Yesung berada di kerumunan penonton, mengambil kursi di _VIP Area_ yang sepertinya sudah di _booking _khusus untuknya, "Apa kau juga menemui rekan bisnis mu disini?", Tanya Kyuhyun heran, melakukan bisnis di temat seperti ini? Oh, yang benar saja.

"Yeah…", Jawaban singkat Yesung, "_Doing bussines while enjoy the life_…."

Yah, terserah sajalah.

Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita dengan perawakan tinggi, kulit _tan _yang memberikan kesan sexy namun elegan, ditambah dengan wajah _manis_? Matanya cukup besar, dibandingkan dengan ukuran mata Yesung dan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"_Ms. Farina, nice to meet you… Hah, you look more beautiful day by day_", Puji Yesung dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh wanita bernama Farina? Jika Kyuhyun tak salah mendengar namanya.

"_From my perspectife, you are more beautiful than me, Mr. Kim_", Ucapan dari wanita itu diberi anggukan singkat oleh Kyuhyun.

"_haha, thank's… Have a seat~_"

Pembicaraan tentang _business_ pun mulai mereka lakukan, Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti apapun, lebih memilih melihat ke arena tinju, dimana ada dua laki-laki yang sedang beradu disana, wajah mereka tak lagi secerah saat awal mereka masuk ke arena, sekarang yang terlihat hanya luka lebam di sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Kau menikmati pertandingan ini sepertinya, Tuan Polisi~", Kyuhyun sampai tak sadar jika pembicaraan _bussines _Yesung telah berakhir.

"sedikit.."

"Is he your _people_ for this time, _Mr. Kim?_"

"_Did he qualified enough?_", Kyuhyun menegrnyitkan dahinya, sepertinya pembicaraan dua orang di sampingnya ini menuju ke arah yang kurang menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"_too handsome for this time, Mr. Kim~ but, I think it's alright~_"

Kyuhyun menerka apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, namun saat seorang pria datang ke arah mereka dan bercakap sekilas dengan Yesung, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu aku tak mungkin menyetujuinya, _Kim Yesung_", Tolak Kyuhyun, "Aku tak pernah melakukan tinju sebelumnya"

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan polisi-polisi sebelumnya… Hah, kenapa Polisi di Negara kita tidak seru, huh?"

Jadi selama ini… Para polisi yang kembali dengan luka lebam itu bukan karena bertarung dengan _mafia_? Tapi…. Beradu di sasana tinju? _Oh, heol_. Satu hal gila yang memang mungkin jika kim Yesung yang melakukannya.

"Jebal Tuan Polisi, jangan buat aku malu, ok?", Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menolak _puppy eyes _itu? Hah, baiklah. Mencoba sekali saja sepertinya tak akan menjadi masalah.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengikuti Pria tadi, menuntunnya ke ruang ganti. Hingga akhirnya Ia naik ke sasana tinju, dilihatnya seorang Pria lain yang sudah diap untuk _menerkam _Kyuhyun hidup-hidup. Dengan badan yang jauh lebih besar dibanding Kyuhyun, kulit coklat kehitaman dengan _abs _yang terbentuk sempurna. Benar-benar kebalikan dari Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun mencari ke sekeliling, mencoba menemukan makhluk yang memaksanya melakukan semua ini. Matanya melebar tatkala Yesung tak lagi ada di kursi _Vip_.

Disanalah pria manis nan kecil itu berada, diantara kerumunan pria-pria berbada besar yang kini bersorak dengan sangat nyaringnya. Biarpun kecil dan menjadi makhluk _minoritas_, namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyum Yesung yang terpancar jelas diantara kerumunan menyeramkan itu.

_Round 1_.

Wasit meniup peluit, dan Pria yang menjadi musuhnya maju ke depan, mencoba menyerang Kyuhyun yang kini berada di posisi bertahan. Tidak pernah bermain secara langsung bukan berarti Kyuhyun tak tahu aturan dari permainan ini. Ayolah, Kyuhyun juga seorang pria yang menikmati acara olahraga, dan tinju merupakan salah satunya.

_Bugh~_

Hah, tapi sepintar apapun otak cerdas yang dimiliki Kyuhyun, tetap saja pria di depannya ini lebih ahli dalam dunia tinju, _experience is more better than just knowledge_, sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menyetujui teori itu.

Ronde pertama berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang terkapar di atas _Ring tinju, _dia bahkan membutuhkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Namun, saat melihat Yesung yang hanya tersenyum dibalik manusia berbadan besar disana, Kyuhyun merasa _energy _nya terisi kembali. _Your smile is everything that I need._

Ronde demi ronde berlalu dengan Kyuhyun yang terus saja kalah, bahkan wajah tampannya kini penuh dengan luka lebam yang Kyuhyun yakin, tak akan mudah hilang dengan cepat.

_Bugh~_

_1 . 2 . 3 . 4 ._

Wasit kembali menghitung, sementara Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangkit, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping, mencoba mencari asupan _energy_ yang diberikan oleh senyuman Yesung. Namun.

Yesung hilang?!

Ah, tidak. Pria manis itu tak hilang, hanya sedang mencari sesuatu? Wajah khawatir nampak jelas dari raut muka Yesung, tangan kanannya memegang telinga kirinya dan matanya nampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

8 . 9 . 10.

_Ting~ Ting~ Ting~_

Pertandingan berakhir, Kyuhyun kalah. Tentu saja.

Tapi bukan kekalahan yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun ditekuk sekarang, melainkan perasaan khawatir pada Yesung, sebenarnya apa yang dicari oleh Yesung.

Dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri, keluar dari sasana lalu berjalan membelah kerumunan penonton. Langkah kaki tertatihnya menuntun dirinya menuju ke Yesung yang tak sadar akan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Yesung, berjongkok dan menatap wajah yang masih fokus entah pada apa. Diliriknya tangan kanan Yesung yang memegangi telinga kiri miliknya.

Anting.

Jadi, Yesung kehilangan antingnya?

"Kau kehilangan antingmu?", Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Yesung, membuat Yesung tersadar jika Kyuhyun sudah ada disampingnya.

"Antingku…. Aku tak bisa menemukannya, tuan Polisi", Bulir air mata itu tertangkap mata Kyuhyun, apakah Yesung menangis? Tapi, bagaimana bisa sebuah anting bisa membuatnya menangis? Yesung bahkan tak pernah terlihat menangis dalam keadaan genting sekalipun, selama ini.

Kyuhyun memberdirikan tubuh Yesung, menatap Yesung langsung ke dalam matanya, "Aku tak yakin kita bisa menemukannya, lebih baik kita segera pulang, Kim Yesung. Bukankah kau punya banyak anting yang seperti itu?"

Yesung hanya diam, tak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Dengan Kyuhyun yang menuntunnya keluar dari sasana tinju, Yesung tak melawan. Hawa dingin mengenai tubuh _topless _Kyuhyun, dan dia tak terlalu memperdulikannya, Ia bisa mengenakan pakaiannya yang lain di _resort_. Yang terpenting sekarang, membawa Yesung pulang. Dan menenangkan Yesung.

Di dalam mobil keheningan kembali mengisi, hening dan dingin bagi Kyuhyun mengingat Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian tinjunya. Dilihatnya Yesung yang terus diam sedari tadi, tangan kiri memegang telinga kirinya, sebegitu berharga kah anting itu untuk Yesung?

"Aku akan kembali lagi besok ke tempat ini, dan mencarikan anting itu untukmu…", Lirih Kyuhyun, dan tak ada sahutan dari Yesung.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Wah, sudah sebulankah saya nggak meng update fanfic ini? Hehehe, maaf ya. Abis nggak ada ide yang masuk ke otak buat lanjutannya.

Part ini nggak ada bunuh-bunuhan atau kasus-kasus yang lain, kekeke. Bukan karena saya nggak ada kepikiran kasus sih, tapi emang maunya part ini fokus sama kehidupan Yesung dan teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya part ini nggak selesai sampai disana aja, tapi mengingat udah kepanjangan, jadi saya bikin 2 part. Next part semoga readers sabar menunggu, soalnya deadline tugas kuliah pada numpuk sebelum libur natal, jadi mungkin fanfic-fanfic saya bakalan teranggurkan sampai abis tahun baru. Maafkan… T_T

Bakalan berusaha update tapi kok, kalau ada waktu atau udah mulai mual sama tugas. *promise*

Ok, see you next chap dan thanks yang udah review, readers dari fanfic ini memang nggak sebanyak notre destin, tapi saya senang krn pembacanya The church boy bener-bener kepo lanjutannya. Hehehe.. padahal ini bukan fanfic romance yang so romantic.

_At least, Thanks and big bow for all of you_


	6. Bali 2

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_L Joe – Teen Top_

_Niel – Teen Top_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Kyuhyun tak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, yah semalam. Saat dimana Yesung kehilangan antingnya. Menjadi pendiam setelah hampir meneteskan air mata, ouh. Sungguh, Yesung berhasil membuat kepala Kyuhyun serasa meledak.

Mendiamkannya hingga mereka sampai di _resort_, Bahkan wajah _shock _Jaebum ketika melihat dirinya dengan hanya mengenakan _pakaian tinju_-pun tak digubris Kyuhyun.

Melihat bagaimana bambam segera membawa Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan tak keluar lagi bahkan setelah Kyuhyun selesai membersihkan dirinya.

Masih Kyuhyun ingat tatapan mata tajam Mark yang berubah _sendu _ketika melihat kedatangannya dan Yesung. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan Ia tak mungkin berharap untuk ke-empat bocah gereja itu menceritakan '_yang sebenarnya_'.

Semua fikiran tentang Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa memejamkan matanya, bahkan rasa lelah setelah merasakan '_olahraga tinju_' pun seakan hilang saat Ia mengingat air mata yang hampir keluar dari _onyx _gelap itu.

Percakapan singkat bambam dan Gabriel di depan pintu kamar Yesung adalah satu hal yang makin membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing.

"_Aku tak membawa obatnya, maafkan aku bam-ie_"

"_dia sudah tenang, it's alright Hyung…._"

Kyuhyun tak tahu jelas kemana arah percakapan mereka, tapi Kyuhyun tahu pasti. Yesung. Yah, pasti Kim Yesung adalah _object _yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Dan, obat? Apakah Kim Yesung sakit? Entah kenapa Kyuhyun berharap itu bukanlah satu hal yang bisa membuat Yesung pergi ke surga dengan cepat.

Ah, bahkan membayangkannya pun membuat ngeri bagi Kyuhyun sendiri.

Dan dengan rasa berat di kepalanya akibat tak beristirahat dengan benar, ditambah terlalu memikirkan 'Kim Yesung'- koreksi, karena Ia memikirkan Yesung-lah, Ia tak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang semalaman. Yah, kalimat itu jauh lebih benar menurut Kyuhyun.

Berjalan gontai setelah membersihkan wajah dan mulutnya di dalam kamar mandi, di Ruang tamu Ia jumpai Yesung dengan _outfit _serba Hitam. Dan, satu hal yang menarik mata Kyuhyun adalah anting hitam kecil di telinga kiri Yesung.

Inilah salah satu yang membuat Kyuhyun memutar otaknya tentang Kim Yesung. Jika dia memiliki banyak anting, kenapa Kim Yesung itu harus menangisi satu anting yang bahkan tak jauh lebih indah dari apa yang dia kenakan sekarang. Ck.

"_Good morning_, Tuan Polisi….", Woah, bahkan _mood _Yesung berubah sebegitu cepatnya? Ingatkan Kyuhyun bagaimana wajah merana Yesung semalam, dan bagaimana Ia bisa tersenyum selebar itu bahkan ketika jarum jam masih belum beralih dari angka 7.

"Kau terlihat…. Baik-baik saja"

"Adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuat ku tak baik?", Jika Kyuhyun mengungkit masalah 'anting' itu, mungkinkah _mood _Yesung akan berubah seperti semalam?

"_well, glad to see you like this….._", Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing, melihat Yesung yang seperti ini jauh lebih menarik, iya kan?

"Hari ini kau akan mengantarku ke _pabrik _kami….", Jeda, Yesung melihat raut wajah berbinar dari Kyuhyun.

'_finally, _aku tahu apa pekerjaan mereka yang sebenarnya', _inner _Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau akan sebahagia itu, Tuan Polisi", Seakan bisa membaca fikiran Kyuhyun, Yesung ikut tersenyum? Ah tidak, itu sebuah _smirk_. Dan, Kyuhyun benci melihat _smirk _seperti itu terpasang di wajah manis Yesung.

"Hanya penasaran, apakah _image _kalian seburuk yang dikatakan oleh para polisi"

Yesung meraih tongkat jalannya, "_prepare yourself, _Tuan Polisi…. Dan maafkan aku jika kau kecewa terhadap apa yang kau lihat nanti"

"Ne?"

"_Just curious…._", Menaikkan bahunya, lalu pergi. Menghampiri Niel dan L-Joe yang duduk manis berdua di _gazebo_. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna maksud dari kalimat Yesung barusan.

Matanya menatap Yesung yang tertawa _cukup lebar _dengan candaan Niel dan L-Joe. Sedikit mengagumi bagaimana wajah dingin itu terlihat _innocent _but _cute _ketika Ia tertawa selepas itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "_Fokus, Cho_", Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, Mungkin lebih baik Ia mandi sekarang, lagipula Yesung sudah sangat siap untuk berangkat, Kyuhyun tak ingin Yesung menunggu.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti tatkala melihat _trash bag _hitam yang cukup besar di samping pintu kamar mandi, ah. Ia tak menyadarinya tadi saat berjalan keluar. Tangan usilnya membuka sedikit _trash bag _yang tak benar-benar ditali itu.

Dan sebuah pakaian yang cukup familiar tergulung indah disana.

"Ini…. Milik Yesung"

Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan sangat jelas jika itu adalah satu setel pakaian yang dipakai oleh Yesung kemarin.

"Apakah mereka membuangnya?", _but why_?

.

Suasana di dalam mobil jauh lebih _menyenangkan _dibanding kemarin, mungkinkah ini karena kehadiran L-joe?

Kyuhyun dan Yesung tak hanya berdua hari ini, karena si pria pendek dengan nama korea _Lee Byunghun _itu menemani mereka. Tapi tetap saja, Yesung meminta Kyuhyun yang menyetir mobil. _Well_, sebelum naik Ia mengingat kalimat yang dibisikkan Niel di telinganya, '_Lee Byunghun itu adalah supir yang tak bisa diandalkan_'

Mungkin itu alasan Yesung menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengemudi. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak, kalian tahu bukan? Yesung adalah kelemahan untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Kembali kedalam mobil, jika kemarin lagu dari _sissel _menemani mereka, maka sekarang candaan _gila _L-joe lah yang membangkitkan suasana. Kyuhyun bahkan baru sadar jika Yesung bisa tertawa seperti itu hanya untuk menanggapi _candaan _pria pendek di sampingnya.

"Hyung, lalu kau tahu lagi apa yang terjadi?", Yah, kata _Young master _tak lagi Ia gunakan semenjak L-Joe masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan, Yesung nampak nyaman dengan itu semua.

_Then why bothered him to call 'Young master' if 'Hyung's' is more comfortable_. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah, _sometimes_, _he just can't understand them._

"Dan bibir Niel benar-benar membengkak sebesar ini… Hahahaha", Asal kalian tahu saja, bahan tertawaan dua orang di kursi belakang itu, sedari tadi hanyalah Niel. Yah, niel si rambut jamur dengan wajah yang menurut Kyuhyun lebih mirip seperti,…. ikan?

"Hah, aku benar-benar ingin melihat Niel di pagi hari, setelah mendengar ceritamu, _Byunghun-ie_", Wow, benarkah Yesung mengelus rambut _silver _L-Joe? Mungkinkah mata Kyuhyun yang salah melihat? Bahkan, Yesung terlihat sangat amat seperti orang yang 'hangat'.

"Kkeureom, Kau harus tinggal lama di bali bersama kami, Hyung… kekeke", Kembali, Yesung mengusap rambut L-Joe, terlampau sayang. Seperti seorang kakak kepada adik laki-laki nya. Kemanakah sisi _cool _yang biasanya terlihat saat mereka masih di _seoul_?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gereja kita di _Seoul, huh?_ Kau ingin tempat itu tak terawat?"

"Hah, majayo…", L-Joe mem _pout _kan bibirnya, cukup lucu dimata Yesung.

"Bagaimana dengan, kau yang kembali pulang? _Seoul_?"

"Niel pasti menolaknya, Hyung… Lagipula, _Seoul _masih terlalu dingin"

Seketika wajah hangat itu berubah menjadi _gloomy_?

"Apakah keadaanmu makin memburuk? _Are you really okay?_"

"_at best_", L-Joe kembali tersenyum, dia kemudian melihat ke Kyuhyun yang fokus pada kemudi, "Hyung, Tuan polisi yang sekarang, sangat tampan….", Hampir saja Kyuhyun menginjak rem mobil saat mendengar kalimat L-Joe barusan.

"_que es guapo__, no?__"_

"Hyung, _que__le__gusta_"

"_Yo no__sé nada de eso__...__Pero, yo__creo__en__él_"

Dan mereka berdua bercakap dengan 'bahasa' yang Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu. Tapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas kata _creo _yang lagi-lagi diucapkan Yesung. Mungkinkah itu untuknya? _But what is 'creo_'?

Tak bisakah mereka menggunakan bahasa wajar saja seperti saat mereka bercanda tadi? Oh, _Hell._

"Tuan Polisi", Kyuhyun yakin jika itu suara L-Joe, "Neo, jal saeng gin seo….", Kyuhyun tak berminat membalas pujian dari L-Joe. Dia tahu sejak lahir jika wajahnya memang 'tampan'. Hahaha.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

_Wow._

Mungkin hanya itu satu kata yang benar-benar Kyuhyun ingin ucapkan sekarang.

Di depan mata Kyuhyun, berdiri bangunan setinggi 5 meter, dengan luasan yang tak bisa dibilang kecil.

Dengan bentuk bangunan menyerupai _rumah musim dingin _khas _eropa_, tak salah jika Kyuhyun mengira ini hanyalah rumah biasa pada awalnya. Namun, saat masuk kedalam, bukanlah tungku penghangat maupun _sofa _nyaman yang Ia jumpai.

Melainkan mesin-mesin pabrik yang berjalan dengan _automatic system_, dan juga puluhan bahkan ratusan karyawan baik pria maupun wanita, dengan alat kerja mereka masing-masing. Ada yang menjadi _pengemas_, ada pula yang hanya mengontrol laju mesin.

Dan, bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Dengan melihat _image _Yesung dan teman-temannya di mata Kepolisian, tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan _ladang ganja_ luas, ataupun puluhan botol minuman keras yang akan dia jumpai di pabrik milik Yesung.

_Boneka singa _dalam berbagai ukuran, _pose, _dan bahkan _bentuk_. Pesawat _remote_. Bahkan _Clay_, hanya sebagian kecil dari puluhan _mainan anak-anak_ yang diproduksi oleh Pabrik milik Yesung. Pabrik dengan palang nama '_Santa's Home_' yang terletak di ujung kota sanur, Pabrik yang menjadi surga para anak kecil diluar sana.

"Tuan Polisi, kenapa ekspresi mu seperti itu, hah?", Goda L-Joe sembari menyenggol tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau tak pernah melihat mainan anak-anak selama hidupmu?", Tambah Yesung, namun Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejut nya.

"Jadi, usaha yang kau banggakan itu…", Kyuhyun melihat ke Yesung, matanya masih terbuka sempurna, "semua ini?"

"_I guess… Yes~_", Jawab Yesung enteng, "Wae? Ada yang salah dengan usaha kami?"

"_Santa's Home _adalah Pabrik mainan terbesar di seluruh dunia, kau tak tahu itu Tuan Polisi? Jika tak percaya, kau bisa mencari nya di internet", L-Joe menyodorkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, jika saja Kyuhyun menginginkan bukti.

"Aniyo, kkeunyang….", Kyuhyun masih susah merangkai kata yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk mewakili rasa terkejutnya.

"Kami memiliki 5 Pabrik besar di _Amerika_, 10 di _UK, _1 di daratan _Australia_, dan…. Hah, aku lupa berapa jumlah yang kami miliki di Asia, namun yang terbesar di Asia tenggara adalah yang satu ini", Bangga L-Joe, tangan nya terangkat seakan menunjukan pada Kyuhyun surga yang selama ini menjadi candu anak-anak kecil di seluruh dunia.

"Apakah _produk _untuk _Christmas _sudah dirilis?", Tanya Yesung, menginterupsi percakapan L-Joe dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku membuat beberapa _desain, _tapi Gabriel Hyung masih belum membuat keputusan… Yesung Hyung, kau mau memberikan _asistensi _atas desain ku?", Tawar L-Joe, mereka kembali berjalan, menyusuri pekerja yang membungkuk ketika Yesung melewati mereka.

Yesung hanya bersikap _dingin_-seperti biasanya.

Klek~

_Ruang Presdir_. Mungkin seperti itu sebutannya.

Meja sedang di tengah ruangan, dengan hanya ada dua kursi disana. Penerangan seadanya menggunakan hanging lamp berbentuk _pesawat tempur mini_.

"Hyung, anja…", L-Joe menarik kursi untuk Yesung duduk, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang penuh dengan coretan gambar. Kyuhyun mengintip sekilas gambar-gambar di kertas itu, sepertinya model mainan baru yang akan mereka keluarkan.

"Semuanya bagus…. Kau dan Niel memang yang terbaik, Byunghun-ie…", Puji Yesung dengan mata yang masih menatap kertas-kertas itu, satu persatu.

"Hyung harus tetap memilih satu, karena tidak mungkin kami membuat semuanya, bukan?"

"hmh…..", bibir Yesung ter _pout _lucu, ketika Ia berfikir. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan berat saat melihatnya, "aku suka kereta santa yang ini…. Kau menggabungkannya dengan bentuk kereta labu milik Cinderella?"

"ah kereta itu, aku dan Niel sepakat untuk membuatnya bisa bergerak, hyung… Jadi, ini tak akan menjadi pajangan saja"

"Itu bagus, _baterai_?"

"Aniyo, kau tahu _automatic system _yang dipasang di mobil _mini, _Hyung?", Yesung hanya bisa menggeleng, selama ini yang dia tahu hanya mengelola keuangan dan _managerial _perusahaan, semua pekerjaan di lapangan di urusi oleh Niel dan L-Joe.

"jelaskan padaku, Byunghun-ie"

"Intinya, kereta ini akan bergerak jika kau memutar _panel _di bagian belakang sini", L-Joe menunjuk gambarnya, "Aku dan Niel sedang mempelajari _system _seperti ini untuk lebih dalam lagi, jika kami sudah mengerti, akan kujelaskan, eottokae?"

"Arraseo…. Oh, _machine _pembuat _Clay _yang kupesan dari Mr. James akan datang minggu depan, kau sudah menyiapkan tempatnya?"

"Jadi, Hyung membeli mesin itu? Akan kuatur nanti malam bersama Niel"

'_Jadi kemarin itu mesin pembuat Clay? Oh damn, aku telah berfikir negative tentang kim yesung_', Batin Kyuhyun, agak menyesal sepertinya karena Ia terpengaruh _rumor _yang ada di Kepolisian.

"Tuan Polisi", Panggil Yesung membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari fikirannya, "bisa kau sembunyikan tentang semua ini?"

"mwo?"

"Pabrik ini, dan segalanya… Jujur saja, kau polisi pertama yang kuajak masuk ke dalam pabrik milikku"

"seperti mulutku besar saja, ck", Decak Kyuhyun sebal, yang penting dia tahu kebenarannya, untuk urusan orang lain dan _mindset _mereka. Kyuhyun tak sebegitu peduli, "Ah, aku tak pernah mendengar Pabrik seperti ini di Seoul, kau tak membuka nya?"

"Tak pernah terlintas di otak ku, untuk membuat satu di _Seoul,_ ataupun daerah lainnya di _Korea_"

"Wae? Bukankah lebih mudah mengontrol di Negara mu sendiri?"

Dan pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya dihadiahi senyuman dari Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun harus rela terpuruk pada rasa penasarannya, setidaknya Kyuhyun kembali mengingat jika Yesung bukanlah orang yang mudah 'terbuka' atas sesuatu.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Mereka sampai di sebuah _rumah makan_, cukup tertutup dengan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di dalam nya.

Karena ini bukan restaurant Korea dan Kyuhyun tak tahu makanan jenis apa saja yang mereka jual, jadi Ia menyerahkan segala hal pada L-Joe, setidaknya pria pendek itu jauh lebih lama tinggal disini daripada Ia dan Yesung.

Kyuhyun yakin jika L-Joe bisa menyesuaikan lidah mereka.

"Hyung….", Entah kenapa sedari tadi L-Joe suka sekali mengeluarkan rengekan, sedikit terdengar _manja _dan membuat kuping Kyuhyun sakit.

"hm?"

"Besok kau sudah kembali ke _Seoul_? Tak bisakah lebih lama lagi disini? Aku masih merindukan kalian semua"

"Sebentar lagi natal dan banyak persiapan yang belum kami selesaikan di gereja, Byunghun-ie.. Bahkan kami belum menemukan pengganti Pastur Choi", Yesung mengelus surai _blonde _L-Joe dengan sayang, hah. Kyuhyun ingin mual saat melihatnya. Kau iri bukan, Tuan Polisi Cho?

"Kkeureom, mari rayakan natal bersamaku dan Niel di tempat ini, Hyung… _we are totally alone_"

"Bagaimana dengan kembali ke _Seoul_ bersama kami?", Bukannya menyetujui permintaan L-Joe, Yesung malah membalik tawarannya.

"aku tak akan kembali hingga _seoul _menjadi hangat…. _You know my limit, Hyung_"

"Hah….", tatapan kasihan nampak jelas dari _onyx gelap _Yesung, Kyuhyun tak tahu pasti apa sebabnya, yang Kyuhyun tahu, objek tatapan itu adalah L-joe, "Jika saja Tuhan tak melarang melakukan pembunuhan…. Pria Tua itu pasti sudah pergi ke neraka"

"Setidaknya Pria itu memberi tahu _penekan rasa sakit _nya, Hyung. Dia tak se jahat yang kalian dan Niel fikirkan…", L-joe, hah. Bagi Yesung L-joe hanyalah seorang adik kecil yang bahkan Tuhan tak akan tega untuk mencatat dosa di _kitab hitamnya_. L-joe itu… Dia, hanya seorang anak polos, tanpa dendam seperti manusia-manusia lainnya.

Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun dapat menangkap isi percakapan mereka. Pria yang Yesung maksud, pastilah Pria yang dua hari lalu mereka bicarakan di Mobil bersama Niel. Pria itu, dia pasti menolehkan luka yang berat pada L-joe dan Niel, dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menebak seberapa berat luka itu.

"Oh, aku dengar _woolim _mendapat masalah beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, bagaimana dengan saham yang Hyung tanamkan disana? Gwaenchana?", L-Joe mencoba merubah topik bahasan mereka.

"it's alright~ semua berkat Tuan Polisi di depanmu ini, Byunghun-ie", Dan mata kekaguman adalah apa yang Kyuhyun tangkap dari tatapan L-Joe.

'_aish pria pendek ini sepertinya memang masih anak-anak. Ck_'

"Aku tak melakukan banyak hal", sedikit rendah diri memang bukan gaya Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika berhadapan dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun tak bisa menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya bukan?

"Tapi kau melakukan hal yang terpenting, Tuan Polisi", Jika difikir-fikir, Yesung benar juga. Hahaha.

Dan, makan malam mereka sampai sebelum percakapan meluncur ke arah yang lebih jauh. Walaupun L-Joe masih tetap saja _mengoceh _ketika makan- _like a kiddo_.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Zzzzz…..

Dengkuran halus adalah teman perjalanan mereka malam ini. L-Joe dengan alam mimpinya, sementara Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga.

Tak ada suara musik melalui _audio _mobil, karena suara dengkuran L-Joe sudah cukup untuk menghidupkan suasana hening mereka.

"Biarpun besok kita sudah kembali ke _Seoul, _tapi aku masih meminta jasa pengawalanmu, Tuan Polisi"

Kyuhyun tak ingin terlalu meresponse Yesung, karena Ia tengah fokus mengemudi sekarang.

"Hanya 1 hari, aku ada janji dengan Tuan Ahn~", Oh, nama Pengusaha baru lagi? Sepertinya Yesung memang benar-benar bocah yang sibuk.

"Apakah ini Tuan Ahn, _presdir _dari Perusahaan _biological _itu?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak juga, saat aku masih bekerja pada _Interpol _Hongkong, _team _ku pernah menjadi pengawalnya di kegiatan amal… Dia juga menjadi pengusaha tersukses tahun lalu~ Dan, ramah"

Melalui spion mobil Kyuhyun dapat melihat senyum meremehkan dari Yesung, dan sedetik kemudian Yesung mengelus kembali surai _blonde _L-Joe. Kyuhyun tak dapat menebak apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa selalu mata _kasihan _yang Yesung tunjukan pada L-Joe?

"Kurasa Tuan Ahn memiliki citra yang baik di Kepolisian… Tak seperti ku, iya kan?"

"Membayar pajak tepat waktu, tak pernah terlibat hutang dan organisasi gelap, bahkan Ia tak pernah terkena tilang~ Kurasa itu cukup untuk mendapat nilai sebagai warga Negara yang baik", Jelas Kyuhyun, beruntung karena sekarang lampu merah, jadi Ia dapat membagi fikiran antara mengemudi dengan Yesung.

"Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan si Tuan Ahn itu, tapi kenapa citra ku sangat buruk di mata kalian? Bahkan kalian membenciku beserta teman-temanku"

"mungkin karena kalian terlalu _misterius_", Jawab Kyuhyun asal, "kau tak membuka pabrik mu sendiri di Negara kita, karena itu banyak _spekulasi _tentang usaha yang kau lakukan"

"semacam menjual narkoba? Hah, jadi seperti itu yang kalian fikirkan…. ck", Yesung hanya bisa berdecak, kepalanya kini menoleh ke jendela, mengamati mobil-mobil lain yang terjebak macet dengan mobilnya.

"Apakah ada hubungan antara Pengusaha mainan dengan Pengusaha dibidang obat-obatan?"

"hm?"

"Atau kau ingin memperlebar usahamu saja? Seperti saham yang kau tanam di _Woolim Ent.?_"

"Molla, aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat disana", Yesung dapat melihat pantulan wajah polos L-Joe yang tertidur, melalui kaca jendela, "sedikit bermain, melihat sesuatu, jika tertarik mungkin aku akan menanam saham… Lagipula, aku dan Tuan Ahn, sudah cukup mengenal sejak lama"

"jadi begitu?", Mesin mobil kembali Kyuhyun nyalakan, dan lampu hijau pertanda Ia harus fokus pada kemudinya, mengakhiri percakapan dengan Yesung secara menggantung. Dan lagi, dengkuran L-Joe lah yang mengisi perjalanan hingga mereka sampai ke _resort_.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala ketika Yesung, Kyuhyun, berserta yang lain sampai di samping pesawat pribadi yang akan mereka tumpangi untuk kembali ke _Seoul_.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian… Cepat kembali, _Arra?_", L-Joe memeluk bambam dengan erat, begitu pula dengan bambam yang seakan tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari L-Joe.

"kkeureomyeo, Byunghun-ah…", Akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas juga. Mark dan Gabriel hanya menepuk bahu Niel, sementara Yesung sudah berada di tangga masuk pesawat, dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Jaebum yang hanya tiga hari mengenal Niel dan L-joe hanya memberikan senyum pada keduanya, Kyuhyun bisa menebak jika mereka pastilah sudah dekat, mengingat jaebum itu _bodoh_, tak tahu tempat, dan tak tahu malu bahkan pada orang yang baru Ia kenal.

"Niel-ah, kabari aku jika mesin dari Tuan James sudah datang", Pesan Yesung sebelum Ia masuk ke dalam pesawat, diikuti yang lainnya tentu saja.

Niel dan L-Joe hanya melambai dari luar.

Yesung mengambil kursi di samping jendela, dapat Ia lihat L-Joe dengan wajah yang ditekuk, sementara Niel mengapit pundak L-joe dengan sangat erat, "_be happy, little brothers_", Lirih Yesung, Mark yang sepertinya mendengar lirihan Yesung, hanya tersenyum setelahnya.

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu di layar _message_.

'_Daniel, setelah turun dari pesawat. Aku ada janji dengan Tuan Ahn… Annyeong~_', Tulisnya, lalu menekan tombol _send_ dari ponselnya.

Yesung melihat lagi keluar, Niel tengah membuka ponselnya sekarang, L-joe juga ikut melihatnya. Bersamaan dengan itu mesin pesawat menyala, siap lepas landas.

Terakhir kalinya, Yesung melihat L-Joe yang menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah memohonnya, kepada Yesung tentu saja.

"_Young master_….", Panggil Mark yang duduk di samping Yesung, "_is it alright?_"

"_I don't know_", Dan pesawat benar-benar meninggalkan tanah Bali. Menyisakan Yesung yang tersenyum ke Niel dan L-Joe, "Mereka terlihat indah saat bersama, bukan begitu Mark?"

"_yeah_~"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Pesawat mereka sampai, dan segera setelahnya mereka keluar dari bandara. Gabriel, Mark, dan Bambam memesan sebuah taksi. Jaebum memilih pulang sendiri, sementara Yesung dan Kyuhyun menggunakan mobil milik Kyuhyun yang keebtulan diantar oleh salah satu pegawai kepolisian.

Gabriel menyerahkan sebuah _handgun _kepada Yesung, "_Young master, _gunakan jika kau perlu~"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Yak, bagaimana bisa kalian menyimpan pistol?! Apakah itu _illegal_?"

"kami bisa menunjukan surat _legal _nya jika kau mau, Tuan Polisi", Sahut Mark.

Yesung menyimpan _handgun _tadi kedalam sakunya, mencopot anting kiri _silver _yang Ia gunakan sekarang, lalu menyerahkannya pada ba"_Young master!_"

"it's alright, bam-ie", Yesung mencoba tersenyum, "tongkat ini sudah sangat cukup~", sambil menghentakkan tongkatnya pelan ke lantai.

"_Young master _benar, bamie…", Mark menyanggahi, "Tapi, apakah satu polisi saja cukup? benar-benar tak membutuhkan _back up_?", Mark menoleh pada Gabriel.

"_Young master _itu keras kepala, asal kau tahu", Sanggah Gabriel.

Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil setelahnya, disusul oleh Kyuhyun. Dan, mereka benar-benar berpisah sekarang. Kyuhyun sedikit memikirkan pembicaraan mereka barusan. Hah, 4 anak gereja itu kembali menjadi _misterius_. Membuatnya mati penasaran saja, ck.

Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun yang memegang kemudi merasa tak nyaman ketika Yesung terus saja memandang ke arahnya, "Yak~! Kenapa kau memandangiku terus, hah?", Bentak Kyuhyun sebal, tak tahukah Yesung bagaimana jantung Kyuhyun berdetak tak karuan akibat dari tatapan mata tajamnya? Itu terlalu indah asal kau tahu, ck.

Yesung hanya tersenyum, Ia sandarkan kepalanya lebih nyaman lagi, miring ke kiri. Membuat pemandangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya, jauh lebih _full _dari yang tadi, "Aku tak memandangimu Tuan Polisi, aku hanya sedang menutupi telinga kiriku", Jemari Yesung menunjuk telinga kirinya yang tertutup sempurna disana, terapit antara kepalanya dengan sandaran kursi mobil.

"Lalu kenapa kau menutupi teliga kirimu, hah?", Jujur saja Kyuhyun malu sekarang, bagaimana bisa Ia terlalu percaya diri seperti tadi? Menganggap Yesung sedang menatapnya? Oh, Tuhan bantulah Cho Kyuhyun dari rasa malunya. Hahaha

"Aku terbiasa mengenakan anting, dan rasanya tak nyaman jika melepaskannya…"

"Kenapa kau lepaskan tadi, hah?"

Yesung kini mengangkat tongkat jalannya, "sudah kubilang, bukan? Bahkan tongkat ini saja sudah cukup", Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, tak tahukah Yesung jika Kyuhyun tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang?

Yesung yang terlalu tertutup dan Kyuhyun yang terlalu ingin tahu.

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Gedung megah berlantai 13, _branding _kebanggaan mereka dengan tulisan 'Ahn's A_ntibiotical_', ditulis dalam _font Swisz International Style_, cukup besar, jauh sebelum Pintu masuk Gedung.

Menjalani pemeriksaan _security _sebelum masuk ke dalam gedung.

Tit tit…

Mesin keamanan menyala saat Yesung melewatinya, _security _melirik tongkat yang dikenakan Yesung untuk berjalan, "Tongkatnya terbuat dari logam", Sahut Kyuhyun cepat, takut-takut jika _security _menemukan _handgun _di saku Yesung. Hah, bocah di depannya ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Arraseo, kalian boleh lewat~", Setelah terbebas dari _security_, mereka segera menuju ke resepsionis.

"Katakan padanya, aku, Kim Yesung sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Ahn~", Pinta Yesung yang sepertinya tak ingin berkomunikasi langsung dengan _resepsionis _itu. Dan, Kyuhyun kembali harus direpotkan lagi.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kyuhyun melaporkan kedatangan mereka, tiga orang pria ber jas datang lalu membungkuk pada Yesung, seorang pria yang berdiri paling depan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Lee Chanhee Imnida, Tuan Ahn sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya…", Ujar Pria yang cukup muda jika dilihat dari lekuk wajahnya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengikuti 3 pria tadi, masuk ke dalam _lift _yang mengantar mereka ke lantai 13. Wah, _presdir _memang tempatnya selalu di lantai atas, fikir Kyuhyun.

Seorang pria lain, dengan wajah _straightforward_ dan rambut _spike_ yang membuat gayanya terkesan menyeramkan di mata Kyuhyun dan Yesung, menyambut mereka tepat di depan ruang Tuan Ahn.

"Minsoo Hyung, Bisa kau laporkan kedatangan Tuan Kim kepada Presdir?", Lee Chanhee yang berbicara.

Pria bernama Minsoo itu hanya mengangguk, Lee Chanhee membalik badannya, dan kini berhadapan dengan Yesung, "Kurasa kami bertiga hanya bisa mengantarkan anda sampai disini… Anda bisa masuk ke ruangan disana, tunggulah sampai Tuan Ahn mengijinkan anda masuk ke ruangannya", Chanhee bersama dua temannya undur diri.

Yesung menarik nafasnya dengan snagat berat, membalik badannya hingga Ia kini berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, "bisa kau tunggu aku di depan pintu ini?"

"Jadi, hanya kau yang masuk kesana? _Gwaenchana?_"

"Tuan Ahn tak suka jika aku membawa orang lain dalam urusan bisnis kami…. Jadi, tolong tunggu aku tepat disini~", Yesung tak menunggu response Kyuhyun, Ia langsung masuk ke ruangan yang di maksud oleh Chanhee, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Lagipula, Yesung memang menyuruhnya disitu, bukan?

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Yesung hingga punggung itu tersembunyi oleh daun pintu yang kembali tertutup, "Kenapa perasaanku….", Menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan berat.

Sedikit menyesal karena Ia membiarkan Yesung masuk sendirian ke tempat itu. Aish, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun harus menyesal? Bukankah bisnis memang biasanya sangat _private_? Sudah seharusnya Yesung menangani bisnis nya sendiri. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun masuk kesana, Ia tak akan mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Lebih baik disini, menunggu hingga Yesung keluar dan Ia bisa cepat mengantarkan Yesung pulang, lalu istirahat di rumahnya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun merindukan kasur nyamannya selama tiga hari terakhir.

Terdiam dalam fikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun tak sadar jika sudah hampir 10 menit Yesung berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Dorrr~

Sebuah suara, cukup keras hingga mampu membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya.

Apakah itu suara tembakan? Tapi, kenapa berasal dari dalam ruangan presdir? Atau mungkin telinga Kyuhyun hanya berhalusinasi saja? Tapi itu terasa sangat nyata, dan.. sangat dekat.

Cklek~

Yesung.

Mata sipitnya agak membola dan keringat dingin mengalir keluar di pelipisnya, "Yak, gwaenchana?", Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung.

"Kka..ja…", Tangan kanan Yesung menggandeng pergi tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba berjalan cepat dengan tongkat jalannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung.

Ting~

Pintu _lift _tertutup, hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung di dalamnya. Tangan Yesung bergetar hebat, Kyuhyun tahu hal itu. Tapi, tangan kanan itu telah masuk ke dalam saku Yesung kembali, tak lagi menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun seperti tadi.

Ting~

Mereka sampai di lantai dasar, dan Yesung masih belum keluar dari dalam _lift_.

Keadaan lantai dasar yang tadi tenang, kini mulai riuh. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat _security _yang berlarian masuk ke dalam _lift _lain.

Yesung keluar _lift _dengan langkah normalnya, melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dengan mata yang tak bisa Kyuhyun tebak apa maknanya.

"_Presdir terbunuh~!_", Suara bisik-bisik _security _itu mampu membuat mata Kyuhyun membola, dilihatnya Yesung yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Tangan kanan di dalam saku, dan tangan kiri memegang tongkatnya.

Kyuhyun mendekat ke Yesung, diraihnya tangan kanan Yesung, mencoba mengeluarkan tangan itu dari saku Yesung. Mata keduanya bertemu saat Kyuhyun mencoba melakukannya. Dan saat tangan itu keluar, pistol adalah satu benda yang digenggam Yesung dengan sangat erat.

"Kkaja….", Kyuhyun mengambil pistol itu dari tangan Yesung, dan menggendong Yesung ke atas punggungnya, berlari keluar dari dalam gedung, lalu segera masuk ke mobilnya. Dan memacu mobil itu dalam kecepatan penuh. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kenapa Ia melakukan hal ini?

Kring~ Kring~

Ponselnya bordering keras, membuat Kyuhyun harus membagi konsentrasinya. Panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak Ia kenal, "yoboseyo~", Mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, walau jujur saja Ia sedang sangat panic sekarang.

"Tuan Polisi, apa _Young master _bersamamu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?", Itu suara bambam, hanya dengan sekali bertelefon dengan bambam, Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengenali suaranya.

"Ne, dia bersamaku"

"Bisa kau bawa dia ke gereja kami? _Ppali_, jebal~"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Brak~

Dibantingnya Koran pagi yang baru saja Ia baca, menampilkan berita kematian dari _Presdir _Ahn, pemilik _Ahn's Antibiotical_.

"Ini tidak mungkin seperti apa yang kufikirkan~", Lirihnya. Hah, Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa berfikir jernih semenjak kemarin Ia mengantar Yesung kembali ke gereja. Wajah ketakutan Yesung terus terngiang di benaknya. Mungkinkah Yesung?

"Ketua, Divisi kita diminta untuk menyelidiki kasus ini….", Jaebum mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari semua penatnya. Dan apa itu tadi? Menyelidiki kasus? Kasus kematian Presdir Ahn?

Ah, apakah Kyuhyun tak salah dengar?

"Wae? Kenapa harus kita? Yang mendapat laporan dan semua barang bukti ada di divisi 3, lalu kenapa harus kita?", Jaebum sedikit merinding, tak biasanya sang Ketua mencoba menolak sebuah kasus.

"Aku juga tak tahu Ketua", Jawab Jaebum sebisanya, Ketuanya dalam keadaan marah bukan sesuatu yang diinginkan Jaebum selama Ia bekerja, "Lagipula, Divisi 3 juga tetap menyelidikinya, hanya saja kita diminta membantu mereka~"

"Kau tak suka bekerja denganku, Cho Kyuhyun?", Hah. Suara menyebalkan itu, Ketua Divisi 3 dengan nama Lee Hyuk Jae. Tapi, Kyuhyun lebih suka menyebutnya _monkey_. Karena menurut Kyuhyun wajah Lee Hyukjae itu seperti monyet di matanya.

"Aku biasa bekerja dengan manusia", Sindir Kyuhyun, beruntung karena Lee Hyukjae atau yang biasa mereka kenal dengan Eunhyuk sudah biasa dengan sindirannya.

"Kau fikir aku suka bekerja dengan _evil _sepertimu? Jika bukan karena rekaman cctv itu, aku juga akan menangani ini sendiri~!"

"Yak Lee Monkey~!", Sebal Kyuhyun, "Memang rekaman apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Eunhyuk yang tak suka bertarung mulut dengan Kyuhyun, lebih memilih menancapkan _flashdisk _nya di _computer _Kyuhyun, dan memutar rekaman cctv yang Ia maksudkan. Mempercepat video rekaman hingga menunjukkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana, awalnya bersama beberapa orang, lalu sendirian saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Perusahaan itu kemarin, hah? Dan, kau disana tepat disaat pembunuhan berlangsung"

"Aku tak membunuhnya~!"

Plak~

Pukulan keras di kepalanya adalah hadiah manis dari Eunhyuk, "Aku tahu kau tak melakukannya, setan kecil~!"

Mata mereka kembali ke video cctv, dan Kyuhyun sduah bersama Yesung sekarang, berjalan keluar hingga cctv tak menangkap mereka lagi.

"Apa kau kesana karena Kim Yesung? Kudengar Kim Yesung memintamu untuk mengawalnya selama beberapa hari ini"

"itu kau sudah tahu, Lee Monkey"

"ck, diamlah Cho", Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, beberapa photo di tempat kejadian, "Si korban ditembak, tepat masuk kedalam jantung, hal yang menyebalkan adalah tak ada bau mesiu disana"

"bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi dari penyelidikkan yang sudah kulakukan, pistol dengan bau mesiu ter _minim _adalah sebuah _handgun _keluaran terbaru dari _China_. Team ku mencoba mengakses siapa saja yang membeli _handgun _dengan model seperti itu"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, fikiran buruk dan negative mengenai Yesung kembali muncul. Mungkinkah jika itu Yesung? Tapi, kenapa semuanya seakan mengarah kepada Yesung?

"Hah, Ruangan dibalik pintu itu memiliki cctv, tapi ruangan dimana si korban berada tak memilikinya. Mungkin karena itu ruang presdir, tentu saja mereka ingin memiliki sedikit privacy"

Kyuhyun dan Jaebum hanya bisa mengangguk. Ruangan ber cctv yang dimaksud oleh Eunhyuk barusan, pastilah ruangan yang disebutkan oleh Lee Chanhee kemarin, ruangan dimana Yesung bisa menunggu Tuan Ahn.

"Ah, Cho. Kau tahu hal hebat apa yang kutemukan?"

Mata Kyuhyun menoleh kembali ke Eunhyuk.

"Mwoya?"

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana jika kau mempersiapkan _Team _mu? Dan beberapa mobil tentu saja"

~ **Dê-nos****amor, Deus** ~

Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel duduk menghadap ke Yesung. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi, hanya keheingan yang mengisi ruang tamu sempit itu.

"Ada yang datang…", Mark berdiri dari duduknya, matanya melihat ke Yesung yang tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Haruskah aku membuka pintunya, _Young master_?", Tanya Gabriel.

"_Ne_"

Baru saja Gabriel akan beranjak, tapi Mark menahannya, "Ini bau tubuh Lee Hyukjae, kurasa kau tak akan suka menyambutnya, Gabriel….", Dan, membuat Gabriel kembali duduk di kursinya. Mark menggantikan Gabriel, keluar menyambut _tamu _mereka.

"_Young master_, ini firasat buruk", Bambam memegang dadanya, sementara Yesung hanay tersenyum kearahnya.

"yang buruk di awal, tak selalu berakhir dengan buruk juga, bam-ie"

Rombongan polisi datang, bersama dengan Mark. Kyuhyun berada disana, dan berdiri tepat di belakang Eunhyuk.

"lama tak melihat kalian… Sepertinya kalian sudah tumbuh sekarang~", Eunhyuk, sedikit bercanda walaupun tak ada satupun yang tertawa disana.

"Apa maumu?", Yesung berucap.

"Membawamu ke kantor polisi, Kim Yesung~!"

.

.

TBC –

.

.

Okeh, gampar saja author kalo kalian bisa. Hehehe.

Ini 13 desember, dan jujur saja saya pingin ngapus tuh tanggal dari tanggalan.

Niatnya pingin update Notre destin, tapi Notre destin itu butuh _mood _nya orang bahagia, sementara mood saya ancur banget gara-gara *ehem* yang lagi nikahan *ehem*

Maaf kalo update an yang sekarang makin membuat kepala kalian pusing, karena saya sendiri juga pusing pake' banget. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Sudah takdir nulis fanfic ini pasti memusingkan.


	7. Some of his secret

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_L Joe – Teen Top_

_Niel – Teen Top_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Sebuah ruangan kecil dengan satu meja dan sepasang kursi yang ditata saling menghadap. Lampu temaram menjadi satu-satunya asupan cahaya, menemani dua orang manusia –Yesung dan Eunhyuk-

Baru semenit yang lalu mereka duduk disana, menghidupkan satu-satunya laptop diatas meja, dan terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, Kim Yesung, apa kau sudah siap?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan jemari tangan yang sudah bersiap di atas _keyboard laptop_.

"Untuk apa?", Mata Yesung meneliti ruangan itu, sebuah kaca hitam yang Yesung yakini dibalik kaca hitam itu pastilah ada orang yang sedang melihat mereka di ruangan lain-_ayolah_, Yesung sering melihat bentuk ruangan seperti itu di televisi.

"Menjawab pertanyaanku tentu saja"

"Apa kau menuduhku atas kematian Tuan Ahn?"

Senyum tergulir dari bibir tipis Eunhyuk, "Masih belum Kim Yesung…. Hari ini kau masih menjadi saksi~"

CCTV di tiap sudut ruangan terasa _mengintimidasi _Yesung, dia tak suka bentuk ruangan yang seperti ini. Merasa diawasi dan –tertekan. Mungkin ini yang biasa dirasakan para narapidana kepolisian yang lain.

"Jadi, kau siap menjawab pertanyaanku, Kim?"

Yesung tak mengangguk ataupun mengatakan –iya. Tapi Eunhyuk sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat tatapan tajam dari _onyx _gelap namun sipit itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ruangan Tuan Ahn saat kejadian berlangsung?", Tanya Eunhyuk _to the point_.

"melakukan bisnis"

Memutar bola matanya jengah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yesung, "lebih _spesifik_"

"Kau pasti tahu jika urusan _bisnis _itu sangat _private, _Lee Hyuk Jae"

"Hah, terserah kau saja, Kim~", Eunhyuk membalik laptopnya, membuat layar laptop itu kini menatap Yesung. Sebuah video adalah apa yang dilihat oleh mata Yesung sekarang, "Beruntung karena perusahaan Tuan Ahn memiliki CCTV yang canggih. Tak hanya rekaman video seperti biasanya, namun juga rekaman suara"

Yesung tak terlalu bereaksi, membuat Eunhyuk makin jengah dan memutuskan untuk langsung memutar video _player _tersebut.

Video itu, Menampilkan Yesung yang duduk sendirian di sebuah ruangan, hanya ada kursi memanjang yang menempel pada dinding disana. Satu meja lebar dan satu kursi _kantor _yang cukup nyaman.

Suasana sepi pada awalnya, namun beberapa menit setelahnya terdengar suara, dari ruangan yang lain.

'_Sajangnim, dia adalah orangnya, yang membawa pergi Dani dan L-joe'_

'_Apa kau benar-benar sudah memastikannya Minsoo-ya? Jangan asal tuduh, bisa saja dia adalah Kim Yesung yang berbeda'_

'_Aniyo sajangnim, aku benar-benar yakin. Team kita sudah menyelidiki semuanya, Kim Yesung yang ada di depan adalah orang yang sama dengan Kim Yesung si pengganggu 7 tahun yang lalu'_

'_Bukankah Kim Yesung si bocah 15 tahun memiliki 3 teman? Apakah dia datang bersama mereka? Gabriel Lee, Mark Tuan, dan Bambam, itu nama mereka, aniyo?'_

'_Aku tak tahu siapa yang datang bersamanya, tapi aku tetap yakin jika dia Kim Yesung yang sama. Sajangnim, jika kita tak segera menghabisi Kim Yesung dan mengambil kembali Dani dan L-Joe…. Rahasia kita bisa terbongkar~'_

'_Ck, apa kau fikir Kim Yesung itu akan membunuhku duluan, Minsoo-ya? Anak kecil seperti dia, aku yakin tak akan berani'_

'_Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, sajangnim?'_

'_Suruh saja dia masuk, biar aku yang mengurusnya nanti….'_

**Percakapan di video itu terhenti, Eunhyuk terus mengamati wajah datar Yesung saat memandangi video tersebut.**

Tak lama setelah percakapan terhenti, Bang minsoo keluar ruangan, dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Yesung yang duduk tenang di deretan kursi panjang, _'kau sudah lama, Yesung-ssi?'_

'_tidak juga, apakah Presdir Ahn sudah siap menemuiku?'_

'_ne, kau bisa masuk ke dalam_'

Dan Bang Minsoo beranjak keluar setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, meninggalkan Yesung yang berdiri dengan tongkat putihnya. Yesung di dalam video, masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Ahn.

_Klik_.

Dan video terhenti, karena Eunhyuk yang menekan tombol _pause_.

"Di Ruangan Presdir tak ada CCTV", Ujar Eunhyuk, menanggapi tatapan bertanya dari Yesung, Eunhyuk membalik kembali laptop miliknya, "Kim Yesung, aku heran padamu… Kau, kenapa wajahmu bisa se datar itu, bahkan saat mendengar seseorang akan membunuhmu"

"Lalu, wajah seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan?"

"_Terkejut _mungkin? Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, menyelamatkan diriku"

"_That's you, _Lee Hyukjae._ Not me_"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, bertahun-tahun mengenal Yesung dan teman-temannya, banyak melihat segala keanehan dan sifat _misterius _mereka. Eunhyuk sudah terbiasa.

"Arrata… Hah, biar aku jelaskan, setelah kau masuk ke dalam ruangan, suara pistol terdengar. Itu adalah lanjutan videonya", Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Daripada menjelaskannya, kenapa tak kau tunjukan saja seluruh rekaman video nya padaku?"

"CCTV rusak setelah kau masuk kedalam ruangan, tak ada video, hanya suara yang bisa ku dengar", Ungkap Eunhyuk, dan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, "Tuan Ahn terbunuh saat kau ada di dalam ruangan, benar begitu Kim Yesung?"

"….", Tak ada jawaban, Yesung memilih diam.

"Tak ada CCTV dan hal lain yang bisa membantu, jadi kukira kesaksian mu sangat berpengaruh disini, Kim Yesung. Bisakah kau bersifat sedikit lebih _cooperative_?"

"Aku tak tahu, karena itu aku diam~"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu jika kau ada di lokasi kejadian, Kim Yesung?"

"itulah aku"

Brak~

Eunhyuk tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya, dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Kim Yesung. Tapi, bertindak seperti itu ditengah situasi seperti ini? Hah, Kim Yesung benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Dan Eunhyuk bukanlah Tuhan yang terus dapat menggenggam amarahnya.

Berlalu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih duduk manis disana. Eunhyuk ingin menghirup udara segar sekarang.

"Kenapa Kim Yesung itu selalu merepotkan?", Jaebum, berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, mengamati dari balik kaca hitam, proses penyelidikan Eunhyuk barusan.

Yah, seperti yang Yesung duga, dibalik kaca hitam itu memang ada ruangan lain. Ruangan dimana para polisi menyaksikan penyelidikan kepada narapidana.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, Yesung masih hanya menjadi saksi sekarang, tapi kenapa ini terus membebani kepalanya? Di balik kaca itu, Yesung masih duduk diam, matanya menatap ke kaca dimana Kyuhyun ada dibaliknya.

Apakah Yesung dapat melihatnya? Kenapa seakan _onyx _itu melihat kearahnya sekarang? Dan kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa bersalah padanya?

.

.

Yesung keluar dari ruang Investigasi, dan Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang dilihat oleh _onyx _gelapnya, "Hai, Tuan Polisi", Sapa Yesung, seakan tak ada masalah dari setiap kalimat yang tergulir dari bibir _plum _miliknya.

"gwaenchana?"

"_not bad_~", Jawab Yesung sebisanya, dia bahkan tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa sekarang, "untuk sekarang aku dipanggil menjadi _saksi_, Tapi jika aku dipanggil lagi, mungkinkah aku akan kalian jadikan tersangka?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "Kenapa kau bisa membuat kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Bukankah hal itu yang biasa terjadi di tempat ini?"

"Lalu, apakah kau memang melakukannya (_membunuhnya_)?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis, membuat Kyuhyun ragu akan semua hal yang mungkin terjadi di dalam ruangan saat kejadian perkara, "Tuan Polisi, bisa kau antar aku pulang? Aku lelah~"

Dan kalimat terakhir Yesung, tak dapat ditolak oleh Kyuhyun. Biarpun perjalanan mereka terasa _membosankan _dan _hambar _seperti biasanya, tetap saja Kyuhyun mengantar Yesung hingga sampai di depan gereja.

Dan bambam yang menjemput Yesung disana.

Bahkan Yesung tak lagi menoleh kepada Kyuhyun setelah Ia keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"_Young master_~", Suara khawatir bambam yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun saat Yesung membuka pintu mobilnya.

Mesin mobil kembali menyala, namun Kyuhyun tak juga meninggalkan area gereja, masih Ia lihat bambam yang mencoba membantu Yesung berjalan dengan memegangi bahu Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

"_Dia (Yesung) ketakutan dan tak baik-baik saja sekarang~_"

.

.

Dibanding kembali ke kepolisian, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menuju ke _Ahn's Antibiotical_, masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat kejadian perkara. Ruang tunggu dimana Yesung menunguu Tuan Ahn untuk mengijinkannya masuk kedalam kantornya.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun masuk kesana, bahkan jaring kuning kebanggan kepolisian dengan tulisan _do not accros line _masih terpasang indah di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu masuk Ruangan Presdir –Ruang Tuan Ahn berada-

Ckrek~

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, orang awam mungkin dilarang untuk masuk kesana, namun Kyuhyun berbeda. Dia Ketua divisi-7, dan lagipula Kyuhyun ingin melakukan penyelidikan ulang disana.

Bekas darah korban masih tersisa disana, hampir mengering menempel pada Kursi kerja sang Korban, kursi hitam tinggi tempat dimana Presdir-lah yang menempatinya. Kyuhyun menggunting bagian kecil kursi hitam itu, bagian dimana ada sisa darah kering disana. Tak ada alasan logis, hanya saja _Insting _nya mengatakan demikian.

Kyuhyun melihat kembali kesekitar, Tak ada yang menarik didalam ruangan itu, hanya beberapa lemari penyimpanan buku dan tentu saja kursi untuk tamu presdir. Dua buah sofa yang ditata saling berhadapan, dengan meja bundar menjadi pemisahnya.

Benar-benar tak ada yang menarik dari ruangan itu, padahal Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan sebuah _laboratorium _mini, mengingat Tuan Ahn adalah seorang ahli biological terkemuka Korea. Tapi, hanya kursi dan lemari yang bisa Ia temukan disana.

Dia telusuri lantai seluruh ruangan itu, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin dilupakan oleh Eunhyuk, tapi tetap saja hasilnya Nihil. Seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan, tak ada sisa _mesiu_ yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh pistol pada umumnya.

Beralih dari lantai, Kyuhyun mencoba melihat koleksi buku milik Tuan Ahn, buku-buku yang tak menarik bagi Kyuhyun, _virus, sel, _dan hal-hal lain yang tentu saja bukan menjadi favorit Kyuhyun.

Tangannya menemukan flashdisk hitam yang tersembunyi di celah-celah buku itu, meraih sang flashdisk, lalu mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Haruskah aku membawanya?", Lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Dan, tentu saja _insting _nya seakan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membawa flashdisk itu. Lagipula, mungkin saja ini salah satu hal penting yang akan membantu menyelesaikan kasus mereka.

.

.

"Kau tahu pemilik flashdisk ini?", Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar pada Jaebum yang masih berkutat dengan computer kesayangannya.

Mata Jaebum terfokus kesana, sementara jemarinya sibuk menggerakkan kursor, berharap menemukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini flashdisk biasa dengan kapasitas 18 Gygabite, ketua", Terang Jaebum, "dibeli di tahun 2012 oleh Tuan Ahn"

"Jadi, ini benar-benar miliknya? Jaebum-ah, kau bisa membuka isi di dalamnya?"

Jaebum mengerutkan dahinya, "di _private_", Jawabnya, "Jika aku bisa membuka kuncinya…. Aish~ Sepertinya ini berharga, ketua. Mengingat bagaimana Tuan Ahn melindungi isi dari flashdisk ini"

"Apa tak ada cara untuk membukanya?"

Jaebum kini melihat ke Kyuhyun, memasang wajah _sombong _yang jarang sekali Ia tunjukkan, "Jangan panggil aku _hacker Team 7 _jika aku tak bisa mengatasi hal ini"

Plak~

Dengan santainya Kyuhyun menoyor kepala Jaebum, membuat nya meringis sakit mengingat tangan Kyuhyun cukup besar untuk menjadi ukuran tangan pria, "Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat selesaikan, ck"

Beruntung ada pesan masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun, jika tidak mungkin Jaebum akan menerima toyoran untuk yang kedua kalinya. Fokus Kyuhyun beralih ke ponselnya.

"Hah, akhirnya si monyet itu memberiku video cctv ini juga"

Kyuhyun membuka video kiriman dari Eunhyuk, video yang sama yang Eunhyuk tunjukan pada Yesung siang tadi.

"siapa orang yang berani merusak cctv dan menghancurkan barang bukti berharga ini. Aish", Desisnya saat layar menghitam dan hanya ada rekaman suara disana.

"Dia tak merusak cctv, Ketua", Ujar Jaebum, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengalihkan perhatian padanya, "Dilihat dari rusaknya video, ini ulah hacker yang membuang gambar dan hanya menyisakan suara. Tak ada hubungan dengan cctv"

"woah, ternyata kau pintar juga, jaebum-ah", Pujinya, jemarinya memutar ulang rekaman video cctv tadi, "disini terlihat Bang Minsoo keluar ruangan, tapi aku tak melihatnya keluar sama sekali"

Jaebum sedikit mengintip video yang di _pause _oleh Kyuhyun, "itu aneh sekali"

"Aku jelas-jelas menunggu Kim Yesung keluar, tepat di depan pintu. Jika Bang Minsoo keluar dari ruangan ini, bukankah seharusnya dia melewatiku?"

"Apa mungkin Bang minsoo itu alien seperti yang ada di drama-drama itu, Ketua?"

"Yak! Neo micheseo", Dan lagi-lagi kepala jaebum harus rela menerima bogeman mentah tangan Kyuhyun, beruntung hanya dua kali karena setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak keluar, meninggalkan jaebum yang kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Jika dia bukan alien, berarti dia tak keluar ruangan? Hah, lebih baik segera kupecahkan password flashdisk ini"

.

.

Yesung meneguk obat terakhirnya untuk malam ini, bambam nampak khawatir pada keadaan sang_ Young master _yang tak juga membaik sekembalinya dia dari kantor polisi tadi siang.

Mark dan Gabriel juga ikut khawatir, mengingat ini sudah sangat lama semenjak mereka melihat Yesung sangat ketakutan seperti ini, "_Young master_, ada satu hal yang belum kami beritahukan", Gabriel memulai pembicaraan, di perpustakaan sempit yang selalu menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul.

"wae? _Is it important?_"

"Daniel dan byunghun, mereka berdua sampai di _seoul _esok hari"

"Mwo?", Hampir saja air putih itu muncrat, beruntung Yesung dapat mengontrol dirinya. Dia tatap dalam dan penuh permintaan kejelasan atas kalimat Gabriel barusan.

"Mereka mendengar kabar kematian Presdir Ahn, dan segera memesan tiket pesawat untuk kembali", Mark melanjutkan, "Mereka hanya datang untuk pemakaman Presdir Ahn, _Young master_. Anda tak perlu terlalu khawatir"

"Menghadiri pemakaman seorang pria tua yang telah merusak masa depan mereka, apa mereka berdua sudah gila?"

"_kajok_….", Lirih Bambam, namun mampu membuat Yesung menolehkan perhatian padanya, "Biarpun pria tua itu seperti iblis, tapi tetap saja… Pria tua itu, iblis itu tetaplah ayah kandung dari Daniel, itu adalah satu fakta yang tak bisa kita hapuskan, _Young master_"

Yesung terdiam, satu fakta itu. Satu fakta yang tak pernah mau dia akui, satu fakta yang bagi Daniel sendiri bukanlah sesuatu hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Mark… Jemputlah mereka berdua besok pagi di bandara, pastikan mereka selamat hingga mereka menginjakkan kaki di gereja ini"

"_yes, Young master_"

"Setelah proses _authopsy _selesai, presdir Ahn akan langsung dimakamkan", Terang Gabriel, "entah besok sore atau dua hari lagi, masih belum pasti"

Mata Yesung melirik pada pistol yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja baca, "Dê-nos amor, Deus", Lirihnya.

"_for sure, God will save us… Young master_"

.

.

Yesung yang tak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur, berinisiatif untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar, menghirup udara segar di taman bermain tempat biasanya Ia menyendiri, berharap beban di dalam fikirannya dalam terbang bersama hembusan angin malam yang cukup dingin.

Tapi ternyata Ia tak sendirian disana, dilihatnya seorang namja duduk di ayunan favoritnya. Mata menatap lurus ke layar ponsel, seakan didunia ini hany ada namja itu dan ponselnya.

"Apa kau tak lelah seharian bekerja, Tuan Polisi? Bukankah seharusnya kau berbaring di atas _bed _nyamanmu? Bukannya duduk manis di atas ayunan milikku", Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang lain, tepat bersebalahan dengan si namja-Kyuhyun.

"lalu kau? Bukankah ini juga sudah waktunya kau tidur malam, Kim Yesung? Dan satu hal lagi, ayunan ini milik umum. _Not yours_"

Mata Yesung menjelajah ke tangan Kyuhyun, sedikit melirik pada ponsel yang menayangkan sebuah video, "yadong?"

"ck, kau fikir aku masih seperti bocah? Sudah bukan umurnya aku menonton hal-hal tak berguna seperti itu"

"jadi di umurmu, kau tak lagi menontonnya, tapi mempraktekannya?"

"Yak!"

"Hahahaha", Tawa Yesung, sampai membuat mata sipitnya seakan menghilang, ternyata pilihannya untuk berjalan malam, cukup efektif, "jadi, video apa itu, Tuan Polisi?"

"video yang tadi kau lihat bersama lee hyukjae… Tapi ini benar-benar aneh/\\. Bang minsoo jelas-jelas keluar dari ruangan ini, tapi kenapa aku tak melihatnya diluar?"

Yesung menekuk bibirnya, memasang tampang berfikir yang demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun berani membayar berapapun untuk bisa melihat ekspresi itu seumur hidupnya.

"Mungkinkah itu bukan pintu yang terhubung dengan tempat kau berada, Tuan Polisi?"

"Apa ada yang seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana jika besok kita mengecheck ulang? Aku bisa membantumu melakukan penyelidikan, jika kau mau"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "sebelum itu, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"hm?"

"Kau…. Tak… kau tak terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini, kan?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis, "Mollayo"

"hah?"

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat… Aku juga tak yakin"

Jawaban Yesung membuat Kyuhyun berfikir setengah mati, bagaimana mungkin makhluk manis di depannya ini tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya, jika Ia memiliki potensi untuk menjadi salah satu tersangka. Dan yang lebih gilanya lagi, Yesung menawarkan bantuan? Apa dia ingin menjebloskan dirinya sendiri di penjara? Apa Yesung sudah gila?

"Apa ada hal lain lagi yang perlu kau tanyakan padaku, Tuan Polisi?"

"Eunhyuk menanyakan ini padamu tadi… Kenapa wajahmu setenang itu saat mendengar jika kau kemungkinan besar terbunuh di tangan mereka?"

"Tuan Polisi, apa menurutmu seorang manusia bisa sangat tenang, jika mendengar nyawa mereka terancam?"

"oh? Apa maksudmu?"

Yesung melepaskan anting _abu-abu _di telinga kirinya, memasukkan anting itu ke dalam saku baju hangatnya, lalu melihat kembali kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apapun yang kau katakan sekarang, aku tak akan bisa mendengarnya, Tuan Polisi"

"mwo?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "karena sebuah kejadian, telinga kiriku terus berdengung jika aku tak memakai anting-anting ku. Tak ada satu suarapun yang bisa kudengar karena suara dengungan itu begitu menyiksaku", Dapat Kyuhyun lihat air mata yang menggenang di onyx indah itu, "beruntung karena Mark menemukan anting-anting hebat ini, jika aku memakainya, suara dengungan itu akan menghilang"

"Kim Yesung….."

(_**Flashback On**_)

_Namja kecil, onyx gelap sipitnya terbuka lebar saat melihat dua mayat yang lehernya tergantung kaku pada tali kekang putih, mata dua mayat itu mengatup sempurna, menyisakan kulit putih yang memucat karena tak adanya pasukan oksigen yang masuk ke dalam rongga paru-paru mereka._

"_Eomma, Appa"_

_Lirih namja kecil itu, dia pegangi kaki kedua mayat orang tuanya yang menggantung kebawah. Dingin. Hanya itu yang bisa dia rasakan. Orang tuanya yang selalu memberikan kehangatan untuknya, kini sedingin es._

"_hiks…. Eomma… Appa…."_

_Berharap tangisan bisa mengembalikan dua manusia paling berharga di hidupnya, hajiman. Itu sudah tak mungkin lagi, namja kecil itu- sebut saja Yesung kecil, dia bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa memberikan dan mencabut nyawa manusia dengan semudah itu. Dia hanya bocah berusia 5 tahun yang hanya tahu menjadi anak baik untuk kedua orang tuanya._

"_Apa bocah itu ada di dalam?"_

"_Boss meminta kita untuk menghabisinya juga"_

_Suara menyeramkan itu. Suara dua orang yang Yesung yakini, adalah pembunuh orang tuanya, penghancur keluarga bahagianya._

_Yesung mungkin masih kecil, tapi dia bukanlah anak bodoh yang tak mengerti tanda bahaya. Segera Ia membuka satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu, melompat keluar dari dalam rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya memberikan salam perpisahan untuk kedua orang tuanya._

_Berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya menerobos hujan salju pertama di tahun ini, tak banyak orang berada di lingkungan sekitar rumahnya. Hanya gelap dan dingin yang bisa dia temukan._

"_Yak bocah, kau mau kabur kemana, hah?"_

_Suara orang-orang jahat itu lagi, kenapa mereka masih bisa menyusul? Yesung kecil kita tak lagi punya sisa tenaga untuk terus berlari._

_Tak perduli lagi dengan arah maupun tujuan,mencari polisi atau bala bantuan terdekat adalah yang sekarang menjadi tujuannya. Hingga Ia tak melihat Van hitam yang melintas tepat di samping kirinya._

_Brak~_

_Dan semuanya memburam, darah di pelipis kiri serta kaki yang seakan tak lagi bisa ia rasakan keberadaannya. Yang bisa Ia lihat hanyalah Van hitam yang melaju pergi tanpa memperdulikannya, dan dua orang jahat yang juga meninggalkannya._

"_eomma.. appa"_

_._

"_Hyung… dia sadar.. Mark Hyung, Donghae Hyung"_

"_Sudah kubilang panggil aku Gabriel mulai sekarang, bambam-ie"_

_Saat membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, hanya ada 3 bocah laki-laki, sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Memandanginya seakan Yesung adalah emas berharga yang barusaja mereka temukan._

"_ack~"_

_Telinganya berdengung dengan keras, membuat kepalanya seakan pecah akibat dengungan yang benar-benar sangat mengganggu._

"_kalian…. Siapa?"_

"_bambam imnida… Terimakasih karena kau telah bangun, kami benar-benar takut kau tak bisa terselamatkan"_

_Yesung tahu bocah dengan muka bulat itu berbicara padanya, tapi dengungan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa mendengar apapun._

"_Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa aku tak bisa mendengar apapun?"_

"_sepertinya yang dikatakan dokter memang benar", Bocah dengan wajah campuran western mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah anting, berwarna merah menyala. Dan memasangkan anting itu ke telinga Yesung._

"_Dengungan di telingaku sedikit berkurang"_

"_Aku Mark. Hah, beruntung karena anting percobaanku itu berhasil. Jangan khawatir, sekarang mungkin amsih ada dengungan, tapi jika aku menemukan cara yang lebih bagus, dengungan itu pasti menghilang"_

"_ne?"_

"_hah, hanya kenakan selalu anting itu, arra? Jika kau bosan dengan warnanya, aku juga bisa membuatkan berbagai warna untukmu. Jadi siapa namamu?"_

"_Yesung… Kim Yesung"_

"_Ah, Yesung hyung.. Akhirnya kami tahu namamu juga… ah, neomu kyeopta", Bambam mencubit pipi Yesung dengan gemas._

"_Gabriel imnida"_

_3 Bocah asing yang muncul secara tak terduga, tapi Yesung merasa sangat nyaman berada di antara mereka._

"_Hajiman, kenapa kaki kiriku tak terasa sama sekali?"_

(_**Flashback End**_)

Yesung mengelus bibir tebal Kyuhyun, "hanya bibir ini yang bisa kubaca saat anting itu tak lagi kugunakan"

Kyuhyun ingat saat Yesung melepaskan antingnya di bandara, bagaimana Yesung menutupi telinga kirinya dengan sandaran kursi saat mereka berada di dalam mobil, Yesung yang ketakutan saat antingnya tak bisa ditemukan di sasana tinju waktu itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil anting yang tadi Yesung masukkan ke dalam sakunya, memasang anting abu-abu itu kembali ke telinga Yesung, lalu mengusap dengan lembut telinga yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu indera sempurna pemberian Tuhan.

"Jadi, jam berapa waktu luangmu besok, Kim Yesung?"

"agak siang? Ada sesuatu hal yang harus kami lakukan di pagi hari"

.

.

L-Joe dan Niel sampai di seoul, beruntung karena Mark menjemput mereka tepat pada waktunya, "kkaja", Ajaknya tanpa berbasa-basi, menggiring L-joe dan Niel masuk kedalam mobil dan segera mengemudikannya langsung ke gereja mereka.

Di depan pintu gereja, telah menunggu Yesung, Bambam, dan Gabriel. Bambam membawa sweater hangat di tangan kanannya, dan segera memasangkan sweater itu ke badan L-Joe, sesaat setelah L-Joe turun dari dalam mobil.

Ke-enam manusia itupun segera masuk kedalam gereja. Dan menutup rapat-rapat gerbang gereja mereka. Duduk di sofa coklat yang sudah tersedia 6 cangkir _coffee _hangat di atas meja bundar.

"Segeralah kembali ke bali setelah pemakaman Presdir Ahn", adalah kalimat pertama yang tergulir dari bibir Yesung, "Ini bukanlah wilayah yang aman untuk kalian"

"_Young master_, kau jelas-jelas meminta kami kembali beberapa hari yang lalu", Sahut Niel.

"Tapi tidak dalam situasi yang sekarang"

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku konfirmasi darimu, _Young master_", L-Joe menatap mata Yesung, cukup dalam hingga membuat Yesung hanya diam saat melihatnya, "Kau tak melakukannya, kan? Bukan kau atau kalian pelakunya, kan?"

Hanya diam yang bisa L-Joe terima, tak ada satupun orang yang menjawab pertanyaan _crucial _itu, "kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Byunghunie?"

"Karena aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau melakukannya, _Young master_", Mata L-Joe mulai berair, tapi tak sekalipun Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yesung.

"Jika kami orang yang seperti itu, mungkinkah kami hanya berdiam diri setelah mendapat perlakuan tak manusiawi semenjak kami masih kecil, byunghunie?", Gabriel, mengangkat gelas _coffee _nya, lalu meneguk _coffe _hangat itu dengan sekali tegukan, "_we aren't like them_"

"_all of us are God's child, how can we do that?_", Sahut Mark, senyum terpatri di bibirnya, membuat air mata L-Joe tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

"_believe us…_", Kini Bambam, berbicara sembari menepuk pundak L-Joe. Niel dan Yesung hanya saling melemar pandang satu sama lain.

"Tuan Polisi sudah menunggu kita di depan gerbang, kurasa sudah saatnya pergi", Mark berdiri terlebih dahulu, lalu memberikan tongkat putih Yesung kepada pemiliknya.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang harus kami selidiki, jangan pernah keluar sebelum kami kembali, arraseo?"

"Ne, _young master_"

Yesung dan yang lain pergi keluar, menyisakan L-Joe dan Niel berdua saja, saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, dengan L-Joe yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Niel, dan tangan besar Niel yang memegang erat punggungnya.

.

.

Yesung membuka pintu masuk yang menuju ke ruang tunggu khusus tamu presdir, langkahnya terhenti di tengah pintu, Kyuhyun dan yang lain mengikutinya.

"Gabriel, bisa kau selidiki beberapa karyawan disini?", Tanya Yesung, yang hanya disahuti dengan anggukan oleh Gabriel. Lalu berlalu pergi.

"_Young master, _bisa aku tak masuk ke ruangan ini? Aku membencinya", Bambam dengan wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

"Ne, kau tunggu saja diluar, bamie"

Yesung, Mark, dan Kyuhyun kemudian masuk ke ruangan tempat dulu Yesung menunggu Presdir Ahn untuk memanggilnya. Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh tembok di kiri pintu masuk.

Matanya membola, ada sesuatu di tembok itu, "Kim Yesung, kemarilah~", Panggilnya, yang tentu saja langsung dituruti oleh Yesung. Sementara Mark sibuk memeriksa lantai.

"waeyo, Tuan Polisi?"

"Bang Minsoo memang keluar dari ruangan ini, tapi tak melewati pintu yang sama dengan yang kita lewati", Kyuhyun menyentuh garis lurus panjang yang terlihat seperti sekat tipis diantara tembok bercat putih itu.

"Apa ini sebuah pintu rahasia?"

"Mollayo", Kyuhyun melihat ke kamera CCTV, "ini adalah area buta CCTV", tangannya menjelajah pada lukisan _Audrey Hepburn _yang terpajang indah di salah satu bagian tembok, dia ambil lukisan itu dan menemukan sebuah alat. Menyerupai tombol untuk membuka _password_.

"Kita perlu menemukan _password _nya, untuk membuka ruangan ini"

"jangan khawatir, aku punya ahlinya", Kyuhyun menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya, "aku di kantor Presdir Ahn, kemarilah.. Sekarang!"

.

Mark yang menekuk alisnya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada, "kenapa harus ada Im Jaebum? ssh", Dengusnya, sebal. Lebih baik kembali fokus daripada Ia harus berlama-lama bersama Im Jaebum.

Jaebum menyerahkan flashdisk yang kemarin Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya, "kau sudah menemukan isinya?"

"Ketua, apa kau yakin perusahaan ini selalu melakukan aktifitas legal?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Cloning, _Human Cloning_", Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, tak terlalu paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaebum barusan, "hanya ada rekaman rangkaian DNA dan beberapa hasil percobaan di flashdisk itu. Karena aku tak mengerti apapun tentang hal-hal scientis, aku meminta bantuan pada beberapa dokter di unit _authopsy_"

"Apakah keburukan Presdir Ahn akhirnya terungkap?", Yesung tak terlihat terkejut.

"apa kau tahu sesuatu Kim Yesung?"

"_human cloning _adalah penelitian yang sudah Ia lakukan selama lebih dari 15 tahun, pada 5 tahun pertama Ia hanya melakukan beberapa percobaan dan penghitungan, 5 tahun berikutnya Ia mulai mencoba memakai manusia, mengambil darah _sample _dari _inang _secara _continous_. Iblis tua itu… Dia benar-benar tak memikirkan apa akibat dari hal yang dia lakukan itu"

Apakah Kim Yesung marah? Benarkah Kyuhyun melihat wajah marah dan terluka Kim Yesung sekarang? Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu? Kenapa Kyuhyun ingin menenangkannya sekarang?

"menyuntikkan vaksin tak jelas yang dia yakini dapat menciptakan DNA gila yang selalu menjadi impiannya. Jika dia ingin di cloning, kenapa tak menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri? Kenapa harus tubuh yang tak bersalah?! Iblis itu, dia pantas mati!"

Tangan besar Mark menyentuh pundak Yesung, "_young master_, kendalikan emosimu"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kanan Yesung, "bisakah kita lanjutkan penyelidikkan?", Pintanya, setidaknya wajah memerah Yesung agak memudar sekarang, "Jaebum-ah, pecahkan _password _untuk pintu rahasia ini. Ppali", Jaebum hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan beberapa alat andalannya, jujur saja Mark cukup terkejut melihat sisi lain Jaebum.

'_this stupid bastard having something too. Hah, goodluck Im jaebum_'

.

Gabriel duduk di kursi ruang tunggu, matanya melirik beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana, "jogiyo, nuguseyo?"

Seorang pria pendek, dengan rambut hitam _spike _menghampirinya, dilihat dari penampilan pria ini, sepertinya salah satu anggota penting di kantor.

"Gabriel imnida, aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi, sepertinya kekasihku datang terlambat"

"ah, joeseonghamnida gabriel-ssi"

"Changhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disana?", Kali ini seorang namja yang agak tinggi menghampiri Gabriel dan pria mini bernama Changhyun itu.

"Kau sudah kembali, Jonghyun-ie?", Ternyata pria tinggi itu bernama Jonghyun.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku changjo mulai 3 tahun yang lalu, ck"

"Jogiyo, kalian sepertinya tak terlalu sibuk sekarang… Apa tak ada pekerjaan?", Tanya Gabriel, sekedar berbasa-basi.

"semenjak presdir meninggal, kantor tak sesibuk dulu. Kami sedang dalam masa berkabung, Gabriel-ssi"

"ah, aku turut berduka"

Pria bernama jonghyun-atau sebut saja changjo itu menggandeng tangan changhyun pergi, dia tak sesopan changhyun sepertinya, "jangan asal berbicara dengan orang, kau ingin yang terjadi pada byunghun terjadi padamu juga?", Mereka berbisik tapi Gabriel masih dapat mendengar semuanya.

Dan satu nama yang cukup familiar di telinga Gabriel, "byunghunie? Uri byunghun?"

Dua pria itu masuk ke dalam elevator, "lantai 4", sementara Gabriel mengambil tangga darurat sebagai jalur alternatifnya untuk mengejar changhyun dan changjo. Tepat di lantai 4, Gabriel melihat satu namja lain lagi, dengan luka di jari tengah kanannya.

"Ternyata mereka sudah dewasa sekarang, ck"

.

Mark mengusap lantai parket yang berada di dekat jendela, kemudian mencium tangannya, berharap menemukan sedikit saja bau yang mungkin akan membuka jalan mereka.

"tak ada mesiu yang akan bisa kau temukan, kami sudah menyelidikinya", Ujar Kyuhyun, "dari informasi yang kami terima, pelaku pasti menggunakan _handgun _yang menghasilkan minimum mesiu saat ditembakkan"

"hah, dan kau percaya hal itu?"

"Ne, menurut informasi yang kudapat, China memproduksi _handgun _yang seperti itu dan hanya ada 3 orang yang memilikinya di Negara ini"

"Inilah kenapa aku membenci polissi, _you are too stupid_… Jika ada _handgun _atau pistol-pistol lain yang seperti itu, maka US pastilah menjadi yang pertama. China? Kurasa kalian harus memeriksakan computer kalian, sepertinya system informasi kalian terkena _hack_"

"apa kau serius?"

"Sepertinya pembunuh dari Presdir Ahn ingin melimpahkan pembunuhannya padaku, bukan begitu Mark?", Yesung bergabung dengan obrolan mereka.

"kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Beberapa hari lalu aku membeli _handgun _di China", Jawab Mark, "kau juga telah melihat _Handgun _, Tuan Polisi… Lalu…", Mark mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung Kyuhyun, "cium baunya"

"mwo? Tak ada bau apa-apa"

"kau tak peka sekali, Tuan Polisi…. Ini bau pohon cemara, apa kau tahu sebuah alat yang menyerupai busur?"

"yang kutahu pohon cemara digunakan untuk membuat busur kecil"

"ujung dari busur kecil itu bulat, berbeda dengan busur untuk panah. Kau bisa menaruh sesuatu yang menyerupai peluru di ujungnya, and Bang", Tangan Mark mencoba memvisualisasikan apa yang Ia katakan, "aku yakin pembunuh Presdir Ahn sedikit bergetar, melihat bagaimana banyak debu kayu camar yang bercecer di tempat ini"

"Aku yakin tangan pembunuh itu pasti terluka sekarang, menggunakan busur itu sama saja dengan melukai tanganmu sendiri", Jelas Yesung, jujur saja Kyuhyun _impressive _atas kepintaran dua bocah di depannya ini. Tak salah jika mereka selalu memecahkan kasus terlebih dahulu, dibanding kepolisian.

Mata Mark melihat ke pintu, "Sepertinya Gabriel sudah kembali, kkaja _Young master_", Dan mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan presdir Ahn.

Jaebum masih sibuk di pintu rahasia, sepertinya dia belum bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya, "apa kita kembali sekarang, Ketua?"

"kurasa cukup untuk hari ini, lagipula kau bisa memecahkan kodenya di kantor, iya kan?"

"eumh, kkeureumyo"

Gabriel menyusul mereka ke dalam, bersama dengan bambam, "Busur pohon cemara itu masuk akal, tapi bagaimana kau menjelaskan bunyi pistol yang terdengar?"

Mark melirik ke Yesung, "_young master_, kurasa sudah waktunya kau menjelaskan ke si bodoh ini"

.

.

Mark dan yang lain pergi dengan mobil mereka, dan tinggalah Yesung berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Duduk di dalam mobil yang entah mengapa mulai familiar pada tubuh Yesung.

"jadi, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi saat itu?", Sembari mengemudi dengan pelan, Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kupingnya secara lebar, mengingat matanya harus fokus ke kemudi.

"saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan Tuan Ahn, iblis tua itu tengah mengacungkan pistolnya ke arahku"

"jadi, dia benar-benar akan membunuhmu?"

"semua hal terjadi dengan begitu cepat, yang kutahu dia menarik pelatuh pistolnya dan mengenai tepat dijantungku. Beruntung saat itu aku telah mengenakan jaket anti peluru"

"jadi itu suara pistol Tuan Ahn?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, karena aku dengan kaki cacat ini segera berlari kepadamu. Dan aku teramat sangat terkejut saat mendengar dia meninggal"

"kenapa kau tak menceritakan ini semua pada kepolisian?"

Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah _handgun_. Kemudian menodongkan _handgun _tadi ke pelipis Kyuhyun, "seorang dengan nama yang tak pernah baik di mata kepolisian, aku tak yakin kalian mempercayaiku"

Lampu merah jalanan menyala, dengan rasa tak nyaman akibat pistol yang berada tepat disamping pelipisnya, Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kini pistol itu benar-benar tepat di depan jidatnya.

"aku mempercayaimu, Kim Yesung"

.

.

-TBC-


	8. i like your

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_L Joe – Teen Top_

_Niel – Teen Top_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah _handgun_. Kemudian menodongkan _handgun _tadi ke pelipis Kyuhyun, "seorang dengan nama yang tak pernah baik di mata kepolisian, aku tak yakin kalian mempercayaiku"

Lampu merah jalanan menyala, dengan rasa tak nyaman akibat pistol yang berada tepat disamping pelipisnya, Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping, kini pistol itu benar-benar tepat di depan jidatnya.

"aku mempercayaimu, Kim Yesung"

Hanya senyum yang Yesung berikan, senyum tipis di sudut bibir mungilnya. Jari tengahnya menarik pelatuk dari _handgun _yang kini tepat berada di depan jidat Kyuhyun. Membuat sang pemilik jidat menutup rapat matanya, tak sanggup untuk melihat _timah panas _itu masuk ke dalam tengkorak kepalanya.

Tuk~

Adalah suara yang keluar saat pelatuk itu ditarik dari sarangnya, Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya saat sadar jika tak ada peluru berbahaya yang masuk ke kepalanya. Ia tatap dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya pada Yesung yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

Kring~ Kring~

Kenapa disaat seperti ini, ponsel Kyuhyun malah bordering dan mengganggu segalanya. Ia lirik nama _bambam _yang tertera di layar ponselnya, "_yob…_"

"_tuan polisi, apakah terjadi sesuatu? Apa Young master kami baik-baik saja?_"

Kenapa sebenarnya dengan bocah itu, bukannya menyapa malah memberondongi Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. Kyuhyun lirik Yesung yang masih dalam posisi awalnya.

"_ne…_", Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"_are you sure? Kau yakin tak terjadi apa-apa pada, Young master?_"

Klik~

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telefon itu, tak peduli pada lampu hijau yang menyala dan suara-suara klakson mobil di belakangnya yang seakan meminta mobil Kyuhyun untuk kembali melaju, Kyuhyun malah lebih memilih menatap makhluk manis yang hanya tersenyum padanya, "apakah pistol itu kosong?"

Yesung menurunkan _handgun _itu dari jidat Kyuhyun, "Ini bukan pistol yang seperti itu, Tuan Polisi"

"hah?"

"Ini adalah _handgun _yang kami beli beberapa hari yang lalu, _Chinese product_", Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya, "Tiap kali aku berada dalam bahaya, aku akan menarik pelatuknya. Dan pelatuk ini tersambung dengan _micro conector _yang membuat bambam, mark, maupun Gabriel akan langsung tahu jika keadaanku sedang gawat"

"jadi, karena itu bambam menghubungiku tadi?", Jadi itu bukan _handgun _yang digunakan untuk melakukan pembunuhan atau sejenisnya? Hah, haruskah Kyuhyun mengakui jika Yesung dan teman-temannya memang jauh diatas mereka, "Dan bambam juga menghubungiku saat kau ketakutan di hari kematian Tuan Ahn…."

"_handgun _ini salah satu percobaan Mark yang berhasil….. Eumh, dan sepertinya ini juga bisa digunakan untuk menguatkan alibiku", Senyum macam apa itu yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa fokus sama sekali, hah. Andai saja Kim Yesung sadar jika senyumannya memiliki kadar kemanisan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan itu dari awal, Kim"

"It feels so good that I'm not the one who kill that bastard, but… it just very very good to knew that he is going to hell already"

"Apakah kau sebenci itu pada Tuan Ahn?"

"can't you see it?", Tanpa melihatpun Kyuhyun tahu betapa rasa kebencian Yesung begitu besar pada Tuan Ahn.

Mobil itu kembali melaju setelah Kyuhyun sadar jika lampu kembali hijau, beruntung mereka hanya membunyikan klakson. Apa jadinya jika mobil-mobil di belakangnya tak sabar dan lebih memilih menabrak mobil tersayang miliknya.

"Kim Yesung, mengenai cloning itu…. Bisakah kau beritahu aku, siapa korbannya?"

"You've seen him, Cho Kyuhyun", Entah Kyuhyun sadar atau tidak, tapi itu adalah kali pertama Yesung menyebutkan namanya. Tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan Polisi' atau sejenisnya. Hanya, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Gabriel menatap pakaian _judo _yang tergeletak tak bersalah di atas marmer depan pintu Kamar L-Joe, matanya mengintip melalui celah kecil pintu yang agak terbuka, dan menemukan L-Joe yang duduk sendirian di atas kasurnya.

Srek~

Dia geser pintu kayu mahoni itu, dan senyuman L-Joe adalah hal pertama yang Gabriel temukan, "Donghae Hyung, wasseo~", Sapa si blonde raven dengan mata sipit itu.

Gabriel mengambil kursi lipat kecil di ujung ruangan, dan menempatkan kursi itu berhadapan langsung dengan L-Joe, "sudah kubilang panggil aku, Gabriel… Dasar bocah"

"Donghae hyung lebih terasa nyaman dan hangat… Gabriel terlalu dingin", Sela L-Joe, masih dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah kurusnya, "Yesung hyung dan yang lain juga sudah di rumah?"

"Kurasa belum", Nafas Gabriel terhembus berat, diingatnya pakaian judo biru yang tadi menarik perhatiannya, "Kenapa seragam judo kebanggaanmu ada di luar? Apa kau masih berlatih hal-hal gila seperti itu?"

"Apa hyung fikir, dengan tubuh mayat hidup seperti ini, aku masih bisa melakukannya?"

"Lalu, kenapa benda itu ada di luar?"

"Aku ingin membuangnya", Jawab L-Joe, seakan tak ada beban di dalamnya, walaupun Gabriel tahu jika sangat berat bagi L-Joe untuk melakukannya.

"Byunghunie, it's not that easy, to throw away something precious. Sipjianha…", Gabriel mengelus pelan pundak rapuh itu, "dibanding harus membuangnya, bagaimana dengan hanya menyimpannya sebagai kenangan? Heum?"

"Kenangan? But whenever I saw it, it feels, sick…. I'm sick, Hyung"

"Bukankah tak semua kenangan itu indah? That's life, byunghunie…."

"Kau benar, Hyung"

"Oh, aku hampir lupa….", Gabriel menyerahkan ponselnya pada L-Joe, "Chunji, Ricky, dan Changjo…. Mereka bertiga bekerja di _Ahn's antibiotical_"

L-joe mengamati jepretan-jepretan yang terpampang di ponsel Gabriel, "mungkinkah mereka yang melakukannya?"

"Aku juga tak yakin…", Onyx _dark-blue_ Gabriel melihat ke bawah, berfikir keras tentang semua kemungkinan yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi, "Kuharap bukan mereka pelakunya", Gabriel kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, "jangan terlalu banyak befikir dan beristirahatlah, kau akan menghadiri pemakaman besok, iya kan?"

"Ne, aku kembali ke Korea hanya untuk hal itu…. Kkeundae, Hyung", Mata sayu L-Joe kini menatap Gabriel, "Jalja…. Hyung"

.

Pemakaman berlangsung lancar, dan banyak orang yang datang untuk memberikan Doa terakhirnya pada Tuan Ahn, mulai dari karyawan hingga beberapa pembesar Pemerintahan. Berada diantara ratusan orang-orang penting itu, terlihat Yesung bersama kawanannya berdiri agak belakang dengan setelan serba hitam mereka.

"Niel-ah, kau tak ingin ke depan dan berdoa untuk Ayahmu?", Tanya L-Joe sembari menyentuh lengan Niel.

Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir Niel semenjak kedatangan mereka di pemakaman, hanya diam sembari memandangi 2 kakak laki-laki nya yang berdiri di samping pastur, sembari menangisi kepergian ayah mereka –yang juga merupakan ayah kandung dari Niel-

"_at least saying goodbye for the last time, Ahn Daniel_", Yesung dengan nada malasnya, "Apapun yang dilakukannya semasa hidup, dia tetaplah ayah kandungmu"

Niel tak tahu harus bagaimana, di dalam seluruh tubuh dan batinnya sudah Ia tetapkan untuk membenci Ayahnya, namun jauh di lubuk hati kecilnya, ada perasaan tak rela, bagaimanapun masih ada banyak hal yang belum bisa Niel lakukan dengan Ayahnya itu.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah ke depan, mencari jalan menuju tempat tidur terakhir sang Ayah, dan berakhir dengan berdiri di sebelah sang Kakak pertama, "Niel-ah, kau kembali?", Sapa Kakak pertamanya, dapat Niel lihat mata sang Kakak yang agak sembab.

Tak terlalu dia pedulikan sang kakak, pesan terakhir adalah tujuannya, "Aku tak tahu siapa yang salah jalan diantara kita berdua, Appa. Hajiman, kuharap di tidur panjangmu ini, kau bisa berfikir dengan lebih jernih lagi, atas apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini… Saat kita bertemu lagi di dunia lain, kumohon berikan aku senyuman seperti saat dulu", Membungkuk dengan air mata yang coba ditahannya.

"Niel-ah…"

Tak ada lagi kalimat yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya, hanya berjalan ke belakang, menuju ke tempat dimana Ia dapat melihat L-Joe yang tersenyum penuh ketulusan padanya.

"_should we go home, now?_", Mark memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Ke enam manusia itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan orang-orang lain yang masih setia di pemakaman Tuan Ahn. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang bersama dengan polisi-polisi lainnya, "Kenapa kalian suka sekali mengganggu pemakaman seseorang?", Sapaan dingin seorang Kim Yesung adalah satu hal yang pertama kali di dengar oleh gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kami bertugas mengamankan tempat ini, karena masih belum jelas siapa pembunuh dari Tuan Ahn"

Mata Mark yang tertutup kacamata hitam nampak mengawasi ke sekeliling, "Aku tak melihat Lim Jaebum", Lirihnya yang mendapat kekehan singkat dari bambam.

"Kau merindukannya, Hyung?"

"ck…", Dan Mark lebih memilih segera masuk ke dalam mobil mereka.

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap L-Joe dan Niel yang berada di belakang Gabriel, "owh, kalian?"

"Annyeong Tuan Polisi….", Sapaan hangat L-Joe adalah sesuatu yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun.

"Byunghunie, udara semakin dingin. Cepatlah masuk ke dalam mobil"

"arraseo, _young master_", Sebelum masuk, L-Joe masih sempat melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyuhyun. Niel mengikuti L-Joe di belakang.

"Apakah Lim Jaebum sudah berhasil menemukan _password _ruangan itu?", Tanya Yesung saat menyadari jika Jaebum tak ada disana.

"Kurasa iya", Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, ponselnya bordering cukup keras menandakan ada pesan masuk disana, "Sepertinya dia memang berhasil masuk ke ruangan itu", Senyum yang lebih terlihat seperti _smirk _dia tampilkan di sudut bibirnya.

"Bambam, Gabriel, kalian bisa meninggalkanku di sini", Perintah Yesung yang segera dituruti oleh Bambam dan Gabriel. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau ikut denganku, yesungie?", Tawar Kyuhyun, entah Yesung sadar atau tidak dengan nama panggilan dari Kyuhyun barusan.

.

_Corvette _hitam itu terparkir dengan indahnya di depan Bangunan _Ahn's antibiotical_, tanpa perduli dengan lahan parkir yang benar, Kyuhyun meninggalkan mobilnya disana. Masuk ke dalam _lift _bersama dengan Yesung, memencet tombol lantai teratas hingga beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di puncak gedung.

Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _lift _dan mencari jaebum yang masih berada di dalam ruang rahasia dengan pintu yang akhirnya bisa dia buka.

"Ketua, kau sudah datang", Jaebum, dengan mata sipitnya yang menjelajah satu dari puluhan computer di dalam ruangan itu.

Tak ada sesuatu yang special dari ruangan rahasia itu, hanya computer dengan jumlah. Mungkin puluhan. Tak bisa dipastikan, yang jelas komputer yang ada di dalam sana menampilkan video _cctv _mulai dari lantai 1 hingga ruangan presdir.

"Jaebum-ah, mwoya?", Tanya Kyuhyun, sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ini seperti ruang control rahasia", Jawab Jaebum, _hipotesis_nya, "Pada awalnya kukira ini ruangan legal, tapi setelah kutanyakan pada beberapa _security_, ternyata tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu keberadaan ruangan ini"

Yesung ikut melihat puluhan rekaman cctv yang ada disana, "apakah ruangan presdir juga memiliki cctv?", Mata sipitnya agak membulat saat menyadari jika ada rekaman di dalam ruangan presdir disana.

"Ne, aku juga baru mengetahuinya. Jika kalian lihat ke dalam ruangan presdir, ada 4 cctv yang tersembunyi diatas rak-rak buku", Jaebum meng klik sebuah folder dari computer pengendali, "kalian harus melihat rekaman ini"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar computer pengendali, disana menampilkan rekaman saat Tuan Ahn menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Yesung, '_jadi bocah gereja ini tak berbohong_', batin Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa ada rasa lega di dalam hatinya.

Seperti cerita Yesung, Tuan Ahn memang mencoba membunuhnya, beruntung karena Yesung mengenakan baju anti peluru. Rekaman selanjutnya adalah apa yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan Jaebum, dimana ada seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam, memanjat melalui jendela dan menembakkan busur dengan tangan kanannya.

"sudah kuduga ini ulah mereka", Lirih Yesung, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Jaebum.

"kau tahu pelakunya?"

Senyum simpul terlihat di ujung bibir _plum _Yesung, "_case closed, _Tuan Polisi"

.

.

Duduk di meja ruang rapat dengan tongkat putih nya yang tersandar indah di pinggiran meja, kaki-kaki panjang yang menggantung dengan celana kain hitam menghiasinya. Wajah manis itu, wajah manis Kim Yesung yang berubah serius semenjak 4 orang dengan pakaian serba hitam masuk ke ruang rapat. Bersamanya masih ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Chunji-ya….", Sapa Yesung, pada namja dengan pakaian serba hitam yang melekat indah di tubuh tingginya, "5 tahun berlalu, apa kau melakukan perubahan di wajahmu? Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengenalimu"

"Apa maksudmu, Yesung-ssi? Namaku Chanhee, dan kita bertemu saat kau datang ke perusahaan ini di hari kematian Presdir", Jawab Pria itu, terlihat tenang.

Yesung mengamati jemari tangan pria bernama Chanhee yang kelihatan terluka, masih ada perban putih disana.

"Aniyo, pertemuan pertama kita 5 tahun lalu. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat kalian berempat mencoba mencuri di Toko perhiasan milik kenalanku"

Senyum Chanhee sedikit memudar.

"Kalian berdua juga kelihatan lebih besar sekarang, Ricky, changjo", Mata Yesung kini beralih ke dua namja lain yang duduk berdampingan dengan Chanhee. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri saja, masih tak ingin membuka suara.

"Berawal dari petarung _judo_, kemudian menjadi pencuri, dan sekarang…. pekerja kantor? Kalian bertiga sudah banyak berubah ternyata. Hah, jika saja Byunghunie masih bersama kalian, apakah kalian masih menjadi pencuri?"

Ketiganya menunduk saat nama 'Byunghun' disebut, tak ada satupun yang berani menatap mata tajam seorang Kim Yesung, apalagi jika dia sedang dalam _mode _serius seperti ini. Kyuhyun masih mengamati Chanhee, Ricky, dan Changjo, kemudian Ia teringat pada penjelasan Yesung beberapa saat yang lalu.

( **Flashback On **)

"kau tahu pelakunya?"

Senyum simpul terlihat di ujung bibir _plum _Yesung, "_case closed, _Tuan Polisi"

"mwo? Jelaskan padaku, Kim!"

"Lee Chanhee, Ricky, dan Changjo, mereka adalah pembunuh Presdir Ahn", Ungkap Yesung dengan sangat percaya diri, seperti tak ada kesalahan dalam _hipotesis _nya.

"itu 3 orang, tapi yang terlihat di cctv hanya ada 1 orang", Sangkal Jaebum, yang diberi anggukkan oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat Yesung memutar bola matanya.

"mereka bertiga adalah komplotan pencuri handal yang menguasai j_udo _dan martial art. Yang menembak pastilah Chanhee, karena dia yang paling hebat di bidang itu. Sementara Ricky dan Changjo memegangi tali dari atap. Apa kau fikir seorang manusia bisa terbang tanpa tali? _Stop being stupid_, _Mr. Police_"

Logis. Adalah kata yang tergulir di fikiran Kyuhyun, namun tak bisa semudah itu menangkap 3 orang yang bahkan wajahnya tak tertangkap di kamera cctv, "kau sepertinya sangat mengenal mereka, Kim Yesung. Tapi, tetap tak mudah menangkap mereka, mengingat tak banyak bukti yang bisa kita gunakan"

"untuk apa menggunakan bukti, jika kita bisa mengelabui _psikologis _mereka?"

"Apa kau tahu kelemahan mereka?"

"_for sure, yes I am_"

( **Flashback End **)

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat melihat ketiga pria yang tak bisa mengucapkan apapun sekarang, '_kenapa begitu mudah?_', Batinnya. Mungkin Byunghun memang senjata yang paling ampuh untuk mereka bertiga.

"Jika L-Joe masih bersama kami, tentu saja kami akan menjaganya dengan lebih baik lagi. Jika saja, dia masih bersama kami….", Lirih Chanhee.

"Apakah maksud kalian dengan menjaga lebih baik, adalah dengan membunuh Presdir Ahn?", Suara serak dari tubuh mungil berbalut sweater hangat, berdiri di ujung pintu masuk ruang rapat dengan ditemani oleh Jaebum di sisi kanannya.

"L-joe….", Pekik Chanhee, Ricky, dan Changjo hampir bersamaan.

Byunghun masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, "jawab aku! Benarkah ini cara kalian menjagaku?!"

"L-Joe, aku bisa jelaskan….", Chanhee mencoba berbicara.

"aku membenci kalian!", Teriak Byunghun, mata sipitnya memerah akibat air mata yang membendung dan hampir menetes itu, "_it's not a good choice, you know_"

"Tapi dia menyakitimu! Dia membuatmu sakit! Dia menjadikan tubuh mu sebagai kelinci percobaan-nya L Joe-ya", Kini ganti Changjo yang angkat bicara, "Salahkah kami jika membunuh pria tua itu?! Kami melakukannya untukmu!"

"_it's not for me_!", Byunghun menutup telinganya, tak lagi ingin mendengar penjelasan dari tiga manusia yang dulu sudah seperti saudara dekatnya.

"Kalian tahu?", Yesung menginterupsi, "Jika ada orang yang harus membunuh pria tua itu, maka akulah orang pertama yang harus melakukannya. Hanya saja….", Mata teduh Yesung kini melihat ke Byunghun, "Byunghunie, dia tak pernah mengijinkanku melakukannya"

Suasana hening, hanya ada tangisan lirih Byunghun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, bahkan Jaebum yang berdiri di sampingnya tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan Byunghun.

"Mianhae, L Joe-ya", Chanhee, tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya, hanya tangan ricky yang sekarang menguatkan dirinya untuk tak menangis terlalu keras. Bahkan selama menjadi pencuri dulu, membunuh adalah hal yang tak pernah mereka lakukan. Dan sekarang, hanya karena dendam, mereka bertiga mengingkari janjinya, "_mianhae, jeongmal…._"

Srek~

Suara kursi yang bergesekkan dengan lantai menjadi penghancur dari suasana sendu yang terjadi, Bang Minsoo, seorang namja lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak terlibat dengan percakapan, berdiri dari duduknya.

"apakah kalian menelfonku hanya untuk melihat _drama picisan _ini?", Suara _bass _rendahnya membuat Kyuhyun memincingkan mata lebarnya ke arah Minsoo.

"Jangan mencoba kabur, Bang Minsoo-ssi"

"Untuk apa aku kabur? Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun. Bukankah kau, sebagai polisi harusnya menangkap tiga pembunuh ini? Dan kenapa kalian menelfonku untuk mendengar semua ini? Apa kalian tak tahu betapa sibuknya aku setelah Presdir meninggal?", Cerocos Minsoo, yang jujur saja cukup mengganggu gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?", Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _flashdisk _dari sakunya, "Mereka bertiga mungkin pelaku eksekusi dalam pembunuhan ini, tapi kau adalah dalang dibalik semuanya"

"Yak, apa yang kau maksudkan, Tuan Polisi? Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi dalang? Ck, apa kau tak tahu berapa lama aku bekerja bersama dengan Presdir?"

"Itulah alasannya. Kalian bekerja bersama terlalu lama dan Presdir ingin menyimpan semua yang dia temukan, untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukankah kau juga berkontribusi dalam _project cloning _itu, Minsoo-ssi? Hajiman, setelah berhasil, presdir Ahn tak mau membaginya denganmu. Ck, malang sekali", Entah kenapa Yesung merasa Kyuhyun sangat keren saat ini, hah. Dia bahkan tak pernah sadar jika Kyuhyun memang keren.

"_project cloning? _Apa maksudmu? Dan, jangan banyak bicara jika kau tak memiliki bukti. Aku bisa menuntutmu!"

"tak punya bukti? Bagaimana dengan ruang rahasia dimana hanya kau yang tahu _password _nya, Minsoo-ssi?", Pernyataan Kyuhyun membuat mata Minsoo sedikit melebar, "kau mau pura-pura tak tahu? Haruskah kau kuseret ke sana, sekarang?"

"Hanya mengaku saja, boss", Ricky, mulai angkat bicara, "kudengar jika mengaku, hukuman kita akan lebih ringan"

"apa yang kau sebut dengan mengaku, hah?!", Pekik Minsoo sebal, "nan aniyo, aku tak tahu apa-apa dengan ruang penuh cctv itu"

"_got it_! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika ruangan itu berisi semua rekaman cctv di seluruh gedung ini, bahkan ruangan presdir juga memiliki cctv rahasia~"

"….", Minsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak ada lagi hal yang bisa Ia katakan untuk membela diri.

'_case closed_'

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bernafas berat setelah mendengar kisah seorang Lee Byunghun, "Hah, kenapa bocah malang itu bisa bertahan menjadi kelinci percobaan"

"Karena dia mencintai Niel", Suara manis yang beberapa hari terakhir sering di dengar oleh Kyuhyun, duduk di ayunan lain lalu menaruh tongkat putihnya di sisi kiri ayunan.

"Kenapa kau keluyuran malam-malam begini, Kim Yesung?"

"kau juga, Tuan Polisi?"

"Kasus Presdir Ahn sudah diurus oleh Team Eunhyuk, aku tak ada kerjaan dan duduk disini", Jawab Kyuhyun malas, "Kenapa cinta bisa membuat L-Joe memilih pilihan gila itu?"

"Karena Niel lah yang akan menjadi korban jika Byunghunie tak bersedia melakukannya"

Hah, entah kenapa Kyuhyun sekarang memiliki perasaan benci, sebal, dan marah pada Tuan Ahn, mungkin benar pepatah yang mengatakan, '_apa yang terlihat diluar, tak selalu seperti apa yang ada di dalam_', Pepatah itu benar-benar tepat jika ditujukan untuk Tuan Ahn.

"Hah, padahal aku sudah berjanji tak akan membantu polisi lagi, tapi… kasus ini membuatku kembali terlibat, _eottoke?_", Lirih Yesung, dua tangannya memegang penyangga ayunan.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dari kepolisian, Kim Yesung?"

"I want…..", Menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian melihat ke Kyuhyun, "You"

"hah?"

.

Taman bermain.

Apakah Kim Yesung itu seorang anak kecil?

Dan apakah Kim Yesung fikir, Kyuhyun seorang Polisi yang tak punya kesibukan, hingga Ia harus mengikutinya ke taman bermain?

Dan, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau mau mengikutinya?

Aku benar-benar tak paham dengan kalian berdua.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?", Tanya Kyuhyun, jujur saja Ia mulai bosan. Hanya berjalan berdua bersama bocah aneh bernama Kim Yesung. _For god's sake_, Ini sudah hampir 2 jam semenjak kaki besarnya menginjak di taman bermain, dan Yesung bahkan tak mengajaknya memainkan satu permainan pun.

"_nothing_", Jawab Yesung dengan sangat mudahnya.

"setidaknya, biarkan aku duduk. Kakiku seakan lepas dari tempatnya, Kim Yesung"

Yesung berhenti berjalan, kemudian melirik ke kaki Kyuhyun, "kakimu masih pada tempatnya, Tuan Polisi. Dan asal kau tahu, kaki yang terlepas dari badan itu jauh lebih sakit dari yang kau bayangkan"

"ck, kau berbicara seolah kau pernah merasakannya", Kesal Kyuhyun, Kim Yesung itu, terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

"kkeusae… _no one knows_", Yesung menemukan _bench _kosong dengan isi dua, sepertinya tempat yang tepat untuk di dudukki oleh dirinya dan Kyuhyun, "hah, nyaman sekali"

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa merasakan kaki-kaki nya lagi, beruntung ada _bench _kosong ini, setidaknya Yesung tak lagi mengajaknya berjalan kaki, "Jadi, untuk apa kau mengajak ku ke tempat ini, jika tak ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan, heum?"

"hanya, _refreshing_"

Hah, lagi-lagi alasan _non-sense_. Beruntung Yesung itu memiliki wajah manis, jadi Kyuhyun bisa bersabar untuk menghadapinya. Andai saja Yesung memiliki wajah seperti Eunhyuk. Ck, tentu saja tinjuan adalah hal yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padanya sekarang.

Berbicara tentang Eunhyuk, ck. Monyet sialan itu tak juga memberikan informasi lanjutan tentang kasus Tuan Ahn. Benar-benar monyet yang tak tahu berterimakasih. Mungkin, tinju tangannya akan dia berikan nanti saat dia kembali ke kantor polisi, '_siapkan saja wajahmu, monyet_'

"Tuan Polisi, kapan terakhir kali aku datang ke tempat ini?"

Hah, kenapa Kim Yesung malah ingin berbagi cerita dengannya, "onje?"

"eopseo", Mata Kyuhyun sedikit menyipit saat mendengar jawaban Yesung, "Appa, berjanji akan mengajakku ke taman bermain di hari ulang tahunku, hajiman, Appa dan Eomma terbunuh tepat satu bulan sebelum ulang tahunku. Hah, sangat menyebalkan, bukan?"

Bagaimana bisa seorang menunjukan wajah setenang itu, saat menceritakan kejadian tragis dalam hidupnya. Kim Yesung memang berbeda.

"Kau fikir hanya kau yang tak pernah datang ke tempat ini?"

"hem?"

"aku juga tak pernah kesini, asal kau tahu saja", Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya pada lautan manusia yang sibuk menikmati wahana di taman bermain, "memang apa hebatnya tempat seperti ini, hanya kebahagiaan sesaat yang mereka berikan, saat kita keluar dari tempat ini. Hanya lelah yang kita dapatkan"

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pepatah aneh yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun, "kau punya _memori_, Tuan Polisi. Memori yang akan selalu kau kenang"

"Apa gunanya sebuah memori? Yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu tak mungkin dapat terulang lagi, kita bukan di dunia _doraemon _yang bisa mengendarai _machine waktu _untuk kembali ke masa lalu"

"Aku tak percaya jika kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, Kyuhyun"

"Dibanding orang yang terjebak di masa lalu, aku lebih mengagumi seorang yang hidup dengan menatap apa yang ada di depannya"

"Cho Kyuhyun, lihat aku"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat Yesung memintanya, dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah.

Chu~

Apakah Kyuhyun bermimpi?

Atau ada yang salah dengan otak Kim Yesung?

Atau ini semua hanya imajinasi?

Tapi, bibir tipis dengan rasa _cherry _itu benar-benar menempel di bibirnya. Maksudku, benar-benar menempel.

Bahkan rasa _cherry _masih tersisa di bibir Kyuhyun setelah tautan singkat itu terlepas, "nn… noe…", Lirih Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang melebar sempurna.

Senyum khas di sudut bibir Yesung terukir jelas, "_I like your idea, Kyuhyunie_"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.


	9. pendant

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~Special appearance~**

_L Joe – Teen Top_

_Niel – Teen Top_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

_Corvette _itu melaju dengan pelan membelah jalanan kota _Seoul_, suara pelan alunan musik dari _bethoven _mengiringi perjalanan dua manusia yang terlihat kikuk satu sama lain. Ah, sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang terkesan sangat kikuk, Yesung hanya diam sembari memandangi jalanan depan, entah Ia sedang memikirkan apa di otaknya.

Ingin rasa hati Kyuhyun mengucapkan beberapa patah kata sekarang, namun saat teringat kejadian di taman bermain tadi. _Memory _manis ketika sebuah bibir manis mendarat dengan nyamannya di bibir tebal miliknya, '_Bisakah dia menciumku lagi?_', Ouh, dan fikiran macam apa itu, Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau mulai ketagihan bibir _cherry _Yesung.

Ting ting tong~

Ting ting tong~

Dan suara ponsel Yesung adalah sesuatu yang menyadarkan keduanya dari keadaan serba kikuk ini. Segera Yesung keluarkan ponselnya dan memberikan ponsel itu kepada telinga Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseyo~", Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih berada pada kemudi mobil, sementara ponsel tadi dipegang oleh tangan Yesung.

'_Tuan Polisi, katakana kepada Young master jika Niel dan Byunghun sudah kembali ke Bali_'

"Oh.. itu saja?", Dari nada suaranya, Kyuhyun tahu jika si penelfon itu adalah bambam.

'_Dan minta dia segera pulang…. That satan man has come_'

Klik~

Bambam mengakhiri panggilannya, "Dia sudah selesai", Ujar Kyuhyun supaya Yesung menjauhkan telfon itu dari telinganya. Mata Kyuhyun melirik anting kiri Yesung yang terpasang disana, "Kau memakai antingmu, kenapa kau tak meneriman telfon ini sendiri?"

"Biarpun aku memakainya, tetap saja aku tak bisa mendengarnya"

"Wae?"

"Entahlah… Telingaku kembali berdengung jika ponsel itu dekat denganku… Mark hanya mengatakan jika ini efek gelombang yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa nama gelombangnya"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian teringat akan pesan bambam tadi di telefon, "Byunghun dan Niel sudah pulang ke Bali"

"_Seoul _terlalu dingin untuk Byunghunie…", Yesung kini melihat keluar jalanan, "Apa hanya itu saja?"

"Bambam membahas tentang _satan man_.. Aku tak paham", Dapat Kyuhyun lihat perubahan di wajah Yesung, entah mengapa itu terlihat seperti mengeras, "_gwaenchana?_"

"Apa yang bambam katakan?"

"_That satan man has come_…. Dia bilang seperti itu", Entah Yesung sadar atau tidak, tapi tangannya tengah menggenggam dengan erat kain celana Kyuhyun, '_dan rasa protective ku selalu datang saat kau diam seperti ini…._'

.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang Gereja, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Yesung dan membantu Yesung keluar dari mobilnya, tak lupa tongkat putih yang selalu Yesung gunakan di tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak apa?", Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun jika Ia menjadi semakin _protective _jika keadaan Yesung selalu berubah-ubah seperti ini. Masih Ia ingat senyum yang melekat di bibir tipi situ selepas mereka berciuman-ok, itu hanya menempelkan bibir, belum bisa dianggap sebuah ciuman.

Wajah manis itu seputih kapas dengan bibir yang tak lagi merah. Putih dan pucat adalah satu hal yang bisa ditangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun, "Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja… Tapi entah mengapa", Mata gelap Yesung menatap intens pada _caramel _Kyuhyun, "Rasanya aku ingin mengeluh hanya kepadamu…."

"Aku akan mengantarmu masuk ke dalam", Kyuhyun sadar jika perilaku Yesung berubah setelah Ia menyebutkan '_satan Man_', sebenarnya siapa orang gila itu? Kenapa Yesung seakan ketakutan saat namanya disebut?

Berjalan berdua lalu masuk melalui pintu belakang, segera mereka sampai di ruang tamu sempit bernuansa _colonial _itu, dengan dua pilar besar sebagai kolom penyangga sekaligus elemen estetis pembentuk ruangan. Sesekali Kyuhyun memuji keindahan arsitektur gereja tempat tinggal 4 bocah ajaib -menurutnya- ini.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga", Mark adalah orang pertama yang menyambut mereka, diikuti dengan bambam yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Sementara Gabriel hanya duduk di salah satu sofa putih.

Yesung segera menghampiri Gabriel, "Benarkah dia menemukan keberadaan kita, lagi?", Tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dan kenapa warna mata Gabriel berubah menjadi _violet_? _Apakah itu softlens_?

Mata _violet _itu menatap tajam pada _onyx _gelap Yesung, "Mataku sudah berubah, _Young master_… Itu artinya, dia dekat dengan kita"

"Haruskah kita pindah tempat, lagi?", Bambam mulai buka suara.

Dari apa yang Kyuhyun tangkap, sepertinya _Satan Man_ bukanlah orang yang baik, bahkan mereka berempat terlihat sangat ketakutan sekarang, "Hey, apa kalian dalam masalah besar?", Tak ada gunanya menjadi patung bisu, Kyuhyun lebih suka bertanya walaupun mungkin tak ada jawaban memuaskan yang bisa Ia dapatkan.

"Hanya musuh lama yang kembali mengancam kami….", Woah, dan Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika jawaban itu keluar dari bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candunya.

"Apa kalian butuh bantuanku? Maksudku… jika saja aku bisa membantu"

"Aniyo….", Yesung menggenggam erat tongkat jalannya kemudian dia berikan punggung tidak lebar itu untuk menjadi _view _Kyuhyun, "_ I don't wanna hurt you…._"

.

Duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, Kyuhyun nampak menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangan yang mengepal. Masih berfikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi tadi di tempat Yesung.

"Ketua, kenapa kau masih disini?", Jaebum dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _sandwich_, duduk di meja kerjanya yang berseberangan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang?"

"Ketua dari divisi 3 mencarimu, kurasa ini tentang kasus _Ahn's antibiotical_"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding, bagaimana bisa Ia lupa jika alasannya kembali ke kantor adalah untuk bertemu Eunhyuk. Segera Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah masuk ke area Divisi 3.

"Kukira kau ingin kasus ini untuk dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mencariku?", Tanya Kyuhyun angkuh, pada monyet sombong yang kini tengah menyesap rokoknya. Jujur saja Kyuhyun baru tahu jika Eunhyuk ternyata perokok.

"Divisi mu ikut membantu kasus ini… Kurasa kalian harus tahu perkembangan kasusnya", Melihat dari jumlah putung rokok yang ada di asbak kaca itu. Sepertinya Eunhyuk perokok berat.

"Jadi?", Tanpa diperintah Kyuhyun mengambil kursi untuknya duduk, dia bukan _type _yang memiliki kesopanan terutama pada makhluk bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdecih kesal, tapi jujur saja Ia sudah bisa menebak gelagat tidak sopan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, "satu minggu lagi aka nada persidangan untuk Bang Minsoo, Lee Chanhee, Ricky dan Changjo"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai… ck", Eunhyuk melemparkan sebuah map yang pasti isinya dokumen-dokumen penting, "Pengembangan _cloning _dianggap melanggar Hak asasi manusia, karena itu pemerintah berencana untuk menutup _Ahn's antibiotical_"

Kyuhyun membaca satu demi satu dokumen yang dilempar oleh Eunhyuk tadi, "Bagaimana dengan L-Joe? Dia adalah korban nyata"

"Bukankah bocah itu sudah kembali ke Indonesia siang tadi?", Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, pemerintah memilih menutup mata untuknya"

"_Such a good decision_….", Lirih Kyuhyun namun dengan nada sindiran yang kntal di dalamnya, dan jujur saja jika Ia diijinkan, mungkin Kyuhyun akan memukul satu persatu pria-pria tua penghuni kursi Pemerintahan itu, "Andai saja mereka tahu bagaimana bocah kecil itu menanggung rasa sakit akibat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Tuan Ahn dan kroni kroninya"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Dia bawa tubuhnya berdiri dan membuka tirai ruangannya, membiarkan matanya melihat keadaan luar kantor polisi dimana banyak pekerja yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Namun satu hal yang menangkap perhatian matanya adalah kehadiran Kim Young Woon –sang Kepala tertinggi di kepolisian- bersama dengan segerombol orang berpakaian serba hitam, "Woah, ini sudah sangat lama semenjak mereka datang ke tempat ini"

Kyuhyun ikut memusatkan perhatiannya pada apa yang dilihat oleh Eunhyuk, tapi hanya Kim Young woon satu-satunya manusia yang dia kenali disana, "memang siapa orang-orang itu?"

"Lee Donghwa", Jawab Eunhyuk singkat, matanya masih terfokus pada pria tertua yang ada disana, seorang Pria tua yang berjalan santai bersama dengan Kim Young Woon, "Pria tua itu bernama Lee Donghwa"

"Lee Donghwa?", Kyuhyun seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, "Ah, apakah dia Lee Donghwa yang sama dengan pastur terkenal itu?"

"Oh….", Eunhyuk menutup tirainya sebagian dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, "Dia adalah orang yang sangat mendukung kepolisian korea, semua dana yang dia dapat dari sumbanga jemaatnya, selain Ia manfaatkan untuk keperluan gereja, juga Ia sumbangkan ke kepolisian"

"Jadi begitu?"

"Tapi, bukankah ini cukup aneh?", Kata-kata Eunhyuk membuat perhatian Kyuhyun teralih. Apa yang aneh dari Pastur baik yang selalu menjadi panutan umat katolik itu? "Terakhir kali Lee Donghwa datang kemari, sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu… Yah, walaupun Ia masih menyumbang untuk kita tapi Ia tak pernah lagi datang… Bahkan, yang terakhir kali kudengar, Lee Donghwa pindah dari Seoul"

"Aku hanya sering mendengar ceramahnya melalui televisi, mungkin dia bosan dan sekarang kembali lagi?", Dugaan Kyuhyun, "Lagipula, orang baik sepertinya, kemanapun dia pergi semua orang pasti akan menerimanya….", Kyuhyun masih mencoba melihat wajah Lee Donghwa melalui celah-celah tirai Eunhyuk yang terbuka.

.

Memarkir mobil sembarangan bukanlah gaya Kyuhyun, namun setelah mendapat telfon dari Yesung-dengan bambam sebagai juru bicaranya- tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun segera lari keluar dari kantor polisi dan menyetir dengan cepat menuju ke taman bermain kecil, tempat biasa ia _berkencan _dengan Yesungnya –maksudku, bertemu.

Matanya tertuju pada sosok yang duduk manis di atas ayunan, dengan tongkat putih yang selalu setia di tangan kirinya, dan mata yang terpejam erat. Bahkan dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam itu, Yesung terlihat sangat bercahaya di matanya.

"Jadi…. Untuk apa kau mencariku?", _Onyx _gelap itu terbuka saat merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sampingnya, dengan senyuman lebar ia sambut Kyuhyun.

"Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang ku perkirakan, Tuan Polisi", Jemari lentik itu menunjuk ke ayunan lain, seakan meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dan, tentu saja tanpa diminta untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun pastilah menuruti apa saja yang Yesung mau padanya.

"Kebetulan aku berada di sekitar sini", _Bohong_, kau jelas-jelas berada di dalam kantormu untuk menyelidiki kasus pembobolan bank, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, memang apa salahnya berbohong demi makhluk semanis Yesung?

Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah _pendant _dengan bandul salib yang terbuat dari kayu menggantung disana, "Ini, untukmu"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima _pendant _itu, "Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk diberi hadiah?"

"ini bukan hadiah, Tuan Polisi… Hadiah itu yang seperti ini…", Cepat dan basah.

Adalah dua kata yang bisa dideskripsikan oleh otak Kyuhyun sekarang. Bibir manis yang baru tadi siang menempel dengannya, akhirnya bisa Ia rasakan lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah pria bodoh yang akan melepaskan bibir itu begitu saja, bagaimanapun juga rasanya terlalu manis untuk bisa digambarkan oleh indera perasa Kyuhyun.

Dia taruh tangan besarnya di tengkuk Yesung, memperdalam lumatan yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi se _panas _ini, seingatnya Ia hanya mengikuti naluri kelakian-lakiannya dan mengajak Yesung kedalam pertarungan lidah yang… Demi Tuhan. Jika saja tak ada sesuatu yang disebut sebagai kehabisan oksigen, maka Kyuhyun rela dalam posisi seperti ini terus sepanjang hidupnya.

Siapakah yang akan menolak bibir _cherry _tipis yang seakan ditakdirkan menjadi miliknya itu? Yah, bibir itu hanya miliknya.

"_eungh_~", Lenguhan Yesung seakan pertanda jika Kyuhyun harus mengakhiri ciuman hebatnya, dia tak ingin orang yang sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri di dalam hatinya ini, mati hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Kyuhyun lepas tautan mereka secara perlahan, membiarkan jejak saliva masih membasahi bibir tipi situ, mengusap bibir itu penuh sayang untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"_You are such a brat kisser,_Tuan Polisi", Adalah kalimat yang keluar pertama dari bibir Yesung.

"Maka jangan pernah mengawalinya jika kau tak ingin terjerat oleh ciumanku, Kim Yesung", Dan jika diselidiki, memang Yesung lah yang membuat langkah awal, Kyuhyun hanya melanjutkannya, "Kau adalah yang pertama, candu pertamaku.. Aniyo, kau satu-satunya canduku, Kim Yesung"

Yesung tersenyum, belum pernah sebelumnya Ia merasa diinginkan seperti ini, dan itu membuat setitik cahaya seakan mulai mengisi hati kosongnya. Tapi senyuman itu memudar tatkala Ia ingat apa yang akan Ia lakukan setelah ini, "Jika kau menginginkanku seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa hidup jika aku tak ada?"

"Jadi kau harus tetap ada jika ingin aku hidup"

"Tak semua hal mudah, apalagi jika kau berurusan denganku, Tuan Polisi", Mata Yesung menangkap dua mobil yang datang kearah mereka. Yesung tahu dengan jelas jika itu mobilnya, dia genggam tongkat putihnya dengan erat dan mencoba berdiri biarpun Ia belum mau untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau sudah akan pergi?"

Dua mobil itu terparkir tepat di belakang mobil Kyuhyun, "Besok akan ada gerhana bulan penuh, kudengar _pendant _itu akan terlihat bagus saat kau melihatnya tepat saat gerhana bulan", Dan Yesung melangkah menuju ke tempat dua mobil tadi terparkir.

Kyuhyun masih mencerna kata-katanya dan hanya duduk sembari melihat punggung Yesung, matanya menangkap Mark yang membukakan mobil untuk _Yesung nya_. Dan satu hal yang Kyuhyun tangkap setelah dua mobil itu pergi, "Tidak biasanya mereka berempat menggunakan dua mobil berbeda…."

.

Merenggangkan badannya adalah hal pertama yang Ia lakukan setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kasusnya, aneh sekali. Kasus Pembobolan bank semudah ini, kenapa tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh divisi 3? Ck, mereka itu terlalu bodoh. _Atau kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar_?

"Ketua, ini kopi hangat", Jaebum dengan semangat menyuguhkan secangkir kopi di depan meja Kyuhyun, setidaknya kopi bisa membantu memulihkan stamina.

"Gomapta, Jaebum-ah", Menyesap kopi hangat itu sembari merasakan aromanya yang seakan merasuk melalui hidung bangirnya, "hah… akhirnya aku bisa menyandarkan tulang punggung ku juga"

Jaebum hanya tersenyum lalu kembali duduk di depan mejanya, menghadap komputer yang sudah lebih dari 24 jam menyala itu, "Ketua, aku sudah mengirim semua file ke divisi 3"

"baguslah….", Kyuhyun mengambil jaket serta kunci mobilnya, "Jaebum-ah, aku ingin pulang dan mandi…. Jika ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku", Dan Ia berlalu pergi selepas Jaebum mengangguk mengerti.

Matahari sudah hampir berada di puncak kepalanya saat Kyuhyun keluar dari Kantor Kepolisian, hawa dingin akibat pergantian musim seakan menembus tubuh tinggi itu, beruntung karena mobilnya tak terparkir jauh, hingga Ia bisa masuk dan kembali menerima udara hangat dari pemanas otomatis di dalam mobilnya.

Segera Kyuhyun menancap gas dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul, saat lampu merah menyala mata Kyuhyun yang tadi fokus pada jalanan, kini beralih pada sebuah _pendant _yang ia gantungkan di spion depan mobilnya. Dia ambil _pendant _itu dan mengamatinya lagi. Entah, mengapa Kyuhyun seakan tak bosan untuk mengamati benda yang jujur saja sangat banyak dijual di pasaran.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari benda itu, kecuali itu adalah pemberian dari seorang makhluk manis yang selalu membuat dada Kyuhyun berdebar tak karuan.

"Apa yang sedang Ia lakukan sekarang?", Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Dan, tak tahu sejak kapan, tujuan utama Kyuhyun untuk pulang ke rumah malah berbalik arah dan menuju ke gereja tempat dimana makhluk manis itu tinggal.

Berkendara dengan kecepatan pelan dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tebalnya. Sebenarnya makhluk seperti apa, Yesung itu? Kenapa Ia selalu berhasil membuat _mood _Kyuhyun membaik hanya dengan memikirkannya saja? Bahkan Yesung berhasil mengubah fikiran Kyuhyun untuk segera mengistirahatkan badannya.

Mobil _corvette _Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di depan gereja Yesung, tak langsung keluar Ia melihat gerbang gereja yang tertutup sempurna, Mata Kyuhyun melihat ke sekitar dan hanya menemukan daun kering berterbangan disana. Bahkan dua mobil yang biasanya terparkir di garasi pun, tidak ada, "Apa mereka keluar?"

Lagi-lagi Ia hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Segera Ia keluarkan ponsel lalu mendial nomor yang selalu menjadi candunya.

_Sorry, the number you are calling….._

Bukannya suara jawaban dari Yesung yang Ia terima, melainkan _operator _ponselnya, "dia mematikan ponselnya", Kesimpulan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya, Ia dekati gerbang besar yang terkunci rapat itu, dan bayangan Yesung yang semalam Ia temui di Taman bermain kembali terlintas di fikirannya.

"Aniyo…. Mungkin mereka sedang keluar sebentar…..", Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tak ingin firasat buruk terus menyelimuti alam bawah sadarnya, "Nanti saja aku kembali lagi…"

Berharap saja jika kau bisa melihatnya…. Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah pantai kecil dengan kayu sebagai arsitektur utamanya. Empat pemuda tengah menikmati masa santai mereka sembari memandangi pantai hijau yang terhampar luas di depannya.

"Matamu kembali… Gabriel", Yesung, dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya, melihat bola mata Gabriel yang tak lagi berwarna ungu.

"Ini karena kita sudah jauh darinya, _Young master_"

Mark yang tadi sibuk dengan sebuah alat, kini menghampiri Yesung yang duduk manis di atas sebuah kursi santai, "Tapi ini tak mungkin bertahan lama… Cepat atau lambat Ia akan menemukan kita", Mark menyentuh kaki kiri Yesung yang terbalut celana panjang berwarna putih, "Apakah kakimu masih baik-baik saja, _Young master?_"

"Perjalanan kemarin membuatku lelah…. Apakah ini sudah saatnya kau mengobatiku?"

Mark hanya mengangguk tipis, "Ne"

"Akan jadi masalah besar jika Ia datang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan", Timpal bambam dengan raut wajah khawatirnya, "Haruskah kita pergi ke luar negri, lagi?"

"Menjebak mereka dengan cara yang sama adalah hal yang bodoh, bamie", Sahut Yesung kemudian, dia tatap pantai luas yang terlihat sangat tenang, jauh lebih tenang dari apa yang mereka berempat rasakan sekarang.

"Tapi hanya diam juga bukan hal yang baik untuk kita, _Young master_"

Benar apa kata bambam, tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Selama belasan tahun mereka kabur dan segala cara sudah mereka lakukan untuk tetap bisa bebas. Cara apa lagi yang maish tersisa untuk bisa mereka gunakan?

"_I am sorry_, ini semua karenaku…. Maafkan aku", Gabriel, dengan wajahnya yang menunduk penuh penyesalan.

.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengutuk Jaebum, yang dengan tega membangunkan dirinya dari tidur pendek, yang bahkan belum mengisi sebagian energy dari tubuhnya. Namun, apa daya? Dari nada bicara Jaebum di telfon tadi, sepertinya Kim Young Woon memanggil Kyuhyun untuk urusan yang cukup penting.

"Minum susu mu dulu, Kyu….", Sang Eomma, Nyonya Cho yang tadi terlihat gembira saat akhirnya Kyuhyun menginjakan kaki di dalam rumah besar mereka, harus rela menekuk wajahnya saat Kyuhyun kembali pergi.

Kyuhyun mungkin seorang Ketua yang paling disegani di Divisi 7, namun di dalam rumahnya, Ia hanya seorang bocah manja yang selalu meminta dibuatkan susu oleh Ibunya, "Eomma Gomawo…."

"Ayahmu baru akan kembali dari Paris 2 hari lagi, dan Noonamu bahkan sudah jarang ke rumah semenjak Ia menikah… Lalu kau… ck, kalian selalu meninggalkan wanita Tua ini sendirian di rumah", Keluh Ibu Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengarnya.

"Mianhae… jika ada libur panjang, aku akan mengajak eomma jalan-jalan. Berdua saja, eottokae?", Mnedekati sang Ibu yang mulai memperlihatkan wajah sebalnya, Kyuhyun nampak merangkul manja wanita yang telah membuatnya terlahir ke dunia itu.

"Dan kapankah libur panjang yang kau bicarakan itu, hah?", _skak mat_, mungkin adalah kata terakhir yang pantas disandang oleh Kyuhyun sekarang, "Kukira, semenjak kepindahanmu dari _Interpol _hongkong, kau akan jauh lebih sering di rumah…"

"kali ini aku serius, _eomma_… jinjja. Yaksok~"

"Hah, arrata arrata….", Nyonya Cho hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah, setidaknya sang anak sudah memiliki niatan, entah itu terjadi atau tidak, Nyonya Cho hanya bisa menyerahkannya kepada Tuhan, "Ah, akhir-akhir ini eomma sering bermimpi buruk, kau hati-hatilah saat bekerja"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas, "mimpi buruk itu biasanya pertanda baik, eomma. Jangan terlalu difikirkan…. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong", Dan Ia keluar rumah setelah meneguk tetes terakhir dari segelas susu buatan ibunya.

"Eomma bermimpi kau terjun ke dalam jurang bersama dengan seorang pria…..", Nonya Cho memandangi punggung sang Putra yang semakin jauh dari penglihatannya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, anakku"

.

Inilah kenapa Kyuhyun malas berurusan dengan Kim Young Woon-atasannya- karena jika Pria tambun yang sudah tua itu memanggilnya, tentu saja ada pekerjaan yang harus Kyuhyun selesaikan. Dan, tak tahu mendapat firasat darimana, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin mengambil pekerjaan itu.

Dia lirik pria paruh baya lain yang duduk berdampingan dengannya, kemarin saat Eunhyuk mengenalkan Pria ini, seingat Kyuhyun namanya Lee Donghwa, seorang Pastur terkenal yang namanya sudah tersohor ke penjuru negeri.

"Nanti malam pukul 7, kau sanggup melakukannya kan _inspektur Cho_?", Itu terdengar tidak seperti tawaran jika bibir Kim Young Woon yang mengucapkannya.

"Aku bukan agent pengawal, kenapa harus aku yang mengawal Pastur Lee di acara itu? Apa anda lupa tugas utama dari Divisi 7? Kami bertanggung jawab pada kasus pembunuhan", Setelah menyuruh divisinya menyelesaikan kasus pembobolan bank, kini ada lagi tugas aneh yang diperintahkan oleh Pria Tua tak tahu diri itu.

"Lagipula kau menjadi pengawal yang baik untuk Kim Yesung, saat itu", Berbicara tentang Kim Yesung, Kyuhyun harusnya ingat jika dia akan mengecek kembali keadaan Yesung nanti malam.

"Suasananya berbeda kala itu… ck"

"Malam ini aku diundang di sebuah acara kebaktian yang cukup besar. Aku sudah memiliki banyak pengawal, namun dari pengalaman yang sudah kualami puluhan tahun ini, aku merasa jika pengawalan mereka masih kurang untukku", Lee Donghwa, pastur itu akhirnya berbicara. Dan, jujur saja nada bicaranya lebih enak di dengar daripada Kim Young Woon.

"Aku bukan ahli bela diri, Pastur Lee….."

"Kudengar dari Tuan Kim, kau mendapat pujian dari Kim Yesung karena pengawalan yang kau lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu, _inspektur Cho_"

"Anda mengenal Kim Yesung?"

"Bisa dibilang aku lebih mengenalnya dibanding kalian semua….", Kyuhyun hanya bisa terpaku mendengar jawaban dari Pastur Lee.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dibalik baju pengawalnya, bukan pakaian yang spesifik memang, hanya kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan tuxedo gelap. Ditambah _earphone _yang terpasang di telinga kirinya, alat dimana Ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan pengawal Pastur Lee yang lain.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengarahkan matanya pada ribuan jemaat yang nampak serius mendengarkan apa-apa saja yang Pastur Lee katakana, tidak salah jika Pastur ini menjadi panutan hampir seluruh umat Katolik di Korea. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi penganut agama yang taat jika sering mendengarkan nasehat dari Pastur Lee.

Hah, membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun membuka jalan pertaubatannya kepada Tuhan, ck. Entah mengapa Ia malah teringat akan pria manis yang sudah Ingin Ia temui semenjak tadi siang, "Haruskah aku mengunjunginya nanti? Bagaimana jika dia sudah beristirahat setelah pekerjaanku selesai?", Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otak cerdasnya, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika Pastur Lee sudah selesai dan telah turun dari mimbar.

"Kau sepertinya banyak melamun sedari tadi, _Inspektur Cho_", Goda Pastur Lee dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membungkuk kikuk, "Hanya panggil aku Kyuhyun saja… Inspektur terdengar menggelikan di telingaku, Pastur"

Dengan Kyuhyun yang mengawal di tepat di belakangnya, dan 5 pengawal lain di sisi kanan kiri bahkan depan belakang Pastur Lee, mereka keluar dari ruangan besar itu, "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-goon"

Selain penganut agama yang taat, pastur di depannya ini juga seorang yang sangat berwibawa, tidak salah jika orang-orang selalu menghargai Pria paruh baya yang Kyuhyun yakin jauh lebih berumur dibanding Ayah kandungnya.

Mobil sudah menunggu mereka di pintu depan, namun Pastur Lee menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat ke arah langit. Bulan terlihat sangat bundar dan kemerahan di atas sana, "Ternyata sudah gerhana bulan"

Kyuhyun serta pengawal lain mengikuti pandangan sang Pastur, dan Kyuhyun teringat akan ucapan Yesung padanya semalam.

'_**Besok akan ada gerhana bulan penuh, kudengar pendant itu akan terlihat bagus saat kau melihatnya tepat saat gerhana bulan**_'

Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan _pendant _yang menggantung indah di lehernya, dia biarkan bias cahaya bulan merah mengenai bandul salib dari pendant itu.

'_I Love You_'

Adalah sebuah ukiran tipis yang terlihat saat sinar itu mengenai bandul salib Kyuhyun, dan senyuman nampak menghiasi wajah tampan kebanggaannya.

"Apakah kalung itu dari orang yang _special, Kyuhyun-goon_?", Pastur Lee nampak tertarik saat melihat wajah ceria Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"_Very special_…"

Dor~

Percakapan mereka terganggu suara tembakan keras yang ditujukan ke ban mobil Pastur Lee. Seorang pemuda tanggung dengan kaus biru bertuliskan _Son of God_ adalah pelaku dari penembakan yang sepertinya disengaja itu.

Kepalanya tertutupi _hoodie _dari jaket putih yang Ia kenakan sebagai luaran kausnya. Aksi tiba-tiba dari sang Pemuda membuat Kyuhyun serta pengawal yang lain segera memperketat pengawalan mereka pada Pastur Lee.

Pemuda itu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Pastur Lee, lalu membuka _hoodie _nya, dan bola mata _violet _adalah apa yang bisa ditangkap pertama kali oleh Kyuhyun, "Gabriel…", lirih Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang membola.

"Menyingkirlah, atau timah panas ini yang akan menembus ke jantung kalian", Ancam Gabriel, yang jujur saja selama Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya, baru kali ini Gabriel terlihat sangat menyeramkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau berani membunuhku?", Suara Pastur Lee yang tak terdengar takut di belakang barikade pengawalnya, "Kau berani membunuh Ayahmu sendiri, Donghae-ya?"

Dor~

Suara Pistol lain, yang entah datang darimana. Namun, hal terakhir yang Kyuhyun tahu, adalah Gabriel yang jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari paha kanannya.

.

Sementara itu di sudut jalanan yang lain, tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil yang terparkir sembarangan di sisi jalan itu. Nampak tiga orang manusia yang terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Gabriel… Aniyo… Donghae-hyung tertembak…. Bagaimana ini, _Young master?_"

Pria yang dipanggil Young master nampak menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Bagaimana lagi? Tentu saja kita harus menolongnya"

.

.

-TBC-

.

_**Lama ya updatenya? Hehe…. Namanya juga author pemalas kayak saya, ckckck…. Pokoknya tunggu aja dah, biarpun lama tapi saya akan selalu update kok, walaupun entah kapan bisa update… hehehe.**_

_**BTW, HAPPY KYUSUNG DAY.**_

_**Telat banget ya… hehe, maafkan.**_

_**Mending telat daripada nggak ngucapin sama sekali #digampar Dad and Mom.**_

_**Ingin rasa hati bikin fanfic special Kyusung day.. tapi apa daya, nggak ada waktu banyak buat nulis selain di hari libur. Itupun kalau ada mood… #bow**_

.

Ah iya, akhir-akhir ini saya pingin banget bisa nulis fanfic NC. Bukan karena otak lagi pervert lhoh ya…. Hehehe… cuman pingin belajar aja, tapi entah kenapa mendadak mual di tengah2 waktu nulis. Pokoknya ntar kalau bisa nulis, janji saya publish deh, hehehe…

Tapi yang baca kalo bisa bukan yang dibawah umur, nanti terjadi yang 'iya' 'iya', author yang dosa kan… ckckck


	10. Satan Man

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_B.I.G – Benji_

_SM Rookies - Jeno_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Matahari mulai meninggalkan sang Bumi, dan digantikan dengan cahaya keabuan dari Bulan yang sudah siap menjadi penerang bagi seluruh umat manusia. Disana Yesung berdiri, menghadap ke pantai yang luas membentang sembari melihat satu demi satu ombak yang menghantam pinggir pantai dengan pelan.

Dia pegang dengan erat tongkat putih yang selalu menjadi penyangga dari kaki kirinya, menggenggam pucuk bulat dari tongkat itu dengan sangat erat, seakan tak ingin terlepas dari benda yang sudah menggantikan fungsi kaki kirinya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

"Young master", Suara bambam menginterupsi pikirannya yang tengah melayang jauh entah kemana, memikirkan segala hal yang telah terjadi semenjak kedua orang tuanya kembali kepada Tuhan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, dan raut wajah sedih dari Bambam adalah hal pertama yang bisa dia lihat, apakah sesuatu terjadi? Yesung tak tahu, "Ada apa?"

"Gabriel Hyung tak ada di rumah"

Kedua alis Yesung menyatu dan mata sipit itu mencoba menelaah apa yang dimaksud oleh Bambam, "Apa kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Ne, bahkan ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi, Young Master"

Hal buruk memang telah terjadi, dan hal buruk itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mereka anggap remeh begitu saja.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat mendekat, dengan Mark yang tergesa dan nafasnya yang tak beraturan, "Gabriel pergi dengan mobil"

Rahang Yesung mengeras, "Kita susul dia"

.

Kyuhyun memacu _corvette _hitamnya dengan sangat cepat, kekhawatiran melingkupi raut wajahnya apalagi saat melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari kaki Gabriel. Tak Ia hiraukan semua pertanyaan di otak besarnya tentang bagaimana Gabriel bisa menjadi anak Pastur Lee. Keselamatan Gabriel adalah yang terpenting sekarang.

"Beruntung karena kau membawa mobilmu, Kyuhyun-ssi", Suara Pastur Lee, yang kini duduk di kursi belakang dengan Gabriel yang sudah tak sadarkan diri disebelahnya.

"Ada Rumah sakit-"

"Bawa kami ke rumahku saja, Kyuhyun-ssi", Suara itu, terdengar seperti perintah yang cukup halus. Tapi, bukankah Rumah sakit akan jauh lebih baik untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama? Kenapa harus rumah Pastur Lee?

"Pastur Lee, kufikir rumah sakit adalah pilihan-"\

"Hanya turuti perintahku, Cho Kyuhyun", Lagi, suara yang tak seperti suara khas Pastur Lee saat Ia memberikan ceramah di depan jemaatnya. Ada apa dengan Pastur yang ternyata menjabat sebagai ayah dari Gabriel itu? Dan kenapa saat Kyuhyun melihat ke spion mobilnya, wajah Pastur Lee terlihat sangat menyeramkan di matanya.

"Aku tak tahu jalan menuju rumahmu, Pastur"

"Aku yang akan memberi arahan jalan"

Dan _corvette _itu kembali melaju, melewati jalanan yang bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah lewati sebelumnya.

.

Rumah Besar dengan gaya arsitektur_ Modern-Kolonial _menyambut Kyuhyun, dia bantu membopong Gabriel yang kelihatan sangat pucat dan darah yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi celana kainnya. Pastur Lee sebagai penunjuk jalan masuk, berdiri di depan dan sambutan Ia terima dari orang-orang yang Kyuhyun sinyalir sebagai Penjaga Keamanan dari Rumah besar itu.

Pria-pria dengan badan kekar serta _tuxedo _Hitam seperti yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun sekarang, jujur saja Ia tak ingin terlalu fokus pada orang-orang itu mengingat keadaan Gabriel yang makin memburuk.

Saat masuk kedalam, kaca-kaca dengan sentuhan _art-nouveau _menyambut mereka, dan seorang Pria muda dengan mata sipit menyambut mereka, "_abboeji_", Ujar sang Pria muda yang hanya mengenakan setelan santai itu.

"Benji-ya, segera siapkan obat untuk kakakmu", Mata sipit dari Pria muda itu membulat saat melihat ke Kyuhyun dan Gabriel.

"Iye, _Abboeji_"

Pria muda dengan nama Benji, dan yang Kyuhyun ketahui sebagai anak lain dari Pastur Lee, berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan lain. Banyak fikiran dan pertanyaan yang mendera Kyuhyun, namun apa yang bisa Ia tanyakan? Ia hanyalah orang asing di dalam rumah ini.

Dengan pelan Ia menaruh Gabriel di sofa merah besar yang menjadi _point of view _dari Ruang tamu megah itu, mensejajarkan kedua kaki Gabriel yang sepertinya sudah mati rasa itu, "Terimakasih karena kau sudah membantuku membawa Donghae ke rumah, kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, ada satu hal yang sungguh sangat ingin Ia utarakan sekarang, "Setahuku nama pemuda ini adalah Gabriel… Kenapa anda terus memanggilnya dengan nama Donghae?", Baiklah, sedikit ikut campur urusan orang lain, sepertinya tidak masalah.

Senyum terukir di sudut bibir Pastur Lee, "Gabriel adalah nama baptisnya sementara Donghae adalah nama aslinya"

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun kehadiran Benji dengan membawa semua alat P3K telah mengganggu semuanya. Dengan cekatan Benji menggunting celana kain Gabriel yang sudah penuh dengan darah.

Dan pemandangan tak sedap dari Kaki Gabriel yang sudah ditembus oleh _Timah Panas _benar-benar mengganggu mata Kyuhyun, Ia seorang polisi tapi melihat hal seperti ini benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang Ia sukai.

Kyuhyun tak tahu dengan jelas apa pekerjaan dari Pria muda bernama Benji itu, tapi meihat bagaimana Benji mengeluarkan peluru dari Kaki Gabriel, lalu menjahitnya dengan wajah datar dan menyelesaikan ritual terakhir dengan membalut luka itu. Tanpa celah layaknya dokter yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memuji Benji dalam hatinya saja.

"_Abboeji, _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae Hyung?"

"Dia hanya berbuat ceroboh, seperti biasanya"

Benji sepertinya _type _anak yang penurut, lihat bagaimana Dia tak lagi banyak bertanya setelah mendengarkan penjelasan ambigu dari sang Ayah, "Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak aku bertemu lagi dengan Donghae Hyung… dia telah tumbuh menjadi Pria yang tampan"

Dan satu fakta lain yang bisa dicuri dengar oleh Kyuhyun, '_apa Gabriel kabur dari rumahnya? 10 tahun? Dia pasti bercanda… ck_'

"Dimana Jeno?", Oh, dan siapa lagi itu Jeno? Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak manusia yang tinggal di rumah ini? Tak adakah satu orang yang bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun?

"Kurasa Jeno sudah tidur, _Abboeji_. Haruskah aku membangunkannya? Dia pasti senang dengan kepulangan Donghae Hyung"

"Aniyo, biarkan adikmu istirahat…. Dan, bisa kau antar Kyuhyun-ssi keluar Benji-ya? Kurasa juga sudah saatnya untuk Kyuhyun-ssi kembali"

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan Benji menuntunnya untuk berjalan keluar, kembali melihat pria-pria berbadan besar di jalan-jalan menuju ke gerbang utama. Suasana terasa canggung mengingat Benji tak bercakap-cakap dengannya.

Anehnya, Kyuhyun baru sadar jika mata benji berwarna keunguan, "Benji-ssi, apa kau memakai _softlens?_"

Pria yang lebih muda itu hanya tersenyum, lalu menggeleng singkat, "Mataku memang warnanya seperti ini, Kyuhyun-ssi", Jawabnya ramah, "Apa kau polisi yang disewa _abboeji _untuk mengawalnya, tadi?"

"Ne", Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun kembali mencuat tentang bagaimana Gabriel bisa menjadi anak Pastur Lee, terlebih lagi Gabriel dengan bodohnya malah menembak mobil Ayahnya sendiri tadi. Tapi yang paling membuatnya penasaran, kenapa Gabriel bisa pergi dari rumahnya?

'_Hah, jika aku bertanya itu berarti aku ikut campur_'

"Jae wook imnida", Benji tiba-tiba berucap, "Lee Jaewook"

"Apa Benji juga hanya nama baptismu?"

"Anihamnida. Benji adalah nama sebutan yang diberikan oleh _abboeji _padaku. Nama baptisku, Moses"

Oh, sungguh membingungkannya keluarga Pastur Lee ini. Beruntung karena Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di gerbang depan dan bisa berdekatan dengan _corvette _nya kembali. Setidaknya Ia tak lagi dia buat pusing dengan Keluarga yang satu ini.

"Aku pulang dulu, Benji-ssi", Mobil itu melaju cepat, dan senyuman di wajah manis Benji meluntur saat Kyuhyun tak lagi ada di sekitarnya.

.

_Onyx _Ungu itu terbuka setelah tidur panjangnya selama hampir semalaman penuh, badannya terasa sakit terutama pada bagian kaki, dan Ia masih ingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana Ia nekat berpisah dengan tiga temannya yang lain dan berakhir dengan Kaki yang tertembak _timah _panas.

"Ack…", Rasa sakit itu masih sangat terasa ketika Ia mencoba duduk dari _bedroom Queen Size _nya, kaki yang penuh perban adalah pemandangan pertama yang membuat Ia mengernyit dengan berat. Diedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan kamar lama yang sudah sepuluh tahun Ia tinggalkan. Semuanya masih sama, bahkan tak ada satupun barang-barang kepunyaannya yang berpindah semenjak kali terakhir Ia menginjak kamar itu.

"Donghae Hyung, kau sudah bangun?", Senyum manis dari seorang Pria muda dengan badan tegap, membawa makanan di atas nampan dan kini duduk di sampingnya. Sepuluh tahun tak bertemu, namun Gabriel tahu dengan pasti jika itu pasti adik pertamanya.

"Benji?", Lirihnya dengan suara yang agak serak.

Benji hanya tersenyum dengan matanya yang sama warna dengan milik Gabriel, "Sepuluh tahun tak bertemu, Hyung semakin tampan", Godanya sembari menyiapkan sarapan tertunda dari Gabriel.

"Kau juga… Kau lebih tinggi sekarang", Dengan sayang Ia mengelus surai _hitam _adiknya, meluncur turun pada dua buah _onyx _yang memancarkan cahaya sama dengan _onyx _nya, "Dia… juga merubahmu?"

Tangan Benji yang tadi sibuk dengan sarapan Gabriel, kini diam, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir keduanya hinga, "Benji Hyung, kau di dalam?", Suara pelan dari seorang bocah dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Gabriel.

"Jeno-ya?", Gabriel cukup membelalakan matanya saat melihat bagaimana adik paling kecilnya, kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja _tampan_.

Jeno tersenyum lalu berlari dan segera naik ke ranjang Gabriel, "Hyung, bogoshipda…"

Gabriel hampir menangis, yah… dia mungkin akan menangis jika Ia tak melihat mata sang adik kecil, "_Abboeji_… Juga merubahmu?"

.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan bimbang di depan Gereja besar yang menjadi tempat tinggal Yesung, tadipagi selepas Ia terbangun dari tidurnya, tak banyak waktu yang Ia habiskan untuk membersihkan diri, mengingat tujuan utamanya bahkan semenjak semalam adalah mengunjungi namja manis yang sudah menjadi _candu _lain dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

Lupakan tentang rasa penasarannya pada kehidupan pribadi Gabriel, yang terutama sekarang adalah menemui si manis yang selalu membuat dadanya bergetar hebat.

Beruntung karena saat Kyuhyun datang, satu mobil kepunyaan Yesung sudah terparkir di garasi Gereja, sudah pasti mereka ada di dalam. Namun, dibanding dengan memilih langsung masuk, Kyuhyun malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan Gerbang. Tak tahukah Kyuhyun jika dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk ke tempat kerjanya? Berdoa saja supaya Kim Young Woon tak memarahinya setelah ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menungguku disini, Tuan Polisi?", Hah, akhirnya pemilik suara _husky _itu keluar juga dari tempat persembunyiannya. Beruntung Kyuhyun menjadi orang sabar pagi ini.

Dengan _outfit _serba _peach _Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang hanya terdiam di samping mobilnya, "Jadi, ada urusan apa kau ketempatku?"

'_Tentu saja untuk menemuimu_', Andai saja Kyuhyun bisa mengungkapkan hal itu, "Aku sedang melakukan patroli"

"Apakah gerejaku terlihat seperti tempat orang jahat hingga kau terus mengawasinya seperti itu, Tuan Polisi?"

"Aniyo, kkeunyang…..", Cari alasan yang tepat Cho Kyuhyun, kau tak boleh terlihat bodoh di depan Kim Yesung, "Gabriel… Kaki Gabriel terkena tembak semalam"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu keadaan Gabriel?", Mata sipit itu membulat dan Kyuhyun bersumpah jika Yesung terlihat seperti _cihua hua _sekarang.

"Aku melakukan tugas untuk mengawal seorang Pastur semalam…. Dan ternyata Pastur itu Ayah Gabriel. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, dan berakhir dengan Gabriel yang terkena tembak"

"Apa kau tahu kemana Pastur itu membawa Gabriel?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahnya. Mereka adalah keluarga.. Aku bahkan diminta mengantar mereka-", Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat tangan Yesung yang bergetar hebat, "hei, Kim Yesung. Ada apa denganmu?"

Tangan kanan Yesung berpegangan pada lengan kekar Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari tenaga dari orang yang sudah memiliki sebuah tempat di hatinya itu, "Gabriel tak boleh kembali ke tempat itu"

"Mwo? Yak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", Kyuhyun mencoba membantu Yesung dengan memegangi bahu yang jauh lebih kecil dari bahunya itu. Dia tatap dalam mata gelap yang selalu membuatnya jatuh ke titik yang paling dalam. Tapi, jika di dalam titik itu Kyuhyun bisa memiliki Yesung, maka segelap apapun titik yang akan meraupnya, Kyuhyun pastilah menerima dengan hati lapang.

"Dohwajuseyo, Tuan Polisi….", Kini tak hanya tangan Yesung yang bergetar ketakutan, Kyuhyun memeluknya dan memberikan dada bidangnya untuk namja manis yang tak biasanya terlihat sangat rapuh ini, "Tolong bebaskan Gabriel dari kutukan itu…."

.

Dengan susah payah Gabriel berjalan dalam keadaan kakinya yang belum sembuh benar itu, selangkah demi selangkah Ia menyusuri anak tangga untuk menemui sang Ayah yang duduk manis sembari menyesap kopi di lantai bawah.

"_Abboeji_", Panggilnya dengan suara dalam, dan sang Ayah yang masih asyik dengan Koran dan kopinya hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban atas panggilang Gabriel barusan, "Kenapa kau memberikan kutukan itu pada mereka?"

Akhirnya kepala sang Ayah tegak juga, menatap dingin Gabriel yang tidak dalam keadaan baik itu, "Apa maksudmu dengan kutukan? Itu adalah tanda Keluarga kita, Lee Donghae"

"Itu tanda setan!", Bentak Gabriel dengan matanya yang memerah menahan rasa kesal pada sang Ayah yang tak pernah berubah.

Plak~

Dan satu pukulan mendarat di pipi mulus Gabriel, dapat Ia lihat bagaimana marah Pastur Lee sekarang, "Berani sekali kau, Donghae-ya! Apa kau tahu bagaimana leluhur kita menjaga tanda ini, hah?!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan bagaimana mereka tetap memuja setan-setan itu! Aku tak pernah peduli, Abboeji!"

"hah…", Tawa meremehkan keluar dari bibir Pastur Lee, "Jadi ini yang kau dapat dengan bergaul bersama tiga anak tak berkeluarga itu?!"

"Mereka mungkin sudah tak memiliki keluarga, tapi mereka jauh lebih manusia dibanding kau, Lee Donghwa-ssi"

Plakk~

Lagi, Pastur Lee memukul pipi mulus sang darah daging, "Terserah apa katamu, Donghae-ya. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau tahu, entah itu Benji atau Jeno. Satu dari mereka akan kujadikan penerusku. Suksesor dari Keluarga Lee!"

"Andwae! Kau tak boleh menghancurkan masa depan adik-adik ku, _Abooeji_! Andwae!"

"Malam pengadilan semakin dekat, aku tak ada pilihan lain, Donghae-ya….", Pastur Lee berniat meninggalkan sang Putra yang tak pernah lagi menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga itu. Sebelum suara Gabriel menginterupsinya.

"Biarkan aku…. Biarkan aku yang menggantikan mereka, _Abboeji…._"

.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Yesung yang kini tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas ranjang besar itu. Peduli apa dengan pekerjaan, memandangi Yesung seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding semua pekerjaan gilanya di Kepolisian.

Bambam yang duduk berseberangan dengan mereka, hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sebagai seorang Pria itu, "Jadi, Tuan Polisi… Kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku sekarang?", Tawar Bambam, sebenarnya awal tadi Kyuhyun menanyakan tentang Gabriel dan Pastur Lee, namun saat melihat wajah tenang Yesung yang tengah tertidur. Kyuhyun malah berubah fokus.

"Kkeureum-eo…", Akhirnya fokus Kyuhyun kembali lagi.

"Hah, darimana aku harus memulainya?", Bambam menopang dagunya pada _bed stand_ Yesung, "Jadi… sebenarnya nama dari Gabriel Hyung itu adalah Donghae. Lee Donghae. Dia adalah anak dari seorang penganut _satanisme_, bernama Lee Donghwa"

"Chankkaman…. Pastur Lee? Satan?", Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "apa kau sedang bercanda bambam? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Pastur yang dicintai sejuta umat sepertinya, seorang penganut _satanisme_?"

Bambam memutar bola matanya malas, "inilah yang aku benci dari manusia, kalian hanya melihat kulit luar. ck", Decaknya sebal, "Keluarga Lee adalah Keluarga penganut _Satanisme_ bahkan dari ratusan tahun yang lalu. Yang kutahu, menjadi Pastur hanya pencitraan Lee Donghwa untuk mencoba menggaet jemaatnya yang lemah dan mengajak dalam aliran nya"

"Pantas saja aura rumahnya sangat berbeda semalam…..", Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Mereka para penganut satanisme, akan melantik suksesor mereka, penerus Keluarga yang akan menyebarkan aliran sesat itu kepada orang lain. Dan pelantikan suksesor itu dilakukan setiap malam pengadilan, adalah sebuah malam dimana bulanPurnama ke-17 tepat di atas kepala"

"Apakah Gabriel kabur dari rumahnya, karena dia tak setuju dengan aliran yang dianut oleh Ayahnya?"

"Gabriel Hyung, dia mencintai Tuhan dan segala hal yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Dia selalu percaya bahwa Tuhan selalu ada untuknya…. Tapi ayahnya hanya seorang yang memanfaatkan identitas seorang Pastur….. Gabriel Hyung membenci hal itu, dia juga tak setuju dengan pemujaan setan yang dilakukan oleh Ayahnya", Bambam menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dapat Ia lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menyimak satu demi satu perkataannya.

"saat berusia 7 tahun, Gabriel Hyung diberikan tanda kutukan yang akan menjadikannya suksesor Keluarga Lee yang berikutnya", Bambam menunjuk matanya, "kau pasti sudah melihat mata ungu itu kan, Tuan polisi?"

Kyuhyun kemudian teringat akan mata ungu yang juga dimiliki oleh Benji.

"Mata ungu itu keluar jika Lee Donghwa berada tak jauh dari Gabriel Hyung. Karena itu 3 hari lalu kami melakukan perjalanan jauh untuk menghindari penganut _satanisme_ itu. Tapi, Gabriel Hyung malah melakukan hal bodoh, dan kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Tuan Polisi"

"Mata Gabriel berwarna ungu, tapi kenapa mata Pastur Lee normal seperti kita?"

"setelah dilantik menjadi suksesor, kutukan itu akan menghilang… Tapi, itu berarti kau telah menyerahkan hidupmu pada aliran yang kau anut. Sama seperti kau sudah mati, namun kau masih bisa bernafas"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, tak Ia sangka ternyata masih ada penganut _sekte_ dan aliran-aliran hina itu di jaman yang sudah _modern_ seperti ini, "Yesung sangat ketakutan tiap kali dia mendengar Lee Donghwa… apakah hal buruk pernah terjadi?"

Bambam berjalan ke sisi Kyuhyun, dan tangannya membuka sepatu Yesung yang masih bertengger di kaki kirinya. Membuka kaus kaki putih itu dengan pelan, dan terpampanglah sebuah kaki.

Tidak. Itu tak terlihat seperti kaki yang dimiliki manusia normal, Bambam menaikan sedikit celana panjang Yesung. Dan, bentukan berbahan plastik yang menyerupai kaki adalah hal yang bisa dilihat oleh _caramel _Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun memerah seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pupilnya, "mwoya?"

"Kaki kiri _young master _pernah cedera parah karena kecelakaan di masa kecilnya. Kecelakaan yang juga membuat telinga kirinya tak berfungsi dengan baik"

Kyuhyun menyentuh kaki palsu itu, "….."

"Tapi cedera itu bukan alasan untuk kami mengganti kakinya dengan kaki palsu ini…..", Suara Bambam terdengar bergetar, "5 Tahun lalu Pastur Lee menemukan persembunyian kami, dan dengan jahatnya Ia menyiksa _Young master _dan….", Bambam tak bisa mengatakannya, itu adalah kenangan yang terpedih yang bahkan tak ingin mereka ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Kaki itu… Dia… Dia memotong Kaki kiri _Young Master_, kami…. Hiks…"

Dari semua hal yang ada di dunia ini, bahkan dari semua orang yang pernah berkata buruk di depan Kyuhyun, kesabaran masihlah berperan untuk menahan emosinya. Namun, menyakiti Yesung. Menyakiti seseorang yang sudah Ia tulis dihatinya. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan memberikan Neraka dunia pada orang itu!

.

.

Gabriel berdiri di depan segitiga besar yang dikelilingi oleh Api merah, matanya menatap ke jendela yang kini menampilkan bagaimana bulan bulat nan indah yang merupakan satu dari ciptaan Tuhan.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi bulan itu, "Aku siap, _Abboeji_!"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

_Yuhuu_, saya Update…. Hehehe.

Maaf karena lama menunggu dan nambah _cast _baru. Bagi yang nggak tahu siapa itu Benji, search aja di Google 'B.I.G – Benji' atau Benji – Boys in groove. Pasti ketemu. Kekeke.

Dan, sudah D-8 sebelum emak bohay kesayangan kita balik dari cuti hamilnya. Lol. Wamil maksudnya.


	11. never be late

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_B.I.G – Benji_

_SM Rookies - Jeno_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

_Kedua tangan yang diikat kebelakang dan mulut serta mata yang dibekap dengan kain, dapat Ia rasakan tubuhnya terduduk di atas kursi kayu. Tak ada satupun suara yang bisa Ia dengar sekarang, mengingat tak ada anting yang terpasang di telinga kirinya. Hanya dengungan keras yang menyakitkan telinga lah yang kini mengisi indera pendengarannya itu._

_Mencoba menggerakan kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan disitulah Ia baru sadar jika kedua kakinya juga diikat. Tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa Ia lakukan sekarang, melihat dan mendengar adalah hal taboo yang tak mungkin bisa Ia lakukan, dan hanya berpasrah diri sepertinya bukan jawaban ditengah keadaan yang sangat merugikan ini._

_Masih Ia ingat dengan jelas ketika seseorang membekapnya dari arah belakang, dan berakhir dengan keadaannya sekarang di tempat yang Ia bahkan tak tahu ada dimana saat ini._

_Perlahan Ia rasakan seseorang yang menyentuh rambutnya, dan bergerak ke tali penutup mata. Membuatnya dapat melihat siapa orang yang tega melakukan hal senista ini padanya, "Pastur Lee….", Lirihnya terbata. Dan Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan._

"_Inilah akibat jika kau terus mencoba melindungi Donghae, Yesung-ah", Yesung-sang korban yang masih dalam posisi terikat- hanya bisa memincingkan matanya, sudah kubilang di awal bukan, jika tanpa anting-anting itu, tak akan ada suara yang bisa ditangkap oleh gendang telinga Yesung._

"_Apa maumu, Pastur Lee?", mata Yesung terfokus pada bibir sang Pastur, setidaknya dengan membaca gerak bibir itu, Pastur Lee pastinya tak akan tahu kelemahannya. Hanya berharap saja supaya matanya dapat diandalkan sekarang._

"_Sudah kubilang untuk tidak melindungi Donghae lagi, Kim Yesung. Tapi kau terus memberontak dan membuatku tak dapat lagi memberikan kebebasan padamu", Walaupun tak bisa Ia tangkap sepenuhnya, tapi sepertinya Yesung mengerti alasan dibalik penculikannya ini._

"_Aku tak pernah melindungi Donghae, aku hanya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik sebagai manusia penganut ajaran Tuhan"_

"_Bahkan kau masih bisa menyebut nama-Nya dalam keadaan seperti ini?"_

"_bagaimanapun sesuatu yang kau sebut dengan 'Nya' itu adalah sumber mata pencaharianmu Pastur, ingatlah jika kau mendompleng nama Tuhan untuk menutupi aliran sesatmu itu"_

_Wajah Pastur Lee mengeras, dan disaat itu pula Yesung baru sadar akan Pisau, tidak. Itu terlalu besar untuk bisa disebut sebagai pisau. Lebih mirip seperti alat yang sering digunakan para reaper di ilustrasi komik-komik._

"_Kau seharusnya tak membuatku marah, Bocah", Dan alat dengan ujung lancip itu diayunkan tepat mengenai kaki kiri Yesung._

_Brakk~~_

"_Ackk~~~"_

_Dan teriakan Yesung memenuhi gudang Tua yang lebih mirip seperti Lahan penguburannya._

.

"Aaahhh~", Berteriak dengan sangat keras adalah satu hal yang keluar dari mulut Yesung saat Ia pertama kali bangun dari tidurnya, Yesung bahkan langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun yang awalnya menidurkan diri dengan hanya menyenderkan kepalanya di _bed stand _juga ikut terbangun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat lebar sementara Yesung nampak sedang mengatur nafasnya, keringat mengucur dari dahi serta keningnya, "Kim Yesung, gwaenchana?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah khawatir dan dua tangan yang memegang lengan Yesung. Dia pandangi _onyx _gelap yang nampak lelah dan takut itu.

"Tuan Polisi…..", Lirih Yesung lemah, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Kyuhyun yang memeluk Yesung dengan erat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"mimpi?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap mata Yesung, raut khawatir nampak jelas di wajah tampannya, bahkan mungkin jauh lebih jelas dibanding dengan wajah kelelahan akibat menjaga Yesung semalaman. Andai saja Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun bahkan hanya tidur beberapa jam saja untuknya.

"apa kau merasa sakit? Haruskah kita ke dokter?"

Yesung tersenyum, mencoba tersenyum lebih tepatnya, "aku rasa aku sakit…."

Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di dahi Yesung, "Kalau begitu kita ke dokter. Atau, kau sudah memiliki obat sendiri? Haruskah aku mengambilkan obatnya?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah punya obatku sendiri"

"Dimana? Aku akan mengambilnya-", Kyuhyun baru akan berdiri saat Yesung mencegatnya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"kajima…", Lirihnya manja, andai saja Yesung tahu jika sifat manja seperti itu bisa merobohkan pertahanan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menambah rasa candu kepadanya.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di pinggir kasur Yesung, "Tapi aku harus mengambil obat untukmu"

"Peluk aku, aku akan sembuh setelahnya"

"Mwo?", sejak kapan pelukan membuat penyakit seseorang menghilang? Apa ada yang salah dengan otak Yesung sekarang? Apakah mimpi buruk membuat sistem kerja otaknya melambat?

Tapi, Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Jika Yesung memintanya melakukan sesuatu, tentu saja tanpa berfikir dua kali Ia akan melakukannya. Apalagi jika itu berhubungan dengan _skinship _bersama Kim Yesung. Tentu saja tak ada dua kali bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

Biarpun mungil, tapi badan Kim Yesung terasa sangat hangat di tubuh besar Kyuhyun, mendekapnya seperti ini seperti menaikan derajat dalam suhu tubuhnya, berharap saja supaya telinganya tak memerah sekarang.

"Yak, kenapa kau ingin kupeluk hah?"

"Aku sakit dan aku butuh obat….", Yesung membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke dada bidang Kyuhyun, "kurasa sekarang aku sudah sembuh"

"ck… _cheesy _sekali dirimu, Kim Yesung", Mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Yesung, "Tapi aku menyukainya…."

Sepertinya untuk sekarang biarkan dua pasangan aneh itu terhanyut dalam dunia mereka. Bahkan, bambam dan Mark yang berniat masuk akibat teriakan Yesung tadi pun membatalkan niatnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita biarkan _Young master _bersama Tuan Polisi. Iya kan, Hyung?"

"hmph. Lagipula aku masih harus menyelesaikan penemuan baruku"

.

Meneguk hingga tetes terakhir susu yang sudah dibuatkan oleh bambam, tak lupa Ia meminum _obat _sungguhan yang sudah diberikan oleh Mark sebelum mereka sarapan.

"Ah… ini membuatku pusing", Keluh Yesung saat merasa kepalanya sedikit berat setelah obat itu dicerna oleh kerongkongannya.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus menggunakan resep _pelukan _Tuan Polisi, supaya _Young master _tidak pusing setelah meminumnya, Hyung", Dan ucapan bambam sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersedak setelah menelan rotinya.

"Akan kufikirkan", Mark dengan wajah tenangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sembari mencoba menormalkan saraf _pencernaannya _dengan meneguk air putih, lagipula membela diri sepertinya tidak berguna. Dan Yesung sangat tidak membantu dengan senyuman lebar di bibir _plum _yang menggairahkan itu. Ok, coret kata _menggairahkan_.

"Haruskah kita mulai membahas tentang Gabriel sekarang?", Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, lagipula Kyuhyun juga sudah selesai makan sarapannya sekarang.

"Aku sudah menceritakan segalanya kepada Tuan Polisi, _Young master_", Ujar bambam saat melihat wajah Yesung yang seakan berucap –bagaimana Dia tahu tentang Gabriel?-

"Apa kalian tahu kapan malam pergantian suksesor itu?"

"menurut penghitungan Gabriel, seharusnya malam ini", Mark memberikan secarik kertas kepada Kyuhyun, dan jujur saja Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan isi yang ditulis di kertas itu, "itu huruf _romawi_. Aku bahkan tak bisa membacanya"

"Jika itu malam ini, maka tak banyak waktu yang kita miliki untuk menyelamatkan gabriel", Kesimpulan Kyuhyun.

"Biarpun kita menyelamatkannya sekarang, tapi Pastur Lee akan kembali mencari Gabriel. Tidak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghentikannya"

"Tentu saja ada", Timpal Kyuhyun cepat atas pendapat Yesung yang bagi Kyuhyun sudah seperti orang menyerah itu.

"_and what is that?_"

"Negara kita tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang _satanisme_, _iluminati, _dan hal-hal gila yang lain…. Memang apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Mark juga kelihatan sudah menyerah. Hah, menyesal Kyuhyun memuji mereka dengan kepintaran yang mereka punya, ternyata _IQ _mereka tidaklah setinggi itu.

"Dia seorang Pastur, tapi dia mengamalkan aliran setan. Menurut kalian apa yang terjadi jika seluruh jemaatnya tahu tentang hal itu?"

"tentu saja suatu hal yang buruk", Jawab Yesung, mulai mengikuti alur pembicaraan Kyuhyun, "Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa membuat para jemaat itu percaya pada kita?"

"Tentu saja dengan memasukannya kedalam penjara, dan membuatnya diliput oleh pencari berita"

"_how_?"

"Pemaksaan keyakinan pada anak-anaknya melanggar hak asasi manusia, penculikan serta tindakan kekerasan pada-", Kyuhyun memutus kalimatnya, kemudian melirik ke kaki kiri Yesung, "intinya banyak hal salah yang baru saja kuketahui dan bisa dijadikan alat untuk menjebloskan Pastur gila itu ke penjara"

Bambam dan Mark mengangguk bersama, sementara Yesung menatap penuh tanya kepada Kyuhyun, "bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?"

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju ke kamar diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Pintu kemudian ditutup oleh Kyuhyun setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamar milik Yesung.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kim Yesung?"

Yesung memandangi tongkat yang digenggam oleh tangan kirinya, "Apakah kau sudah tahu tentang kakiku?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, "Apa aku tak diijinkan untuk tahu?"

Yesung hanya menggeleng, "bukan seperti itu…. Kau tahu keadaanku, dan kau….", Yesung tak lagi bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena Kyuhyun tengah menempelkan dua bibir mereka kedalam satu kecupan hangat yang membuat semua beban seakan terangkat dari kepala Yesung.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanan Yesung ke pendant yang tergantung di lehernya –pendant pemberian Yesung-

"Aku akan melindungimu…. Jangan takut lagi"

"Terakhir kali aku menyelamatkan Gabriel, aku kehilangan kaki kiriku-"

"Dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau kehilangan sesuatu lagi sekarang", Dan kecupan itu kembali dia berikan untuk orang terkasihnya, '_Tolong jangan takut dan berikan kepercayaanmu padaku, Kim Yesung_'

.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana aku bisa memproses sebuah kasus yang tidak jelas seperti ini, dan memberikan surat penangkapan hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam? Kau ingin membuatku gila, Setan sialan?!", Bentak Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangannya dan menceritakan hal yang tidak masuk akal –menurut Eunhyuk-

"Yak, kasus ini jelas. Dan aku bahkan bisa membawakan korbannya padamu sekarang, Monyet cerewet!"

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal, Cho! Apa kau tak tahu seberapa _terberkatinya _Pastur Lee itu? Jangan coba-coba mengarang cerita!"

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kerja Enhyuk, biarpun Eunhyuk lebih tua dan seniornya di Kepolisian, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah takut pada pria berwajah mirip monyet itu, "Apa kau fikir aku _type _orang yang suka mengarang cerita, Lee Hyukjae! Hanya segera proses kasus ini dan berikan aku surat penangkapannya!"

Eunhuk terdiam, biarpun Kyuhyun orang yang menyebalkan, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah membentaknya dengan nada sekeras itu. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun serius sekarang? Tapi. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk diakal Eunhyuk.

"Yak, apa kau benar-benar serius tentang kasus ini? Maksudku, kita membawa nama baik seorang Pastur disini"

Kyuhyun menyerah, tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya bisa membujuk Eunhyuk. Andai saja divisi nya diijinkan mengeluarkan surat penangkapan, pasti dia akan mengerjakan semua ini sendiri. Ck. Kim Young Woon itu benar-benar tidak adil padanya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, tanpa atau dengan surat dari kepolisian. Aku akan membawa kepala Pastur gila itu ke tempat ini. _Death or alive_!"

Brakk~!

Dan Kyuhyun berlalu keluar dari ruangan Eunhyuk, membiarkan Eunhyuk yang kini berfikir keras dan mempertimbangkan segala hal, "haruskah aku menurutinya?"

.

Mobil yang berisi Yesung di kursi belakang, serta Mark di kemudi dan bambam yang duduk di sampingnya itu, kini terhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar. Rumah yang coba mereka lupakan dari memori kelam mereka, rumah yang sudah menyerupai _neraka _dunia, terlebih untuk Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini", Lirih Yesung, masih terasa nada takut dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kenangan tetaplah kenangan, biarpun Ia coba untuk lupakan tapi tetap saja itu seperti balon yang akan meloncat lagi kedalam ingatannya.

"Pengawalannya jauh lebih ketat daripada dulu", Mark mengawasi pria-pria berbadan besar yang ada di sekitar pintu masuk.

"Aku yakin aku bisa menghadapi mereka", Bangga bambam, "walaupun aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan rumah itu….", Lanjutnya lirih.

Mark melihat keluar jendela mobilnya, "Matahari masih terlihat, itu artinya masih banyak waktu untuk menunggu, Tuan Polisi"

"Apa kita memiliki rencana cadangan jika saja Kyuhyun tak segera datang?", Tanya Yesung, jujur saja dia masih takut dengan rumah yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalu kelamnya itu. Jangankan untuk masuk ke dalam, melihat dalam jarak jauh seperti ini saja sudah berhasil membangkitkan memori itu.

"_eopsseo_…", Jawab Mark lemah, "apakah menyerang langsung bisa disebut sebagai rencana cadangan?"

"Semoga saja Tuan Polisi berhasil", Timpal Bambam kemudian, dia mungkin sanggup menghadapi orang-orang berbadan besar itu, namun berbeda situasi dengan _young master _nya.

.

Gabriel memandangi sang adik terkecil –Jeno- yang tengah bermain berdua saja dengan Benji, tak ada keinginan untuk terlibat dalam permainan kedua adiknya itu, hanya diam sembari mengamati bagaimana _onyx _gelap kedua adiknya telah berubah warna menjadi _violet_, dan Gabriel sangat merutuki hal itu.

"Donghae Hyung, kemarilah…", Benji melambaikan tangan kearahnya, barusaja menyadari kehadiran Gabriel sepertinya. Gabriel hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyung, kenapa Donghae Hyung terlihat aneh semenjak kepulangannya kembali?", Jeno, si bungsu turut memperhatikan punggung kakak tertuanya yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

Benji mengacak rambut Jeno gemas, "Kkaja, kita main lagi", Bagaimanapun Jeno masih terlalu muda untuk tahu segala hal yang terjadi di rumah besar ini.

"Kau harusnya menyiapkan diri untuk malam ini, Donghae-ya", Suara sang 'Ayah' menginterupsi derap langkahnya, membuatnya terdiam di depan pintu kamar berbahan _eboni_ itu.

Gabriel menaruh tangannya di gagang pintu, berniat untuk membuka pintu yang sudah seperti dinding besar dimatanya, diperburuk dengan suara yang jujur saja tak pernah ingin Ia dengar lagi seumur hidupnya.

"Kau yang menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Sebagai laki-laki, kau haruslah memegang setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan"

"Aku tahu"

Dan Gabriel berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membiarkan sang Ayah yang menatap tak suka atas tindakannya barusan. Tapi, apa pedulinya?

'_Hanya jangan menyentuh adik-adikku, Appa…._'

.

Matahari mulai menyingsing turun dari singgasananya, dan disana masih menunggu Yesung, Mark, serta Bambam dengan wajah khawatir mereka. Namun, rasa khawatir mereka makin diperparah dengan datangnya rombongan mobil yang masuk ke halaman rumah Gabriel.

Orang-orang berjubah merah keluar dari dalam mobil-mobil itu, tampak jelas dari mata Mark tanda segitiga merah yang berada di tangan kanan dan kiri mereka.

"Apakah itu pengikut sekte?", Tanya Yesung.

"Ne", Jawab Mark lemah, "itu berarti _prediksi _kita benar"

"Dan itu berarti Gabriel sedang dalam bahaya", Yesung menggenggam erat ujung tongkat jalannya, mencoba menyalurkan rasa takutnya pada benda putih itu.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan pada Eunhyuk yang barusaja duduk di dalam mobilnya, "Aku tidak mau tahu. Jika infomu palsu, kau yang harus menanggung semua akibatnya", Kesal Eunhyuk pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Tapi, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Yang penting dia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari kepolisian –atas nama Divisi Eunhyuk tentu saja- dan tentu saja, bala bantuan yang mungkin saja cukup untuk penyergapan Pastur Lee.

"Ketua, aku sudah menemukan jalan tercepat ke tempat yang kau maksud", Jaebum dengan mini _notebook _nya, atau sebut saja _belahan jiwa_ nya.

"Azza…", Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil-mobil polisi lain yang sudah siap di belakang mobilnya, tak lupa Ia mengamati matahari yang sudah hampir terbenam, "Kita tak boleh terlambat", Dan _corvette _hitam itu melaju cepat.

'_Tolong tunggu aku, Kim Yesung_'

.

Bambam, Mark, serta Yesung keluar dari dalam mobil mereka, "Kita tak bisa menunggu lagi", Mark mengeluarkan dua buah _handgun _dari dalam _dashboard _mobilnya, kemudian menutup pintu mobil itu dan bergabung bersama Yesung dan bambam yang sedang mengamati rumah besar Pastur Lee.

Bambam melepas _cardigan _putihnya, dan hanya menyisakan kaus tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan _biceps _sempurna di lengannya, "keselamatan _Young master _tetap yang utama, Mark Hyung"

"Tidak seperti aku anak kecil yang harus selalu kalian lindungi", Yesung berjalan mendahului Bambam dan Mark, inilah kenapa cedera Yesung yang paling parah dulu. Dia lemah namun sering bertindak gegabah.

"Siapa kalian?", dua _bodyguard _bertubuh besar menghalangi langkah mereka bertiga, menghadang dengan memamerkan ukuran tubuh yang jauh lebih diatas Yesung, bambam, maupun Mark.

Mark menyingkirkan Yesung ke belakang, gantian Dia yang menghadapi dua orang bertampang menyeramkan itu, "Kami?", Dia todongkan dua _handgun _di tangan kanan dan kirinya kepada dua orang tadi, "kami adalah…. Musuh kalian"

Dor~

Tepat mengenai jantung dari dua pria tadi, membuat jalan semakin terbuka untuk Yesung dan teman-temannya.

"Kau membunuh mereka?", Tanya Yesung sedikit terkejut. Dia kira _handgun _tadi hanya hiasan saja untuk menakut-nakuti.

"_Aniyo_… ini penemuan terbaruku, _Young master_", Bangga Mark, dan secepat Ia mengucapkan kalimatnya, secepat itu pula dua _handgun _nya menembak ke dua orang pria lain yang hampir menyerang Yesung.

"Sepertinya penemuan yang hebat", Yesung bergidik ngeri saat dua Pria yang dibelakangnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah Mark berhasil mengenai mereka.

Lain Mark, lain pula dengan cara yang digunakan Bambam. Empat, ah tidak sekarang sudah bertambah menjadi 6 orang. Mengeroyok si pria manis berbadan mungil namun dengan otot di lengan dan asal kalian tahu saja. Bambam juga memiliki _abs_, yang berfungsi dengan baik – maksudku tak hanya menjadi pajangan seperti yang dilakukan kalangan artis-

"Apa hanya segini yang mau melawanku?", Ujarnya dengan nada merendahkan. Nampak Ia sekarang menyiapkan _kuda-kuda_ mengingat lawan-lawannya seperti ingin mencincangnya hidup-hidup malam ini.

Bugh~

Dua orang mencoba memukul Bambam dari arah belakang, namun sia-sia saja karena badan membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menendang dua orang tadi dengan dua kakinya. Tak lupa Ia memberikan sedikit _ekstra hadiah _dengan melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas badan salah seorang Pria yang sudah terkapar.

Jika dua teman mereka sudah tak berdaya, kini ganti ke-empat pria lain menyerang secara bersamaan. Ada yang menggunakan pemukul _baseball _dan naas karena dia berhasil memukul punggung Bambam.

Bugh~

Cukup keras dan kelihatan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, bambam hanya diam tanpa menunjukkan _ekspresi _kesakitan, malah Ia tersenyum dengan lugunya, lalu ganti menyerang si pemukulnya tadi dengan _tinju _tangan yang berhasil membuat rontok rahang lawannya.

Tiga orang lain bersikap waspada, cukup terkejut karena bambam bahkan tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun keluhan rasa sakit akibat pukulan yang cukup keras tadi, "sebelum melawanku, kalian harusnya mencari tahu tentang penyakit _analgesia_"

Dan Bambam kembali menyerang tiga orang Pria di depannya.

.

Gabriel melihat bagaimana para pengikut _sekte _seperti Ayahnya sudah memenuhi _aula _pemujaan, mereka berjubah merah dan setiap orang memiliki_ tatoo_ segitiga di punggung tangannya, "Hyung…. Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?", Benji yang juga mengenakan jubah merah, menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

Dapat Gabriel lihat bagaimana mata itu seakan tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengambil tindakan ini, "Setelah aku menjadi pemimpin _sekte_, aku akan mengirim kau dan Jeno keluar negri. Jangan pernah kembali ke Negara ini, bahkan sampai kalian mendengar berita tentang kematianku…."

"Wae hyung? Wae?", Benji tak setuju, kenapa Gabriel selalu memutuskan semuanya sendiri? Bukankah mereka saudara? Bahkan, umur mereka tak terpaut jauh.

Mengelus sayang rambut Benji yang sudah tertutupi jubah merah, "Karena aku menyayangi kalian berdua, karena aku tak ingin sesuatu yang terjadi pada eomma, juga terjadi pada kalian….", Dengan itu Gabriel akhirnya memakai penutup kepala dari Jubah Hitamnya.

Dia ambil kalung segitiga yang tadi Ia taruh diatas meja, lalu membawa kalung itu bersamanya dan berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang setelah ini akan menjadi bawahannya, '_Ini tidak akan masalah, Donghae-ya… kau anak yang kuat_', Hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana batinnya berperang melawan semua kegilaan ini.

Berdiri di depan segitiga merah besar yang menempel dengan dinding, Gabriel menaruh segitiga kecil tadi di depannya. Matanya kemudian melihat bulan yang besinar dengan terangnya malam ini, '_jauh lebih terang dibanding perasaanku_'

Pastur Lee, datang dengan semangkuk kecil cairan berwarna merah darah. Atau mungkin itu memang benar-benar darah. Menyiramkan cairan merah tadi ke segitiga yang dibawa oleh Gabriel, lalu berdiri memandang pengikutnya yang hanya diam memandangi sedari tadi.

"Dia adalah penerusku, anak ku, Lee Donghae", Pastur Lee memamerkan dengan Bangga Gabriel yang hanya menatap nyalang pada manusia-manusia yang sejenis dengan Ayahnya itu, "setelah ini dan seterusnya, dialah yang akan menjadi panutan kalian, dan melanjutkan tradisi kita"

Para manusia dengan jubah merah itu mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, seperti sebuah _symbol _untuk mendukung Gabriel. Dan jujur saja Gabriel semakin ingin muntah saat melihatnya. Dia benci semua ini, tapi tak ada hal lain yang bisa Ia lakukan jika Ia ingin menyelamatkan dua adik kesayangannya.

"Kita akan mulai upacaranya", Api ditengah ruangan menyala setelah Pastur Lee mengucapkan kalimatnya. Gabriel pun kini sudah memakai kalung berbandul segitiga yang sudah berlumuran dengan cairan kental sewarna darah itu.

Dor dor dor dor~

Barusaja Pastur Lee akan menuangkan sesuatu ke kepala Gabriel, dan suara tembakan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat semuanya terhenti terlebih dengan adanya empat orang berjubah yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Uh, aku benci tempat ini", Bambam yang pertama bersuara, badannya sudah tak semulus saat awal Ia melangkah masuk ke gerbang depan. Luka lebam bersarang hampir diseluruh tubuhnya.

Tak berbeda dengan Bambam, Mark dan Yesung juga sama terlukanya. Hanya mungkin bambam terlihat jauh lebih parah.

"Kalian bertiga!", pekik Pastur Lee setelah dapat melihat tiga perusuh yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Mark dengan _handgun _yang terus tertodong ke deretan manusia berjubah merah, menatap sinis manusia-manusia yang jujur saja mengotori pemandangan matanya, "Kalian akan tergeletak seperti empat orang teman kalian itu, jika masih melawan kami"

Dor dor dor dor.

Dan lagi, Ia menembak tanpa arah pada orang-orang berjubah merah di depannya. Membuat mereka bernasib sama pada temannya yang lebih dulu merasakan _timah panas _ala Mark.

"Kim Yesung. Kau ingin kehilangan kakimu yang lain?!", Suara mengancam Pastur Lee membuat Yesung hanya bisa menatap horror kearahnya.

Gabriel yang tadi duduk, segera terbangun saat melihat ketiga sahabatnya, "jangan lakukan apapun pada _Young master_!", Ancamnya, tak kalah sadis dari ancaman sang Ayah tadi. Bersamaan dengan itu, para manusia dengan jubah merah mengeluarkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Bersiap menyerbu Yesung dan kawan-kawannya.

Pertarungan berbeda jumlah itu kembali terjadi, tenaga mereka sudah terkuras untuk melawan para _bodyguard _yang ada di depan, dan kini musuh lain dengan tenaga yang pastinya lebih kuat kembali melawan mereka. Hanya berharap saja untuk Kyuhyun cepat datang dan menolong. Yah, '_cepat kesini, Tuan Polisi_'

"Ack~!", Pekikan keras Yesung keluarkan saat seseorang menjegal kakinya dari belakang, membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh tepat di atas parket, nyilu cukup mendera mengingat dia sudah cedera di awal tadi.

Mark yang menyadari jika ada yang menyerang Yesung, segera mengarahkan pistolnya kearah si penyerang dan membuat orang itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri seperti teman-temannya yang lain, "_Young master, _gwaenchana?", Mark mencoba membantu Yesung berdiri.

"Hyak!", Seorang Pria dengan jubah merah menusukkan pisaunya ke punggung Mark.

"Ah~", Sakit dan kepalanya terasa berputar, apalagi setelah darah mengucur keluar dari punggungnya. Orang tadi juga hampir menyerang Yesung, yah. Namun sayang Yesung lebih cepat dalam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tongkatnya.

Dor~

Yap. Bulatan yang ada di tongkat Yesung, bulatan kecil yang orang-orang kira hanya berfungsi sebagai pegangan, adalah sebuah pistol jika Yesung menariknya keluar dari badan tongkat. Salah satu penemuan terbaik Mark.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", Yesung kembali khawatir, namun Mark tetap berdiri dan megarahkan pistolnya pada tiga orang lain yang berniat menyerang mereka dari belakang.

"Aku lebih kuat dibanding yang terlihat, _Young master_", Dan Mark kembali benar-benar berdiri. Dilihatnya Bambam yang sepertinya sudah menghajar hampir seperempat dari musuh-musuh mereka, "Bambam lumayan juga", Bangganya, Mark sama sekali tak sadar saat Pastur Lee menarik Yesung dan menodongkan pistol ke kepala Yesung. Menyeret Yesung seakan Yesung adalah buruan besar yang bisa membuatnya memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Lepaskan aku… Ah~!", Dia bahkan menarik paksa anting di telinga kiri Yesung, membuat Yesung merintih kesakitan karena telinganya yang ikut berdarah.

"Jangan sakiti, _Young master~!_", Gabriel menatap ngeri pada Ayahnya, tapi Ia tahu jika Ayahnya bukanlah tipe manusia yang memiliki hati nurani seperti orang normal lainnya. Ayahnya itu seperti setan yang bahkan mungkin jauh lebih buruk dibanding semua setan penghuni neraka.

"Kalian sudah merencanakan semua ini, kan?! Kau ingin menghabisi _clan _kita, Lee Donghae!", Pastur Lee menekan keras pistol yang bersarang di pelipis Yesung itu, tak memperdulikan bagaimana Yesung mencoba untuk kabur dari cengkeramannya.

"Appa andwae~!", Lirih Benji dengan pistol yang Ia todongkan di belakang sang Ayah.

"Benji-ya!", Cukup terkejut, ternyata dua anaknya memang telah mengkhianatinya, "Lee Jae wook!"

"Aku tak akan melakukannya jika Appa melepaskan, Yesung hyung~", Ancam Benji, dia benar-benar tak tahu jika kini seseorang tengah mencoba memukulnya dengan _vas _bunga.

"Benji-ya!", Gabriel melompat kearah sang adik, melindungi dengan kepalanya, membiarkan benda keras itu mengenai dirinya. Dan mata Benji membulat dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras di pipinya.

"Hyung.. Donghae hyung~!", Dia tak lagi peduli pada pistol di tangannya, hanya memukul-mukul pelan pipi sang Kakak. Berharap Gabriel untuk tetap sadar dan tak terjadi hal buruk padanya.

"Hah, dua anakku mengkhianatiku….. Itulah balasan yang pantas untuk kalian terima~!", Benar apa kata Gabriel, Ayahnya itu seperti setan dalam wujud manusia. Tuhan tak menciptakannya dengan organ bernama _hati nurani_.

Prang~!

Jleb~!

Cepat. Sangat cepat malah. Saat panah itu menembus melalui kaca jendela, dan berakhir dengan bersarang di kaki kiri Pastur Lee.

"Ahhh~!", Membuat sang Pastur merintih kesakitan, dan melepaskan Yesung dari jeratan tangannya. Darah mengalir deras dari kakinya.

"_everybody freeze~!_", Kerumunan polisi dengan dipimpin oleh Eunhyuk datang, pistol di tangan mereka dan membuat semuanya diam.

Yesung hanya bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan membawa busur panah di tangannya. Dia angkat tubuh Yesung yang terduduk dengan menyedihkan itu, '_maaf, aku sedikit terlambat_'

'_terimakasih karena kau benar-benar datang_'

.

Mark meringis kesakitan saat Jaebum melilitkan perban pada punggungnya yang terluka, ck. Salah sendiri dia tak mau dibawa kerumah sakit, jadi jangan salahkan Jaebum dengan pengalaman minim sebagai anggota _Palang Merah _dan berkali-kali membuat luka Mark malah makin sakit.

"sshhh~", Desisnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Pelan-pelan, _stupid!_"

"Jika kau banyak bicara, aku akan benar-benar membawamu ke rumah sakit~!", Ancam Jaebum, dan dengan teganya Ia menekan luka tusuk Mark dengan keras, seakan tak peduli jika Pria tampan di depannya ini tak lagi terlihat tampan dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"hanya.. Pelan-pelan saja", Jaebum tersenyum menggoda saat melihat Mark yang biasanya menghina dan selalu mengucapkan kalimat buruk padanya, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengandalkan Jaebum untuk mengobati lukanya.

Bambam sendiri, hanya tersenyum-senyum saat melihat _interaksi _aneh antara Jaebum dan Mark.

Sementara itu disudut ruangan, nampak Eunhyuk yang melemparkan perban dan alat P3K lainnya kepada Benji, "gunakan itu untuk mengobati kakak mu", Ucapnya acuh, lalu berjalan keluar.

.

Kyuhyun membersihkan wajah Yesung dengan kain yang sudah dilumuri air hangat, menghilangkan kotoran-kotoran itu dari wajah manis Yesung, sesekali Yesung meringis sakit saat Kyuhyun mengenai luka di wajahnya.

Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengobati telinga Yesung yang tadi berdarah, dan biarpun masih sakit Yesung tetap bersikeras memasang antingnya. Bagaimanapun itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Yesung masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Pastur Lee?"

"Beruntung karena aku masih berbaik hati dan menembak kakinya", Jawab Kyuhyun dingin, membahas tentang pastur abal-abal itu berhasil membuat _mood _nya memburuk.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan Panah, Tuan Polisi", Puji Yesung, dapat Kyuhyun lihat pipi Yesung yang memerah seteah kata pujian terlontar dari bibir _plum _nya.

"Ayahku suka berburu, dan saat kecil aku sering mengikutinya. Kurasa aku bisa karena terbiasa"

"Kau hebat….", Yesung menyentuh surai _dark-brown _Kyuhyun, "Karena kita melumpuhkan Pastur Lee, aku yakin saat ini kawanan mereka yang lain sudah menyerang ke gereja untuk mencari kami"

"Tinggal lah di rumahku untuk beberapa hari…..", Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, Dia hanya tak ingin sesuatu kembali terjadi pada Yesung, "Aku tak ingin kembali terlambat untuk menyelamatkanmu, karena itu tetaplah berada di sampingku dan jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku", Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum, karena setelah itu Kyuhyun memberikannya pelukan hangat.

.

Kyuhyun menyisir sayang rambut hitam Yesung. Menikmati rasa halus yang diterima telapak tangannya akibat bersentuhan dengan rambut hitam legam namun indah itu.

Yesung sendiri. Dia masih terlelap. Sangat pulas di atas ranjang Kyuhyun. Yah, semalam Dia dibawa paksa oleh Kyuhyun ke rumah, dengan alasan keselamatan dan hal-hal lainnya, Yesung hanya menurut. Lagipula Ibu Kyuhyun sangat ramah dan kelihatan menyukai Yesung.

"Eungh~", Lenguh Yesung, mulai tersadar dari mimpi indahnya.

"Pagi~", Sapa Kyuhyun, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan tipis di bibir Yesung. Membuat si empunya bibir hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak sadar jika ada dua pasang mata yang kini mengintip dibalik celah pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia?", Tanya seorang Pria paruh baya, pada wanita paruh baya lain yang menatap senang pada adegan romantis Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Kurasa kekasih Kyuhyun…. Manis sekali kan, _Yeobo?_", Pria paruh baya itu tidak menanggapi sang Istri, hanya terus melihat ke anaknya dan Yesung.

"Kau tahu namanya, _Yeobo?_"

"Seingatku…. Yesung"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

"_**Aku tak ingin kembali terlambat untuk menyelamatkanmu, karena itu tetaplah berada di sampingku dan jangan pernah menghilang dari pandanganku" – Cho Kyuhyun**_

.

.

Yosh~ halo semuanya…. Sudah nggak kelamaan kan updatenya? Hehehe. Mumpung lagi ada waktu luang ini, kekeke.

Dan juga sebagai pelipur galau akan SS6-INA . #jambakKkoming.

Belom lagi emak bohay udah mau kameback, dan katanya mau ke Indonesia buat beresin toko kacamatanya dia sama mau photoshoot. Makin galau lah hati author. #BuangAuthorkeJamban


	12. Us

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_Monsta X – Hyungwon_

_Monsta X - Kihyun_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Rambut ravennya berterbangan terkena semilir angin yang tak terlalu dingin pagi itu, menyentuh kulih wajah seputih susu dengan hidung mancung serta _onyx _sipit namun gelapnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya _rileks _dengan duduk nyaman di taman bunga yang berada tepat di halaman belakang _mansion _besar milik Keluarga Cho.

"Kau masih disini?", Wangi harum _mint _yang bercampur dengan bau sabun menguar disekitarnya, membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati si tampan nan tinggi yang sudah dibalut dengan setelan kaus santai dan celana longgar pendek selutut-tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang sering Ia lihat sebelumnya- terkesan santai, mungkin karena ini di rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku menunggumu", Jawab si manis-Yesung- tentu saja dengan senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, "Kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Ne-", Memberikan tangan besarnya pada Yesung, "-Orangtuaku sudah menunggu di meja makan", Dan Yesung hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun, melingkarkan tangan kirinya dengan posesif di lengan besar berotot sempurna itu.

Dan disini adalah situasi dimana Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia dengan keadaan Yesung tanpa tongkatnya. Haha. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun karena berani mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, salahkan Mark yang mengambil tongkat Yesung dengan alasan 'akan memperbaikinya'

Di meja makan melingkar dengan kursi sejumlah enam seat itu, telah menunggu seorang wanita dan Pria paruh baya. Dan Yesung yakin jika itu adalah Ayah dan Ibu dari Kyuhyun. Dengan Kyuhyun yang membantunya duduk di kursi, Yesung kemudian membungkuk pada dua orang yang menjadi _pemilik _rumah besar tempatnya menginap sekarang.

"Keadaanmu sudah baik, Yesungie?", Tanya Ibu Kyuhyun-ramah. Berbeda dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang menurut Yesung agak _arrogant_, saat mereka pertama berkenalan dulu.

"Ne, ahjummonie", Dan Kyuhyun juga baru tahu ternyata di balik sifat dingin dan sok kuat Yesung, ternyata tersimpan tutur halus yang bahkan tak pernah Yesung perlihatkan padanya.

Ibu Kyuhyun menuangkan semangkuk nasi dan memberikannya pada Yesung, Kyuhyun mulai mencium jalan terang dari sang ibu untuk makhluk manis yang kini duduk diam di sebelahnya.

"Gamshahamnida", Lihat. Yesung kembali mengeluarkan tutur halus.

"Makanlah yang banyak, itu baik untuk penyembuhan luka-lukamu", Suara _bass _yang hampir menyerupai suara Kyuhyun, namun dengan nada yang jauh lebih tegas. Milik Tuan Besar Cho yang Yesung sendiri baru lihat pagi ini. Kata Kyuhyun, Ayahnya memang baru kembali tadi pagi sekali.

"Ne, Ahjushi"

Dan acara sarapan mereka pun dimulai dengan cukup tenang, yah. Sangat tenang mungkin jika Ibu Kyuhyun tak terlalu mengganggu Yesung dengan acara mengobrol _garing _nya, menanyakan hal-hal yang random seperti.

"Jadi, kau kekasih Kyuhyun?"

Yang otomatis membuat Yesung hampir tersedak, dan Kyuhyun yang langsung memberikan _death glare _kepada sang Ibu.

Jujur saja Yesung sendiri juga tak tahu apakah hubungan mereka sudah bisa menaiki tahap sebagai '_kekasih_'. Yang Yesung ketahui adalah bahwa Ia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama saling menyukai, bahkan yang lebih tinggi seakan memberikan rasa _over-protective _yang berlebihan padanya, dan tentu saja Yesung menyukai itu.

"Eomma, jangan ganggu nafsu makan Yesung"

"Mian mian….", Barusaja mengutarakan kata maaf, tapi Ibu Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan random yang lain, "Jadi, kapan kalian pertama bertemu?"

Dan kali ini Yesung hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya, "Saat itu ada masalah yang terjadi di rumahku, dan ada seorang Polisi _arrogant _yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan hal itu"

Mata Kyuhyun memincing mendengar kata _arrogant _keluar dari mulut Yesung. _Hey~_, bukankah Yesung dan kawanannya dulu lebih _arrogant_? Bahkan mereka mempermainkan Polisi dengan melaporkan kebohongan atas kematian _Pastur Choi_.

"Sepertinya pertemuan pertama kalian bukan suatu hal menyenangkan untukmu, Yesungie?"

"_Anihamnida, _ahjummonie", Sesekali Yesung melirik pada Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menguping pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Ibu Kyuhyun, "Semenjak pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, aku jadi ingin selalu menemuinya…. Dan aku jadi sering membuat masalah yang selalu melibatkan dirinya"

Bolehkah Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga sekarang? Oh, bahkan dia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaannya atas pernyataan Yesung barusan.

"Apakah anak kedua ku akan segera menyusul Noona nya sekarang?", Suara Tuan Cho menginterupsi.

"Appa", Lirih Kyuhyun, mulai malu. Dan, Yesung tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Setelah Ahra menikah Ia tinggal bersama suaminya. Kuharap, kau tak meninggalkan Eomma di rumah besar ini sendirian Kyu….. Lagipula, Yesungie sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan tempat mengobrol", Okay, sepertinya Yesung mulai mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, "Hanya katakan kapan kalian akan menikah, Eomma dengan senang hati akan menyiapkan segala keperluannya", Dan ini otomatis membuat pipi Yesung merona merah. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri, dia sudah lupa akan sarapannya semenjak tadi.

.

Mobil Kyuhyun terparkir sempurna di _area _Gereja –Rumah Yesung- membukakan pintu untuk sang orang terkasih lalu keduanya turun, menyusul Jaebum, Mark, dan yang lainnya. Yang tentu saja sudah berada di lokasi.

"Pagi, Ketua", Sapa Jaebum sembari menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Kyuhyun, "Terpidana Lee Donghwa sudah diamankan dan dia tengah menjalani pemeriksaan sekarang, begitu pula dengan beberapa pengikutnya yang berhasil kita tangkap semalam", Jelas Jaebum yang dibalasi dengan anggukkan mengerti dari Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, mereka semua tak ada yang mati?", Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, seingatnya banyak orang bergelimpungan di lokasi semalam.

"Pistol yang kugunakan berisi racun, dan efeknya membuat orang tak sadarkan diri….", Ucapan Mark seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tak lupa Mark menyerahkan tongkat Yesung kembali kepada pemiliknya, "Tidak seperti aku akan membunuh orang, Tuan Polisi", Dan yang satu ini mendapat kekehan dari Jaebum dan Bambam.

"Dan Ketua, kau pasti tak percaya dengan apa yang kami dapatkan pagi ini", Jaebum membuka _tanker _besar Polisi, dan menampilkan puluhan Pria ber tuxedo hitam yang bergelimpungan tak sadarkan diri di dalam _tanker _besar itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menangkap mereka?"

"Aku yakin mereka datang ke tempat ini semalam, kurasa mereka mendengar info tentang penangkapan Pastur Lee", Mark menginterupsi.

Yang diteruskan oleh penjelasan Yesung, "Kami meng-_install _alarm bahaya di setiapsudut pintu masuk gereja. Jika seseorang selain kami berempat, keluar dan masuk dari satu pintu yang sama, maka alarm itu akan aktif dan menembakkan racun yang sama seperti yang kami gunakan semalam"

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, sepertinya Ia memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan pintu masuk itu, "Ah, pantas saja kau selalu mengantarkanku pulang lewat pintu belakang jika malam datang?", Kyuhyun kira mereka menyimpan hal-hal mistis, ternyata hanya sebuah jebakan anak-anak.

"Aku masih belum menemukan _system _untuk menambah pengecualian pada korban. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menemukannya nanti", Tambah Mark, yang jujur saja membuat mata Jaebum memancarkan kekaguman padanya.

Mata Yesung mencari ke sekitar, dan tak menemukan Gabriel dimana-mana, "_where is Gabriel_?"

"Gabriel Hyung mengantar Benji dan Jeno ke bandara hari ini. Korea terlalu berbahaya untuk mereka berdua", Jawab Bambam dengan luka lebam yang masih menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Mwo?", Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Bukankah mereka harusnya menjadi saksi? Kenapa Lee Hyukjae membebaskan mereka begitu saja?", Pertanyaan panjang Kyuhyun lantas mendapat _death glare _manis dari Yesung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh Monyet itu, Ketua…", Jawab Jaebum malas. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengutuk Eunhyuk jika nanti mereka bertemu.

Yesung yang merasa Kyuhyun tak memperhatikannya, kemudian menaruh jemari mungilnya di lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha mencari perhatian si tampan dengan mengajak Kyuhyun bicara berdua saja di samping mobil mereka.

"Waeyo?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih pusing dengan kepergian Benji dan Jeno.

Yesung _mem-pout-kan _bibirnya, semakin maju dari yang tadi dan mata sipit _single eyelid _yang menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun mengerti jika Dia tengah kesal sekarang. Oh, apakah muka seorang yang kesal bisa se-imut itu? Aku yakin hanya Yesung yang bisa melakukannya.

"Ya Ya, kenapa denganmu?", Kyuhyun ini, tidak peka sekali jika Yesung sedang kesal dengannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengijinkan Benji dan Jeno pergi? Tak tahukah kau jika terlalu bahaya apabila mereka masih disini?", Omel Yesung dengan wajah tak _balance _nya. Niat nya ingin memasang tampang kesal, namun dimata Kyuhyun itu terlalu imut bahkan membuat Kyuhyun ingin meraup bibir mungil itu sekarang juga.

"Aniyo, bukan seperti itu, _baby_", Eiy, eiy. Baru mendapat restu dari orang tuanya saja Yesung sudah dipanggil '_baby_'.

"Itu memalukan", Yesung memukul-mukul kecil dada lebar Kyuhyun.

"Yak, apanya yang memalukan?"

"Panggilan… itu…. Yang barusan kau ucapkan", Malu-malu dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencubit pipi tembam nan menggoda itu.

Dia sejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Yesung, membuat wajah mereka dekat dengan dirinya yang menatap _intens _si pemilik _onyx _gelap yang terus saja menundukan wajahnya, "_honey, sweety, chagiya~ _kau pilih yang mana?", Hah, wajah Yesung makin memerah saja, apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang pastinya membuat orang-orang mengira mereka sedang melakukan yang 'iya-iya'

"Yak, kemana perginya Kim Yesung yang dingin dan sok berani itu?", Goda Kyuhyun.

"Dan kemana Tuan Polisi _Arrogant _yang aku kenal dulu?", Jawab Yesung masih dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Jadi kau lebih suka aku _arrogant_? Kau tidak suka _sweet-Kyu_?", Panggilan macam apa itu? _Sweet-kyu_? Apakah telinga Yesung tak salah dengar?

Yesung melirikan matanya ke sekitar dan betapa bertambah malunya dia saat menyadari jika mata para polisi lain, bahkan, Jaebum, Bambam, dan Mark kini terfokus ke mereka berdua.

"Segera lanjutkan pekerjaanmu~!", Dengan paksa Ia membalik badannya, dan dapat Yesung rasakan jika barusan Kyuhyun mencium lehernya, lalu melangkah pergi. Membiarkan Yesung yang kini berperang dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"Tak kusangka jika _Young master _punya sisi yang seperti itu", Komentar singkat Bambam.

"Kita tak akan pernah bisa menebaknya, bukan begitu?", Yang ditambahi oleh Mark.

.

Gabriel-Donghae menatap Pesawat dengan tujuan _Athena_ yang membawa kedua adiknya, pesawat yang barusaja lepas landas itu kini sudah sangat jauh, terbang menembus awan dan menyisakan Donghae yang hanya bisa memberikan senyum serta lambaian tangan terakhirnya. Tak tahu kapan lagi mereka bertiga bisa bertemu dan berkumpul kembali menjadi satu keluarga.

Eunhyuk yang bertugas mengantar pun hanya bisa menatap bosan punggung Donghae yang tak juga berbalik kepadanya. Padahal pesawat itu bahkan sudah tak bisa terlihat oleh mata lagi, tapi kenapa Donghae terus-terusan berdiri disana? Tidakkah Dia lelah? Setidaknya disini Eunhyuk lah yang lelah dan butuh asupan istirahat.

"Yak, kau masih belum selesai?", Tanya Eunhyuk yang berdiri dengan punggung menyandar di _Kolom _bangunan dan dua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Donghae menurunkan tangannya yang masih melambai ke arah landasan pesawat. Menoleh ke Eunhyuk yang sudah menunjukan wajah malas. Donghae kemudian berjalan keluar, melewati Eunhyuk begitu saja.

"Aish, dasar makhluk aneh… ck", Decaknya, namun tetap saja Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae.

.

Kyuhyun masih berada di Gereja-Rumah Yesung, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar si namja manis dengan panggilan _Young master _itu. Matanya sibuk membaca file-file yang tadi diberikan oleh Jaebum, tentu saja sebelum kawanan polisi lainnya kembali ke kantor kepolisian.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membelalak tat kala Ia makin mendalami apa yang Ia baca di file-file itu, beberapa hal yang tak pernah Ia temui sebelumnya. Beberapa hal yang seakan menarik minat Kyuhyun untuk terus mendalami mereka. Bahkan sesekali jemari Kyuhyun mengetikan sesuatu di mesin translator ponselnya. Berusaha mencari apa makna kalimat yang ada di file-file itu.

Jemari mungil dengan parfum se aroma _cherry _tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda tampan itu hampir terjingkat karenanya.

"Kau masih sibuk?", Tanya si manis yang kini menempelkan dagunya di pundak lebar Kyuhyun, membiarkan aroma _mint _si tampan semakin merasuk ke hidung mancungnya.

"Salahkan siapa yang tadi memintaku untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan….", Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan dengan cepat Ia membuat Yesung duduk di atas pangkuannya, melingkarkan kaki mungil itu di pinggang dan menautkan dua tangannya pada _waist _ramping Yesung.

"_I miss you_", Lirih Yesung dengan senyuman termanisnya. Bahkan tanpa tersenyum pun Yesung sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut akan semua kalimatnya.

"Bukankah kau daritadi melihatku disana?", Mata Kyuhyun seakan menunjuk pada _bed _tak berdosa yang bermenit-menit lalu digunakan Yesung untuk mengintip semua kegiatannya.

"Tapi kau tak memperdulikanku", Yesung kini menaruh tangannya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, membuat posisi keduanya makin _intim _dengan jarak yang tak lagi tersisa. Hanya kain dengan nama 'baju' lah yang menjadi penghalang kulit perut mereka untuk bersentuhan lebih dalam.

"Ingatlah jika kau yang tadi menyuruhku kembali fokus bekerja, _sweetheart_", Kyuhyun mulai menciumi ceruk leher Yesung, tak Ia sangka jika aroma _cherry _bisa memabukkan seperti ini jika Yesung yang memakainya.

Mata Yesung menangkap kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus Kyuhyun, "Apakah itu file untuk kasus Pastur Lee?"

"Lebih tepatnya file yang kami temukan di dalam rumah Pastur Lee", Kyuhyun meraih _file _yang tadi tersiap ke belakangnya, membaca file itu dengan Yesung yang masih duduk manis di atas pangkuannya, "Aku baru tahu jika Pastur Lee juga anggota kelompok mafia besar"

"_Nay phran_", Lirih Yesung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama mereka?"

"_Nay phran_, adalah sebutan mereka dalam bahasa Thailand", Jelas Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun kini mulai fokus padanya, "**The Chaser **adalah nama Inggris mereka, sementara di Korea orang-orang menyebut mereka dengan _cheiseo_. Kau lama bekerja untuk Interpol Hongkong, bagaimana kau bisa tak mengenal mereka"

"aku bukan penyelidik saat itu, Nona manis. Aku hanya seorang _profiler_", Kata Nona manis membuat Yesung hampir saja mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya. Aish, Kyuhyun suka sekali mengodanya akhir-akhir ini, "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa saja yang kau tahu?"

"**The Chaser** adalah Kelompok mafia besar, bahkan yang paling besar di seluruh dunia. Mereka memiliki Ketua di setiap Negara tapi juga ada satu Ketua Tertinggi yang mengendalikan mereka semua"

"Apakah mereka menjual narkoba dan membuka prostitusi seperti mafia lainnya?'

"Bahkan lebih besar dari itu. _Human trafficking_ adalah keistimewaan mereka. Prostitusi hanya sampingan dan jual beli narkoba seperti hanya isapan jari saja untuk mereka", Kening Yesung berkerut, "Mereka mengendalikan dunia dengan cara mereka sendiri. Bahkan sekarang mereka juga sudah mulai berjalan ke Pemerintahan, kudengar bahkan PBB tak bisa mengakses kegiatan mereka"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak ini?", Mata Kyuhyun mulai membola, Dia tahu jika Yesung dan kawanannya seperti _computer_ berjalan yang tahu segala informasi, tapi bagaimana bisa Dia tahu informasi serahasia ini, bahkan lebih banyak dibanding Kyuhyun yang _notabene _nya seorang Polisi.

"_Khunpimook buwakul_, adalah nama penerus untuk Ketua **The Chaser **Thailand….. _Khunpimook buwakul_ atau yang lebih sering kau panggil dengan nama Bambam"

"Mwo?", Tunggu sebentar, apa Yesung barusaja menyebut nama Bambam? Pria imut dengan tinggi _midget_ itu? Bambam yang selalu menampakkan wajah polos tak berdosa?

"Ayah Bambam adalah Ketua **The Chaser **Thailand, untuk sekarang-", Yesung memutus kalimatnya dan menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun, "-Sejak kecil Bambam sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang mafia. Bahkan Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat sang Ayah menodongkan pistol kepada pamannya, hanya karena pamannya ingin keluar dari organisasi gila itu"

"Kenapa semua orang yang dekat denganmu adalah penerus organisasi aneh?", Tanya Kyuhyun, barusaja Ia lepas dari kejadian Gabriel, dan sekarang muncul Bambam. Tak bisakah Yesung dekat dengan orang normal saja?

"Tidak denganmu, Tuan Polisi", Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun bukan bagian dari mereka. Mungkin saja.

"Apakah Mark juga penerus organisasi aneh yang lain?"

"Aniyo. Mark berkebangsaan _USA_, dan dia adalah anak dari seorang _scientist _ternama"

"pantas saja dia pintar"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Hidup Mark sangat normal. Sangat normal sebelum **The Chaser **menculiknya"

"Wae?"

"**The Chaser **ingin Ayah Mark bergabung dengan mereka, tapi Ia menolak dan menjadikan Mark sebagai ancaman. Beruntung karena Ia bisa kabur dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Bambam dan Gabriel"

"Jadi mereka bertiga sama-sama memiliki hubungan dengan organisasi mafia gila itu?"

"Termasuk aku, Tuan Polisi", Sambung Yesung cepat, namun tersirat nada ketakutan disana, "Pembunuh orang tuaku, mereka adalah **The Chaser**"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

"Karena ayahku adalah mantan anggota mereka"

.

Jika digabungkan dari semua hal yang telah terjadi, bolehkah Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulan akan _puzzle _tentang empat anak gereja yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir terus memiliki komunikasi dengannya itu?

Mereka sama-sama memiliki hubungan dengan organisasi _Mafia _gila dengan nama **The Chaser**, yang Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tak tahu menahu seperti apa organisasi aneh itu berasal, dan bahkan siapa Ketua Tertinggi mereka. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencari dan terus menggali berbagai informasi tentang Mafia-mafia penghancur _mental _penerus bangsa itu.

Bagaimana mereka bukan penghancur mental, jika yang mereka perdagangkan adalah obat-obat terlarang bernama narkoba, bahkan perjudian serta prostitusi yang merejalela. Dan yang paling parah, _human trafficking_. Hah, kurasa Dunia ini akan benar-benar hancur jika Organisasi itu terus ada.

Kyuhyun memandangi kembali namja manis yang masih setia duduk di atas pangkuannya, dan kini tengah menyisir halus surai _dark-brown_ Kyuhyun, "_sweetheart_, menurutmu apa kami bisa melumpuhkan organisasi gila itu?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku ragu"

Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya di punggung belakang Yesung, mengelus sayang punggung kecil namun pas untuk Ia peluk itu, "bagaimana jika aku bisa melakukannya?"

"10 ciuman setiap hari?", Tawar Yesung dengan wajah menggodanya.

Membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menahan akhirnya runtuh juga, Ia dekatkan bibirnya pada bibir _cherry _nan _kissable _yang selalu mengundang untuk dijamah itu. Mengecupnya dengan pelan di awal namun mulai liar saat Yesung mulai membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun mengabsen rongga dalam mulut Yesung.

Menelusuri rasa manis _saliva _dari si manis yang selalu berhasil membuatnya mabuk. Membiarkan bunyi kecipak akibat peraduan dua bibir mereka yang tak tahu akan sampai kapan, yang jelas Kyuhyun masih tak ingin melepaskan bibir manis itu sekarang.

Terlalu sayang untuk melepaskan ikatan barang sedetik saja. Bibir Yesung itu seperti magnet yang selalu bisa menarik dirinya tanpa ingin untuk melepas kembali, "_eungh~_", Bahkan lenguhan Yesung terdengar sangat menggoda Kyuhyun untuk melakukan lebih padanya.

Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun masih cukup waras untuk tak melakukan hal gila yang selalu menjadi imajinasi liarnya pada seorang Kim Yesung, Kyuhyun masih ingat jika luka Yesung belum sembuh benar dan Kyuhyun tak ingin besok pagi terkena omelan bambam jika Ia membuat Yesung tak juga sembuh.

"10 ciuman yang seperti tadi? Tentu saja aku mau, bahkan lebih dari 10 pun aku siap melakukannya denganmu", Hah, selain _arrogant _Kyuhyun juga memiliki sisi _pervert_. Benar-benar _type _seorang Pria.

"Berani bertaruh?"

"Tentu saja, _sayang_…", Dengan lingkaran tangan yang makin _obsesif _di pinggang Yesung. Berharap saja jika Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

.

Mata Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk masih fokus pada Pastur Lee yang duduk di ruang interogasi bersama dengan 2 orang _profiler_, cukup menahan sabar juga mereka berdua saat melihat tingkah tak tahu diri Pastur Lee yang tak juga mengakui kesalahannya. Padahal semua bukti sudah terungkap.

"Kau yakin tak ingin membiarkanku masuk kedalam?", Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai tak sabar. Dia terlalu muak untuk melihat wajah Pria paruh baya yang mengatas namakan dirinya seorang Pastur itu. Pastur seperti apa yang menyembah _setan _dan bahkan menjadi anggota mafia besar. Ck, benar-benar sudah gila dunia ini.

"Dan melihatmu mematahkan kaki Pastur itu? Aku tak segila itu Cho!", Eunhyuk sudah tahu latar belakang Yesung dan kawan-kawannya, dan Eunhyuk terlalu tahu untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan melakukan tindakan yang tidak bisa dicegahnya nanti. Tidak, Eunhyuk tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu.

"Pastur Gila itu terlalu berbelit-belit, aku tak tahan melihatnya", Omel Kyuhyun.

"Hanya lihat dan diam disini, Cho. Jangan membuatku naik pitam"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak dan duduk di samping Jaebum yang mengawasi layar monitor, tapi kemudian Ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Yesung kemarin malam.

"Monyet, apa kau tahu tentang **The Chaser**?"

Jujur saja Eunhyuk mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan _sayang _Kyuhyun untuknya, walaupun ingin sekali Ia menggampar mulut Pria tampan yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan sesuatu, "Hanya organisasi Mafia gila, wae? Kau tertarik dengan mereka?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, aku ingin menghancurkan mereka?"

"Kau gila, Cho!"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu", Kyuhyun terlihat tenang, dari semalam otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan **The Chaser**, dan entah mengapa Ia memiliki hasrat besar untuk bisa menangkap mereka, "Jadi, apa kau punya informasi tentang **The Chaser**"

"Tidak banyak yang kuketahui karena _Team _ku bukan yang termasuk menangani mereka. Tapi, terakhir yang aku dengar, mereka berhasil menyelundupkan 20 kg ganja ke Negara kita"

"Daebak", Puji Jaebum yang ternyata mengikuti percakapan mereka berdua.

"Memang siapa yang mengurusi kasus mereka?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan _Duo homophobic _itu"

"Ne?"

"_team 5, _Ketua"

.

Kyuhyun memang masih orang baru di Kepolisian, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika masih banyak Departement maupun Team-team yang tak dikenali oleh Kyuhyun. Walaupun Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika orang-orang itu pastilah mengenalnya. Oh, ayolah. Nama Kyuhyun seakan terangkat setelah Ia berhasil menyelesaikan kasus-kasus besar sekelas Pastur Lee dan _Ahn's antibiotical_.

_Caramel _coklatnya melirik pada papan nama _Team _yang terpasang unik di depan pintu, "_Team 5_", Lirih Kyuhyun dan tanpa sopan santun-seperti Dia yang biasanya- segera membuka pintu itu dengan tanpa mengetuk ataupun mengeluarkan kata '_permisi_'

"Ah… hyungwonie…", _Caramel _itu membelalak sempurna saat melihat pemandangan tidak etis di depan matanya.

Dua orang namja tengah berciuman hebat di atas meja yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bekerja. Namja tinggi dengan rambut _light brown _berada di atas, sementara namja lain dengan surai hitam itu nampak pasrah saat yang lebih tinggi menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Ehem~", Deheman Kyuhyun seakan baru menyadarkan mereka berdua dari aktivitas tidak etis itu. Ck, _tidak salah jika Team lain memanggil mereka dengan Homophobic_.

Yang lebih pendek segera merapikan pakaiannya, sementara si tampan dengan eyelid panjang dan tinggi yang diatas rata-rata itu hanya mengusap bibirnya yang masih berbekas saliva. Uh, betapa Kyuhyun ingin muntah melihatnya. Yah, walaupun Kyuhyun akui jika Pria tinggi itu jauh lebih tampan darinya.

"Ne, apa yang kau cari?", Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas wajah si korban yang tadi mendesah hebat itu. Dia cukup manis dengan dua _dimples _yang ada di pipinya, yah walaupun tidak semanis Yesung tentu saja –di mata Kyuhyun-

"Jadi, kalian Team 5?"

"Ne", Jawab yang lebih tinggi, woah. Ternyata Dia memiliki suara _hoarsh_, tampan dan _sexy_. Membuat Kyuhyun iri saja. Pokoknya Kyuhyun berjanji tak akan mengenalkan pria di depannya ini kepada Yesung. Tidak akan pernah, "Hyungwon Imnida, Chae Hyungwon", Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tak pernah membawa Yesung dekat-dekat dengan Chae Hyungwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun", Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk, "sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian tadi"

Pria yang lebih pendek nampak menekuk wajahnya, malu. Tapi, Hyungwon malah dengan santainya menaruh tangan panjang itu ke pundak si pendek, "Aku dan Kihyun sudah biasa dengan tamu mendadak", Jadi si pendek itu namanya Kihyun.

Cukup kasihan juga Kyuhyun melihat Kihyun yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu. Ah, disaat seperti ini Ia malah memikirkan Yesung nya, apakah Yesung akan semalu itu jika ada di posisi Kihyun? Ck, sepertinya tidak.

"Namamu akhir-akhir ini sedang melonjak naik, Kyuhyun-ssi, aku salut padamu"

"Aniyo, kurasa aku tidak sehebat itu"

Hyungwon hanya tersenyum tipis, hah. Bahkan sebagai pria Kyuhyun merasa gagal saat berhadapan dengan Hyungwon, dia itu tampan, _sexy, _dan berkharisma, '_aku yakin semua gadis dan uke akan bertekuk lutut padanya_'

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau kemari, Kyuhyun-ssi?", Disaat yang bersamaan Kihyun sudah menyediakan _coffee _hangat untuknya. Bahkan Jaebum tak pernah melakukan seperti ini, ck. Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk memarahi Jaebum nanti.

"Kudengar _Team _mu yang bertanggung jawab atas Mafia besar bernama **The Chaser**…. Bisakah kau membagi info mereka denganku?"

.

Kyuhyun barusaja masuk ke dalam gereja saat melihat Yesung yang nampak sibuk dengan _apron _dan pisau, jemari mungil itu nampak mengiris kecil-kecil apel yang entah Ia beli darimana. Lalu, kemudian berjalan lagi tentu saja dengan tongkatnya, mengambil susu di dalam kulkas lalu menuangkan susu tadi ke tumpukan apel yang sudah selesai diirisnya.

Kyuhyun dengan pelan masuk ke dalam, berdiri di belakang Yesung, lalu kemudian melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang ramping itu. Membuat punggung Yesung kini menempel sempurna dengan bagian depan tubuhnya.

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, oh ayolah. Aroma _mint _itu tak mungkin bisa dilupakan oleh indera penciumannya, "Kau sedang apa?", Tanya yang lebih tinggi, dengan sesekali mencium ceruk leher Yesung. Dia sangat suka mendaratkan bibirnya di tempat itu.

"Aku lapar, dan tidak ada makanan~", Keluh Yesung, jemarinya masih sibuk menuang susu ke dalam mangkuk yang sudah terisi penuh dengan potongan apel itu.

"Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel tidak memasak?"

"Ada masalah dengan cabang perusahaan kami di Eropa. Tadi sore mereka terbang kesana dan sepertinya baru kembali 3 atau 4 hari lagi", Jelas Yesung dengan wajahnya yang mulai ditekuk.

"Perusahaan mainan, sama seperti yang ada di bali?"

"Tentu saja…", Yesung nampak menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Jika kondisiku sudah pulih sempurna, aku bisa ikut dengan mereka"

"Tidak biasanya mereka meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti ini"

"Mereka bilang, karena ada kau jadi mereka merasa aman. Ck, padahal aku juga ingin pergi"

Kyuhyun menempelkan dagunya di pundak Yesung, "Jadi kau tak ingin berdua saja bersamaku?", Tanyanya dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

"Bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

Yesung tak bisa menjawab dan lebih memilih menyuapkan satu potong apel ke mulut Kyuhyun, "Aku merasa kurang bertanggung jawab pada mereka"

"Mereka menyayangimu dan tak ingin keadaanmu memburuk", Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah apel tadi. _Manis juga rasanya_. "Karena kau sendirian, jadi kurasa aku harus menginap disini malam ini"

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya dan menoleh kebelakang, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa _inchi _darinya, "Fikiranmu masih bersih kan?"

"Aku adalah namja dengan fikiran paling _bersih _di dunia ini", Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalik badan Yesung, dan kini sudah berhasil membuat Yesung duduk di atas meja. Beruntung karena Ia tak menyenggol semangkuk apel hasil kerja kerasnya beberapa saat yang lalu, "Jadi Nona manis, setelah ini kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjitak dengan pelan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, "Aku namja, kenapa kau terus memanggilku 'nona manis'? itu menggelikan…."

"Kalau begitu, _sweet heart_?", Tawar Kyuhyun yang makin membuat Yesung ingin tertawa keras. Apa benar ini Kyuhyun, si Tuan Polisi keras kepala yang pada awal pertemuan mereka benar-benar bersikap dingin dan _arrogant _kepada Yesung?

"Terserah kau saja….."

Kyuhyun membuat kaki Yesung melingkar di pinggang kokoh Kyuhyun, membuat posisi mereka juah lebih intim lagi dibanding yang sebelumnya, "Setelah kasus terakhir yang nanti akan kuselesaikan, aku akan memiliki libur panjang. Apa kau mau ikut liburan denganku?"

"Tergantung dimana tempatnya? Aku tak suka tempat yang ramai"

"Tidak seperti aku suka memamerkan keindahanmu pada orang lain, _sweet heart_", Kyuhyun makin mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan kini dua hidung mereka sudah beradu dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain, "Bagaimana dengan pulau terpencil, dengan hanya ada kau dan aku disana?"

"_not bad_", Lirih Yesung dengan senyuman yang terus merekah di bibirnya.

"Ingatlah kata Kau dan Aku saja, _allright_? Bahkan secuil _cctv _buatan Mark pun tak akan kuijinkan masuk ke tempat itu. Hanya ada kita"

-_It's us. Us and Us only. You and Me._

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Apa ini?! My my my, The Church Boy harusnya fanfic yang minim _fluff_, tapi setelah saya baca ulang tulisan saya diatas. Kenapa hampir 50% isinya Fluff?! Kayaknya kebanyakan tugas bikin otak author melengse dan OOC dari fanfic. Maafkan.

Hyungwon sama Kihyun Monsta-X. bisa dicari di Google kalau kepo muka mereka. Bisa juga cari di Youtube pake keyword 'No Mercy'.

Sebenarnya saya berniat mau update fanfic ini 2 atau 3 minggu lagi, soalnya itu minggu-minggu tugas author dikumpulin dan akhirnya ada waktu free. Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, karena author udah semester 6, jadi liburan semester depan author harus KP alias Kerja praktek. Jadi, yang namanya liburan itu hanya sebuah _delusi_.

Karena itu ditengah tugas yang masih ada 16 lembar lagi yang belum author garap sama sekali, belum termasuk 3D sama animasi dan konsep. Akhirnya author mutusin nulis fanfic ini, alhasil malah jadinya nge fluff dan misteri hanya sebagai bumbu. Maafkan.

Setelah ini, sepertinya ini bener-bener jadi update terakhir untuk sekarang, tolong tunggu saya 2 atau 3 minggu lagi. Seenggaknya itu minggu-minggu Uas dan pengumpulan, jadi secara otomatis tugas saya pastinya wajib selesai dan bisa fokus ke fanfic lagi.

Seperti kata Kyuhyun ke Yesung di Fanfic My first love, '_Please wait for me, cause no matter what. I'll be back to you_'-

-_sincerely_, Megan Lim 2015


	13. I am here for you

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_Monsta X – Hyungwon_

_Monsta X - Kihyun_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Pelukan _posesif _di pinggang ramping nya adalah satu hal yang Yesung rasakan ketika _onyx _sipit itu terbangun dari alam mimpi. Bisakah ini disebut _pelukan_, jika lengan dengan _biceps _sempurna itu seakan mengekang pinggang miliknya untuk tak benar-benar menjauh satu centi pun dari sentuhan Kyuhyun? Maksudku, benar-benar tak ada jarak antara mereka sekarang, hanya sentuhan dua _fabric _yang kau sebut dengan _pajama _lah yang memutuskan tali kulit ari mereka.

Ukiran sempurna nan tampan adalah satu hal yang membuat Yesung menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pagi hari ini, "Bagaimana kau bisa terlihat begitu tampan, bahkan ketika kau belum membasuh wajahmu?", Lirihnya, berharap Kyuhyun masih terlelap dan tak mendengar pujian yang tentu saja jarang akan Yesung berikan padanya.

"Aku memang sudah sangat tampan sejak dulu, asal kau tahu, _sweetheart_", Ouh, harapan tentang Kyuhyun yang masih berada di alam mimpi, sirna sudah. _Caramel _coklat itu kini menatap tajam seolah dapat membaca betapa Yesung sangat mengagumi keindahannya.

Tangan dengan jemari besar yang berbanding terbalik dengan ukuran jarinya itu kini mulai menyentuh surai _raven _Yesung, memuja rambut Yesung, yang jujur saja masih tetap halus walaupun Ia masih baru bangun tidur. Oh, betapa Kyuhyun _jealous _dengan rambut Yesung sekarang.

Tangannya merangkak turun, menyentuh _anting _yang terpasang indah di telinga kiri Yesung, "Kenapa kau menggunakan anting saat tidur?", Keluhnya dengan kernyitan di dahi, dia tahu betapa tak nyaman untuk menggunakan aksesoris semacam itu, terlebih di telinga.

"Karena aku ingin mendengar suaramu saat aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku", hah, itu terlalu _manis _Yesung. Jadi jangan salahkan jika Kyuhyun menebar _smirk _andalannya sekarang, dan kuharap kau tak meleleh untuk melihat _smirk _setampan itu di pagi hari sedamai ini.

"_it's not helped, sweetheart_", Hanya lirihan yang berakhir dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun mulai menempel sempurna di _sweet plump lips _milik Yesung. Betapa bibir tipis itu terasa sangat manis pagi ini, bahkan mungkin terasa jauh lebih manis dibanding hari kemarin, dan Yesung akan selalu menjadi yang termanis yang pernah Kyuhyun rasakan.

Tak peduli bagaimana selimut tebal itu mencoba menghalangi gerakan tangan besarnya, Kyuhyun mulai menaiki tubuh Yesung, mencoba lebih dalam lagi menyesapi rongga hangat yang sudah berhasil menjadi candunya dan tak akan pernah membuat bibirnya bosan.

Yesung itu manis dan hangat, jadi jangan salahkan jika Kyuhyun sangat suka me _rape _bibir Yesung, seperti yang Ia lakukan sekarang. Mungkin, jika asupan udara yang kau sebut dengan oksigen itu tidak ada, Kyuhyun tak akan berhenti menciumi bibir Yesung. Yah. Mungkin saja.

Nafas Yesung masih terengah, sementara Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di atas tubuhnya, hanya bisa memandang dengan sayang wajah manis namun menggoda itu, sesekali mengusap pelan poni rambut Yesung yang mulai memanjang.

"_sweetheart_, apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?", Tanyanya dengan jemari yang tak henti mengagumi kecantikan ukiran Tuhan yang Ia anugrahkan di wajah Yesung.

"_nothing_…. Mungkin, hanya menunggumu hingga kembali pulang", Tangan Yesung kini Ia lingkarkan di pinggang keras Kyuhyun, ingin lebih merasakan hangat tubuh Pria yang sudah berhasil mengambil alih hatinya itu.

"terdengar sangat membosankan", Dan Yesung hanya menggeleng, tapi Kyuhyun tahu jika si manis hanya tak ingin mengganggu jadwal kerjanya, "Hey, aku punya banyak waktu hari ini, _how about a date?_"

Yesung nampak menggembungkan pipinya, dengan bibir yang ter _pout _lucu. Andai saja Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahan untuk kembali mencicipi rongga manis serasa _cherry _itu, "Kau selalu terlihat sibuk, apa ini benar-benar waktu luang? Atau kau hanya mencoba meluangkan waktu untukku, dan mengabaikan pekerjaanmu?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan, Ia sentuh bibir tipis itu dengan jemari tangannya, pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Yesung tersenyum tipis, "semenggoda apapun bibir ini, atau sehangat apapun tubuh _sexy _mu ini, ketahuilah jika aku bukan pria yang seperti itu,_sweetheart_", Posisi Kyuhyun kini berpindah, tak lagi berada di atas Yesung.

Lebih memilih membaringkan dirinya di samping sang orang terkasih, dan membuat si mungil kini memiringkan badannya hanya demi bisa menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Walaupun jujur saja, hanya dada bidang Kyuhyun lah yang kini bisa ditangkap oleh indera penglihat Yesung.

"Kasus Pastur Lee sudah diproses ke pengadilan kemarin, dan aku tak menerima kasus apapun dari Kim Young Woon untuk hari ini….", Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ah, hanya ada janji dengan _duo homophobhic _itu nanti siang…. Selain jam itu, aku sepenuhnya milikmu, _sweetheart_"

Yesung terkekeh atas penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan, Dia tahu jika Kyuhyun adalah Pria yang memegang teguh pekerjaannya, dan memiliki waktu luang adalah hal yang mungkin sangat jarang untuk Kyuhyun dapatkan.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana hari ini, _princess_?", Aish, sebutan baru macam apalagi itu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Apa kau tak lelah melihat wajah _blush _Yesung tiap kali kau memberinya nama baru? Aku tahu jika Yesung itu terlalu menggoda, bahkan mungkin sangat menggoda. Namun, tak bisakah kau hanya memberinya satu sebutan saja? Lihat betapa merah pipi _chubby _itu sekarang.

"Aku ingin mencoba satu olahraga baru…. Dan, kurasa kau sangat hebat untuk menjadi _tutor _ku hari ini, _Tuan Polisi_"

"So, _let's go?_"

.

.

Pagi hari Jaebum Ia isi dengan suara gemeretak tulang-tulang punggung ditambah dengan bibir yang menguap lebar tanpa Ia harus malu untuk menutupinya dengan tangan, lagipula Kepolisian masih sangat sepi sekarang. Oh ayolah,_ it's still fucking 7 in the morning!_

"Setan kecil itu tak ikut begadang disini bersamamu?", Eunhyuk, keluar dari Ruangannya dengan mata yang masih sembab, dan rambut _dark chocolate _yang sudah tak terlihat lagi bentuknya. Jangan lupakan kemeja putih yang sudah tak nampak sebagai pakaian layak pakai, ditambah dengan bau badan menyengat. Jujur saja, bahkan Jaebum dapat mencium bau tidak enak itu.

"Ketua bilang dia ada urusan. Dan itu tak bisa ditinggal"

"Dan aku yakin jika urusan itu pastilah berurusan dengan Kim Yesung", Sambung Eunhyuk dengan nada bosannya, Jaebum hanya nyengir garing sebagai balasan.

"Kau sudah akan pulang, Eunhyuk-ssi?", Tanya Jaebum, sedikit berandai-andai jika Dia adalah orang dengan kedudukan tertinggi yang bisa pulang sesuka hati. Dan tentu saja bisa menjamah kasur baru yang kemarin barusaja dikirimi oleh Ibunya dari Busan.

"Hanya mandi dan mengganti pakaianku", Eunhyuk mengambil _coat _panjangnya yang menggantung di _hanger _kayu samping pintu masuk, "_see you later, Jaebum-ah_", Dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih mengucek mata pedasnya.

Jaebum barusaja akan keluar untuk membeli secangkir kopi hangat, sebelum dua orang namja. Yang satu tinggi dan yang satu… uh, bisakah kubilang, kurang protein? Maksudku, kurang tinggi.

"Kalian berdua juga belum pulang?", Sapa Jaebum dengan mata sipit yang mulai tak nampak itu.

"Ada beberapa urusan….", Yang tinggi dengan wajah tampan menjawab. Sungguh Jaebum mengutuki betapa Tuhan tak adil akan dirinya. Lihat Pria di depannya ini, mereka sama-sama kelelahan akibat pekerjaan, namun si Tampan di depannya bahkan tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun.

"Oh… Jarang sekali kulihat kalian berdua di kantor hingga pagi, hyungwon-ah", Baiklah, si tampan adalah Hyung won, sementara si pendek. Kalian pasti tahu siapa dia. Oh ayolah, mereka berdua adalah _duo homophobic_, dimana ada Hyungwon, tentu saja Kihyun ada disana.

"Kau hanya tak pernah sadar akan keberadaan kami disini, Jaebum-ah", Balas Hyungwon dengan bola mata yang memutar malas, dan itu malah menambah kadar ketampanan wajahnya. Sementara Kihyun, Ia hanya diam karena jujur Ia lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Walaupun Ia tak yakin akan bisa langsung tidur saat Ia dan Hyungwon sampai di _apartement _mereka nanti.

"_Well, _aku bahkan tak pernah sadar akan pekerjaan yang pernah kalian tangani", Sindir Jaebum, baginya _duo homophobic _di depannya ini hanya dua orang manusia yang bahkan tak pernah berkontribusi apapun pada Kepolisian. Jaebum bahkan heran, kenapa atasannya masih menyimpan mereka berdua di tempat ini?

"Kami bukan _type _penyombong", Jawab Hyungwon cuek, "baru kuingat jika aku ada janji dengan Ketua Team mu siang nanti. Kuharap Kyuhyun-ssi bukan orang yang menyebalkan sepertimu, Im Jaebum", Dan kaki panjang itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih menggerutu di belakangnya.

.

.

Biasanya Yesung adalah orang yang memiliki konsentrasi tinggi dan tentu saja _fokus _yang sangat baik, namun ketika aroma _mint _itu tercium oleh hidung _sensitive_ nya. Entahlah, fokus itu serasa menghilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa hangat yang Ia rasakan di punggungnya, rasa hangat dada bidang yang kini benar-benar menempel sempurna disana.

"_Sweetheart_, bukan seperti ini cara memegang yang benar", _shit, _lihat bagaimana suara _baritone _itu berbisik di sebelah telinganya. Berharap saja jika Yesung masih bisa menahan berat tubuhnya saat ini.

Jemari lebar itu kini menyentuh jemari mungilnya yang sudah memegang dengan erat panah, dengan busur yang menurut Yesung sudah mengarah tepat ke titik merah nan jauh disana. Membantu jemari mungil Yesung menarik busur panahnya lebih ke belakang, sementara tangan kirinya membantu Yesung untuk menggenggam sang busur dengan lebih erat lagi.

Posisi mereka terlalu intim dengan Dada Kyuhyun yang seakan tak ingin meninggalkan hangat punggung mungil Yesung. Wajah tampan itu bahkan sudah tanpa jarak dengan wajah manis Yesung, menaruh kepalanya dengan tanpa rasa berdosa di ceruk leher si manis.

"hey, kau sudah siap?", Bisiknya, apakah Kyuhyun tak sadar jika dada Yesung berdebar dengan sangat cepat karena hembusan nafas _mint _nya itu?

"Ne…", Hanya jawaban singkat, bagaimanapun Yesung harus fokus karena Ia bukanlah _type _manusia yang suka diremehkan, apalagi jika itu oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tahu betapa hebat kyuhyun dengan permainan Panah seperti ini, dan Yesung tak ingin kalah dari sang orang terkasih.

"hana….. dul….. set. go"

Slep~

Memang tak mengenai tepat di titik tengah seperti yang diinginkan Yesung, namun garis biru sepertinya sudah lumayan untuk pemula sepertinya.

"kau maju dengan sangat cepat, _sweetheart_. Tak salah jika kau menjadi kekasihku", Entah itu pujian yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya, atau Kyuhyun hanya sekedar memuji dirinya sendiri? Entahlah, Yesung tak tahu. Ia masih ber _euphoria _sendiri dengan panah yang bisa menancap di garis biru itu.

Kyuhyun mengambilkan tongkat yang tadi Yesung taruh di sisi kursi, lalu memberikan tongkat putih itu kepada Yesung, tak lupa Ia mengambil Panah besar nan berat itu dari tangan Yesung, "Aku yakin kau akan semakin mahir jika sering berlatih"

Yesung memilih duduk dengan tetap memegang tongkatnya di tangan kiri, mengamati si Tampan yang kini sibuk memasukkan alat-alat tadi ke dalam tas besar, "kau bilang janjimu siang hari. Kenapa kau membereskan semua barang itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Hyungwon memajukan jam pertemuan kami", Jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa Hyungwon itu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mengambil kursi disebelah Yesung. Melirik sekilas si manis yang kini menatap penuh penasaran padanya, "Hanya seorang _homophobic _yang membuatku sedikit iri dengan wajah tampannya", Yesung dapat mendengar nada terganggu dari setiap kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"Memang seberapa tampan Pria itu hingga membuatmu seperti ini, Tuan Polisi?"

"Aku tak tahu denganmu, tapi aku yakin gadis-gadis atau pria manis lain tak akan berkedip saat melihat wajahnya…."

Yesung menatap polos ke Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat frustasi, "hey, kenapa aku sebuah pengecualian?"

Dan kini _caramel _itu menatap tajam padanya, "Karena kau tak boleh menatap pria lain selain aku… Hanya aku yang boleh terlihat tampan di matamu", Itu memang bukan sebuah kalimat perintah, tapi entah mengapa alam bawah sadar Yesung setuju jika Kyuhyun memang satu hal tertampan yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

"Bisa aku ikut denganmu, dan mengecek seberapa tampan pria itu?", Ini dia yang tak pernah Kyuhyun inginkan untuk terjadi. Oh, _c'mon_. Mata setiap manusia itu terkadang memiliki hasil pengamatan yang sama, dan mendengar kata tampan _tergulir _dari bibir Yesung, untuk Hyungwon. Benar-benar bukan hal yang pernah Kyuhyun harapkan terjadi, bahkan dalam mimpinya pun tak akan pernah.

"_Baby_, aku boleh ikut kan?", benar-benar tidak membantu, Kim Yesung. _Baby _mungkin adalah kata yang sering diucapkan oleh setiap pasangan, tapi mendengarnya diucapkan langsung oleh _that sinfull lips _milik Kim Yesung. Sial, Kyuhyun menyerah.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyit malas saat melihat _duo homophobic _itu tengah saling memagut lidah mereka. Tak peduli akan tatapan _aneh _dari pengunjung _café _yang lain. _Oh my jesus christ_, _are them fucking stupid?! _Ini siang hari dengan matahari yang berada tepat di atas kepala, dan tak lupa aku ingatkan kalian jika ini adalah Café.

"ehem~", Deheman berat membuat _duo _gila itu akhirnya berhenti dari aktifitas _aneh _mereka. Dan, bukannya tatapan malu, malah senyuman bangga yang kini bisa Kyuhyun lihat di wajah Hyungwon.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyuhyun-ssi", Suara berat itu benar-benar tak terdengar memiliki dosa atau rasa malu sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Kihyun yang kini menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yesung, dan seperti biasa. Yesung hanya memasang wajah datar sembari memasang _ekspresi _bosan dan tak pedulinya akan kejadian barusan. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun patut syukuri disini. Yesung sepertinya tak tertarik akan wajah tampan Hyungwon. Hahahaha.

"lalu lintas buruk hari ini, maaf membuatmu menunggu", ada dua kursi tersisa disana, dengan sandaran kayu yang dilapisi besi dipinggirnya, dan dudukan yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Kyuhyun mengambil kursi itu untuk duduk, sementara Yesung duduk di sampingnya.

"Tak apa, lagipula tak ada pekerjaan yang kulakukan hari ini", mata ber _eyelids _panjang milik Hyungwon kini melirik ke Yesung, "Lama tak bertemu, manis", Ck, apa Hyungwon tak menangkap _deathglare _membunuh Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas diberikan khusus untuknya?

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan Kyuhyun temui, dan ini berakhir menjadi kalian berdua", Ouh, ternyata mereka saling mengenal disini, dan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang bodoh melihat satu demi satu mulai dari Yesung, Kihyun ke Hyungwon.

Hyungwon menyesap _espresso _hangatnya, "Kyuhyun-ssi ingin mencari tahu tentang **The Chaser**, karena itu kami bertemu"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat kilatan tajam di mata Yesung saat Hyungwon menyebut kata **The Chaser**, "Kau tak pernah memberiku informasi apapun, dan saat Kyuhyun datang kau memberikannya semudah itu?"

"Karena kami tak ingin kau berbuat buruk, Yesung-ah. Karena itu tak ada informasi untukmu", Dan baru kali ini suara Kihyun terdengar, Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bisakah kau mulai memberiku informasi sekarang?", Kyuhyun memecah percakapan tiga orang itu, matanya kini melirik ke Yesung yang hanya diam. Hah, kadang Kyuhyun heran. Bagaimana bisa Yesung memasang wajah _poker face _itu di depan orang lain, dan saat dirumah, ketika Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinganya, Yesung tersenyum dengan sangat manis seakan Kyuhyun seperti candu bagi dirinya.

"Bisa asalkan kau berjanji untuk menjaga pria manis nan lemah ini setelah kau mendengar semua ceritaku, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Kau tak perlu memintaku untuk melakukannya, Chae Hyungwon"

Dan senyum yang mampu membuat hati seluruh gadis berdebar itupun kentara di bibir tebal Hyungwon. Matanya bahkan seakan menunjukan jika Ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"The Chaser, _chaisieo_. Atau nama-nama lain yang orang-orang berikan kepada mereka, sekumpulan manusia yang bisa kau sebut sebagai mafia", Hyungwon memulai, tak ingin terlalu membuang waktu.

"Mereka tersebar di seluruh Benua, memiliki ketua di setiap Negara, namun hanya ada satu Ketua Tertinggi, yang bahkan tak pernah bisa dilacak oleh kepolisian manapun di seluruh dunia. Tanpa pengecualian, _**FBI**_ milik _**USA**_", Mata Hyungwon kini menerawang ke depan, seperti melihat keluar jalan melalui kaca jendela Café.

"Dan Departement ku, Team ku dimana hanya ada aku dan Kihyun didalamnya, adalah satu-satunya department yang ditugaskan Kim Young Woon untuk menyelidiki tentang mereka. Tapi, kami tahu betapa bahayanya mereka, karena itu kami selalu bekerja secara diam-diam. Informasi yang kami dapat, hanya akan kami bagi dengan Tuan Kim Young Woon"

"kalian berdua tak pernah terlihat seperti seorang _detective_", Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Itu memang peran kami, terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan orang-orang mulai men _judge_ jika department kami tak pernah mendapatkan apapun. Mereka hanya tak tahu semua hal yang sudah kami dapatkan selama ini", Mata Hyungwon kini menatap ke Yesung, "Dan aku berhutang cerita atas bambam yang merupakan pewaris The Chaser Thailand"

Yesung hanya memberikannya tatapan dingin. Jujur saja Kyuhyun cukup takjub jika Hyungwon tahu hal itu.

"Dan aku juga berhutang cerita tentang Ayahmu, Tuan Jung Yunho. Yang merupakan Ketua The Chaser Korea, Yesung-ah", Dan kali ini Kyuhyun hanya mampu melebarkan matanya, Ia tatap tak percaya atas si manis yang membuang kisah penting ini dari ceritanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau ternyata tahu banyak, Chae Hyungwon", Yesung, dingin, "Ayahku tak pernah ingin menjadi ketua mafia gila seperti mereka, karena itu mereka membunuhnya"

"Satu hal yang belum kuketahui adalah, kepada siapa Tahta itu jatuh setelah Ayahmu mati, Kim Yesung…. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Yesung hanya menggeleng, "Aku tak pernah ingin berhubungan dengan mereka lagi", Dan ketika Yesung menoleh, yang Ia tangkap adalah tatapan meminta penjelasan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya bisa mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan besar Kyuhyun, dia berjanji akan bercerita nanti. Saat mereka sampai di rumah.

"Ah, aku hampir melupakanmu Tuan Cho", Hyungwon kini merubah fokusnya ke Kyuhyun lagi, "Aku masih belum yakin akan semua ini, tapi… hah, haruskah aku menceritakannya padamu?"

"mwoya?"

"Apa kau tahu alasan kenapa Departement mu tak mendapat hak bebas seperti department lain?", Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, yang Dia tahu hanya Kim Young Woon masih belum merasa Departement nya pantas untuk mendapat kebebasan seperti itu, ditambah lagi Kyuhyun adalah orang baru di Kepolisian, "Itu karena Ayahmu…."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik, dan itu mengenai Ayahmu yang ternyata memiliki ikatan dengan The Chaser. Aku tak bisa menyimpulkan ikatan seperti apa itu, hanya saja… Hah, molla~"

"Aku sudah seperempat abad hidup bersama keluargaku, dan Ayahku terlihat seperti seorang pengusaha normal. Dia menyukai memancing dan berburu, dan waktu kecil sangat suka mengajakku untuk menemaninya melakukan dua kegiatan itu"

"Karena itu aku tak yakin, Tuan Cho terlihat normal. Tapi, saat aku menemukan rekening nya yang terus-terus an melakukan transfer ke beberapa bank, lalu melakukan beberapa penyelidikan yang berhasil membawa satu kesimpulan…."

"kesimpulan apa itu?"

"Satu kesimpulan bahwa….. Ayahmu, adalah anggota The Chaser"

.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan kesunyian, berbeda dengan pagi tadi saat mereka berangkat, tawa Yesung masih terdengar mewarnai _corvette _hitam Kyuhyun. Namun sekarang, bahkan suara radio pun tak ada yang menyentuh gendang telinga mereka. Hanya suara mesin yang berpacu dengan trotoar jalanan.

"Kyu….", Bibir tipis itu memanggil namanya, "bisakah salah satu dari kita menjelaskan semua ini?", Tanyanya, namun mata itu masih melihat lurus ke jalanan di depan.

"Aku tak tahu hal apa yang bisa kujelaskan padamu, _sweetheart_", Walaupun Kyuhyun sedang kalut, tapi Ia tak akan pernah bisa menimpalkannya kepada Yesung. Yesung itu terlalu hangat dan _rapuh _untuk bisa menerima kekalutannya.

"Tapi ada hal yang ingin kujelaskan, Kyu…. Tentang keluargaku", Suasana ini membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar jika Yesung sama sekali tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan Polisi' sedari tadi.

"Then, explain it…", Jawabnya lirih.

Suara Yesung yang menelan salivanya pun terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, Dia tahu Yesung bingung dan ragu sekarang, namun Kyuhyun juga ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang apa yang disebutkan Hyungwon tentang Ayah Yesung tadi.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Ayahku mantan Ketua The Chaser Korea. Aku masih anak-anak saat itu, dan tak terlalu peduli tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut mereka"

"Ayahmu bernama Jung Yunho…. Dan kau Kim Yesung…. Bagaimana bisa marga kalian….?"

"Ayahku anggota organisasi gelap, dan Ia tak ingin aku terlibat. Karena itu Ia memberikan marga dari ibu untukku. Ibuku seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, namanya Kim Jaejoong"

"Aku yakin Ia sangat cantik, _sweetheart_", Melihat bagaimana wajah Yesung terbentuk sempurna, Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak jika Yesung mendeskripsikan betapa cantik dan anggun sang Ibu, "_just like you…_"

"Aku tak tahu banyak apa yang terjadi, hingga suatu malam pembunuhan itu terjadi…. Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Kyu…"

Beruntung karena lampu merah menyala, jadi sekarang Kyuhyun bisa fokus melihat kekasihnya, Ia genggam tangan Yesung lalu menaruh tangan mungil itu ke depan dadanya, "Hey, jangan bersedih. _ I am here for you, you know that right?_"

Yesung hanya mengangguk, "Jangan hanya menghiburku, Kyu. Aku tahu kau juga bersedih atas apa yang kau dengar tadi, tentang Ayahmu…"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu membelai sayang pipi _chubby _yang sangat menggoda itu, "Aku hanya terkejut, belum pada level bersedih, _sweetheart_…. Lagipula aku harus memastikannya dengan Ayahku"

"_I am here for you too, Kyu…._"

.

.

Yang Kyuhyun ingat, ini bukanlah kali pertama Ia bercakap berdua dengan Ayahnya di ruang kerja se sunyi ini, hanya lampu belajar temaram yang menerangi pencahayaan mereka, dan duduk berdua dibatasi meja kerja adalah hal lain yang bisa Kyuhyun tangkap.

Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, mungkin 5 atau 7 tahun yang lalu, ketika Kyuhyun dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang terus berusaha meminta restu sang Ayah, supaya Ia diijinkan untuk bekerja di Kepolisian.

Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana Ayahnya sangat menentang cita-citanya saat itu, bagi Ayahnya, melanjutkan bisnis keluarga mereka lebih penting, terutama Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya Anak laki-laki yang miliki. Sedikit mengutuk sang Noona yang menolak dengan tegas permintaan Ayahnya untuk merawat perusahaan keluarga mereka.

"Tidak biasanya kau menemui appa, di jam selarut ini, Kyu….", Pembicaraan santai nan _cozy _mereka akhirnya dimulai, jujur Kyuhyun tak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Lagipula ini bukanlah skenario yang pernah Ia fikirkan dalam otaknya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Dan apakah itu? Melihat betapa kaku ekspresimu sekarang, apakah ini hal yang sangat penting?"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, "Appa… Di sebuah keadaan, mungkinkah kau pernah melihat Yesung sebelumnya?", Kyuhyun mencoba memberanikan dirinya, melihat sang Appa yang hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Sedikit mengagumi rahang tegas sang Ayah yang juga Tuhan berikan kepadanya.

"Yesung? Ouh, apakah ini Yesung yang sama dengan makhluk manis yang kemarin kau bawa pulang itu?"

"Ne…", Singkat memang jawaban Kyuhyun, "Appa, kuharap kau berkata jujur padaku tentang semua ini"

"apakah yang kau maksud dengan 'semua', Kyu? Tidak seperti Appa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, anak ku"

"Kau melakukannya Appa…. Menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi… The Chaser-", Bukan kalimat yang mudah tergulir begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya.

Kyuhyun dulu seorang _profiler _ketika Ia masih bekerja di Interpol Hongkong, jadi sedikit _gesture _yang dibuat Ayahnya, membuat Kyuhyun selangkah lebih yakin akan _hipotesis_ Hyungwon. Lihat bagaimana kerutan di dahi itu sedikit bertambah, mungkinkah Ayahnya bingung harus menjawab apa atas kalimat Kyuhyun?

"Aku tak tahu apakah hanya aku di dalam rumah ini yang tak tahu, atau hanya kau seorang yang tahu, Appa…. Hajiman, Tolong jangan pernah kau sakiti Eomma atas semua fakta menyakitkan ini"

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini, Kyu?"

"Aku seorang Polisi, Appa….", Jawabnya, lugas. Dan hatinya bertambah sakit saat Ayahnya mengaku begitu saja, tanpa menyangkal apapun.

"Ini adalah organisasi besar Kyu… Jangan pernah kau terlibat dengan semua ini. Mereka yang ada di dalam organisasi ini, jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding monster apapun yang pernah ada di setiap buku dongeng"

"Jika kau tahu jika mereka seperti itu, tapi kenapa kau masih bersama dengan mereka, Appa?"

"Karena aku seorang Ayah. Ayah yang ingin melihat anak-anaknya tumbuh, dan bahkan mungkin menikah. Melihat cucu-cucuku berlarian di halaman belakang rumah kita….", Baru pertama kali Kyuhyun melihat rahang tegas itu sedikit melunak, "Sekali aku meninggalkan organisasi ini, maka itu akan menjadi hari terakhir aku bersama dengan kalian semua, Kyu…."

"Dan kenapa kau memilih bergabung bersama mereka, Appa?!", Itu bukanlah sebuah teriakan, lebih seperti bentakan. Dan Kyuhyun bersumpah tak pernah se-emosional ini kepada Ayahnya, sebelum sekarang.

"Bukan aku yang memilih mereka, Kyu. Tapi mereka yang memilihku. Dan sekali kau terpilih, maka tak akan ada jalan untuk keluar dari lingkaran setan ini"

Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, Ia geser kursinya lalu segera berdiri. Tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan yang semakin menyakiti hatinya ini. Merasa terkhianati oleh Ayahnya sendiri, "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Jika itu tentang apakah aku bisa keluar, maka kau tahu sendiri jawabannya, anak ku"

"Aniyo…. Appa, mungkinkah kau Ketua The Chaser Korea?"

"Tidak. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa memberitahumu siapa ketua kami"

Dan perbincangan mereka diakhiri dengan Kyuhyun yang menutup pintu ruang kerja sang Ayah dengan sangat keras. Tak Ia tahu jika airmata sang Ayah menetes setelahnya.

.

.

Jam di dinding sudah melewati angka sebelas, namun Kyuhyun tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di dalam gereja. Cukup membuat Yesung khawatir karena seingatnya Kyuhyun berjanji akan kembali pulang setelah perbincangan dengan Ayahnya selesai.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?", Lirihnya, rasa khawatir kini melingkupi segala di dalam hatinya, dan Yesung hanya bisa berharap jika semua hal buruk itu tak akan terjadi.

Hanya berharap Kyuhyun segera datang, sampai sebuah _siluet _tertangkap _onyx _hitamnya. Membuat mata sipit itu membulat dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata bulan sabit indah Yesung.

"Hey, kau belum tidur?", Suara _baritone _Kyuhyun terdengar indah, dan Yesung tak dapat menahan lagi saat tubuh besar itu mendekat. Ia peluk si pemilik aroma _mint _yang selalu menggoda nya untuk terus berada di dekat si Tampan.

"Aku menunggumu", Suara Yesung terdengar parau, dan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil itu, "aku khawatir…."

"_it's allright, sweetheart_. Aku sudah disini sekarang", Dapat Kyuhyun rasakan ketika kepala mungil Yesung semakin membenam di dada bidangnya, hah. Hangat dan manis sekali kekasih mungilnya itu.

Yesung mencengkeram baju belakang Kyuhyun dengan erat, Ia tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun, rasa rindu yang bercampur dengan khawatir itu membuat _insting _nya untuk tak jauh dari Kyuhyun semakin menguat.

"let's go to _bed_…. Ini waktunya untuk istirahat, _Princess_"

Hup~

Yesung itu mungil, dan Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya dapat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, membiarkan dua kaki Yesung melingkar lucu di pinggangnya, sementara jemari mungil itu masih mengait erat di sekitar punggungnya.

Yesung terlihat seperti anak koala di gendongan Kyuhyun sekarang, "apa aku harus membawa tongkatmu?", Dilihatnya tongkat putih tak berdosa yang tergeletak di samping sofa.

Dan Yesung hanya menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih menempel di dada bidangnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, seakan mulai lupa atas pernyataan Ayahnya barusan. Betapa Yesung dapat membuat _mood _Kyuhyun berubah begitu cepat.

Perjalanan mereka menuju ke kamar sedikit terhambat karena Yesung yang benar-benar manja di gendongan depan Kyuhyun, sedikit kesusahan saat membuka pintu kamar, namun beruntung karena tangan panjang Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau jadi semanja ini, _sweetheart_?", Kyuhyun akhirnya mencapai _bed _Yesung, tak langsung membaringkan si mungil di atas kasurnya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih duduk, dan memangku pria mungil yang masih bersikap sangat manja padanya itu.

"_molla_… Aku hanya merasa ingin melakukannya…."

"Ck… Kemana wajah angkuh yang tadi siang kau tunjukkan kepada Hyungwon dan Kihyun?", Goda Kyuhyun, sementara Yesung hanya membalas dengan _pout _an di bibirnya.

Chu~

Hanya kecupan sekilas, Kyuhyun tak tahan melihat bibir itu ter _pout _seperti butiran _cherry _yang seakan meminta untuk Ia santap sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu?"

"Sebuah fakta yang sulit kuterima… Tapi, setidaknya Ayahku tak berbohong dan langsung mengakuinya"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu", Jemari mungil itu kini bersarang di dua pipi Kyuhyun, menangkup pipi itu dengan mata polos yang semakin menghipnotis Kyuhyun untuk terus melihatnya, "Kita akan melewati ini bersama-sama"

"_I like that idea, sweetheart_"

Dan ciuman menjadi penutup satu hari melelahkan dalam hidup mereka. Tak tahu apalagi kejutan yang akan terjadi esok hari. Tak peduli akan hal lain apa lagi yang akan mengejutkan mereka saat mata mereka terbuka esok pagi, satu hal yang mereka berdua tahu adalah. _Setiap detik yang berlalu adalah berkat dari Tuhan, yang akan selalu mereka jaga dan lalui bersama_.

.

.

Ditemani temaram cahaya lampu _Downlight_, dua orang pria dengan usia terpaut jauh itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Mata keduanya sama-sama tajam, dan tak ada unsur untuk saling mengalah disana.

"Bunuh Kim Yesung"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Identitasmu ketahuan, pria Tua. Dan, dengan kehadiran Kim Yesung di sisi anakmu, itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan"

"Aku tak yakin Kyuhyun menyukai ide itu"

"Seperti pernah ada orang yang menyukai ideku, supaya kau melaksanakannya saja, Pria Tua. Hanya lakukan dengan cepat, seperti bagaimana kau membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya"

"Aku tak sendirian saat itu"

"Tidak seperti kita sebuah organisasi kecil, Pria Tua"

.

.

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan kanan Yesung, berjalan beriringan masuk ke sebuah restaurant. Dia berjanji akan mentraktir Yesung makan di restaurant karena tadi pagi, dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun merusak ramen terakhir di rumah Yesung. Berinisiatif untuk memasak ramen, namun yang ada hanyalah semangkuk kuah dengan ramen yang tak pantas untuk disebut sebagai makanan.

Yesung hanya tertawa sendiri saat mengingat betapa bodoh kekasih tampannya itu.

"Jangan terus tertawakan aku, _sweetheart_… Setidaknya aku bertanggung jawab dengan membawamu makan ke tempat ini sekarang", Keluh Kyuhyun, tangan mengambil tongkat yang Yesung taruh di sisi kirinya. Menaruh tongkat itu di tempat yang lebih aman dan tak akan membuat orang lain terganggu.

"Dan setidaknya aku juga tahu jika ada orang yang lebih bodoh dalam hal memasak dibanding diriku. Hah, aku harus menceritakan semua ini pada Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel. Ouh, betapa aku merindukan mereka bertiga"

Kyuhyun mengambil daftar menu lalu memanggil _waitress_. Memilah-milah menu sarapan apa yang cocok, dan Yesung dengan pilihannya sendiri.

"Hanya berikan aku makanan dan minuman yang sama dengan makhluk manis di depanku ini", _waitress _wanita itu hanya terkekeh sembari mencatat apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, sementara Yesung hanya bisa bersemu merah dan mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tuan Polisi penggoda di depannya itu.

Sang _waitress _pergi, meninggalkan dua orang yang cukup membuatnya iri juga. Hah, cukup iri sepertinya dengan Yesung yang memiliki kekasih se romantis Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk menelfonku pagi ini, dia bilang hari ini adalah persidangan pertama untuk kasus Pastur Lee. Jadi kurasa aku tak bisa menemanimu hari ini, _sweetheart_"

"Kau tak harus menjadi _babysitter_ ku, Tuan Polisi… Lagipula, aku suka pria yang bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaannya", Jujur saja Yesung merasa kesepian, membayangkan seharian penuh kebosanan tanpa Pria tampan nan menggoda itu bersamanya.

"_It's so me_"

Mata Yesung melihat ke sekitar, mengamati betapa sibuk Kota Seoul di jam yang masih menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Para pekerja kantor yang mulai memenuhi _zebracross_, dan mobil maupun motor yang mulai berlalu lalang mengisi jalan raya. Yesung terlalu fokus pada fikirannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum.

Dor dor dor~

Itu suara pistol, dan membuat suasana di dalam restaurant yang awalnya tenang, menjadi sangat gaduh. Teriakan pelanggan bercampur dengan bunyi pistol yang Yesung tak tahu dari arah mana. Yang jelas _timah panas _pistol itu berhasil membuat pecah beberapa jendela kaca.

"Yesungie, gwaenchana?", Dapat Ia rasakan pelukan Kyuhyun yang begitu erat di seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar menutupi tubuh mungil Yesung dari peluru yang berpotensi untuk mengenainya.

Tubuhnya kini terhimpit antara Kyuhyun dengan sofa merah besar yang Ia duduki.

Sampai suara pistol itu mereda, dan kini suasana kembali tenang. Maksudku, tidak dengan wajah khawatir nan takut seluruh orang yang ada di dalam restaurant, bahkan Yesung dapat melihat ada beberapa dari mereka yang terluka di kaki, maupun bagian vital tubuh mereka yang lain.

Yesung merasa beruntung karena Ia tak terluka satupun, terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun yang bersedia menjadi _shield _baginya.

"Kurasa sudah aman", Lirih Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sangat berat.

Mata Yesung menangkap kulit Kyuhyun yang memucat. Jemari Yesung yang tadi meringkuk ketakutan, kini mulai Ia lingkarkan di punggung Kyuhyun. Masih takut dan terkejut dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

Dan rasa anyir mengenai telapak tangannya, "Kyu….", Lirih Yesung saat melihat telapak tangannya penuh darah merah.

"Hey, tak apa _sweetheart_….. ini hanya luka kecil", Dan mata Kyuhyun tertutup dengan badan yang kini benar-benar ditumpu oleh Yesung.

"Kyu… _sweetheart, kyuhyunie…. Hiks…_"

.

.

_Halo, apakah saya comeback nya kelamaan. Maafkan, tapi tugas saya pada akhirnya kelar hari ini. Besok sih masih ada something, tapi bukan tugas yang berat dan alhasil saya meluangkan waktu buat segera lanjut fanfic ini. Banyak banget yang maksa saya buat segera lanjut nih fanfic. Dan pada akhirnya, bisa lanjut juga. Kekeke._

_Maafkan karena ya, jujur aja saya emang banyak tugas akhir semester selama 3 minggu terakhir. Bukan saya males buat lanjut, tapi tugas-tugas itu udah kayak idup mati Kuliah semester ini lah._

Yang penting saya tetep bisa lanjut sekarang, apalagi ditambah moment Kyusung yang makin sweet di konser K.R.Y #Lupain adegan ciuman mommy ama tuh cewek. Mungkin mommy mau bales dendam ke daddy, kan bibir dady udah nggak steril dari lama. *plakk# okeh, hentikan bahas adegan ciuman and back to moment Kyusung.

Mulai dari selca ampek pas konser, duo couple absurd itu bener-bener buat saya makin cinta sama mereka. **Babe gembul sama emak bohay**, saranghae lope lope lah ama kyusung pokoknya. Hehehe.


	14. Blood relatives

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_Monsta X – Hyungwon_

_Monsta X - Kihyun_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

T

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

_Restaurant _itu tak lagi terlihat seperti _public space _layak pakai seperti 6 jam yang lalu. Pecahan jendela kaca yang menyebar di seluruh lantai, ditambah dengan tetesan darah di beberapa tempat. Bahkan, _sofa_-_sofa _itu tak lagi berbentuk seperti _furniture _layak guna produksi pabrik.

_Police Line _dipasang melingkari bagian luar_ restaurant, _membatasi para pejalan kaki atau pengguna jalanan sekitar yang ingin melihat lebih dekat. Para polisi berkeliaran dibagian luar dan dalam, bahkan jalanan yang tadi tenang pun kini sudah ramai dengan suara _sirine_. Mulai dari _ambulance _hingga mobil polisi memenuhi _area_ pusat kota Seoul itu.

Eunhyuk dengan wajah frustasinya masuk ke dalam _restaurant _yang sudah tak berbentuk indah dan nyaman lagi itu, dihampirinya salah satu polisi –anak buahnya- yang sibuk mengumpulkan barang bukti, entah itu berupa peluru atau hanya secercak darah.

"Apakah segalanya sudah _clean_?", Tanyanya pada polisi berbadan gembul tersebut.

"_Iye_, Ketua. Semua korban sudah diangkut ke Rumah sakit, dan kami juga sudah mengamankan saksi mata"

"_Arraseo_. Segera kembali ke kepolisian setelah kau selesai dengan semua barang bukti", Dan berlalu pergi dengan tangan yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat _frustasi _pagi ini, Lee Hyukjae-ssi", itu suara _Hyungwon_. Dengan kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh jenjangnya, dua kancing bagian atas dari kemeja itu sengaja tak dikancingkan, membuat _aura _pria seorang Hyungwon semakin keluar. Sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya Ia tutupi dengan celana selutut sewarna kopi.

Kihyun berdiri di samping Hyungwon, memberikan senyum manis yang jujur saja dari mata Eunhyuk itu lebih terlihat seperti senyum _meremehkan_.

"Orang-orang gila melakukan penembakan di tempat ini pagi tadi, dan sampai sekarang aku tak bisa menemukan orang-orang gila itu. Itu sangat menyebalkan, asal kau tahu", Jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada _frustasi _yang sangat kentara di tiap kalimatnya.

Hyungwon hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_, sementara matanya kini menatap nyalang ke beberapa gedung tinggi yang mengelilingi _restaurant _itu. 2 Gedung berlantai 30 di ruas kiri jalan, berseberangan tepat dengan _restaurant_. Diapit dengan beberapa gedung dengan jumlah lantai yang lebih rendah.

"Ini adalah jalan satu arah dengan lebar 5 meter", Kihyun berucap, entah kepada siapa. Yang jelas Eunhyuk dan Hyungwon mendengarkannya sekarang, "2 Gedung yang ada di depan itu adalah yang paling tinggi di area ini. Dan cctv jalan hanya berlaku di dekat lampu merah"

"Apa menurut kalian penembaknya dari Gedung itu?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah _monyet _andalannya.

"Gedung sebelah kanan adalah Gedung konsultan Interior, karena krisis 1 tahun yang lalu, mereka bangkrut dan gedung itu tak lagi dipakai. Kemungkinan besar mereka menembak dari gedung itu"

"Selain pintar di ranjang, kekasihku ternyata juga pintar menganalisis", Pujian Hyungwon yang terang-terangan Ia berikan untuk Kihyun, membuat Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri saat mendengarnya. Ck, Eunhyuk tahu jika dua orang di sampingnya ini adalah _duo _manusia paling _absurd _yang pernah Ia kenal di Kepolisian, tapi Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menduga jika ke _absurd _an mereka ternyata sudah separah ini.

"Hyungwon-ah, kontrol bibirmu. Ini bukan tempat untuk berbicara _vulgar _", Komentar sinis Eunhyuk, dan Hyungwon hanya memberikan senyuman dengan bibir tebal nan merah kebanggaannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura _innocent_, Lee Hyukjae. Kau bahkan lebih serigala dariku"

"ck", Dan Eunhyuk lebih memilih berjalan pergi. Bertemu dengan dua manusia yang lebih dikenal dengan _duo homophobic _itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, '_hah, aku masih ingat bagaimana mereka menjadi anti satu sama lain dan bahkan mengumumkan diri sebagai homophobic 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang mereka selalu bersama seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dasar dua manusia absurd_', Dan biarkan Eunhyuk mengeluh di dalam benaknya. Setidaknya itu membantu untuk mengalihkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Selepas kepergian Eunhyuk, Hyungwon mengeluarkan ponselnya. Men-_dial _nomor dengan _ID _'Im Jae Bum' dari layar _smartphone _keluaran baru tersebut, "Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?", Kihyun hanya mengamati sang kekasih yang kini fokus dengan sambungan telfonnya.

"_Ne_"

"Mwoya?"

"_Bubuk mesiu dan sesuatu yang menyerupai bahan dari sebuah alas sepatu. Aku tak bisa memastikannya sekarang_"

"Apa tidak ada hal lain?"

"_Aniyo, hanya ini yang bisa kudapat. Selepas ini aku akan turun dan segera menuju ke lab. Kepolisian, jika ada perkembangan lagi akan kulaporkan padamu_"

"Oh. Gomawo Jaebum-ah"

Klik~

Sambungan telfon itu diputus sepihak oleh Hyungwon, "Ada bubuk mesiu disana", Mata Hyungwon menelisik ke arah Gedung yang tadi Ia, Kihyun, dan Eunhyuk bicarakan.

"sudah bisa dipastikan jika penembakan memang dilakukan dari tempat itu", Kihyun mengedarkan pandangannya dari Gedung menuju ke dalam Restaurant, dilihatnya jendela kaca yang tak lagi kokoh seperti sebelum _insiden _itu terjadi, "Ini jarak yang cukup jauh, belum lagi sudut yang sulit dijangkau. Penembak itu, dia pasti seorang _snipper _yang sangat hebat"

"Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan siapa yang melakukannya…. Aku, hanya ingin tahu tujuan Orang itu melakukan hal gila seperti ini"

.

.

Mata bulan sabit itu tak lagi cerah layaknya sebuah cahaya _full moon_. Hanya ada bekas air mata disana, sembab nan merah adalah warna yang bisa kau temukan diantara kulit wajah _pale _miliknya. Suaranya tak lagi terdengar, karena sekali Ia mengeluarkan suara, hanya tangisan yang akan membuat mu makin tersayat saat melihatnya.

Begitulah keadaan Kim Yesung sekarang. Duduk diam sembari memandangi sang kekasih yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri setelah operasi darurat beberapa jam yang lalu. Menggenggam erat tangan besar Kyuhyun yang juga tertancap jarum _infuse _panjang.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun melindunginya, dan membuat punggung hangat itu kini menerima belasan jahitan akibat sifat sok _pahlawannya_. Tidak. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak ingin menjadi sok _pahlawan_, karena ini Ia lakukan demi Kim Yesung.

Andai Kyuhyun tahu jika akibat dari _kepahlawanan _nya itu adalah tangisan yang tak henti keluar dari _onyx _gelap Yesung. Menghabiskan sepanjang hari di depan Ruang Operasi dengan hati yang tak lagi bisa tenang. Berharap operasi itu cepat selesai dan Dokter segera keluar dengan memberikan kabar yang baik untuknya.

Kabar baik memang Yesung dapat, namun rasa cemas itu masih belum terbayar karena mata Kyuhyun masih tertutup dengan erat. Dokter mengatakan jika itu pengaruh obat _bius_, namun Yesung hanya tak bisa tenang. Tak akan pernah bisa tenang sebelum Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengatakan jika Ia baik-baik saja.

Hanya suara _baritone _itulah yang bisa mengobati kegundahan hati Yesung.

Srek~

Pintu terbuka, lalu menampilkan tiga orang namja yang sangat ingin ditemui oleh Yesung sekarang, "_Young master_", Bambam, dengan wajah yang tak seceria biasanya. Masuk ke dalam, lalu segera memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Mark dan Gabriel menyusul di belakang.

Mata Mark melihat ke Kyuhyun yang masih setia di alam mimpinya, lalu kemudian menoleh melirik ke Yesung yang lagi-lagi menangis. Hanya kali ini ada punggung bambam yang menopang kepalanya, membiarkan Yesung menangis dengan keras disana.

"_Young master, it's allright. _Tuan Polisi akan baik-baik saja", Bambam tahu jika kalimat itu mungkin tak akan berguna sebelum Yesung melihat Kyuhyun sadar, tapi apa lagi yang bisa Ia katakan? Dia bukanlah Tuhan yang mengatur takdir seseorang.

Gabriel hanya bisa menatap miris ke sang _Young master_, "Maaf, karena kami datang terlambat"

Bambam melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung, mencoba menyelami manik gelap yang kini tertunduk dalam itu, "_Young master_, sebegitu berartikah Tuan Polisi untukmu?"

Yesung masih diam, suaranya sudah habis untuk menangis seharian tadi.

Mark memeriksa denyut nadi Kyuhyun, "Jangan terus menangis,_Young master_. Aku yakin jika Tuan Polisi tak ingin melihat mata sembab mu saat Ia bangun esok hari"

Kini kepala dengan surai _gelap _itu terangkat, Ia pandangi Mark dengan matanya yang mulai memburam, "Dia akan bangun besok, iya kan?", Dan anggukan Mark adalah hal terakhir yang Yesung lihat sebelum rasa berat di matanya semakin parah. Membuat Yesung terlelap, lalu beralih ompute mimpi.

"Apakah dosis yang kuberikan terlalu banyak?", Gabriel, menampilkan wajah bersalah dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah jarum suntik.

"_No, it's enough. Let Young master sleep, I am sure he need a full rest_", Mark mengambil jarum suntik itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam plastik, "Kalian berdua akan terus disini, kan?"

"Ne hyung. Aku ingin menjaga _Young master_", Bambam, entah sejak kapan sudah menaruh Yesung di atas _sofa bed _yang berada di sudut ruangan lain, dari Ruang rawat tersebut. Gabriel mengikuti di belakang, dan memasangkan selimut untuk sang _Young master_.

"Aku harus pergi ke Kepolisian, ada yang harus kuselesaikan disana", Dan Mark berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Gabriel dan Bambam yang kini duduk mengelilingi Yesung yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Bambam menyentuh surai Yesung, "Selama 10 tahun terakhir, _Young master _hampir tak pernah menangis untuk orang asing"

"Kurasa Tuan Polisi bukan orang asing, Dia lebih seperti seseorang yang selalu _diimpikan _oleh _Young master_"

.

.

Mata Mark menatap malas pada Jaebum yang masih sibuk di dalam _laboratorium _khusus Kepolisian. Dengan _coat _putih panjang serta masker di wajah, tak lupa sarung tangan sewarna _coat _yang diapakainya. Mata Jaebum menggunakan kacamata bening berukuran besar, bahkan mampu menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Dan tangannya kini sibuk dengan sesuatu yang Mark bahkan tak tahu apa itu.

Seingatnya Ia bermain dengan cairan-cairan seperti itu saat Ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Dan Mark benar-benar tak ingin bersentuhan dengan cairan berwarna-warni itu, karena terakhir kali Ia menyentuhnya, ledakan besar terjadi di Lab sekolah, yang menyebabkan Ayahnya dipaksa datang oleh sang Guru.

"Apa kau masih lama?", Tanyanya dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Aniyo, ini sudah hampir selesai", Kini Jaebum berpindah ke computer layar _LED _yang berada tepat di sebelah kirinya, mengetikan sesuatu dan saat Ia menekan '**Enter**', hasil yang Ia cari akhirnya muncul, "Hah, ketemu"

Mark mendekat, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bahan-bahan pembuat sepatu ini? Kau ingin ganti profesi menjadi _desainer _sepatu?", Jaebum hanya mengernyitkan dahinya atas komenan tidak penting dari Mark barusan.

Dengan telaten Ia mencopot, masker, kacamata, hingga sarung tangan yang Ia kenakan. Membuat Mark pada akhirnya bisa melihat wajah kusam hasil tak mandi seharian Jaebum, "Aku menemukan sesuatu di lokasi, dan setelah 3 jam berlalu akhirnya aku bisa memecahkannya"

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Sebuah bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat alas sepatu. Aku berhasil menemukan setiap bahan yang digunakan, dan setelah kusortir, ternyata ini adalah bahan yang digunakan oleh sebuah perusahaan sepatu besar"

"_nevaille?_", Kini ganti dahi Mark yang mengernyit, "Jika kau sudah menemukannya, lalu apa guna kau menelfonku untuk datang kesini?"

"_Nevaille _adalah perusahaan besar yang berdiri di _London_. Mereka memasok sepatu Pria, dan dari yang kutemukan. Alas sepatu ini adalah bagian dari sepatu _limited edition_ keluaran _Nevaille _di tahun 2013 yang hanya dibuat sejumlah 500 pasang"

"_then_?"

"Aku hanya ahli dalam melakukan _hacker_, tapi aku lambat untuk mencari informasi. Karena itu aku memanggilmu~", Jaebum melihat raut wajah malas yang dikeluarkan oleh Mark, "Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau tak ingin~"

Nafas berat itu akhirnya terhembus dari bibir Mark, mengambil kursi yang ada lalu duduk di depan komputer, "Jadi, apa yang harus kucari sekarang?"

Senyum lebar dengan mata sipit terlihat di wajah Jaebum, sedikit bernafas lega karena si _sombong _Mark akhirnya mau membantunya, "Cari 500 orang pemilik dari sepatu itu, dan jangan lupa untuk melakukan sortir untuk memilah siapa-siapa saja yang ternyata berada di Seoul selama satu minggu terakhir"

"_too easy_", Bukan Mark namanya jika Ia tidak sombong. Tapi Jaebum tidak peduli, melihat Mark mau membantunya saja Ia sudah sangat senang. Ayolah, Mark disini yang kita bicarakan. Seorang Mark. Mark yang selalu memberikan tatapan nista dan sinisnya kepada Jaebum.

"Hey, kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku bukan mau membantumu. Aku disini karena aku ingin **membalas hutang budi** kepada Ketua Team mu yang kini terbaring di rumah sakit karena _Young Master_", Tak peduli alasan Mark atau bagaimana Mark menyebutnya, yang penting Jaebum senang karena bisa berdua dengan Mark sekarang. Ah tidak, maksudku karena Mark mau membantunya. Yah, membantu.

.

.

Saat pertama kali Ia membuka mata, hanya ada rasa berat disana. Badannya yang serasa remuk seolah ada benda besar yang barusaja menghantam, dan rasa nyilu yang sangat mengganggu saat Ia mencoba untuk duduk dari posisi tidurnya.

"ck.. ada apa denganku?", Lirih si tampan yang kini memegang punggungnya dengan pelan. Seingatnya kemarin Ia keluar dengan Yesung untuk sarapan, dan. Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak lagi ingat apa lagi yang terjadi setelahnya. Dan mencoba mengingat hanya membuat kepalanya semakin ingin pecah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tuan Polisi?", Suara ceria itu. Dia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan menemukan Bambam yang tersenyum sembari melambai kearahnya. Tak lupa Gabriel dengan wajah lelah yang hanya menyapa lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"

"Kami langsung pulang setelah mendengar tentang _insiden _yang terjadi. Terimakasih karena sudah melindungi, _Young master _dan rela mengorbankan dirimu"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Bambam barusan, "aku melindungi Yesung?"

"Ne.. Ah, apa kau lupa?", Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk, tak terlintas dalam _memory_ nya sama sekali tentang Ia melindungi Yesung.

"Kurasa itu pengaruh obat bius", Gabriel menengahi, "Aku dan Bambam akan pulang sebentar untuk mandi dan mengambil baju ganti _Young master_", Bangkit dari duduknya lalu menoleh ke Yesung yang masih tertidur pulas, "Karena kau sudah sadar, kami bisa titipkan _Young master _padamu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi dan kenapa _memory _itu hilang dari otaknya. Tapi saat melihat Yesung yang tertidur pulas di atas _sofa bed _itu, entah mengapa Ia mengangguk tanpa sadar. Dia tak akan bisa menolak jika itu berhubungan dengan seorang Kim Yesung.

Gabriel dan Bambam berlalu keluar setelahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini mencoba merangkak turun dari ranjang pesakitan. Nyilu masih terasa tapi hasratnya untuk melihat wajah tertidur Kim Yesung jauh lebih tinggi.

Berjalan dengan langkah lemas dan tangan kiri yang memegang tempat _infuse _nya. Menuju ke si manis yang entah sekarang tengah bermimpi tentang apa. Kyuhyun tak terlalu berani bergerak dengan kasar karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur damai Yesung.

Duduk di samping sang _sleeping beauty _dengan mata sembab, membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika Yesung sepertinya menangis hebat semalam. Dan entah mendapat _insting _darimana, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika tangisan Yesung itu untuknya.

"Kenapa kau membuang cairan mata indahmu ini untukku, _sweetheart_? Tak tahukah kau jika ini membuatku terluka?"

Dengan agak susah Kyuhyun mencoba membungkuk kan badannya, nyilu ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa Ia gambarkan kembali melanda. Cukup perih dan seperti ada sesuatu yang robek disana, tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengecup dua buah _onyx _yang sedang tertutup itu, mencoba menghilangkan rona sembab yang sebegitu kentara dan cukup membuat hatinya terluka.

Cup~

"Jangan menangis lagi, _sweetheart_"

Cup~

"Aku tak menyukainya~"

Cup~

Kecupan terakhir, Ia berikan di bibir _plump _yang tetap terlihat seperti _cherry _biarpun Yesung masih terlelap seperti ini.

"Eungh~", Dan tubuh mungil itu menggeliat pelan, membuat si manis terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun gemas dengan pipi _chubby _nya. Dua _onyx _itu terbuka perlahan dengan ukuran yang masih sangat sipit.

"_good morning, princess~_", Biasanya Yesung hanya akan tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menyapanya seperti itu. Namun sekarang, _onyx _sipit itu segera terbuka lebar, dan Yesung dengan cepat memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Kyu, kau bangun~", Lirihnya dengan kepala yang terbenam erat di dada bidang Kyuhyun, "kau sadar…."

"hey hey, kenapa denganmu? Tentu saja aku akan bangun dan sadar, aku tak akan rela tidur jika saat aku bangun ada Pria cantik yang bisa kulihat bahkan kusentuh seperti ini"

Yesung hanya terus membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, cukup lama hingga Ia merasa jika ini bukanlah mimpi, dan Kyuhyun-nya adalah sesuatu yang nyata, yang bisa Ia sentuh. Lalu yang paling utama, kini _caramel _itu terbuka dan memberikan tatapan penuh cinta, hanya kepadanya

"Kyu… Kau tak boleh tertidur lagi. Kau tak boleh tertidur seperti kemarin~"

Jujur saja Kyuhyun masih belum mengingat dengan jelas kejadian seperti apa yang dilaluinya kemarin, tapi melihat seberapa sembab mata Yesung, dan rasa sakit yang keterlaluan di punggungnya, sepertinya kemarin bukanlah sebuah hari yang dia lalui dengan tenang.

"Ne, arraseo. Dan kau juga, jangan pernah menangis seperti ini lagi, arra? aku lebih suka mata indahmu yang cerah, Kim Yesung", Kyuhyun tahu Yesung mengangguk di dalam pelukannya. Dan itu saja sudah cukup untuk dijadikan sebagai jawaban. Lagipula, Kyuhyun suka memeluk Yesung seperti ini. Persetan dengan rasa sakit di punggungnya, anggap saja pelukan Yesung sebagai _healer _untuk rasa sakit itu.

Srekk~

Dan Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun ingin mengutuk siapapun yang membuka pintu itu sekarang. Mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Yesung saja, ck.

"Maaf mengganggu", suara _baritone _rendah itu. Ck, Hyungwon. Berani sekali Ia masuk dan langsung memasang senyum _innocent _seperti itu, "Aku senang karena kau sudah sadar, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Pelukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlepas, dan Kyuhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah pemuda tinggi yang tumben sekali tak berdua dengan Kihyun, "ada apa kau pagi-pagi kemari?"

"hanya ingin meluruskan sebagian dari teka-teki _insiden _kemarin", Mata ber _eyelids _panjang Hyungwon kini melihat ke Yesung, "Yesung-ah, bisakah kau keluar sebentar saja? Ini urusan _intern _kepolisian"

"Kenapa dia harus keluar?"

"sudah kubilang, ini urusan _intern_"

Yesung mengambil tongkat putihnya, mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua pria petinggi Kepolisian itu, "sudah kuduga jika kalian memiliki hubungan serius"

"segera katakan yang kau bilang dengan 'urusan-intern' itu"

Hyungwon lagi-lagi tersenyum, di tangannya sudah memegang sebuah map merah. Duduk di _sofa _yang berseberangan dengan Kyuhyun, lalu mengeluarkan isi dari map merah tersebut, "Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan penembak yang memberikan luka itu padamu"

"Hey… bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin? Entah ini pengaruh obat atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi"

Hyungwon hanya mengangguk-angguk, "singkatnya kau tertembak di bagian punggung karena mencoba melindungi Kim Yesung, dan kurasa kau harus berterimakasih kepada Im Jaebum karena Ia berhasil menemukan pelaku penembakan. Ah tidak, kita belum bisa menyebut Ia pelaku. _Not yet_"

"Jadi seperti itu…."

Hyungwon mengeluarkan sebuah peluru yang sudah dibungkus dengan plastik. Menaruh peluru tersebut diatas meja yang menjadi pemisah antara tempat duduknya dengan Kyuhyun, "itu adalah peluru yang berhasil dokter keluarkan dari tubuhmu kemarin, buatan _soviet _dengan nomor seri yang bisa kau lihat sendiri di bagian ujung bawahnya"

Kyuhyun mengambil peluru yang dimaksud oleh Hyungwon itu, mengamati warna merah darah yang masih melekat di beberapa bagian peluru, dan Kyuhyun yakin jika itu adalah darahnya, "Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya"

"Tentusaja tak banyak yang sudah pernah melihat peluru itu. Hanya diproduksi oleh sebuah pabrik yang berdiri di _uni soviet_, dan _naas _karena pabrik itu telah ditutup oleh pemerintahan _uni soviet _semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu"

"kenapa harus ditutup?"

"Peluru yang kau pegang itu adalah peluru yang dilapisi oleh racun mematikan. Penggunaannya pun dibatasi, namun **The Chaser** entah bagaimana caranya selalu dapat menggunakan Peluru itu pada setiap korban mereka", Mengangkat satu kaki kirinya untuk ditopang oleh kaki kanan, kini Hyungwon lebih memilih menyandarkan punggung lebar itu ke sandaran _sofa_.

"Jadi, yang melakukan _insiden _ini adalah **The Chaser**?"

"Masih belum bisa kupastikan 100 persen. Tapi, aku berani menaruh angka 75 persen untuk _hipotesis _ku ini", Kali ini Hyungwon membuka kertas yang tadi Ia keluarkan dari dalam map, "dari nomor seri yang tercetak di peluru itu, bisa kutemukan jika peluru itu dibuat di tahun 2015"

"Tapi kau bilang perusahaan yang membuatnya sudah ditutup….."

"aku yakin mereka membuatnya secara diam-diam, lagipula **The Chaser **adalah kelompok _mafia _besar. Jadi, hal seperti ini akan sangat mudah bagi mereka", Kali ini Ia menyerahkan sebuah kertas untuk dibaca oleh Kyuhyun, "Itu adalah proses distribusi dari Peluru ini, hingga sampai di Negara kita. Mulai dari _uni soviet, _China, Singapore, Thailand, lalu berakhir di Korea. Mereka menggunakan _Kapal_ dan aku tak sebegitu yakin bagaimana Kepolisian laut dari Negara-negara itu bisa melewatkan barang se _sakral _ini"

"Mungkinkah mereka disuap?"

"Entahlah", Hyungwon hanya menggeleng pasrah, "Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, orang-orang yang menjadi penerima dari peluru ini telah meninggal dunia. Estella _Cheung _dari China. Lian dari _Singapore_. Keduanya ditemukan meninggal di kediaman mereka masing-masing"

"sepertinya ini juga ulah **The Chaser**. Lalu,bagaimana dengan Thailand dan Korea?"

"Di Thailand barang ini diterima oleh seorang pengusaha kaya bernama _Nickhun Horvejkul_. Dan di Korea…. Ayahmu lah yang menerimanya, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kebenaran memang terkadang bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu selalu merasa bahagia. Tapi, kebenaran akan anggota keluargamu sendiri yang ternyata melakukan _sesuatu _hal berbahaya dan hampir mencelakaimu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tak bisa menerima semua kebenaran ini dengan mudah. Tidak dengan fakta bahwa ayahnya memang anggota **The Chaser**. Dan fakta lain jika Ayahnya, hampir saja merenggut nyawa Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah melakukan surat pemanggilan untuk Tuan _Nickhun_, awalnya sedikit sulit karena Dia bukan orang Korea. Dan untuk Ayahmu….."

"Ayahku memang anggota **The Chaser**, aku seharusnya tidak terkejut jika suatu saat nanti Ia akan menginjakkan kakinya di Kepolisian"

"Sebenarnya kemarin Jaebum menemukan sesuatu di lokasi kejadian, dan hal itu semakin memperkuat bukti jika Ayahmu tak hanya menjadi perantara datangnya peluru ini, melainkan juga orang yang melakukan penembakan"

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit memincing, "Apakah kau serius tentang hal itu?"

"Jaebum menemukan sedikit bahan dari sebuah alas sepatu ternama. Dan, Ayahmu ternyata satu dari 500 orang beruntung yang memiliki sepatu itu. Juga menjadi satu-satunya pemilik sepatu yang berada di Korea selama satu minggu terakhir"

Ludah itu Ia teguk dengan berat, disaat seperti ini kenapa seperti ada lubang di dalam dadanya? Lubang yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding rasa sakit di punggungnya. Lubang yang seakan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini Ia tahan. Air mata yang tak pernah Ia harapkan akan keluar karena Ia selalu berharap jika Ia berada di alam mimpi, dan satu demi satu kebenaran yang Ia dengar hanyalah sesuatu hal yang _fana_.

Hyungwon tidak berbeda. Dia tak lagi memiliki keluarga di Dunia ini, dan melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tak lagi _fokus _dengannya, entah mengapa Ia merasa iba. Bukankah dirinya lebih beruntung dibanding Kyuhyun? Orangtua nya memang sudah meninggal, tapi kedua orangtuanya meninggal dengan nama baik. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Besok Ayahmu akan datang ke kepolisian untuk diperiksa", Berdiri dari duduknya karena _insting _Hyungwon mengatakan jika akan lebih baik dirinya pergi dari sini sekarang. Dia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama Pria, jadi sedikit banyak Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun, "Akan kupanggil Yesung untukmu~"

.

.

Lagi-lagi di ruangan yang hanya mendapat asupan _minim _cahaya itu, dua orang Pria kembali bertemu. Seorang dengan setelan jas lengkapnya, sementara satu orang lagi hanya duduk santai sembari meminum susu _strawberry_.

Pria ber-jas, dengan bentuk rahang keras yang masih kentara jelas biarpun usianya sudah mencapai setengah abad. Mengambil kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Pria lain yang nampak jauh lebih muda darinya, dan masih sibuk dengan susu _strawberry_ buatan _pabrik _itu.

"Mereka memanggilku ke Kepolisian besok", Ujar yang lebih tua. Tak terlihat terganggu atau kalut, hanya menampilkan wajah tenang yang membuat Pria muda di depannya sedikit salut.

"Mereka bekerja cepat kali ini. Kurasa karena kita terlalu terburu-buru, jadi banyak barang bukti yang tertinggal"

"Mereka juga memanggil _Nickhun_. Aku takut jika ini akan membahayakan anggota kita yang lain di _Thailand_"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah berbicara dengan Ketua Tertinggi tentang hal ini", Pluk. Se _sachet _susu _strawberry _itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam tong sampah plastik yang berada di sudut ruangan, bersebalahan langsung dengan kandang anjing lucu, dimana sang _puppy _masih tertidur lelap di dalam sangkarnya.

"Bagaimanapun _Nikchun _adalah Ketua **The Chaser **Thailand, dan Dia juga masih belum memiliki penerus karena anaknya telah memilih pergi dari rumah"

"Aku yakin Nikchun bukanlah Pria Tua bodoh, dia pasti datang dengan rencana matang dan bisa kembali ke Thailand secepatnya. Aku juga akan mengusahakan untuk kebebasannya jika terjadi sesuatu"

"Baguslah jika seperti itu…."

"Tuan Cho, untukmu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi semua ini sendiri. Lagipula ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu… sejujurnya Ketua Tertinggi sedikit kecewa dengan pekerjaanmu kali ini, tapi Dia cukup prihatin karena yang terkena peluru itu bukan Kim Yesung, melainkan putramu sendiri"

"maafkan aku, ini _faktor usia_. Jika hal buruk terjadi, biarkan aku yang menanggungnya nanti"

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu saat Yesung baru masuk ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja lengan kekar itu memeluknya, lalu bersandar pada bahu sempitnya. Ia tahu jika sesuatu terjadi tapi Yesung tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, mungkin belum waktunya bagi Yesung untuk mendengar cerita panjang Kyuhyun. Hanya membiarkan si tampan bersandar lebih lama di bahunya saja sudah membuat Yesung sedikit lega.

"_sweetheart_, apakah menurutmu aku ini Pria lemah jika aku menangis sekarang?", Tanya si pemilik suara _baritone_. Nadanya terdengar rendah dan dapat Yesung simak setiap _kesedihan _yang keluar dari tiap-tiap kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Apakah hanya Pria lemah yang menangis? Kalau begitu, aku adalah Pria lemah karena airmataku tak dapat berhenti kemarin"

Wajah dengan hidung mancung dan mata _caramel _itu kini berhadapan dengannya. Menyisir rambut halus Yesung adalah hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan, lalu tersenyum dengan guratan yang sedikit dipaksakan, "Jadi menurutmu aku boleh menangis?"

"Menangislah jika itu bisa meringankan bebanmu"

"_sweetheart, I love you_", Airmata itu turun seiring dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata cintanya untuk Yesung, "_ I love you. So, please don't leave me_", Mendekap Yesung dengan erat adalah hal yang Ia lakukan kemudian. Tubuh Yesung itu hangat dan seperti memiliki _sensor _penenang yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

"_I love you too_"

.

.

Di ruangan sempit yang hanya terisi dua buah kursi saling berhadapan, dengan meja sebagai pemberi jarak antara dua kursi itu. Duduk dua orang Pria, yang satu dengan _coat _panjangnya, sementara yang satu lagi dengan usia lebih tua menggunakan setelan _jas_ abu-abu.

Yang lebih muda menghadap kearah _laptop_ dengan jemari yang Ia gunakan untuk mengetik satu demi satu pengakuan yang dilontarkan Pria yang lebih tua.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau lancar menggunakan bahasa negaraku, Tuan Nickhun", Hyungwon, akhirnya menutup laptopnya karena waktu penyelidikan sudah usai. Tak terasa jika pantat itu sudah menempel dengan kursi selama hampir 8 jam lamanya.

"Aku pernah tinggal di Korea saat aku masih kecil, _anak muda_", Mata Nickhun mengamati setiap kamera yang dipasang di empat sudut ruangan. Semuanya menangkap gambar dirinya.

Tak lupa sekat kaca hitam yang Nickhun yakini ada orang lain melihat dirinya dan polisi muda di depannya ini di ruangan sebelah. Kaca itu hitam pekat, dan jujur saja membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman.

"Panggil saja namaku Hyungwon, Tuan Nickhun. Dan terimakasih atas kerjasamamu hari ini, maaf karena kami mengganggu jadwal sibuk anda", Hyungwon berdiri dari duduknya, memberikan tangan kanan untuk dijabat oleh si Pria Tua.

Sementara itu di ruang sebelah, nampak lima orang manusia yang sedari tadi melihat bagaimana Hyungwon melakukan penyelidikan kepada _Nickhun Horvejkul_. Mark yang berdiri di samping Bambam, dan Gabriel paling belakang. Sementara Kihyun dan Jaebum mengambil posisi duduk yang berada di depan komputer.

Mark melihat ke Bambam yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, "ini sudah hampir 10 tahun semenjak kau bertemu lagi dengan Ayahmu, _bamie_", Ujarnya pelan, namun ruangan itu sempit jadi tak salah jika semua orang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Bambam mencoba tersenyum, memaksa tersenyum lebih tepatnya, "Ne… 10 tahun berlalu dan Dia masih menjadi anggota _nay phran _(The Chaser)", Mata Bambam kini menatap Nickhun melalui kaca satu sisi itu, "Tapi setidaknya aku beruntung, Dia duduk disana sebagai saksi"

"Sangat menyakitkan jika melihat Ayah duduk disana sebagai tersangka, _bamie_. Kau lebih beruntung dariku", Gabriel menanggapi.

"Aku selalu menginginkan Polisi bisa menangkap Ayahku, tapi melihatnya hanya duduk sebagai saksi saja sudah membuat jantungku berdebar dengan cepat", Lengan kekar Mark Ia lingkarkan ke pundak Bambam, "seburuk-buruknya seorang Ayah, Dia tetaplah pemilik darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku"

.

.

Baru 3 jam yang lalu Hyungwon selesai dengan Nickhun, namun sekarang Ia sudah berhadapan dengan Tuan Cho. Berdua di ruangan yang sama seperti tadi, menanyakan hal-hal yang sudah Ia dan _team _nya rencanakan mulai dari semalam.

Jemari panjang itu kini berhenti mengetik, "Tuan Cho, bisa aku tanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja, _anak muda_", Bisakah kukatakan jika Tuan Cho itu hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun? Bedanya Ia jauh lebih bisa mengontrol emosi dan terlihat lebih tenang. Entah karena _faktor _usia atau pengalaman hidupnya yang jauh lebih panjang dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau anggota **The Chaser**, aku juga tahu jika kau bukanlah orang yang ceroboh melihat bagaimana kau selalu dapat selamat dari terkaman polisi. Tapi, penembakan beberapa hari yang lalu… Alas sepatu itu, kau sengaja meninggalkannya, iya kan?"

Hanya senyuman tenang yang bisa diberikan oleh Pria yang lebih tua, "_Anak muda_, boleh kutahu berapa usiamu saat ini?"

"aku? Aku 25 tahun~ wae?"

"Kau masih anak-anak ternyata… hah, rantai kehidupanmu masih sangat panjang, berbeda dengan Pria tua yang selalu mengeluh sakit di punggungnya, seperti aku ini", Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan awal Hyungwon, tapi entah mengapa Ia tertarik untuk mendengarkan penuturan dari Tuan Cho, "Aku sudah sangat Tua dan hari demi hari serasa malaikat kematian selalu mengikutiku untuk bersiap menjemputku pulang. Aku tak tahu apakah Tuhan akan menerimaku nanti saat aku datang, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Entah Tuhan akan menyimpanku di surga atau membuangku ke neraka, aku tetaplah akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti… Aku tak tahu berapa banyak darah yang sudah Ia keluarkan untuk menebus dosaku, atau bahkan mungkin Ia sudah lelah untuk menebusnya. Tapi aku yakin Dia tahu jika aku juga ingin mengakhiri segalanya"

"Yang kutahu, menyerah dalam **The Chaser **berarti kematian, tapi kenapa kau tetap melakukan hal ini, Tuan Cho?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku sudah sangat tua"

Gigi atas dan bawah Hyungwon bertemu, saling bergemeletuk dengan bunyi yang tak terlalu nyaring. Ia pandangi Pria Tua yang benar-benar menyerupai _Kyuhyun _itu. Hyungwon yakin jika keduanya memiliki _visual _yang sama saat masih muda, hanya saja mereka menggapai ruas jalan yang berbeda.

"sebelum persidangan, kau akan kutaruh di penjara dengan keamanan tinggi~", Ujar yang lebih muda sebelum Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar. Membiarkan Pria Tua itu kembali duduk sendiri dengan alam bawah sadar yang entah melayang kemana.

"Hey anak muda~", Panggil Tuan Cho saat Hyungwon baru akan membuka pintu selebar 80 centimeter dengan tinggi 210 centi tersebut.

"Namaku Hyungwon"

"Baiklah Hyungwon. Apakah kau dekat dengan anak ku?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini kami sering bercakap-cakap"

"Bisa tolong kau sampaikan pada Kyuhyun jika, susu kedelai sangat bagus untuk kesehatan?"

Hyungwon menolehkan kepalanya pada Pria yang lebih Tua, "Dia akan segera kembali bekerja 4 hari lagi. Kau bisa menyampaikan padanya sendiri, Tuan Cho", Dan Hyungwon benar-benar melangkah keluar.

Klek~

Bunyi pintu yang Ia tutup dari luar, dimana disana sudah menunggu Eunhyuk beserta beberapa Polisi lain. Oh, ayolah~ ini member **The Chaser **yang mereka tangkap, tentu saja raut harap-harap cemas nampak jelas disana.

"Bagaimana?", Tanya si _monyet _yang sudah menggigiti jarinya sedari tadi.

"tidak terlalu menyulitkan", Mata Hyungwon menatap sipir penjara yang berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk, "Shownu-ya, tolong kau antar Tuan Cho ke kelas **D**. Dan kau Lee Hyukjae, siapkan segala hal untuk persidangan Tuan Cho, 3 hari lagi"

.

.

Yang Yesung tahu, jahitan di punggung Kyuhyun belum benar-benar kering, bahkan beberapa jam yang lalu darah sempat keluar dari _area _jahitan. Ini salah Kyuhyun yang tak mau tidur dengan tenang di atas ranjang, dan lebih memilih duduk di _sofa bed_ dengan tangan yang menopang kepala Yesung.

"Tuan Polisi, aku sarankan kau segera beristirahat di atas ranjangmu~ kau janji hanya 1 jam saja", Ujar Yesung yang kini tak lagi menyandar di lengan kekar Kyuhyun. Jujur saja Ia menyukainya, posisi seperti tadi sangat nyaman baginya. Tapi, Yesung tak mau mengambil resiko dengan luka Kyuhyun.

"sangat membosankan tidur disana, _sweetheart_", Ujar Kyuhyun manja. Baiklah, Yesung barutahu jika Kyuhyun sangat manja jika Ia tengah sakit seperti ini, "Lagipula aku tak merasa sakit ataupun nyeri sekarang"

"kembali ke atas ranjangmu sekarang atau tak akan ada ciuman hingga esok hari"

"Mwo?", Bibir tebal itu membulat sempurna, dengan segera Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjangnya, membaringkan diri seperti anjing penurut yang takut akan ancaman Tuannya. Ouh, bisa-bisa Ia tak bisa cepat sembuh jika Yesung tak memberikannya ciuman sampai besok. Andwae.

Yesung hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat bayi besar itu menurut saja dengan ancaman 'kekanakkannya'. Dia ambil tongkat jalan yang tadi tergeletak di atas meja, berjalan mendekat ke Kyuhyun yang kini menekuk wajahnya.

Cup~

Kecupan sekilas Yesung berikan kepada bayi besar itu, "beristirahatlah, Tuan Polisi", Dan senyuman lebar kembali terpatri di bibir Kyuhyun. Yesung duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan di samping ranjang, "Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar dari Jaebum atau yang lain?"

"Tadi Jaebum sempat mengirim pesan kepadaku. Dia bilang Appa ku mengakui segalanya, dan akan menjalani persidangan pertama 3 hari lagi"

Jemari mungil Yesung mengelus surai _brunette _Kyuhyun. Cukup lusuh dan pekat karena Dia belum sempat mencuci rambutnya semenjak _insiden _itu terjadi, "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Tuan Polisi?"

"Aku bahagia~"

"wae?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu jika Appa ku adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan. Aku tak tahu bagaimana awalnya Ia bisa bergabung dengan **The Chaser**, asalkan Dia mau berubah sekarang, aku rasa itu tidak masalah"

Mata Yesung meneduh, tangannya masih bersarang diatas kepala Kyuhyun, "semoga semuanya mulai membaik sekarang"

"Ne"

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang hingga mampu membuat secercah cahaya masuk melalui jendela ber _kusen _kayu yang ada bagian tengah dari jeruji penjara, dimana hanya ada Tuan Cho disana. Pakaiannya sudah berganti menjadi pakaian khas narapidana.

Kamera _cctv _mengelilingi di dalam ruangan berukura itu, ada satu _single _bed dengan _cover _putih yang disediakan untuknya. Ditambah _meja _lipat kecil sebagai tempat yang bisa Ia gunakan untuk menaruh makanan.

Pria paruh baya itu tak tahu sudah berapa jam Ia mendiami sel itu sendirian, seingatnya akan ada polisi yang datang saat jam sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam tiba.

"Kau kelihatan menyedihkan, Tuan Cho~", Suara khas yang sudah sangat Ia kenali. Dengan seragam khas kepolisian yang melekat indah di tubuhnya.

"Tidakkah sangat berbahaya untukmu datang ke sel ku seperti ini?", Tanya Tuan Cho, masih dalam posisi duduk di atas lantai, dan kepala yang menengadah mengamati indahnya cahaya matahari melalui celah jendela.

"Setiap jam ini cctv akan dimatikan selama 5 menit", Senyum atau yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai _smirk _terpatri disana, mengeluarkan botol _mini _dari dalam kantung celananya. Botol itu sangat kecil, dengan isi air bening di dalamnya, "Kau punya waktu 3 menit untuk menentukan keputusanmu sekarang, Tuan Cho", Pria muda yang berdiri di luar sel itu menaruh botol _mini _tadi ke dalam sel Tuan Cho melalui celah-celah jeruji.

"Apakah aku punya suara untuk membuat keputusan? Kurasa _kalian _lah yang berhak membuat keputusan itu"

Yang lebih muda lagi-lagi tersenyum, dua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku, "Aku bukan orang yang sekejam pendahuluku, kau tahu jika aku menghargai _human right_, bukan begitu?"

Tuan Cho mengambil botol _mini _tersebut, meneguk isi di dalam botol dalam sekali tegukan lalu memberikan botol kosong itu kembali kepada yang lebih muda, "Memang apa keputusan yang bisa dibuat orang tua sepertiku?"

"_kkeureom_, Annyeong Tuan Cho~", Dan pria muda itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Tuan Cho yang kini menyandarkan bahunya pada pinggiran ranjang, kembali melihat keindahan cercah cahaya yang mulai memudar satu demi satu. Apakah cahaya ini yang memudar? Atau pandangannya yang mulai memburam?

"Kyu, _maafkan Appa_"

.

"Kenapa layar ini mati?", Mata Hyungwon membulat saat semua layar yang menunjukan rekaman cctv mati serentak di ruang _control _kepolisian.

"Kau tak tahu? Setiap jam ini kami selalu mematikan cctv, santai saja. Hanya 5 menit", Ujar polisi yang bertugas di Ruang control itu.

"Mwo?"

Brakk~

Segera Ia berlari keluar dengan pintu yang dibuka secara kasar. Penjara kelas D ada di bagian ruang bawah tanah, dan memakan waktu sekitar 3 menit untuk Hyungwon berlari kesana.

"Yak, kenapa kau terburu-buru?", Eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyungwon berlari. Dan bahkan tak membalas pertanyaannya. Dengan _insting _yang Ia punyai sebagai Polisi, Eunhyuk mengikuti langkah kaki Hyungwon, yang ternyata membawanya ke penjara Kelas D.

"Yak, kenapa kau lari kencang sekali, hah?", Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

Hyungwon tak bisa menjawab apapun, karena sekarang yang ada di depan matanya adalah seorang Pria Tua, tergeletak tak bernyawa disamping _single bed_. Kedua mata itu tertutup rapat, dan seulas senyum dapat Hyungwon lihat disana.

"Andwae~", Lirihnya, Hyungwon bahkan tak lagi merasakan lelah akibat larinya barusan. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal itu nampak menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Tangan yang tadi memegang ponsel dengan erat itu kini tergulir turun. Ponsel mahalnya pun Ia biarkan jatuh menyentuh _marmer _rumah sakit. Badan yang tadinya berdiri tegap kini terhuyung kebelakang, menatap dinding lalu merosot turun dengan pupil mata yang bergerak tak stabil.

"Tuan Polisi. Apa yang terjadi?", Yesung di depannya tak tahu apapun, karena Kyuhyun lah yang menerima telfon dari Jaebum barusan.

Dia tatap Yesung yang mencoba menunduk untuk bisa meraih wajahnya. Air mata yang sudah Ia tahan itupun tumpah dengan bibir yang bergetar, terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan berita yang barusaja di dengarnya, "Appa… hiks… aaahhh~", Berteriak dengan tangisan keras mungkin satu hal yang Ia harap bisa membantu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Yesung tak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, dengan sebisanya Ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan segera memeluk laki-laki itu erat. Sangat erat. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menangis dengan sangat keras di dada kecilnya.

Ia tahu jika dadanya tak bisa memberikan kenyamanan seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Yesung lakukan sekarang.

"Appa.. hiks… Appa…."

Hanya berharap kepada Tuhan supaya rasa sakit Kyuhyun bisa Ia salurkan kepadanya, supaya rasa sakit itu tak hanya Kyuhyun yang menanggungnya, "Kyuhyunie…..", Dan bahkan tangisan keras dari Kyuhyun itupun kini menyalur ke mata Yesung. Ia tak tahu apa yang Ia tangisi sekarang, Ia hanya ingin menangis, menangis atas kesedihan Kyuhyun.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

"_**Seburuk-buruknya seorang Ayah, Dia tetaplah pemilik darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku" – Bambam**_

.

.

Hai hai, ini udah update lagi nih. Kekeke. Maaf jika ceritanya jadi semakin _absurd_, jujur saja saya bingung bagaimana saya akan mengakhiri kisah ini nantinya. Sudah banyak ide fanfic baru yang muncul di otak saya, tapi karena masih ada The Church Boy dan My First Love yang belum berakhir, bikin saya takut untuk nerbitin fanfic baru.

By the way, ini udah nyampek 6 ribu _word _loh, jadi udah banyak panjang banget kan. Maaf karena sepertinya _moment _Kyusung sedikit berkurang disini, karena saya pingin fokus konflik untuk chap ini. Saya nulis ini dari kemarin, karena buntu saya baru lanjut lagi hari ini.

Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan maaf karena _hiatus _saya lama banget.

Setelah ini, entah 2 atau 3 hari lagi mungkin My first love saya update.

Dan terimakasih atas _review _kalian yang selalu buat saya semangat untuk lanjutin fanfic ini. Biarpun belum bisa saya bales satu-satu, tapi saya tetap baca review kalian kok. _Thanks for giving so many love for this fanfic, sincerely thank you and I love you all._


	15. AI LV U

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_Monsta X – Hyungwon_

_Monsta X - Kihyun_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

M (For _language _and some _crime_)

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Hujan rintik menemani pemakaman Tuan Cho, cukup banyak orang yang mengantarkan kepergiannya mengingat Tuan Cho merupakan _direktur _utama dari Cho _group_. Tangisan keras terdengar tepat di depan makamnya, dimana sang istri-_Nyonya Cho_\- tak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Baru kemarin Ia mendengar suaminya terlibat dalam sebuah _kejahatan_, dan kini… Hanya makam sang Suami yang bisa Ia pandangi sebelum Tuhan juga ikut memanggilnya suatu hari nanti.

Cho Ahra-Kakak perempuan Kyuhyun, dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Terus memeluk sang Ibu yang belum dapat menerima kepergian Ayahnya. Dalam hati Ahra serasa tersayat, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun semalam. Tapi, Tuan Cho tetaplah Ayah nya, Ayah kandung yang akan selalu mendapat pintu maaf dari Ahra, '_Aku tahu, Appa pasti memiliki alasan dibalik semua ini kan? Ketahuilah jika aku sudah memaafkanmu, Appa. Tolong berbahagialah di surga sana, tunggu kami semua datang kepadamu, Appa_', Jeritan hatinya, yang hanya Dia, Tuhan, dan mungkin Appa nya yang tahu.

Sementara itu tepat dibelakang Ahra, berdiri Kyuhyun yang juga bersetelan hitam. Kacamata hitam pekat menutupi _caramel _coklatnya. Berdiri tegap dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam erat jemari mungil _makhluk manis_ ber-tongkat jalan putih.

"_Noona _mu sudah tahu kebenarannya?", Lirih si manis yang hanya menatap _iba _pada Ibu Kyuhyun di depannya. Bagaimanapun Yesung mengerti perasaan seseorang yang ditinggal _pergi _ke _dunia lain_. Dia bahkan telah mengalaminya, bahkan saat usianya belum genap 10 tahun. Bukankah itu lebih menyedihkan?

"_Ne_, aku memberitahunya semalam…", Genggaman tangannya makin erat pada jemari Yesung, membuat si manis sadar jika Pria tampan di sebelahnya ini juga tengah _berkabung_. Bahkan mungkin yang paling berkabung dari semua orang yang ada disini, "Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya kepada, _Eomma_"

"Tidak. Jangan katakan. Biarkanlah _eomma-_mu berfikir jika Tuan Cho adalah suami yang terbaik di dunia ini. Jangan sakiti perasaannya", Mengetahui anggota keluargamu seorang _mafia_ bukanlah takdir yang pernah diinginkan oleh manusia manapun. Itu sangat menyedihkan dan memalukan disaat yang sama.

Kini genggaman tangan itu tengah beralih, naik menuju ke pundak Yesung. Membuat jarak mereka menjadi semakin sedikit dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini benar-benar melingkar erat di pundak Yesung, tak membiarkan satu milipun tersisa diantara mereka, "Aku ingin menangis… Tapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya"

"Ayahmu sudah bahagia di dunia sana", Kini _onyx _sipit itu memandang si Tampan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Memberikan senyum terindah yang selalu menjadi _candu _tersendiri bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, "Tolong jangan benci Dia, karena Dia adalah Ayahmu. Dan menangislah, Tuan Polisi"

"Hyungwon berkata jika Ayahku mengakui kesalahannya di masa lalu, dan kesalahan itu salah satunya adalah membunuh orangtuamu, Kim Yesung…. Tapi, kenapa kau seolah-olah bisa memaafkannya seperti ini?"

"Hyungwon, Kihyun, dan semua orang selalu menganggap jika aku menyimpan dendam sampai mati pada pembunuh orangtuaku. Pada kenyataannya, sekalipun aku tak pernah membenci si pembunuh itu", Jemari mungil itu kini naik ke wajah Kyuhyun, membuka dengan pelan kacamata hitam penutup _caramel _yang memerah tersebut, "Appa dan Eomma meninggal, karena itu pilihan mereka. Mereka rela mati, karena mereka ingin aku tetap hidup seperti anak normal di dunia ini. Mereka, hanya tak ingin aku juga ikut terlibat dalam dunia _hitam _itu"

"Tetap saja…"

"sstt… Jangan banyak bicara dan jangan tahan lagi air mata mu. Aku tak suka melihat matamu merah seperti itu", Dan air mata itu jatuh juga, Yesung tersenyum kemudian mengusap air mata yang mendarat di pipi seputih susu Kyuhyun, '_no matter what, I still love you, Mr. Police_'

.

Masih di pemakaman, beberapa orang yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang dengan setelan hitam-hitam, kecuali bunga _lili putih _yang dipegang oleh masing-masing tangan mereka. Menunggu giliran ke depan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada _Tuan Cho_.

"Kau membunuhnya terlalu cepat", Nickhun, satu dari orang-orang yang membawa _lili putih_. Berbicara dengan seorang Pria berambut _coklat_ yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku tak membunuhnya, Dia yang memilih kematiannya sendiri", Jawab Pria muda itu lirih, senyum gusi nampak terpatri disana, bahkan wajahnya tak menunjukan raut terganggu sama sekali.

"Apakah nasibku nanti juga akan seperti Tuan Cho?", Nickhun menatap jauh pada makam Tuan Cho yang masih dikerubungi puluhan manusia. _Sepertinya gilirannya ke depan masih sangat lama_, "Jika waktuku tiba, bisa kalian bawakan aku bunga tulip? Aku tak suka _lili putih_, menurutku _tulip _lebih indah"

"ck~", Si Pria dengan senyum gusi hanya berdecak pelan, _pria tua di belakangnya itu benar-benar cerewet sekali_, "Haruskah aku minta kepada Ketua tertinggi untuk menggantinya menjadi _tulip_?", Dari dalam saku jasnya, dikeluarkan setangkai _lili putih _yang sudah agak layu karena Ia menyimpannya di tempat tak layak sedari tadi, "Lagipula, _lili putih _memang bukan bunga yang terlalu bagus"

"Kukira kau tak membawanya karena takut identitasmu ketahuan, anak muda"

Yang lebih muda berbalik, menatap angkuh Pria Tua berkebangsaan _Thailand _namun mahir menggunakan bahasa Korea itu, "Aku tetaplah Ketua The Chaser Korea, tentu saja aku harus menghargai kematian anggotaku", Berlalu pergi sembari memberikan bunga _lili putih _nya kepada Nickhun.

"Kau tak ingin menaruhnya sendiri?"

"Dan membiarkan segalanya terbongkar?", Sangat lirih sebelum Ia berlalu pergi, meninggalkan pemakaman dengan kacamata hitam yang melekat di matanya, '_setidaknya Aku sudah datang di pemakamanmu, bukankan begitu Tuan Cho?_'

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memandangi _interaksi rahasia _mereka dari jauh.

"Gabriel Hyung, kenapa kau terus melihat kearah Ayahku?"

"Bukan apa-apa, bambam-ie"

.

Dulu saat Yesung yang tengah terpuruk, maka dekapan hangat Kyuhyun akan membuatnya bangkit, namun saat yang lebih tinggi sedang dalam keadaan tak baik sekarang, kenapa Yesung harus bingung untuk melakukan apa?

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu mereka kembali dari pemakaman, Yesung kira Kyuhyun akan membawanya ke rumah, tapi ternyata mobil Kyuhyun berbelok dan sampailah mereka di Apartement pribadi, yang jujur saja baru kali ini Yesung tahu jika Kyuhyun memilikinya.

Menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan adalah hal selanjutnya yang Kyuhyun lakukan setelah Ia membersihkan diri, sementara Yesung? Hanya memandangi punggung lebar yang kini sudah berkutat dengan beberapa _file _di depan meja kerjanya.

Dengan pelan Yesung mencoba meraih tongkat putih yang bersandar miring pada nakas, berdiri dari duduk nyamannya di atas kasur, kemudian mendekat ke punggung lebar yang menjadi _view _nya selama puluhan menit yang lalu.

Grep~

Yesung tak peduli jika kaki kirinya akan terasa nyilu akibat _posisi _nya sekarang. Sedikit menunduk demi memeluk punggung lebar Kyuhyun dari belakang, tongkat nya pun sudah Ia jatuhkan ke lantai. Tak lagi peduli dengan nasib kaki kirinya yang jauh dari bentuk _normal_.

"Jadi beginikah kau mengusir kesedihanmu?", Lirihnya dengan pipi _chubby _yang sepenuhnya menyender di punggung Kyuhyun, "Aku tak tahu jika bekerja ternyata dapat menghilangkan kepenatan, bahkan sampai melupakan makhluk semanis diriku", _okay_, Yesung tak tahu mendapat kepercayaan diri darimana, jujur saja baru pertama kali Yesung _menyombongkan _dirinya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya sangat fokus dengan _file-file _kiriman Jaebum, tersenyum. Sebenarnya bekas luka di punggungnya belum sembuh benar, tapi merasakan bagaimana kulit tangan Yesung melingkari pinggangnya dengan sangat erat, Kyuhyun lebih memilih membiarkan saja. Toh, Ia juga menikmatinya.

Tangan kirinya kini menyentuh jari-jari mungil di depan perutnya itu, "Aku tadi mendengar suara tongkat jatuh, apa kau tak apa-apa berdiri seperti itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Pria tampan di depanku ini menganggapku seperti patung. Tak ada cara lain untuk mengganggunya, kecuali dengan cara ini", itu sangat _manja_, tapi setidaknya dapat menghilangkan sedikit _duka _yang dirasa oleh Kyuhyun.

Diraihnya dua tangan Yesung, dan dengan cepat Ia membalik posisi duduknya, membuat _caramel _bengkak itu kini dapat memandang dengan jelas makhluk pendek dengan wajah terlampau _imut _di depannya, "Beberapa jam lalu ada puluhan kilo ganja yang berhasil masuk ke Negara kita, beruntung karena kepolisian dapat membekukan mereka sebelum ganja-ganja itu diedarkan", Tangan besarnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Yesung, membiarkan tubuh itu duduk nyaman diatas pangkuannya, "Negara kita harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hyungwon, Kihyun, dan Jaebum. Mereka berusaha sangat keras untuk menghentikan **The Chaser** akhir-akhir ini"

"Jadi, seorang Kim Yesung kalah dengan _ganja _hari ini?", Bibir mungil itu ter _pout_, membuat Kyuhyun gemas dan mengecupnya secara cepat, "Berani sekali kau menciumku, disaat beberapa jam lalu kau mengabaikanku~!"

Dan Kyuhyun menjadi tambah gemas dengan tingkah _manja _Yesung yang jarang sekali keluar ke permukaan itu, biarkan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menikmati ke-_manjaan _si namja manis penghuni Gereja, "Mianhae.. Aku hanya ingin cepat melupakan tentang kematian Appa, dan kebetulan ada kasus ganja itu…. Mianhaeyo, jinjja~~"

Yesung menaruh tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun, dan dengan cepat Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Tak ada lumatan yang berarti memang, hanya saling menempel sangat erat, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan betapa hangat namun _manis _bibir Yesung itu.

"Kau bilang jangan mencium, tapi sekarang kau yang menyerangku lebih dulu, _sweetheart_"

Dan ciuman itu kembali berlanjut dengan Kyuhyun yang memulai lebih dulu, membiarkan bibirnya me _rape _bibir mungil Yesung. Mulai dari menggigiti bibir bawah Yesung, hingga meng-eksplor bagian dalam rongga hangat se-aroma _cherry _itu. Membiarkan si manis yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan kendali permainan lidah Kyuhyun.

"nggh~", Desahan adalah satu dari pelampiasan Yesung akan _invasi _lidah Kyuhyun di dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangan yang tadi melingkar di leher Kyuhyun pun sudah berpindah ke _surai brunette _si Tampan, mencengkeram dengan erat helai demi helai rambut Kyuhyun, seakan mencoba untuk lebih memperdalam lagi ciuman mereka.

'_sweetheart, I love you_'

'_you know the answer already, Mr Police_'

.

Di dalam ruangan berukura itu ditata puluhan kursi yang berjajar mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang, membentang mulai dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri. Kursi kayu dengan dudukan selebar 50 centimeter adalah mayoritas _furniture _yang dapat dilihat disana, Dan 1 lagi kursi dengan sandaran yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding kursi-kursi lain, tepat berada di ujung tengah paling kanan meja.

Dan diatas meja berlapis HPL itu, terdapat _monitor _serta _table michrophone _yang ditaruh sejajar dengan letak kursi. Di depan setiap kursi lebih tepatnya.

Dan tentu saja puluhan manusia dengan jubah _putih _yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh mereka. Bahkan, kepala mereka pun ditutup dengan _hoodie _dari jubah itu. Duduk di setiap kursi yang sudah disiapkan, dengan satu orang pemimpin tertinggi yang menduduki kursi paling _istimewa_.

"Kenapa Ketua Tertinggi mengumpulkan kita hari ini?", Nickhun dengan pakaian seragam seperti yang lain, menyenderkan bahunya di sandaran kayu kursi, kemudian sedikit berbisik pada seorang pemuda dengan _hoodie _yang menutup rapat seluruh bagian kepalanya.

"Kemarin kepolisian korea merampas ganja yang harusnya kita distribusikan di _Cheondangdom _dan _Gangnam_", Jawab yang lebih muda. Lirih.

"_That's too bad. _Baru sehari Tuan Cho meninggal, dan berita buruk muncul… _That's why I said, you shouldn't kill Mr. Cho in the first place_"

_Death glare _mematikan adalah apa yang Nickhun dapat sekarang, pemuda di sebelahnya ini memang usianya terpaut puluhan tahun di bawahnya. Namun jujur saja, bulu roma Nickhun berdiri tegak saat melihat tatapan mata sipit, namun tajam dan menusuk itu.

"_It's not your bussines, who I decide to die….._", Lirihnya, Nickhun tau itu serius dan seharusnya Ia tak melanjutkan percakapan ini sebelum nyawanya menjadi antrian _list _selanjutnya. Beruntug karena Ketua Tertinggi mereka sudah mulai berbicara, setidaknya Ia bisa menghindari tatapan penuh ancaman kematian itu.

"_As you all knew here, Koreans failed the mission. All of our drugs has been sent to the Police and we can't do anything about it_", Suaranya tegas, menggema mengisi seluruh sudut ruangan, membuat semua orang yang ada disana hanya bisa terpaku untuk mendengar komando nya. Iya, Komando Ketua Tertinggi **The Chaser**, yang tentu saja berjubah putih sama seperti yang lain.

"_We've doing good here in France_", Seorang yang sudah cukup berumur dengan rambut putih dan kacamata tebalnya, "_Should've I resent some drugs again to Korean?_"

"_No, Liam_", Sang Ketua menyahuti, "_The condition is not that good for us. There is much possibility that the police will knew our plan again….. We can't waste our drugs~_"

Pemuda yang tak duduk nyaman di sebelah Nickhun itupun bangkit dari duduknya, melihat dengan wajah datar sang Ketua tertinggi yang kini juga menatap matanya, "_it was my area, I am sorry cause I am doing big mistake yesterday. I should've handle the drugs distribution by myself~_"

"_It's allright, young man_", Yang lebih muda kembali duduk, dan kini ganti Ketua tertinggi mereka yang berdiri sekarang, "_Remember this mistake as an experience for all of us here, we can't let something like this happen again_"

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju, perkataan Ketua Tertinggi mereka adalah _law_. Hukum yang bukan untuk dipertimbangkan lagi atau dibantah. Sebuah hukum yang tentu saja hanya membutuhkan jawaban 'Ya' dari mulut mereka semua.

"_for two more days, there will be a drugs distribution again in Germany. And don't forget to restock our gun in soviet. And the last, it was the distribution of our gun in Seoul. Don't ever make any mistake this time, Young man_"

"_with all my life_", Yang lebih muda menjawab dengan sangat lirih. Dia akan langsung turun tangan untuk kali ini, dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun dari kepolisian mengetahui kegiatan mereka lagi. _He promise to himself_.

.

Dengan kaki menyilang dan pundak yang bersandar nyaman pada _armchair _sewarna _tulang_, tangan kanannya memegang secangkir teh _herbal _hangat dengan sesekali menyesap aroma wangi yang menguar dari _sari _teh tersebut, "Aku yakin **The Chaser **pasti kalang kabut karena kita telah menyita _ganja _mereka"

"Aku tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi kurasa pekerjaanmu sangat bagus, Hyungwon-ah", Puji Kyuhyun dengan nada malasnya, dua tangan besar yang saling berkaitan sementara _caramel _coklat itu menatap nyalang kearah deretan botol _wine _yang dipajang diatas _storage _mini berbahan kayu _eboni _dengan _finish satin varnished_.

"_it's not a big deal, anyway…._", Mata Hyungwon kini mengamati _interior _Apartement Kyuhyun yang menunjukan _level _Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu Pewaris keluarga Cho, "sulit melacak siapa yang telah membunuh Ayahmu, Kyuhyun-ssi.. karena CCTV sedang dalam keadaan _off _sementara saat itu"

"Siapapun yang melakukannya, aku yakin Dia orang yang sudah tahu seluk beluk kepolisian. Dia bahkan tahu jam-jam _titik buta _kita", Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, rasa pusing itu kembali datang, "ah~"

"kau sedang tidak enak badan, Kyuhyun-ssi?", Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah cemas dari seorang Chae Hyungwon.

"Hanya sedikit pusing. Kurasa ini efek operasi yang kulakukan beberapa hari lalu", Rasa sakit itu mereda, walaupun tak benar-benar menghilang setidaknya tak separah tadi. Mata Kyuhyun kemudian menatap jauh ke makhluk manis yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjang _king size _miliknya, "Bagaimana jika saat itu aku terlambat sedetik saja untuk melindunginya?"

Hyungwon mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun, ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang hingga _view _seorang Kim Yesung yang masih tertidur pulas terlihat oleh matanya, "Aku sudah mengenal Yesung dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Dia itu bocah lemah yang mencoba terlihat kuat, dia sama saja dengan ketiga temannya yang lain"

"Kau menyindir seseorang di depan kekasih orang itu. Kau tak takut aku tersinggung karenanya?", Canda Kyuhyun, berdiri dari duduknya lalu berbalik melihat ke gedung-gedung tinggi di seberang gedung apartementnya, cuaca tak sebegitu indah akhir-akhir ini. Hujan terlalu sering mampir ke _Seoul_.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan tersinggung. Jika kau mengatakan jika Kihyun seorang yang lemah di depanku, itu akan membuat rasa _protective _ku padanya semakin membesar~~", Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil untuk menyetujui _theory _Hyungwon barusan, "kembali ke topik Tuan Cho, aku akan berusaha keras untuk menemukan pelakunya~"

"Siapapun pelakunya, aku yakin jika dia adalah orang penting di **The Chaser-**", memikirkan bahkan menyebut nama The Chaser saja sudah berhasil membuat kepala Kyuhyun kembali pusing. Mereka, sekelompok mafia menyebalkan yang benar-benar ingin dia basmi entah bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kematian Tuan Cho juga kecerobohanku, jika saja saat itu aku tetap mengawasi nya secara langsung, semuanya tak akan terjadi~ saat aku melihatnya terkapar di dalam jeruji, aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan apapun, beruntung karena saat itu ada Lee Hyukjae, setidaknya Dia masih sadar dan memanggilkan bantuan"

"Lee Hyukjae? Jadi monyet itu berjasa? Hah, tapi kenapa kau bisa bersama monyet itu?"

"_molla_, aku tak sebegitu mengingatnya, fikiranku sedang kacau saat itu", Hyungwon menyeruput habis teh herbal yang sudah disediakan Kyuhyun, kemudian bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celana kain sewarna kulit, "Aku pergi dulu"

Kyuhyun itu _arrogant _tapi Ia masih cukup punya _manner _untuk melihat kepergian Hyungwon, "bekerja keras lah lagi bersama kekasihmu itu~ Aku menunggu _track rekor _kalian yang lebih hebat lagi"

"Kami memang selalu hebat", Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tak lagi memberikan pujian kepada Hyungwon, "Hyung, jika kepalamu masih sering pusing, lakukan _check up _di rumah sakit lagi. Mungkin saja ada peluru yang masih nyangkut di kepalamu"

Klek~

Dan pria tinggi dengan kulit _pale _itu akhirnya keluar dari _Apartement _Kyuhyun, "Hah. Dia memanggilku 'Hyung' tadi? Ck, dasar bocah", Kaki jenjangnya Ia langkahkan ke dalam kamar, menatap sayang pemilik badan mungil dengan mata yang tertutup rapat itu, "Mau kau seorang yang kuat atau lemah, aku janji akan selalu melindungimu,_sweetheart_"

.

Di ruangan yang menyerupai ruang kerja itu, ditemani lampu temara yang hanya menyinari beberapa sudut saja. Nampak seorang namja dengan kaus hitam dan celana pendek rumahannya, memeluk seekor _puppy _dengan bulu kecoklatan.

"_choco-ya_, uri choco yeppeunda~", Lirihnya sembari mengusap sayang sang anjing kecil yang hanya menurut saja di atas pangkuannya.

"Choco-ya, aku sudah melakukan yang benar, kan? _Kkeureom-eo_, aku selalu memikirkan dengan matang semua yang kulakukan. Aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Hanya, orang-orang tua itu saja yang tidak mengerti"

"_eung~_", Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh anjing mungil itu, namun bagi sang pemilik. Itu adalah kata persetujuan, dan membuatnya semakin yakin jika Ia memang telah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Setelah penjualan senjata selesai, aku akan menjadi malaikat kematian Kim Yesung lagi", Senyum gusi dengan wajah _innocent _nampak jelas disana, tak ada rasa bersalah maupun ketakutan terpancar dari matanya. Semuanya terlihat biasa, "Orang-orang tua itu selalu menganggapku sakit, dan mereka bahkan berniat untuk mengganti posisiku. Mereka orang yang kejam bukan, Choco-ya?"

"Belum lagi mereka kembali mengungkit soal Kim Yesung. Ck, apa gunanya bocah lemah itu? Dia bahkan tak bisa berlari dengan kencang. hahaha", Tawanya mengisi setiap sudut ruang kosong dimana hanya ada Dia dan anjingnya saja disana, "Bocah lemah itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan aku, iya kan Choco-ya? Kurasa aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan meminta Pastur Lee memotong pergelangan kaki Yesung dulu… hahaha"

.

_Restaurant _mewah, dengan kemegahan arsitektural serta tatanan _interior _yang menunjukan jika hanya orang-orang dengan dompet tebal saja yang bisa masuk kesana. Suasana nyaman dengan alunan musik _klasik _serta tamu-tamu yang bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Salah satu dari tamu-tamu disana, disebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela, memberikan akses terbaik untuk melihat _view _kota _Seoul _di malam hari, "Kenapa Ayah masih berada di Korea?", Yang lebih muda dengan setelan santai bertanya, masih enggan untuk menyentuh makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh para _waiters._

"Wae? Apakah Ayah tak pantas berada di satu Negara denganmu, bambam?", Yang lebih tua, sebut saja Nickhun. Bambam tak menjawab, Dia tahu jika Ayahnya tak akan membuang waktu keluar negri jika tak ada hal yang penting, "konferensi tinggi diadakan kemarin, karena itu ayah masih di Negara ini"

Mendengar kata _'Ayah'_ keluar dari pemilik darah dari tubuhnya itu membuat tubuh bambam serasa menggigil. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka makan berdua seperti ini. Mungkinkah itu sebelum Ia kabur dari rumah?

"Bagaimana keadaan Ibu?", Tak ingin melanjutkan lebih dalam, Bambam tak suka membahas tentang **The Chaser**. Itu menyebalkan baginya.

"Dia di rumah, masih setia dengan pekerjaan sebagai guru TK"

"sampaikan salamku pada Ibu", Ibunya adalah seorang wanita berkebangsaan China, Bambam tak tahu bagaimana Ibunya dapat terjerat oleh sang Ayah. Setahunya sang Ibu adalah artis terkenal di Negara asalnya, dan lebih memilih mengikuti Ayahnya ke Thailand padahal Ibunya sudah tahu dengan jelas pekerjaan macam apa yang dijalankan oleh Ayahnya.

"Victoria akan lebih senang jika kau datang langsung padanya, dan mengatakan itu sendiri"

Dan betapa Bambam ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi Ia tak bisa melakukannya, Ibunya dulu berjuang dengan sangat keras untuk bisa membantu Bambam keluar dari Thailand, Dia tak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di Negara itu, karena itu sama saja dengan menodai perjuangan Ibunya dulu.

"Jadi, untuk apa Ayah mengajakku makan disini? Kau tahu jika sangat percuma untuk mengajakku makan, bahkan ditempat mahal sekalipun"

"kau masih belum sembuh, anak ku?"

_Cih_, jika Nickhun bukan Ayahnya, mungkin bambam sekarang sudah memberikan berbagai umpatan mengerikan untuk Pria yang masih kelihatan tampan di usia setengah abadnya itu, "Kau yang membuatku mengidap penyakit ini, Ayah. Kau yang membuat seluruh saraf perasa ku hilang. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa sembuh jika kau masih hidup di dunia ini?"

Nickhun tak lagi ingin membahas lebih jauh, seburuk apapun dirinya, Dia tetaplah seorang Ayah dan Dia tahu sesakit apa hati sang anak kepadanya, "Akan ada jual beli senjata besok malam, Ketua **The Chaser **Korea akan turun langsung ke lapangan"

Ludah bambam tercekat, tidak biasanya sang Ayah berbagi informasi sepenting ini padanya, "Kenapa kau membocorkan informasi ini padaku? Kau tahu jika aku berhubungan dekat dengan kepolisian, atau ini hanya sebuah jebakan?"

"Banyak orang bilang jika **The Chaser **adalah organisasi besar yang kuat, mereka hanya tidak tahu jika kami saling membunuh satu sama lain. Bagi kami, semakin dekat sebuah pertemanan, maka semakin cepat Kau mengirim temanmu ke Neraka, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Tuan Cho. Ck, Dia terlalu _loyal_"

Bambam mengernyitkan dahinya, "itulah kenapa aku memilih pergi, karena bagiku semakin dekat sebuah pertemanan, maka akan membuatmu semakin ingin untuk saling melindungi"

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu karena kau bukan anggota **The Chaser**, anak ku", Nickhun memilih berdiri dari duduknya, "Jagalah temanmu yang bernama Kim Yesung itu, Dia penerus Jung Yunho yang selalu diimpikan Ketua Tertinggi untuk menjadi Ketua di Korea"

"Yesung hyung tak akan pernah menerimanya~"

"Hanya jaga dia", Meminum untuk terakhir kalinya _wine _yang sudah disuguhkan, makanan masih tertata rapi disana, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang menyentuh makanan itu, "Ayah akan mengirim alamatnya ke emailmu….", Dilihatnya _wine _dari gelas Bambam yang masih belum diminum sekalipun oleh sang Putra, "Ini _wine _favorit Ibumu, minumlah sebelum kau pergi", Melangkah keluar diikuti dengan empat orang pengawalnya, meninggalkan Bambam yang masih duduk diam di atas kursi.

Jemarinya mengambil gelas yang masih terisi penuh dengan _wine _itu, meneguknya pelan seakan Ia dapat merasakan kenikmatan cairan berwarna agak _keunguan _tersebut, "_Eomma_", Bambam mungkin tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, tapi entah mengapa _siluet _sang Ibu kembali muncul selepas Ia meneguk habis _wine _di dalam gelas bening tersebut.

.

"Apakah ini informasi yang akurat?", Kyuhyun membaca _email _yang dikirimkan oleh Nickhun kepada Bambam. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit mengingat tempat itu bukanlah sebuah area yang jauh dari Kepolisian.

"Kemarin malam Ayahku memberitahu tentang hal ini. Aku juga tak mengerti apakah ini benar atau hanya kebohongan", Jelas Bambam, diraihnya _smarthphone _silver itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Mark yang paling dekat dengan Komputer, mengetikan sesuatu yang kemudian menampilkan _map _wilayah _Seoul, _lebih tepatnya di alamat yang ditulis oleh Nickhun tadi, "_wow, _ini area yang cukup terbuka", Lirihnya yang kemudian menarik perhatian Gabriel dan Yesung untuk ikut melihat. Sementara Jaebum yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun hanya mengintip dari jauh.

"Haruskah aku melaporkan ini kepada kepolisian?", Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, pertama karena informasi ini masih kurang akurat, dan yang kedua karena Ia mencurigai adanya orang **The Chaser **yang menyusup ke Kepolisian, dan Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menemukan siapa orang itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika informasi itu salah, Ketua?"

Menyenderkan punggung lelahnya dengan jemari tangan yang memijat pelan pelipis kepalanya, "hah, _molla_", Nafas berat itu terhembus dengan berbagai kemungkinan yang kini tengah dicerna oleh otak besarnya, "Aku pribadi ingin menge-_check _nya"

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sendiri?", Tawar Yesung, si manis itu akhirnya membuka suara juga daritadi, sementara matanya menatap _serius _kearah Kyuhyun yang sejak kemarin sering memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku setuju dengan _Young master_", Kadang aku heran, tidakkah ada sesuatu yang tidak disetujui oleh Gabriel jika Yesung yang mengatakannya? _Entahlah_, "Aku mencurigai seorang polisi sebagai anggota **The Chaser**", Lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

Mata Kyuhyun segera menajam, kini melihat ke Pria bermata biru itu, "_nugu_?"

"Akan kuberitahu jika aku sudah yakin"

Mark yang masih menghadap ke depan Komputer, dengan jari-jari yang sibuk dengan _mouse _dan _keyboard_, "Ada 4 sudut terbuka di area ini, kurasa kita butuh 2 atau 3 orang tambahan untuk menghadang mereka", Ujarnya dengan member tanda merah pada sudut-sudut yang Ia maksud.

"Ayahku bilang jika Penjualan senjata ini akan di _handle _langsung oleh Ketua **The Chaser **Korea-"

_Kring kring kring~_

Suara ponsel pintar milik Jaebum, dengan nama '_eomma_' yang terpajang jelas di layar lebarnya, membuat seluruh perhatian kini melihat ke Jaebum yang lebih memilih mengangkat telfon dari sang Ibu, "_Yoboseyo, Eomma.. wae?_"

Jari tangan Kyuhyun Ia taruh di depan bibirnya, menggumamkan kata, "_sssttt_", untuk mengomando mereka semua agar diam.

"_Aku sedang ada rapat, Eomma. Arraseo, Eomma taruh saja Kimchinya di kulkas. Ne, sarrangahe Eomma. Oh~~ Annyeong…._"

Klik~

Akhirnya sambungan telfon itu diputus juga, dan nafas berat dari Mark adalah yang terhembus setelahnya, "hehe, Mian. _Eomma _ku terlalu _over-protective_", Sesal Jaebum, lalu segera mengganti mode di ponselnya menjadi _flight mode_. Dia sudah hafal kelakuan Ibunya yang pasti akan menelfon lagi setelah ini.

"Jadi kita berangkat malam ini?", Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum keputusan final benar-benar dikeluarkan. Dan anggukan adalah hal yang Ia dapat setelahnya, "Kalau begitu Jaebum-ah, tolong kau hubungi Hyungwon dan Kihyun. Lalu, minta mereka untuk menjaga rahasia ini"

Jaebum mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, Mark mengikuti dari belakang dengan alasan _ingin ke kamar kecil_.

"Apakah ini sudah selesai? Aku rasa aku lapar", Dan tana persetujuan dari Gabriel, Bambam segera menggaet tangan Hyung nya itu dan menarik secara paksa Gabriel keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih duduk di dalam.

"Aku tahu kau ingin ikut kami nanti malam, _sweetheart_", Dengan mata _puppy _dan bibir mungil itu, Kyuhyun dapat menebak jika si manis ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Apa boleh?", Lihat bagaimana bibir itu merekah hingga menampilkan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi.

"Aniyo~ Andwaeyo~!", Itu bukan lagi kalimat kosong, itu adalah sebuah larangan.

"Ahhh… Kyu~~", Bahkan sekarang Yesung ahli menggunakan jurus _sok manja_ yang tentu saja selalu berhasil membuat pondasi Kyuhyun hampir roboh, "Jebal.. eunggg~"

"Ini adalah operasi penggerebekan dan itu sangat amat berbahaya, _sweetheart_~! Kau tahu jika aku tak ingin ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi padamu~~"

"Aku tak selemah itu, ck"

"Tapi kau juga tak sekuat itu untuk ikut dengan kami", Kyuhyun memilih bangkit dari duduknya, berlama-lama disini hanya akan membuatnya mengatakan 'Ya' untuk keinginan Yesung, "Hanya duduk diam dirumah dan tunggu aku pulang-… ack~", Kepalanya kembali sakit, bahkan lebih parah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil tongkatnya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, "Kau kenapa? Dimana yang sakit? Kurasa kita harus ke dokter~!"

"Ack~", Kyuhyun tak pernah terkena peluru hingga separah ini sebelumnya, dan Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apakah ini hanya efek obat setelah Operasi ataukah kepalanya sakit karena hal yang lain. Bahkan Ia tak ada waktu untuk memeriksakan diri ke Dokter, "Aku tak apa-apa… _it's not painfull anymore~_"

Yesung masih setia dengan wajah takut dan khawatirnya, "_is it really allright? Can't we go to doctor first?_"

Mencoba memasang senyum lebarnya, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir manis itu, "Bibir ini sudah menekan rasa sakitnya", Ujarnya dengan jari telunjuk yang kini mengusap pelan bibir mungil Yesung, "Aku janji akan ke Dokter bersamamu jika misi ini sudah selesai, _call_?"

"_call~_!"

.

Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengunci pintu mobilnya setiap kali Ia datang ke tempat Yesung, padahal jelas-jelas tadi Kyuhyun meminta makhluk manis itu untuk duduk diam di rumah dan menunggunya. Lebih jelas lagi 'Di rumah' bukannya di dalam mobil Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja dengan wajah _stoic _yang tak menunjukan jika Yesung tak takut akan kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Ok, _sweetheart_. Mari kita selesaikan ini~!", Ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai lelah dengan sikap diam Yesung. Disituasi sekarang harusnya Kyuhyun yang marah-marah karena Yesung yan tak menuruti omongannya, tapi kenapa rasanya seakan Yesung yang tengah marah padanya?

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun menggenggam setir mobil, sementara badannya dibuat miring untuk mendapat akses lebih dalam memandangi makhluk manis yang hanya duduk diam dengan tatapan mata yang memandang lurus ke depan.

"Karena aku sudah tak ada waktu lagi untuk membawa mu pulang ke rumah. Berjanjilah satu hal padaku~!"

Dan senyum itu akhirnya nampak jelas di wajah Yesung. Hah, andai saja yang di depannya ini bukan Yesung, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menumpahkan amarahnya sekarang, "Sarranghae, Tuan Polisi~", Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu apakah Dia itu bisa marah atau tidak pada Yesung, apalagi jika ditengah keadaan dimana makhluk _innocent _itu memeluk lengannya seerat ini.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, pastikan kau tetap di dalam mobil dan kunci pintunya. Jangan pernah keluar kecuali pekerjaan kami selesai, arra?", Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba tegas untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "Kau tahu bukan jika aku tak akan bisa hidup tenang jika kau dalam bahaya?!"

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun serius, dan mungkin ini saatnya Dia mengalah, lagipula Ia sudah membantah keinginan Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah, "aku janji", Ujarnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan bibir yang ter _pout _lucu.

"aih, tolong jangan marah, _sweetheart_. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu~!", Mendekatkan tubuh besarnya kearah Yesung, memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat tanpa harus peduli pada _perseneling _mobil yang menghalangi mereka, "Aku sudah kehilangan Ayahku, aku tak ingin kau juga menghilang dari hidupku~"

Bunyi suara ponsel Kyuhyun membuat pelukan itu terhenti, dilihatnya layar ponsel yang menunjukan ada pesan masuk dari Hyungwon.

'_sebuah tanker hitam masuk ke lokasi_'

Dan kemudian disusul pesan masuk dari Mark.

'_mobil jeep dengan isi 4 penumpang barusaja melewatiku_'

"Mereka sudah tiba~", Melemparkan ponselnya ke _dashboard _mobil, dan mengganti pegangan di tangannya dengan sebuah _handgun_. Tak lupa Ia memberikan satu lagi _handgun _kepada Yesung, "Kau tahu cara menggunakannya, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang jika aku tak selemah dan sebodoh itu, tuan polisi", Kesal Yesung yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil _pendant _pemberian Yesung dulu, mengambilnya dari dalam saku kemudian mengalungkan _pendant _dengan bandul _salib _itu mengelilingi lehernya, "kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja. Ini bukti cintamu padaku~", Goda Kyuhyun yang mampu membuat pipi dengan ukuran _diatas normal _itu memerah sempurna.

Dan seiring dengan warna merah di pipi Yesung yang mulai memudar, 2 mobil berbeda ukuran akhirnya sampai di pusat area yang sudah dikelilingi oleh Kyuhyun cs disetiap sudutnya. Empat orang berpakaian serba hitam turun dari mobil _jeep_, dan dari _tanker _juga keluar seorang dengan jubah putih yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh dan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, tapi dari _gesture _tubuh yang ditangkap oleh indera matanya, sepertinya sedang terjadi penawaran harga disana, "Yang berjubah putih itu adalah anggota **The Chaser**", Yesung tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mereka selalu memakai jubah putih, dulu Ayahku juga memiliki jubah yang mirip seperti itu", Lanjut Yesung dengan wajahnya yang mulai serius.

Pesan kembali masuk ke Ponsel Kyuhyun, kini dari Gabriel, '_aku dan Bambam sudah siap~_'

'_tunggu sebentar lagi_', Balas Kyuhyun, masih menunggu _timing _yang tepat untuk menyerang. Lagipula Ia tak tahu berapa jumlah mereka yang sebenarnya, _dunia mafia _adalah sebuah dunia yang tak bisa kau tebak dengan hanya melihat kulit luarnya saja.

'_di belakangku ada mobil hitam yang terisi penuh dengan orang jubah putih_', Itu pesan dari Hyungwon, '_Kihyun curiga jika mereka adalah team backup. Haruskah aku menghubungi kepolisian sekarang?_'

"Berapa lama waktu dari kantor polisi untuk sampai disini?", Tanya Kyuhyun pada makhluk mungil yang sangat fokus melihat ke depan itu. Bahkan, Kyuhyun barusadar jika seorang dengan jubah putih kini membawa satu orang dari pria berbaju hitam untuk melihat ke belakang _tanker_.

"15 menit, jika tak ada kemacetan lalu lintas"

'_hubungi mereka_', Balasan Kyuhyun untuk Hyungwon.

"**The Chaser **membawa 1 mobil lagi, mereka sembunyi di sudut selatan, tepat di belakang tempat persembunyian Hyungwon dan Kihyun"

"Mereka itu licik, jika sesuatu terjadi aku yakin _Team backup_ itu akan maju dan membunuh 4 pria malang itu"

Kyuhyun membuka kunci mobilnya, "Kau sudah akan pergi?", Kembali, wajah khawatir melingkupi Yesung.

"akan lebih bahaya jika mereka yang _memulai _lebih dulu. Kita kalah jumlah jika _team backup _itu sampai datang", Sebelum keluar Kyuhyun memastikan sabuk pengaman Yesung benar-benar dipakai dengan benar, "Jangan pernah keluar dari mobil, tidak sampai situasi benar-benar sudah terkendali"

Dor~!

Suara tembakan, membuat Kyuhyun segera melihat jauh ke depan dan mendapati satu dari pria berbaju hitam sudah terkapar di tanah. Si supir dari _tanker _pun sudah turun, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pertarungan tiga melawan 2.

'_kita mulai_', **Send**. Pesan terakhir yang Kyuhyun kirim kepada Hyungwon, Gabriel, dan Mark. Mengecup kening Yesung dengan cepat, dan benar-benar keluar dari mobil.

Dor dor dor~!

Bunyi suara pistol Kyuhyun yang Ia tembakan keatas, "berhenti, kalian sudah di kepung~!", Ujarnya dengan posisi yang sudah siaga, pistol yang diarahkan kepada 5 manusia di depannya. Hyungwon beserta yang lain pun juga sudah siap di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Sial~! Ada polisi~!", Pekik satu dari pria berbaju hitam, matanya menatap nyalang pada anggota **The Chaser **yang juga menampakan wajah terkejutnya, '_sepertinya mereka juga tak tahu hal ini_'

Ngeng ngeng ngeng~!

Dor dor~

Suara mobil yang bercampur dengan suara tembakan datang dari arah belakang Hyungwon, beruntung karena dia cepat refleks dan bisa selamat dari peluru nyasar yang diarahkan dari dalam mobil hitam dengan kap tertutup itu.

"Sudah kuduga mereka menyimpan anggota cadangan", Lirih Bambam.

"**The Chaser **tidak sebodoh dan selemah itu, Bamie", Timpal Gabriel, "Kurasa ini akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan"

Mobil yang mengganggu itu akhirnya berhenti, dan turunlah 4 manusia dengan tampilan yang membuat Kyuhyun muak. Lagi-lagi dengan jubah putih mereka. Pertarungan senjata pun terjadi setelahnya, saling menghindar dan saling menembak. Tak jarang juga saling adu kekuatan otot dengan tangan kosong.

Hyungwon dan Kihyun saling adu tembak dengan 3 orang pria berbaju hitam, "mereka gagal dapat senjata, sepertinya _mood _mereka buruk, Kihyun-ah", Ujarnya yang kini bersembunyi di balik dinding beton.

"Jadi, kita tak bisa main-main sekarang~"

"Aish, aku benci pertarungan langsung~ aku lebih suka main _game_", Komentar Jaebum dengan tangan gemetarnya saat memegang _handgun _mini merk _cooper_ itu.

"Aku tantang kau main _warcraft _setelah ini, Im Jaebum", Mark tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk membicarakan tentang game mengingat nyawa mereka hampir melayang saat seorang berjubah putih hampir mengenai tubuhnya dengan peluru '_yang Ia yakini adalah peluru soviet_'

Bambam dan Gabriel lebih memilih jalur berbeda, Bambam dengan kemampuan bela dirinya mencoba menyerang langsung anggota **The Chaser **yang tadi bertugas menyetir _tanker _besar hitam di belakang mereka.

Bugh~

Sedikit pukulan Ia dapatkan di rahangnya, tak terasa sakit memang untuk bambam, namun cukup untuk membuat gusinya berdarah, "Kau hebat juga", Dan seringaian adalah apa yang mampu Bambam lihat, tersembunyi dibalik tudung dari jubah putih itu.

Gabriel membantu dengan keahlian bela diri pas-pasannya. Tapi, tak cukup hebat untuk bisa mengenai si pria berjubah itu, Pria ini terlihat tak memiliki badan yang cukup besar, tapi kenapa itu malah membuatnya lincah dan dapat menghindari tiap pukulan Gabriel dan Bambam.

Lain Gabriel-Bambam, lain pula dengan Kyuhyun yang berhasil melukai 2 anggota **The Chaser **dengan pistolnya. Walaupun jujur saja Kyuhyun lebih memilih menggunakan busur panah sekarang, pistol itu berisik dan Ia tak terlalu menyukainya.

Dor~!

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat sebuah peluru tepat melewati depan matanya, membuatnya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Yesung yang sudah berada di luar mobil dengan tongkat di tangan kiri dan _handgun _pemberiannya di tangan kanan.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Kyuhyun kembali kealam nyata, Dia tolehkan kembali kepalanya kearah sebaliknya, dan yang Ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang berjubah putih yang terkapar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dengan cepat Ia berlari mendekat ke Yesung yang Ia tak tahu kapan sudah keluar dari mobil mereka, sementara sang mobil masih tersembunyi di dalam gelap, "Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Aku melihat Pria itu hampir menembakmu tadi… aku hanya ingin keluar untuk menyelamatkanmu, Kyu~", Ujar Yesung dengan suaranya yang agak bergetar, "Telingaku sakit, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun kembali ingat akan peringatan Mark atas telinga Yesung. Dia sangat ingat jika saat mengenakan anting, Yesung sangat sensitif dengan _decibel_ suara yang terlalu tinggi, dan jika itu mencapai batas maksimal. Telinga itu dapat mengeluarkan darah dan Kyuhyun tak ingin itu terjadi.

Namun tak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan Yesung lebih lama, karena mata Kyuhyun menangkap _siluet_ seseorang yang kini menodongkan pistol kearahnya.

Srek~

Dor~

Refleks yang cukup bagus, dengan melingkarkan tangan untuk melindungi Yesung, dan memutar tubuh mereka, berusaha menghindar dari peluru yang berakhir di _kolom _dinding. Bahkan sampai menembus kolom berukuran 40 x 40 centimeter itu.

Nafas Yesung serasa tercekat atas gerakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun, tapi setidaknya Ia merasa bersyukur karena mereka bisa selamat. Kyuhyun kemudian membawanya untuk bersembunyi di balik _kolom _beton besar, sesekali Kyuhyun menembak kearah orang yang mengincar mereka tadi.

"Telingaku sakit, Kyu~", Lirih Yesung, mulai tak tahan dengan semua ini. Seharusnya Ia menurut saja dengan Kyuhyun tadi, dan tidak merepotkan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun sendiri mulai tak _fokus_, disatu sisi keadaan belum aman dan disisi lain Yesung kesakitan. Memutuskan untuk merawat si mungil dulu sepertinya jauh lebih baik. Ia putar badannya dan segera memeluk Yesung erat, Dia tahu musuh mereka akan menembakan lagi pistolnya.

Dengan tangan kirinya Kyuhyun melepas anting kiri Yesung, setelah sebelumnya membisikan, '_I love you_', menutup kedua telinga itu dengan tangan kirinya yang melingkari telinga Yesung, tangan kanannya Ia angkat ke depan dan.

Dor dor~

Dua kali tembakan beruntun Ia hadiahkan pada sang musuh yang Kyuhyun duga sudah terkapar disana. Tangan itu tak lagi melingkari telinga Yesung, menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Yesung, kemudian mendekatkan bibir mungil itu, "Kepalaku sakit lagi", Hanya kecupan singkat, karena setelah itu Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan dengan menimpa tubuh mungil Yesung.

"Kyu.. kyunie. Yak Cho Kyuhyun~!"

Sementara itu Gabriel dan Bambam masih berusaha untuk melawan Pria di depan mereka. Dengan sedikit kerjasama, Bambam yang menendang tengkuk si pria berjubah, dan Gabriel yang mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya, kemudian menodongkan pistol itu ke jidat pria berjubah tadi.

_Hoodie _nya sudah terlepas, jadi kini baik Gabriel maupun Bambam dapat melihat wajah itu. Wajah dengan _gummy _smile yang tak asing di mata mereka, "Lee Hyukjae…."

'_Cho Kyuhyun bangunlah, jebal… Yak~!_'

.

.

-TBC-

.

'_**Karena aku tahu betapa sakitnya saat orang yang kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku, jadi aku tak ingin kau pergi. Tolong bangunlah, Cho Kyuhyun**_'

.

.

Hai. Hehe. Maaf lama update.

_Thanks for loving The Church Boy~_

_._

_.~ _Special Part tambahan ~

.

Bocah mungil dengan mata sipit itu masih bergelut manja di pangkuan sang Ayah, sesekali Ia menggoda Ayahnya dengan menepuk-nepuk perut rata sang Ayah dengan jemari mungilnya, "Appa, kapan tamu appa akan datang? Yesungie sudah lapar, Appa", Manja bocah yang masih berumur 6 tahun itu.

Sang Ibu yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ayahnya, hanya tersenyum saja saat melihat tingkah polos namun menggemaskan anak semata wayang mereka itu.

"Mereka akan datang segera Sungie, sejak kapan anak Appa menjadi tak sabaran begini, heum?", Ujar Yunho, Ayah _biologis _dari seorang bocah manis bernama Kim Yesung itu. Dengan sayang Ia elus rambut _silk _putranya.

"Yeobo, sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Aku akan membuka pintu", Kim Jaejoong, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut caramel panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai indah. Berlari keluar untuk menyambut tamu sekaligus sahabat lama dirinya dan sang Suami.

"Appa, memang siapa tamu itu? Apakah itu Paman Cho?", Yesung tak lagi tiduran di pangkuan Ayahnya, bocah dengan tinggi dibawah 125 centimeter itu kini memilih duduk sendiri dia tas sofa.

"Yak, kenapa kau mengharap jika Paman Cho yang datang?"

"Karena jika Paman Cho datang, Kyuhyun hyung dan Ahra Noona pasti ikut. Sungie merindukan mereka berdua, Appa…"

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa gemas melihat raut wajah Yesung yang terbilang lucu saat Ia berbicara, "Kau merindukan Kyuhyun hyung saja atau bersama Ahra Noona?"

"Kyuhyun hyung tampan, jadi aku lebih merindukan Kyuhyun hyung. Hehehe. Kyuhyun hyung juga bilang jika Sungie itu manis, dan Hyung berjanji akan menikahiku saat kita dewasa nanti, Appa"

"Aigoo~ Anak manis Appa sudah tahu tentang pernikahan ternyata. Arraseo, nanti Appa akan minta Paman Cho datang bersama dengan Kyuhyun Hyungmu~"

"Sungie, lihat siapa yang datang", Jaejoong datang bersama dengan seorang Pria yang seumuran dengan suaminya, dan seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Sungie, beri salam pada Paman Lee Sungmin dan Putranya, Lee Hyukjae~"

'_Dan saat Paman Cho datang lagi, tak ada Kyuhyun Hyung. Hanya ada darah disana_'

.

.

-The Real TBC-


	16. A truth behind that face

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_Monsta X – Hyungwon_

_Monsta X – Kihyun_

_Seventeen - Vernon_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

M (For _language _and some _crime_)

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

.

~ **The Church Boy** ~

.

Rasa sakit diselingi dengan dengungan-dengungan masih dapat dirasanya, namun apalah arti rasa sakit itu jika hatinya jauh lebih teriris tatkala melihat sang tambatan hati masih menutup matanya dengan teramat sangat erat, bahkan tak membiarkan satu cercah cahaya lampu untuk memasukinya.

Dia-Yesung, tak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Seingatnya hanya Kyuhyun yang berhasil mengalahkan lawan mereka, dan Kyuhyun yang kemudian pingsan di atas tubuhnya. Tak Ia tahu apa penyebab sebenarnya, karena pada saat itu yang bisa Yesung lakukan hanyalah menangis dan meronta, berharap Kyuhyun mendengar lalu kembali membuka matanya.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan setelah Dokter selesai memeriksa keadaannya pun, Kyuhyun tak juga bangun, '_setidaknya bukalah matamu sedikit saja, biarkan aku tahu jika kau masih hidup, Tuan Polisi_', Membiarkan jeritan hatinya berperang di salam sana, Yesung tak ingin terlihat lemah dengan terus meneteskan air mata, tapi Dia memanglah seorang yang lemah.

Kyuhyun benar akan anggapannya itu. Yesung memang lemah, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menguatkannya kembali.

Srekk~

Bunyi pintu rumah sakit yang digeser tak membuat Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan mungkin Yesung tak mendengarnya, yah~ sepertinya Yesung memang tak mendengar kedatangan 3 orang namja dibelakangnya. Liat bagaimana telinga kiri itu kosong tanpa anting '_bantu-dengarnya_'.

Gabriel dengan benda biru kecil di genggamannya, menyentuh bahu Yesung pelan, berharap si _manis _menyadari kehadirannya, "_Young master_", lirihnya sembari memasang kembali anting ke telinga kiri Yesung.

Walaupun tak mengurangi rasa sakit di telinganya, namun suara-suara di sekitar mulai dapat di tangkap oleh gendang telinga Yesung, bahkan bunyi dengungan-dengungan pun mulai menghilang satu demi satu, "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Dokter?", Adalah kata pertama yang bisa Ia ucapkan.

"Racun", Jawab Mark dengan pelannya, bahkan Ia menundukan kepala berambut _blonde _itu sekarang.

"Ini masih dugaan _Young master_", Lanjut Bambam, Dia tak ingin membuat rasa khawatir Yesung bertambah, "Baru bisa dipastikan setelah hasil _test _darah Tuan Polisi keluar"

"Apakah lama?"

"mereka sedang mem _proses _nya di Lab sekarang"

Jemari mungilnya meremas _pendant _yang dulu Ia berikan kepada sang orang terkasih, berharap _pendant _itu seperti Kyuhyun dengan pundak lebar dan dada bidangnya, tempat dimana Yesung sering bersandar tatkala Ia merasa hidup ini terasa begitu berat.

"Hyungwon akan segera menyusul kesini setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kepolisian", Sambung Gabriel, nampak raut tak tenang tergurat disana. Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah raut wajah, tak ada orang yang bisa mengerti akan jalan fikiran seorang Gabriel-Donghae.

.

"Dia sudah ditangkap polisi", Nickhun, berjalan dengan langkah tegapnya bersama dengan seorang, _wanita_? Yah, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik ditengah keriput yang mulai memakan kulit wajahnya.

"Lee Sungmin Pria yang baik, tapi kenapa bisa Ia memiliki Putra _gila _sepertinya?", Cara bicaranya menggambarkan bagaimana Ia adalah seorang _Nyonya _berpendidikan tinggi, dengan pakaian _blush _coklat membalut apik tubuh mungil namun cukup tinggi untuk ukuran seorang wanita itu.

"Kurasa predikat gila tak terlalu cocok untuknya, Ketua. Lee Hyukjae itu sangat cerdik dan bisa diandalkan, hanya… dia terlalu _ber-ambisi_"

"Kau benar juga, tapi tetap saja rasa ketertarikanku akan keturunan Jung Yunho masih sangat tinggi", Senyum terpatri di wajah tuanya, ah~ betapa para wanita muda itu menatap iri pada seorang _ahjummonie _yang masih dapat terlihat anggun namun _arrogant _di usia senja-nya.

"Berbicara tentang Kim Yesung… Aku tahu jika kita dapat mengumpulkan kembali koneksi lama kita yang hilang saat Jung Yunho meninggal dunia… Tapi, menjadikan _remaja _yang bahkan berjalan saja harus memakai tongkat, untuk menjadi ketua **The Chaser **Korea… ah, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan, Ketua?"

"Aku baru tahu jika kau banyak bicara, _Nickhun_", Nadanya dingin dengan mata _lebar _yang menatap lurus ke lalu lalang manusia di sekitar _gangnam_, "Setelah Jung Yunho meninggal dulu, kau pasti tahu bukan apa saja hal yang lepas dari tangan **The Chaser**?"

"Setahuku hanya Geng pimpinan Tuan Tan Hangeng, Tuan Woozi, dan Nyonya Choi saja yang terlepas. Lagipula mereka bergabung dengan **The Chaser **karena Keluarga Jung yang memimpin Korea saat itu"

"Tuan Tan Hangeng menguasai ladang ganja di daratan _China_. Tuan Woozi, jangan hanya lihat badan mungilnya, Dia adalah _master _dalam hal penggelapan _eksport _dan _import _barang, belum lagi Nyonya Choi, Dia adalah yang terbaik dibidang _prostitusi_"

"Tapi tetap saja Ketua… Kim Yesung itu-"

"Kim Yesung adalah yang terbaik untuk **The Chaser **Korea", Senyum terpatri di bibir merahnya, membuat Nickhun hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk saja atas keputusan sang Ketua Tertinggi, "Tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membuat Kim Yesung kembali kepada takdirnya~"

.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun tertawa lebar saat melihat Yesung yang langsung menangis dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat saat Kyuhyun barusaja membuka mata. Padahal Dia masih dalam posisi tidur dengan _infuse _yang jelas-jelas melekat di kulit tangannya, tapi pria mungil itu bahkan menangis dengan sangat keras, tak peduli jika orang-orang di luar kamar rawat mungkin mendengar tangisannya.

"Yak, yak~! Kau kenapa, _sweetheart_?", Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun harus meredam tawanya, karena saat Ia mengangkat kepala dengan pipi _chubby _itu, mata merah bengkak adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh matanya.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan, dan-… Dan…", Yesung tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, melihat Kyuhyun sadar saja sudah membuat sedikit beban dan fikiran _negative _di kepalanya sedikit menghilang.

"_it's allright_.. Aku hanya kelelahan saja~", Mencoba duduk dengan bantal yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya.

"Dokter bilang kau terkena racun… Apa kau makan sesuatu sebelum kita pergi?", Hanya alis terangkat Kyuhyun saja yang bisa dijadikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Yesung barusan, seingatnya tak ada makanan berbahaya yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya kemarin.

"_Molla_~"

Srekk~

Dan pintu ruang rawat dibuka, disertai dengan datangnya seorang dokter wanita yang tak lagi asing di mata Kyuhyun. Membawa selembar kertas di tangan kanan serta _stethoscope _yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Woah, jadi kau dokterku, _Noona_?", Tanya Kyuhyun, Yesung bahkan hanya terdiam saat melihat Yeoja yang menjabat sebagai kakak kandung Kyuhyun itu ternyata ber _profesi _sebagai seorang Dokter.

"Aish, jika tahu Cho Kyuhyun yang ada di kertas ini ternyata kau, aku tak akan mau datang kesini. ck", Wajah _annoying _ahra tunjukan kepada sang adik, "_Annyeong, Yesungie~_", Dan senyuman manis untuk Yesung yang masih duduk manis di samping ranjang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Kau _Noona _yang sangat kejam", Celoteh Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang Ia lipat di depan dada nya, "Jadi, racun seperti apa yang masuk ke tubuhku?"

Ahra membaca hasil _test _darah Kyuhyun yang dipegangnya, "Bukan sesuatu yang terlalu berarti sebenarnya, tapi karena kau terlambat menyadari, jadinya kau butuh perawatan intensif"

"Ah~ aku baru ingat sesuatu", Kyuhyun memukul jidatnya sendiri, "Hyungwon pernah bilang jika peluru yang ditembakan kepadaku sata itu beracun. Hah, kukira Dokter yang melakukan operasi dulu sudah menyelesaikannya, ck"

"Kurasa racun ini memang berasal dari peluru itu, ada temuan campuran logam di hasil _test _darahmu"

Yesung yang tadi diam, berinisiatif untuk membuka mulutnya, "Jadi, pengobatan seperti apa yang harus dijalani oleh Kyuhyunie, Noona?"

Ouh, hati Kyuhyun meleleh saat mendengar kata_ 'Kyuhyunie' _tergulir dari bibir mungil sewarna cherry itu.

"Aku akan berikan resep obat untuk kau beli Yesunggie, dan kurasa susu kedelai akan membantu racun itu segera keluar dari tubuhnya", Kalimat terakhir dari Ahra sebelum Ia keluar dan digantikan Hyungwon yang tiba-tiba datang dengan sekeranjang susu kedelai _murni_. Tercetak jelas di kemasannya.

"Yak, bagaimana kau tahu jika aku butuh susu kedelai sekarang?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan _caramel _coklat yang melebar sempurna.

"Aku baru ingat jika Tuan Cho pernah menyuruhku untuk memintamu minum susu kedelai sebanyak mungkin", Jawab Hyungwon dengan wajah lelahnya, ck. Buat apa tubuh tinggi semampai itu, jika membawa susu kedelai saja Ia sudah kelelahan, "Saat kudengar kau terkena racun, aku langsung beli ini untukmu, Hyung~ kuharap kau segera menghabiskannya dan bisa langsung melakukan _interogasi _atas Lee Hyukjae,denganku"

"Lee Hyukjae?", Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan bahkan sebelum Ia tahu hasil akhir dari misinya, jadi jangan salahkan jika Kyuhyun dalam posisi tak tahu apa-apa sekarang.

"Lee Hyukjae adalah Ketua **The Chaser **Korea", Jawab Yesung mewakili Hyungwon yang masih kelelahan, bahkan sekarang Ia duduk dengan nyamannya di atas sofa.

"Mwo? Monyet itu? _Sweetheart_, kau serius?"

"Susah diterima bukan? Lagipula, kita tak tahu bagaimana hati seseorang jika kita hanya melihat tampak luarnya saja"

"Aku akan mulai interogasi besok siang. Kau bisa datang jika keadaanmmu lebih baik, Hyung~ Annyeong", Dan Pria dengan bibir seksi itu akhirnya keluar ruangan juga, kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung berdua saja.

"Selama beberapa bulan terakhir aku bekerja sama dengan monyet itu.. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku", Kyuhyun masih belum bisa sembuh dari rasa _shock_ nya. Ayolah, jangan anggap Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan disini, "ck, dia bahkan kuajak bekerjasama untuk menangkap Pastur Lee. Ini benar-benar sudah gila~"

"Pastur Lee termasuk dalam anggota _minor _**The Chaser**, dan Lee Hyukjae dengan sukarela datang menangkapnya. Bukankah Dia orang dengan kemampuan akting yang sangat hebat?"

Kyuhyun memandangi Yesung nya, entah mengapa Kyuhyun kembali melihat seorang Kim Yesung dengan wajah dingin dan _stoic _nya, "Apa yang sedang ada di fikiranmu sekarang, _sweetheart_?", Dia elus pelan pipi _chubby _itu, membiarkan selang _infuse _nya sedikit tertarik karena gerakan tangan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Entahlah, banyak hal yang ada di fikiranku sekarang, Tuan Polisi~"

"berminat membaginya denganku?"

Dan senyum tulus tergurat disana, kembali Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seperti saat Kyuhyun baru sadar tadi. Membenamkan kepalanya di bahu lebar sang Pria tampan yang akan selalu menjadi tempat terhangat untuk jiwa dingin Yesung.

"Hanya jangan lagi sakit karena aku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup mengurangi fikiran beratku, Tuan Polisi"

"aku bukan sakit karenamu, _Sweetheart_. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, itu saja~"

.

Lagi-lagi ruang _interogasi _itu kembali diisi oleh seorang _narapidana_. Bedanya, jika di kasus-kasus lain hanya ada satu polisi, kini ada dua orang yang duduk melawan seorang Pria dengan _gummy_ smile nya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kita berdua akan berbicara di ruangan ini, Lee Hyukjae", Kyuhyun yang memulai pembicaraan, Hyungwon hanya bertindak sebagai _notulen _di sampingnya. Dengan laptop dan jemari yang siap mengetik apa-apa saja jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena masih hidup dan bisa bertemu denganku hari ini, Kyuhyun-ah… Hah, sepertinya Tuan Cho hanya menaruh sedikit racun di peluru itu, ck", Decaknya dengan wajah penuh senyum, seakan tak ada rasa tertekan atau bersalah disana.

"Tuhan tak ingin mencabut nyawaku dulu, karena Ia ingin Kau yang terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam Neraka-Nya, Lee Hyukjae", Inilah kenapa Kyuhyun sempat dinobatkan sebagai _profiler _terhebat di _Interpol _dulu. Dia bukan _type _yang akan tunduk kepada _narapidana_.

"Aku anak yang baik, Surga adalah tempatku", Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meludah di depan _makhluk _dengan wajah penuh senyum itu, tapi sayangnya kamera CCTV akan merekam, dan bisa jadi Kim Young woon melarangnya menjadi _profiler _Lee Hyukjae lagi.

"Apakah anak baik adalah seorang anak yang tega membunuh Ayahku?"

"Aku tak membunuh, Tuan Cho. Aku hanya memberikannya pilihan, dan ternyata Ia memilih pergi ke Neraka lebih cepat~ aku bisa apa jika begitu, hah?"

Hyungwon sedikit bergidik ngeri atas setiap jawaban yang diberikan oleh Eunhyuk, kadang Ia berfikir. Apakah makhluk di depannya ini tak memiliki _perasaan _sedikitpun?

"Kurasa Ayahku memang bodoh karena Ia memilih mati terlebih dulu. Terlebih lagi, Ia seharusnya mengajakmu pergi ke Neraka bersamanya"

"Hah, sudah kubilang aku anak yang baik, Kyuhyun-ah… Neraka menolak kedatanganku~"

"Ah~ pantas saja Ayahku tak mengajakmu. Bahkan, Neraka pun menolak kehadiranmmu, ck. Jika tempat terburuk pun menolakmu, lalu dimana kau akan tinggal jika kau mati nanti, hah? Ah, atau mungkin Tuhan memberimu sel tersendiri? Karena Kau seperti _virus _yang bahkan sangat berbahaya bagi makhluk neraka sekalipun"

Senyum gusi itu sedikit memudar, kini mata tajam Eunhyuk lah yang berhadapan langsung dengan _caramel_ Kyuhyun, "Sudah kubilang jika aku anak yang baik, Cho Kyuhyun~!"

Dan senyum atau lebih tepatnya _smirk _kini menghiasi sudut bibir Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, jika kau terus mengatakan jika kau itu anak yang baik…. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebuah permainan? Aku akan mengakuimu sebagai anak baik jika kau berhasil memenangkan permainan itu"

"aku ikut"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan 4 botol _softdrink _dengan warna-warna yang berbeda. Biru, merah, kuning, dan bening. Menaruh ke-empat botol itu di atas meja sementara Eunhyuk terus mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Aku punya 4 botol minuman disini. Bisa kau pilih satu dari 4 botol ini?"

Dahi Eunhyuk mengernyit, tapi kemudian tangannya mengambil botol _softdrink _dengan warna bening, membuat pupil mata Kyuhyun sedikit membesar untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah… lalu…", Kini ganti sebuah kertas Ia keluarkan, gambar rumah tua di dalam hutan dengan penerangan seadanya adalah yang terpampang di atas kertas itu, "Ada seseorang yang terluka dan sedang bersandar di pintu rumah ini. Menurutmu, bagian tubuh mana yang terluka dari orang yang sedang bersandar itu?"

Eunhyuk hanya memandang kertas itu dengan wajah datarnya, "kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawab pertanyaan _non-sense _ini?"

"_for me it's make sense, Lee Hyukjae_"

Mata Eunhyuk kembali terfokus pada gambar yang dipegang oleh tangan Kyuhyun, tak ada orang disana, hanya sebuah rumah gelap yang jujur saja menimbulkan _aura _menyeramkan saat kau melihatnya, "jantungnya?", Tebak Eunhyuk, sedikit tak yakin.

"Jantung? Baiklah, aku terima jawabanmu~"

"Apa kita akan terus memainkan hal tak berguna ini? Aku mulai bosan"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aniyo. Hanya tinggal satu pertanyaan~"

"marhaebwa~"

"Aku pernah mendengar sebuah cerita tentang seorang gadis dan kakak nya. Gadis itu tinggal dengan kakek nya, dan pada usia 60 tahun kakek nya meninggal dunia. Di pemakaman sang kakek, gadis itu melihat seorang pria yang sangat tampan, dan Ia menyukainya. Kemudian mereka menjadi dekat tapi Pria itu tiba-tiba menjauhinya, bahkan mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu. Seminggu setelah sang Pria tampan menjauhinya, kakak sang gadis tiba-tiba meninggal dunia….. Dan cerita itu berhenti, apa kau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya?"

Senyum menyeramkan nampak jelas di wajah Eunhyuk, kedua tangannya Ia lipat ke atas meja dengan mata yang tak berpaling sedetikpun dari wajah Kyuhyun, "Kau serius ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya?"

"Kkeureom-eo~"

"Aku tak tahu jelas bagaimana kelanjutannya. Tapi, bisa aku melanjutkan ceritanya dengan jalan fikiranku sendiri?"

"Itu juga tidak buruk~"

"Jika seseorang meninggal, maka Ia harus dimakamkan. Begitu pula dengan gadis itu, Ia memakamkan kakaknya, dan dimakam itu akhirnya Ia bertemu kembali dengan Pria yang Ia sukai. Tapi Pria itu tak memperdulikannya, dan 2 hari kemudian tetangga gadis itu meninggal… dan kejadian di makam itu pun terulang lagi dan lagi…"

Hyungwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama meneguk ludahnya dengan berat saat mendengar kelanjutan cerita yang dibuat oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, aku anak yang baik, bukan?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera membereskan barang-barang yang tadi Ia bawa, begitu pula dengan Hyungwon yang segera menutup laptopnya, "Ne, kau anak yang sangat 'baik', Eunhyuk-ah", Adalah kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum Ia menutup pintu, meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian saja di dalam ruang interogasi.

"Dia bukan ber-akting, tapi seorang _psychophat_", Komentar singkat dari Yesung, sedari tadi Yesung, Mark, Gabriel, Bambam, Jaebum, dan Kihyun mengamati Interogasi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun melalui ruangan lain yang dibatasi oleh kaca satu arah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?", Tanya Jaebum heran.

"Pertanyaan yang diajukan Tuan Polisi tadi, adalah pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakan kepada seorang _psychophat_"

"Kurasa kalian harus memperketat _test psikologi _kalian untuk menerima polisi baru. Bagaimana kalian bisa kecolongan satu _psikopat _disana", Ejek Mark, walaupun dalam hati Ia cukup prihatin pada Gabriel yang hanya memandang lurus kearah Lee Hyukjae.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di deretan kursi ruang tunggu kepolisian, kedua tangannya saling mengepal menjadi satu, sementara kepalanya Ia sandarkan ke ujung jemari tangan yang terasa sangat dingin itu. Cuaca termasuk dalam hitungan normal bahkan di luar ruangan, namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa kedinginan sekarang.

Tuk~ Tuk~ Tuk~

Adalah bunyi _logam _yang bersentuhan langsung dengan keramik. Harum _daun tea _menyerang hidung bangir Kyuhyun saat dirasanya seseorang duduk tepat di sampingnya, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Tuan Polisi?"

Ditolehkannya kepala ke samping hingga _view _seorang pemuda manis dengan tongkat putih di tangan nampak jelas di indera penglihatan Kyuhyun, "Tidak ada~"

"Kumohon jangan berbohong padaku, I can see through your eyes"

Kini dua tangan yang terpaut itu tak lagi di posisi yang sama, bahkan tangan kirinya sudah menyentuh surai _silk _kehitaman Yesung, menyusuri helai demi helai rambut yang entah mengapa terasa sangat halus itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan, Lee Hyukjae"

"Apa kau terkejut menyadari tentang keadaan _psikologis _nya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu"

Bibir Yesung ter-_pout_, dan kini ganti jemari mungilnya yang menyusuri lekuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Apakah ini hanya perasaan Yesung saja atau badan Kyuhyun memang sangat dingin?

"Kau sakit lagi?"

"Beginilah suhu tubuhku saat aku ketakutan", Dan kini jemari mungil itu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, membiarkan suhu tubuh nya menyalur kepada Kyuhyun, mencoba membuat pria di depannya ini juga bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Ia berikan kepadanya.

"Jangan takut. Dia hanya seorang _psikopat_"

"Aku bukan takut karena Ia seorang Psikopat, _sweetheart_", Tangan besar Kyuhyun Ia gunakan untuk menyentuh jemari Yesung yang masih bertengger di pipinya, "Aku hanya takut jika aku mungkin akan mengulang kesalahan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Kesalahan atas mataku yang buta. Aku yang tak bisa melihat jika musuhku ternyata tepat berada di sampingku~ Bahkan aku bekerjasama dengannya"

"Setidaknya kau sudah tahu belangnya sekarang, lebih baik terlambat daripada terkubur selama-lamanya", Kyuhyun tahu sejak awal jika senyuman Yesung adalah _energi _baginya. Sebuah energi dimana hanya Yesung yang bisa memberikan itu padanya. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau membagi Energi itu kepada orang lain. Tidak akan.

"Hey, jika diingat-ingat, aku berjanji akan mengajakmu liburan setelah memecahkan kasus tentang **The Chaser**. Bukankah pencapaianku kali ini sudah lebih untuk mendapatkan kata berhasil darimu, _sweetheart_?"

"Minggu ini aku masih mengurus urusanku dengan _woolim ent_. Dan keadaan masih belum terlalu stabil untuk cabang perusahaanku di _swiss_", Ujar Yesung dengan bibirnya yang masih tetap ter _pout _lucu. Membuat Kyuhyun tak tahan dan mencuri kecupan singkat darinya.

"Tidak seperti kau sendirian, _sweetheart_. Bukankah ada Bambam, Mark, dan Gabriel? Ah, bahkan Niel dan L-Joe juga bisa membantu"

"Kalau begitu kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk meminta ijin pada mereka~"

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal aku bisa menculikmu selama beberapa hari ke depan~", Dan percakapan tentang liburan itupun berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali melumat pelan bibir Yesung. Peduli setan dengan tatapan mata terkejut dari orang yang berlalu lalang di kepolisian. Karena _godaan _bibir Kim Yesung jauh lebih memikat seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"Ne, Eomma~ Aku janji akan menghabiskan Kimchi yang eomma kirim kemarin", Memutar bola matanya malas dengan ponsel yang masih menyambung telfon dari ibunya. Sementara mulut Jaebum sendiri sesekali Ia isi dengan _hotdog _hangat yang barusaja Ia beli.

"Arraseo,arraseo. Eomma juga jangan lupa istirahat. Oh~ sarranghae, Eomma~"

Klik~

Akhirnya sang Ibu mengakhiri panggilan telfonnya juga, dan itu pertanda jika Jaebum bisa memakan _hotdog _nya dengan nyaman.

"Ibumu memberimu Kimchi, dan kau lebih memilih makan _junk food _itu?"

Ingatkan Jaebum jika sedari tadi Mark masih berjalan bersebelahan dengannya, "Aku sudah 3 hari berturut-turut makan Kimchi itu. Apa aku tak boleh menikmati makanan lain?", Dengusnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan sisa _saus hotdog_.

"Apa sangat banyak?"

"Kau mungkin akan langsung mual saat melihat jumlahnya"

Dan dari omongan Jaebum saja Mark sudah bisa membayangkan berapa banyak Kimchi yang Ibu Jaebum berikan, "Tapi Ibumu membuatkannya supaya kau makan makanan sehat. Mengertilah perasaannya"

"Arra~ Hajiman, terkadang Eomma terlalu berlebihan. Dia bahkan memintaku keluar dari Kepolisian", Jaebum tak tahu sejak kapan Ia dan Mark menjadi sedekat ini, seingatnya kedekatan mereka dimulai semenjak Mark membantunya di _laboratorium_ beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Diperhatikan oleh orangtua sampai seperti itu, aku iri padamu Im Jaebum"

Dahi Jaebum mengernyit, barusaja Ia ingat jika Mark sudah tak lagi memiliki orang tua bahkan sanak saudara di sekitarnya, "Datanglah ke rumahku jika kau butuh kehangatan orang tua. Aku jamin Eomma ku akan memberikan kehangatan berlebih padamu~"

"Hah~"

Dan baru kali ini Jaebum melihat senyum tulus keluar dari bibir Mark, '_dia tampan juga jika tersenyum begitu, ck~_'

"Aku serius. Datang saja jika kau mau~"

"Yah, yah~ aku jamin aku akan datang-"

"Hay, Hyung~", Seorang dengan wajah khas _UK, _menyapa Mark dengan tangan yang melambai. Dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya pemuda dengan rambut _dark-brown _itu lebih muda dari mereka, "_long time no see, Mark Hyung_"

"Vernon?", Mark tidak yakin, tapi melihat dari senyum lebar yang ditujukan oleh pemuda di depannya, sepertinya nama yang disebutkan Mark benar juga.

"Ketua tertinggi memintaku untuk menemui Yesung Hyung, tapi tak disangka aku bisa bertemu disini, Mark Hyung", Vernon- seorang pemuda dengan usia 19 tahun, kulitnya putih dengan tinggi semampai dan rambut berombak.

"Untuk apa kau menemui, _Young master_?"

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar kabar tentang Ketua **The Chaser **Korea yang tertangkap Polisi. Dan karena kami tak punya Ketua sekarang, tentu saja kami akan mencari satu, bukan?"

"_don't you dare touch Young master~!_", Mengancam memang bukan gaya Mark, tapi Ia benar-benar tak suka jika satu dari sahabatnya kembali dilibatkan dengan **The Chaser**.

" _I won't if he don't want to. But, our highness wants him so damn much~! I have to keep my live, that's why I should do what our higness wants_", Jujur saja Vernon itu cukup tampan untuk ukuran _remaja _pria. Bahkan mungkin dengan satu kedipan matanya saja semua gadis akan bertekuk lutut.

"_Just stay away from, Us_"

"_I Can't promise, Hyung~_", Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir sebelum Vernon melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Mark yang masih memunculkan amarah dan Jaebum yang hanya bisa terdiam dan mengamati situasi.

"Bisa aku tahu siapa pria itu?"

"Teman kecilku. Dulu Dia sangat manis, sebelum Ia menjadi anggota **The Chaser**"

"mwoya? Anak muda itu anggota **The Chaser**? Apa dia sudah gila?"

"Keadaan ekonomi keluarga memaksanya masuk ke dunia hitam, aku bahkan baru tahu jika Ia tinggal di Korea sekarang"

.

"Mereka bilang ingin menjadikanmu Ketua **The Chaser **Korea yang baru, _Young master_", Di dekat perapian itu Mark duduk berdua dengan Yesung, menceritakan kembali hasil pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Vernon siang tadi.

Yang lebih tua tak segera menjawab, hanya mengamati tungku pembakaran yang terisi dengan bara api kecil itu, "Aku tak tertarik untuk bergabung", Jawab Yesung setelahnya, "Ayahku berusaha mati-matian menjauhkanku dari mereka, bagaimana mungkin aku akan bergabung dengan mereka sekarang~ aku tidak segila itu"

" _I know, Young master_"

"Tapi mereka bukan orang bodoh, _Young master_", Suara Gabriel menginterupsi percakapan mereka berdua, nampak disana Gabriel dan Bambam yang entah sejak kapan sudah menguping di balik _storage wine_.

Tangan Bambam membawa sebuah map berwarna biru dengan _stempel _'_santa's home_' diatasnya, "Bahan-bahan untuk pembuatan mainan baru tak bisa masuk ke _swiss_. Kurasa ini ulah **The Chaser**, mereka menggangguusaha kita"

"Apa itu sangat merugikan?"

"Untung-rugi bukanlah masalah, tapi itu berarti peluncuran mainan baru tertunda dan kita mengecewakan anak-anak kecil yang sudah menunggu", Sambung Mark, "Besok aku akan terbang ke _swiss _dan mengurus segalanya"

"Aku ikut denganmu. Aku juga akan meminta Niel dan Byunghun untuk terus mengontrol segala sesuatu di cabang Bali", Gabriel segera beranjak pergi dengan ponsel yang sudah siap Ia gunakan untuk menghubungi Niel.

"Kalau begitu aku dan _Young master _akan mengurus kontrak kita dengan _Woolim ent_.", Kini Bambam yang melenggang pergi, tersisa Mark dan Yesung saja yang masih duduk di depan perapian.

"Haruskah aku terbang ke _swiss _juga?", Tanya Yesung.

"Aniyo, kau harus tetap disini, _Young master_. Aku dan yang lain tak bisa menjamin keamananmu saat kau berada di luar negri, disini ada Tuan Polisi dan yang lain, _you'll be save_"

"Aku tak bisa berjalan dengan baik, dan bahkan telingaku tuli. Tapi kenapa mereka masih menginginkanku?"

"_cause you are amazing, Young master. But they don't deserve you, that's why you have to keep your decision. Never ever come to them. Never_"

"Tapi mereka akan terus mengganggu kita jika aku tak menuruti mereka"

"_better we face the bad things, than face them~!_"

.

Yesung tahu di cuaca malam yang dingin ini tak seharusnya Ia keluar dari Gereja, dan memilih menghabiskan waktu duduk di atas ayunan, menikmati dinginnya angin yang mencoba menembus baju hangatnya. Sesekali matanya menatap bulan yang tak membulat sempurna di atas langit.

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kau masih keluyuran di taman?"

Yesung hafal suara itu, ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat si Pria tampan yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelahnya, juga menikmati ayuna sebagai pengganti kursi, "Apa kau tak sibuk, Tuan Polisi? Kenapa kau juga keluyuran di taman?"

"Aku sangat sibuk sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mark menelfonku dan mengatakan jika kau hilang"

Yesung tersenyum setelahnya, diliriknya Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai _coat _tipis dengan jari yang sudah memutih sempurna, "Kau seharusnya memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat~"

"Aku terburu-buru tadi"

Bisakah Yesung bilang jika Pria di sampingnya ini adalah yang terbaik? Bahkan hanya mendengar satu kabar buruk dari Yesung pun Ia sudah tak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah _check up _lagi ke Dokter?"

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah minum semua susu kedelai yang diberikan Hyungwon. Dan, pusing di kepalaku juga sudah agak mendingan sekarang, Noona bilang aku juga akan segera sembuh"

"aku turut senang"

"_you should_", Dan tangan besar itu kini sudah terbungkus oleh tangan hangat Yesung, menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya untuk membuat tangan Kyuhyun sedikit lebih hangat, "Hey, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Mark"

"**The Chaser**?"

"Kuharap kau tetap pada pendirianmu"

Yesung menghentikan gosokan tangannya kepada tangan Kyuhyun, dipandanginya _caramel _coklat yang seakan meminta kesungguhan atau setidaknya sebuah janji keluar dari mulut Yesung, "Aku ingin terus seperti ini, tapi aku hanya seorang yang lemah.. aku tak bisa terus-terusan membuat yang lain menjadi _back up _ku"

"apa salahnya menjadi _back up _mu, heum?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin terus seperti ini, Tuan Polisi~"

"Mereka bukan _back up¸_sweetheart. Mereka hanya sahabat yang ingin membantumu, dan mereka tak ingin kau terjebak ke dunia yang salah, itu saja"

"Tapi mereka lelah karena aku. Aku tahu mereka kelelahan"

"Dan kau ingin membayar kelelahan mereka dengan menyerahkan dirimu pada **The Chaser**?", Kini _caramel _itu menatap dalam kepada _onyx _gelap Yesung, berusaha menyalurkan setidaknya sedikit saja rasa percaya diri kepada yang lebih mungil.

"Hey, _sweetheart. Listen to me_….", Kini posisi tangan itu sudah berpindah, Bukan Yesung lagi yang menggenggam, namun kini Kyuhyun. Dengan tatapan tajam yang seakan menembus setiap celah dari pupil Yesung yang mulai membesar, "Tolong tetap pada pendirianmu yang sekarang, dan jika kau tak ingin mereka terus melindungimu. Maka biarkan hanya aku saja yang melindungimu, ok?"

"tapi itu sama saja…."

"kita saling melindungi, apa kau setuju dengan cara itu, _sweetheart_?"

"saling melindungi?"

"Ne. saling melindungi dalam sebuah ikatan…..", Dan posisi duduk Kyuhyun pada ayunan sudah berubah menjadi jongkok, berjongkok di depan Kim Yesung lebih tepatnya, "_let me protect you, so please… Marry me, Kim Yesung_"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

**Saya update cepet kan. Kekeke.**

**Silahkan dinikmati, dan review sangat dinanti. Kalau review nya buanyak. Janji update bakalan lebih cepet lagi…**

_**See ya~**_


	17. Finding You are

**Cast**

Yesung Kim – _Young master_

Kyuhyun Cho – Guixian

Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Etc…..

**~ Special Appearance ~**

_Monsta X – Hyungwon_

_Monsta X – Kihyun_

_Seventeen - Vernon_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

M (For _language _and some _crime_)

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

_._

**~Flashback On~**

"_woah daebak~ Kyuhyun hyung daebak~"_

"_Sungie juga ingin mencobanya?"_

"_Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa memainkannya, Hyung~"_

"_Kemarilah, akan hyung ajarkan"_

_Dua bocah itu, yang satu berpakaian santai dengan setelan kaus bergambar kura-kura mungil di depannya dan celana pendek selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki pendek, kurus, layaknya kaki seorang gadis kecil. Tapi sayang sekali, Dia bukan seorang gadis, melainkan bocah laki-laki manis bernama Kim Yesung._

_Sementara yang satunya lagi, yang jauh lebih tinggi dan tengah sibuk dengan mainan panahnya, surai brunette yang disisir rapi ke belakang. Celana panjang melampaui tumit serta atasan kemeja berlengan pendek yang ditambahi gasper lucu bermotif garis. Sebut saja namanya, Kyuhyun._

_Yang lebih pendek dengan pipi chubby-nya mengambil alih panah mainan sewarna klorofil itu, memegang dengan jemari berukuran midgetnya, mata yang terfokus pada titik sasaran dan bibir merah dengan poutan lucu. Siapapun ingin mencium bibir itu, biarpun hanya sekali._

"_Hyungie, apa posisiku sudah benar?", Tanya Yesung, masih dengan wajah sok-fokusnya, kepada Kyuhyun yang jujur saja ingin tertawa keras saat melihat wajah menggemaskan kebanggaan Yesung itu._

"_Ne. sekarang, tembakan panahmu~"_

_Yesung kira, jika Ia meniru semua hal yang tadi dilakukan Kyuhyun, maka Dia pasti berhasil. Yesung hanya tidak tahu jika ilmu panah itu bukan hanya masalah posisi atau seberapa serius kau memasang wajahmu. Skill adalah yang paling utama, dan yang lain sisakan pada latihan rutin._

"_Hyungie, kenapa panahku meleset?"_

"_Gwaenchana, kau kan baru sekali mencoba. Nanti jika sering main, pasti bisa. Lagipula, aku akan mengajarimu, Sungie~"_

"_Jinjja? Jadi, Kyuhyun hyung akan sering main ke rumah sungie kan? Joha~"_

_Andai saja dua bocah kecil itu tahu jika ada dua orang Pria dewasa yang mengawasi setiap tingkah polah mereka sedari tadi, _"_Yesungie dan Kyuhyunie makin dekat sepertinya, Yunho-ah. Hahaha__", Pria dengan setelan kemeja santai, rambut hitam legam dengan gaya belah tengah._

"_aku tak tahu jika Kyuhyunie bisa bersikap manis, Leeteuk Hyung", Goda Yunho, Ayah Yesung. Jujur saja, bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah bersikap seperti itu, bahkan kepada dirinya yang tentu saja puluhan tahun lebih tua, "Aku jadi makin yakin untuk menitipkan Yesung padamu nanti, Hyung~"_

"_Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan hal itu?", Kini raut bahagia dari Cho Leeteuk memudar, hanya wajah kasihan yang bisa Ia tampakan kepada Yunho yang sudah mengambil kursi untuk duduk._

"_Tak ada cara lain, Rantai keturunan Jung akan berakhir dengan The Chaser jika aku mengakhiri nyawaku. Jadi kumohon Hyung, jaga Yesung~"_

"_Jaejoong juga memutuskan untuk pergi?"_

"_Entahlah, Dia mengkhawatirkan Yesung, tapi…. Hah, entahlah Hyung"_

"_Yunho-ya, aku yakin ada cara lain. Maksudku, bukankah kau bisa mengirim Yesung keluar negri?"_

_Mata Yunho kini menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sedang tertawa dengan bahagianya bersama Kyuhyun, "Selama aku masih hidup, takdir Yesung tak akan pernah berubah"_

"_Arraseo, kurasa kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu~"_

"_Aku juga sudah meminta bantuan Sungmin Hyung, hanya kalian berdua yang bisa kupercaya sekarang~"_

_Dan air mata itu jatuh menimpa wajah tampannya, memandangi sang anak tersayang yang sebentar lagi tak akan berada di satu dunia yang sama dengannya, "Bukankah senyuman Yesungie sangat manis, Hyung? Hah. Bagaimana anak semanis itu bisa Tuhan berikan padaku, Hyung? Dia, dia terlalu manis dan baik untuk menjadi keturunan Jung~", Dan Leeteuk hanya bisa memberikan tangannya. Mengelus tenang punggung Yunho, walaupun dalam hatinya sendiri keraguan tak bisa dibantahkan lagi._

_._

"_Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau bilang barusan?!", Mata Leeteuk menampung cairan bening yang siap menetes kapan saja, baru beberapa menit yang lalu air mata nya terkuras saat melihat mayat sang sahabat, dan sekarang hal buruk kembali terjadi?_

"_Aku mencoba memangil Yesung, tapi Ia terus berlari ketakutan, Hyung~! Dan, truck itu~!", Sungmin dengan suara bergetarnya, bahkan membayangkan kejadian barusan sudah mampu membuat kakinya selemas jelly._

"_Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"_

"_3 anak kecil memanggil ambulans, kurasa dia dibawa ke rumah sakit Seoul~! Hyung, eottokae? Bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi pada bocah malang itu?"_

"_Molla", Mata Leeteuk Ia arahkan untuk melihat mayat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah Ia baringkan di atas lantai, "Pertama kita makamkan Yunho dan Jaejoong, setelah itu kita lihat keadaan Yesung"_

_._

_Pria paruh baya itu harusnya fokus kedalam panjatan doanya, bukannya malah melihat dengan serius kearah 4 orang namja yang mengambil posisi tepat di depan nya. Seorang pria yang lebih mungil nampak sibuk sendiri, disaat 3 lainnya beserta jemaat lain fokus pada khotbah pastur yang berdiri di atas altar._

"_Bamie, kenapa kau gelisah daritadi?", Tanya si pria beranting biru._

"_Young master, aku lupa menaruh spatulaku. Eottokae?"_

"_Nanti kita beli yang baru. Sekarang, fokus lah kepada Pastur Choi~! Kau tak ingin mengecewakan Tuhan, kan?"_

"_Yeah, sorry Young master~"_

_Dan betapa Pria paruh baya itu ingin terkekeh saat mencuri dengar percakapan mereka berdua, "Yunho-ya, menjaga Yesung dari jauh seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik? Maafkan Hyung yang tak bisa menuruti semua keinginanmu, tapi seperti ini juga bisa dikatakan menjaga nya, kan. Yunho-ya?"_

**~ Flashback Off ~**

.

"_let me protect you, so please… Marry me, Kim Yesung_", Biarkanlah gendang telinganya memproses kata demi kata yang barusaja diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Mata sipit mulai membola dengan bibir mungil yang agak terbuka, apakah Yesung salah dengar atau ini hanya imaginasi gila nya saja?

Dia raba telinga kirinya untuk memastikan sang anting masih terpasang dengan benar di tempatnya, '_Masih ada…_', Batinnya, tercengang dan bahagia disaat yang sama, namun juga khawatir jika-jika saja _moment-moment _ini hanya _ilusi _semata.

"_sweetheart, answer me~_", _Bariton _itu menyadarkannya, benar-benar sadar jika ini memang nyata, dan gendang telinganya bekerja dengan sempurna. Bahkan ketika _caramel _coklat itu menatap dalam _onyx _gelap Yesung, tetap saja Ia masih terpaku dalam diam.

"err~ Tuan Polisi. Kau serius?", Tanya Yesung, memastikan untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Apa aku terlihat tak serius di matamu? _This is the most serious thing I've ever said to you~_"

Bolehkah Yesung melayang sekarang? Atau setidanya biarkan _kembang api _itu menyala dengan keras hanya di dalam angannya saja. Bahkan kupu-kupu seakan berterbangan didalam perutnya. Yah, mereka semua terbang dan rasanya tengah mencoba mengangkat Yesung setinggi mungkin, bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dibanding pesawat manapun yang melintas di atas kepala mereka sekarang.

Dan mungkin Yesung akan terbang lebih tinggi lagi, sebelum bunyi _ponsel _mengganggu itu menghancurkan _moment _lamaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseyo, Jaebum-ah", Dan bahkan Kyuhyun seakan lupa dengan wajah serius sekaligus tegangnya barusan, "_file _nya ada di dalam loker ku. Kau ambil saja, 15 menit lagi aku kembali~"

Lalu sekarang kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi kumpulan capung yang menarik bibir mungil Yesung untuk _mem-pout. _Lucu memang. Tapi tidak akan menjadi lucu jika_ mood _Yesung memburuk.

"_Sorry, sweetheart_. Jadi, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas, "sampai di titik aku ingin pulang dan tidur~", Mengambil tongkat jalannya, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung.

"Yak~ tapi kau belum jawab pertanyaanku~", Ouh, bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa merengek manja seperti _bocah ingusan. _Ck, ingin rasanya Yesung menghadiahi Kyuhyun sebuah tendangan di titik _sensitive _seorang Pria.

"Jawaban apa? Sepertinya kita tak membahas apapun tadi~"

"Tapi aku barusaja memintamu menikah denganku barusan, _sweetheart_… jadi, kau mau?"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap sengit pada si pemilik _surai dark brown _yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya, "Aku Kim Yesung, aku ingin dilamar dengan cara yang _special_"

"_special_? Seperti apa?"

"Molla~", Sungutnya yang hanya bisa membuat Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, serta rasa _frustasi _yang mulai menghinggapi kepalanya, "Kuberi waktu 3 hari, 72 jam dari sekarang kau harus fikirkan caranya~!", Menghadapi _moody _Kim Yesung memang berat, bahkan mungkin lebih berat dari semua narapidana yang pernah ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun.

Biarpun mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar tak akan member jawaban apapun, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun melakukannya, dengan memandangi punggung mungil Yesung tentu saja. Berharap si manis menyerah lalu berbalik padanya, '_but it just in your dream, Mr. Cho_', Sekali Yesung mengambil keputusan. Maka itu adalah Final. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak berpengaruh padanya. Hanya biarkan Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar.

.

Matahari sudah di pucuk kepala saat Yesung membuka matanya, mengucek pelan mata sipit yang masih belum terbuka sempurna itu, "ah, apa mereka sudah pergi?", Lirihnya, mencoba menegakan tubuh dan meraih anting yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

Matanya kemudian meneliti ke sudut ruangan dimana jam dinding besar tergantung disana, pukul 1 siang yang menandakan sudah hampir 12 jam Yesung tertidur dengan pulas, "sepertinya mereka memang sudah berangkat", Mencoba meraih tongkat jalan yang Ia sandarkan di samping tempat tidur.

Berdiri dengan malas ditengah bentuk rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Membersihkan wajah adalah hal selanjutya yang Yesung lakukan sebelum Ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Sofa putih yang biasanya digunakan Gabriel untuk tidur sudah kosong, bahkan rapi dengan Koran pagi yang masih terlungkup sempurna, kelihatan jika belum ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Yesung memilih duduk lalu meneguk segelas teh yang sepertinya sengaja disiapkan untuknya, sayang sekali karena teh itu sudah sangat dingin saat masuk ke tenggorokan keringnya, sebuah _note _kecil ditangkap indera penglihatan Yesung setelah Ia menaruh gelas kosong itu kembali ke atas meja.

_Young master, kami berangkat. Aku pergi selama 5 hari ke bali, Mark Hyung dan Gabriel Hyung masih belum pasti. Mungkin sampai segala hal tuntas di swiss._

_-Bambam_

Hanya hembusan nafas berat yang bisa Yesung keluarkan sekarang. Ouh, keadaan begitu hening bahkan suara burung yang biasanya nyaring pun tak kedengaran sama sekali. Mungkin burung-burung itu lelah karena _Mark _selalu mengumpati nyanyian _tidak merdu _mereka.

Andai saja semalam Ia tidak bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin sekarang Yesung bisa menikmati berada di pelukan hangat Kyuhyun dengan lengan besar dan dada lebarnya. Ck, betapa tubuh Yesung merindukan setiap sentuhan jemari panjang Kyuhyun pada setiap inchi kulitnya.

"_Stop it, Kim Yesung~! _Berhenti memikirkan polisi menyebalkan itu. ck", Decaknya dengan kepala yang menggeleng cepat, "kau bisa bertahan selama 3 hari. Yah~! 3 _days is not that long~!_", Hanya ingatkan Yesung jika 5 hari itu sama dengan 72 jam, 4320 menit, dan 259200 detik.

"Baiklah, lakukan kegiatan~!", Untuk menghindari _distraksi _fikirannya akibat terlalu terisi penuh dengan Cho Kyuhyun, melakukan sesuatu sepertinya akan membantu Yesung. Yah, 3 hari bukan tantangan baginya, bahkan Ia sudah hidup selama 22 tahun tanpa seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan?", Masalah di Perusahaan sudah diurus oleh ketiga sahabatnya, bahkan seingat Yesung, Bambam sudah mengurus urusan mereka dengan _woolim entertainment_. Selain bernafas dan makan, sepertinya tak ada kegiatan berarti yang bisa Yesung lakukan sekarang.

Sama sekali tak ada kegiatan, sebelum bel gerbang depannya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Andaikan ada Mark, Dia bisa tahu dengan mudah siapa yang datang, _naas _karena Yesung sendirian sekarang. Berjalan malas keluar dari dalam gereja, hingga dirinya menjumpai seorang pemuda, cukup tinggi dengan usia yang Yesung duga masih di bawahnya.

Berdiri dengan _smirk _dan mata tajam khas keturunan Eropa, "Vernon?", Biarpun sudah lama tak bertemu, namun Yesung dapat menebak dengan jelas nama pemuda tampan di depannya ini.

"Hay, Yesung Hyung~", Mereka terpisah jarak degan gerbang tinggi sebagai sekatnya, tapi Yesung dapat mencium aroma mencurigakan bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyuman Vernon.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Ketua tertinggi ingin bertemu denganmu. _You have time, Hyung_?"

.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Lee Hyukjae ingin masuk ke dalam penjara? Kenapa Dia menjawab semua hal yang kita tanyakan?", Hyungwon dengan mata panda yang masih tetap setia memuji Lee Hyukjae sebagai _tahanan _terbaik di kepolisian.

"bagus kan. Kita jadi tak usah mempersulit diri~", Komentar singkat Kyuhyun, jujur saja Ia tak punya semangat untuk melakukan apapun seharian ini. Di fikirannya hanya ada Kim Yesung dan Kim Yesung, bahkan bayangan punggung mungil Yesung yang meninggalkannya semalam masih terngiang jelas di otak besarnya, "Hah, kenapa semua ini menyebalkan~!"

Hyungwon menatap jengah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi kerjaannya hanya mengeluh dan mengeluarkan nafas berat, yang jujur saja tak membantu penyelidikan sama sekali, "Hyung, kenapa kau seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup seperti itu, hah? Ada masalah di rumah?"

"Bahkan ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding bertengkar dengan Ibuku", Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan malas ke kursi putar sewarna kopi, dengan tangan yang kini dia taruh di belakang kepalanya.

"_So I guess it's Kim Yesung?_"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan malas, "Hyungwon-ah, menurutmu Yesung itu pria yang seperti apa?"

"Aneh, menyebalkan, dan tidak lebih manis dari Kihyun-ku"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melempar apapun sekarang pada Hyungwon, berani sekali Ia menyebut Yesung-nya seperti itu, "Yak~! Aku bertanya serius~! Dan Yesung jauh jauh jauh lebih manis dari Kihyun~!"

Hyungwon hanya terkekeh pelan, "yah, terserah kau sajalah Hyung. Jadi, kalian terlibat percekcokan seperti apa sampai bisa membuatmu tak ingin hidup seperti ini?"

Haruskah Ia menceritakan pada Hyungwon tentang kejadian dimana Yesung secara tidak langsung menolak 'lamaran' dari Pria tampan sepertinya. Ck, sepertinya hyungwon hanya akan menertawakannya setelah itu, "dibanding membahas masalah intern ku, bagaimana jika kau memberiku saran tentang sesuatu?"

"_and what is that?_"

"Eumh… Kau, eumh…", Fikirkan kata yang benar supaya kau tak membuat Hyungwon sadar akan apa yang terjadi Kyu, "Apa kau ingin menikah dengan Kihyun suatu hari nanti?"

"Aku bahkan sudah melamarnya 6 bulan yang lalu, Hyung"

Ck, bocah di depannya ini, selain lebih tampan ternyata lebih beruntung dari Kyuhyun, "kau sudah melamarnya? Bagaimana caramu melamar kihyun?"

"_simple _saja. Sata itu kami melakukan kegiatan malam kami, dan saat Kihyun hampir _klimaks_, aku malah menghentikannya lalu kemudian mengajaknya menikah~ "

Lipatan di dahi Kyuhyun bertambah seiring dengan Ia mendengarkan cerita dari Hyungwon, "err~ itu sepertinya sebuah lamaran yang menyeramkan"

"Aniyo, menurutku ini romantis"

"Lalu, apa Kihyun langsung menerimamu saat itu?"

"_kkeureom-eo_, Kihyun tak bisa menolak pesonaku, Hyung"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, "itu lamaran yang menyeramkan, aku heran kenapa Kihyun bisa menerimamu saat itu~"

"Hanya dengan sedikit ancaman jika aku akan menghentikan permainan kami jika Ia menolak ku~!", Ijinkan Kyuhyun menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang. Hyungwon mungkin berparas tampan dengan ratusan gadis yang akan mengantri kepadanya, tapi Pria tampan tentu saja memiliki kekurangan, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kekurangan Hyungwon ternyata separah itu.

"Yak, ada satu hal yang mengganjal kepalaku selama ini, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa orang-orang disini selalu memanggil kalian dengan _duo homophobic_? Disaat kalian sama sekali bukan _homophobic_"

"Hah, itu hanya candaan lama… 2 tahun yang lalu saat Kihyun baru bergabung denganku, aku menjadi antis nya karena Dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku bahkan menyebut diriku sebagai _homophobic d_an bersumpah tak akan dekat-dekat dengan Kihyun", Lihat betapa antusias Hyungwon menceritakan kisah cinta lamanya, "Tapi sifat menyebalkan itu membuatnya kelihatan imut, aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa jatuh ke perangkapnya dan menelan ludahku sendiri"

"Tapi kenapa orang-orang masih memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?"

"hanya sebagai sindiran, lagipula orang-orang itu mengira kami berdua tak pernah bekerja, disaat kami malah menyelesaikan kasus-kasus berat", Hyungwon mengemasi _file _yang tadi Ia perbincangkan dengan Kyuhyun, "Besok Lee Hyukjae akan dikirim ke kantor kejaksaan, dan persidangannya mulai diproses minggu depan. _Have fun _Hyung, dan cepatlah berbaikan dengan Kim Yesung"

Kalimat terakhir Hyungwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali teringat akan makhluk manisnya, hah, "lamaran special? Aish, aku bisa gila~!"

.

Yesung memijat pelipis kepalanya dengan pelan, beban berat kembali muncul setelah pertemuannya tadi siang dengan Ketua Tertinggi **The Chaser **yang jujur saja baru pertama kali ini Yesung lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Ketua tertinggi yang selalu disegani, bahkan oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Masih terngiang jelas di telinganya percakapan mereka tadi siang.

~ **Flashback On **~

_Hanya sebuah meja makan kecil dengan ukuran panjang 120 centimeter dan lebar 70 centimeter, 4 kursi makan kayu dengan bantalan sofa di bagian atasnya, hidangan khas korea terpampang di depan onyx gelap Yesung, dengan seorang wanita paruh baya dan Vernon yang duduk berhadapan dengannya._

"_Lama sekali kita tak berjumpa, Yesung-ah_", _Yesung bahkan tak ingat jika Ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita ini sebelumnya._

"_Aku tak suka basa-basi, Ahjummonie. Hanya katakan apa keinginanmu"_

"_Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Yesung-ah"_

_Yah, Yesung sudah sangat tahu apa yang __**The Chaser **__inginkan darinya, dan Ia masih tetap saja mengikuti Vernon lalu datang ketempat sialan ini, "Aku menolaknya", Tidak keras memang, tapi sang wanita paruh baya dapat mencium nada ketegasan disana. As expected from Jung's blood._

"_Kau tahu jika aku tak bisa menerima keputusanmu itu, Yesung-ah…"_

"_Aku tak perlu persetujuanmu untuk menerimanya atau tidak. It's my life, I doesn't even care what people might think about me~"_

_Mata tajam wanita Tua itu kini menatap dalam kelamnya mata Yesung, "Tak ada penerus lain yang cocok selain Kau"_

"_Your highness, I think you forgot about The Cho's", Vernon menginterupsi, dan mendengar kata Cho disebut disana, entah mengapa membuat bulu kuduk Yesung merinding._

"_Putra Cho Leeteuk seorang Polisi, aku takut jika Ia menjadi Psikopat seperti Eunhyuk nanti", Dan sepertinya tebakan Yesung benar tentang 'Cho' yang disebutkan tadi, "Kau tahu jika aku tak suka kata 'tidak' Yesung-ah"_

"_Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Tidak seperti aku dalam keadaan yang sempurna untuk memimpin sesuatu~!"_

"_Keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang besar dengan koneksi luas, tak ada yang lebih sempurna darimu, Kim Yesung~"_

_Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya Ia tahu dibalik akar permasalahan ini dan kenapa mereka terus mengejarnya, "Hanya katakan apa yang kalian butuhkan~! Akan kuturuti segalanya, kecuali permintaanmu untuk menjadikanku Ketua baru~!"_

~ **Flashback Off ~**

Mencoba memejamkan mata lelahnya dengan tubuh yang bersandar nyaman bada _bed stand _kasurnya, "_Woozi samchon~_", Lirihnya dengan kesadaran yang mulai menghilang. Melepaskan penat sesaat dengan membenamkan diri di alam mimpi mungkin keputusan terbaik yang akan Yesung lakukan sekarang.

.

Jaebum melebarkan bola matanya saat melihat sang Ketua Team yang masih duduk di kursi yang sama seperti terakhir kali Ia melihatnya, mungkin sekitar 10 jam yang lalu. Saat bulan masih menguasai langit, dan kini sudah digantikan oleh matahari. Kursi yang sama dan posisi duduk yang tidak banyak ebrubah, bahkan mata berkantung Kyuhyun akibat semalaman membaca _file _kasus-kasus pun terlihat jelas di oleh Jaebum.

"Ketua, kau tidak pulang sama sekali?!", Tanyanya dengan wajah bodoh andalan dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas Jaebum, lebih memilih berkonsentrasi pada _file _yang dibacanya, "apa sudah pagi lagi?"

"Bahkan sudah hampir siang sekarang~!"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tangan, kepala yang mendongak dan ekspresi wajah yang makin memburuk dari sebelumnya, "Hah, sudah 2 hari~!", Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika suaranya barusan terlalu keras untuk dikeluarkan di dalam kantor seperti ini.

"Ketua, apa ada kasus baru? Kenapa kau kelihatan depresi sekali?", Kali ini Jaebum yang sudah menaruh _coat _nya digantungan, dan tentu saja dengan laptop yang sudah menyala sempurna. Akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan sang Ketua yang sedang dilanda depresi berat.

"Apa wajahku sangat menyedihkan sekarang?"

"terlalu menyedihkan~!"

"ouch, sial~! Kepalaku benar-benar tak bisa berfikir sekarang, Jaebum-ah~!"

"Apa kasus baru kita sangat sulit diselesaikan, Ketua?", Bukan salah Jaebum jika Ia menduga Kyuhyun hampir gila karena sebuah kasus. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mendesah gelisah dengan umpatan yang sesekali terdengar keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Terlalu sulit~! Aku bahkan hampir gila~!"

"Kenapa Ketua tak memberitahuku? Tahu begitu aku tak pulang ke rumah kemarin", Jaebum itu polos dan bodoh di saat yang sama, tapi sayang sekali Kyuhyun sedang tak ingin menggoda kelemahan dari anak buah kepercayaannya itu.

"Jaebum-ah, menurutmu apa Yesung menyukai hal yang sangat romantis seperti _candlelight dinner_ atau semacamnya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas Kim Yesung? Woah, apa kasus ini berhubungan dengannya?"

"Sangat berhubungan~!"

.

"Lama sekali kau tak mampir ke perusahaanku, Yesungie… Jadi, ada apa kau datang kemari keponakanku yang manis?", Pria pendek dengan rambut hitam legam, seingat Yesung terakhir kali Ia ketempat ini sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu dan kenapa pamannya itu tak tumbuh tinggi sama sekali selama rentan waktu itu~

"**The Chaser **memintaku menjadi Ketua baru untuk memimpin wilayah Korea~"

"Hah, mereka lagi", Pria paruh baya itu nampak memasukkan dua butir gula batu ke dalam kopi hangatnya, "Kau juga ingin minum, Yesungie?"

"Aniyo Samchon~!"

"Kau bilang tak ingin bergabung dengan mereka, lalu apalagi masalahnya kali ini?"

"Sebenarnya mereka tak benar-benar mengharapkanku, mereka hanya ingin Keluarga Jung untuk men _support _mereka kembali seperti dulu. Karena itu aku ingin samchon sedikit membantuku, kali ini"

"Aku tak yakin anggota Keluarga lain akan setuju. Lagipula sudah lama kita tak berhubungan dengan **The Chaser**~"

Yesung hanya mengangguk setuju, "Sepertinya mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk melakukan _eksport _dan _import _secara _illegal_ akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu _Samchon_, bisa membantu mereka~"

"Apakah mereka mengancam mu?"

"Entahlah, apakah itu sebuah ancaman atau paksaan", Yesung menggenggam ujung tongkatnya dengan erat, "Apa _Samchon _bersedia membantuku kali ini?"

"Kau tahu cara Keluarga kita, Yesungie. Tak ada bantuan yang sia-sia~"

"Investasi _cottage _dan _resort _ku sedang berkembang pesat. Aku bisa memberikan separuh dari sahamku untukmu, _Samchon_. Atau masih kurang? Haruskah kuberikan semuanya?"

"Kau benar-benar anggota Keluarga Jung, Yesungie", _smirk _tertangkap jelas dari wajah tuanya, _Woozi _itu licik, dan Yesung bahkan sudah sangat hafal dengan kelakuan semua anggota Keluarga dari pihak Ayahnya itu.

"Aku punya darah kalian, tentusaja aku mengerti… Ah, mereka juga mengharap koordinasi yang baik dengan Nyonya Choi, bilang padanya aku akan memberikan salah satu lahan kosongku di _Jeju _untuknya"

"Yak, apa kau ingin jatuh miskin keponakanku?"

"Aku lebih baik miskin daripada harus bergabung bersama **The Chaser**, _Samchon_", Berdiri dari duduknya, lebih baik pergi dengan cepat sebelum sang Paman mengubah fikirannya, "Semuanya akan kuselesaikan besok, kuharap kau mau bekerjasama, _Samchon_"

"Tentu saja, segalanya akan kulakukan untuk keponakan manisku", Yesung hanya bisa berdecih saat mendengarnya, masih Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pamannya itu mencoba menyembunyikan warisan sang Ayah darinya, "Ingatlah Yesungie, sekarang mungkin mereka melepasmu, tapi mereka pasti akan mencarimu lagi nanti"

"Berapa kalipun mereka mencariku, keputusanku tetap sama"

.

Kyuhyun mendengus malas, sembari memasangkan borgol ke tangan Eunhyuk, "Hari ini kau tak tampak bersemangat, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Kau perhatian sekali denganku akhir-akhir ini, Eunhyuk-ah", Seingatnya dulu Kyuhyun lebih sering memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'Monyet' daripada namanya sendiri.

"Apa kau memikirkan Kim Yesung?"

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun berhenti saat nama itu disebut. Aish, Kim Yesung. Ini sudah hari ketiga dan Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan nanti malam.

"Kim Yesung diminta untuk ajdi penggantiku, iya kan? Hah, aku sudah tahu jika mereka pasti melakukannya"

"Dibandingkan memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik fikirkan masa depanmu di dalam jeruji nanti, Lee Hyukjae", _sarkas _memang, tapi begitulah bagaimana Kyuhyun berbicara dengan seorang narapidana, tak peduli jika dulu mereka pernah ber'teman' dekat.

"kau benar juga, hah. Kuharap aku bisa membawa _choco _kedalam penjara, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa _Choco_"

"Terserah kau saja~! Mobil kejaksaan akan menjemputmu setelah ini, bersiap-siaplah~!", Mengambil beberapa kertas dan memutuskan meninggalkan Eunhyuk di dalam ruangan itu sendirian, lagipula Eunhyuk sudah menjadi tanggung jawab pihak kejaksaan mulai hari ini. Dan sekarang waktunya Kyuhyun memikirkan masa depannya.

"Hah, Kim Yesung~! Kau membuatku gila~!"

.

Kyuhyun tak tahu sejak kapan otaknya berjalan diluar kendali, mengemudikan mobil di bawah sadar bahkan sampai bisa memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sempurna di depan gerbang gereja. Dan bagaimana kaki itu melangkah dengan pastinya menyusuri lorong-lorong gereja, hingga membawanya sampai ke dalam kamar Yesung. Tempat dimana si manis tengah terbaring dengan nyamannya ditemani temaram lampu tidur yang terpasang diatas nakas.

Kaki itu terus berjalan, bahkan meskipun di dalam hatinya berkata, '_tidak Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan mendekat! Kau bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun~!_', Yah, jangankan persiapan, Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu apa yang akan Ia berikan sebagai sesuatu yang _special _menurut Yesung.

Dilihatnya wajah manis yang sudah 3 hari tak Ia jumpai, tertidur dengan pulasnya tanpa peduli akan Kyuhyun yang terbebani dengan syarat _lamaran special _ala Kim Yesung. Dia bahkan tak memberikan _clue _apapun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dalam _depresi _tingkat tingginya.

Tangan itu bergerak untuk merasakan kelembutan surai hitam yang tergerai lurus menutupi dahi Yesung, "disini aku berfikir keras saat kau tidur dengan nyenyaknya…", Jika saja wajah manis itu bukan milik Yesung, seandainya bibir plum nan merah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menggoda _control _Kyuhyun, mungkin saja _Depresi _itu tak akan terjadi.

Kim Yesung itu sudah seperti dunia nya, dunia baru dimana hanya akan ada kebahagiaan tiap kali Ia melihat wajah damainya, entah itu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, Kim Yesung akan selalu membuat warna pelangi kembali muncul untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, Tuan Polisi", sial, si mungil itu ternyata tak benar-benar tidur daritadi. Lihat betapa bening _onyx _itu menatap _caramel_nya. Andai saja Kyuhyun sadar jika Yesung tak melepas anting kirinya, "Jadi, apa yang kau siapkan?"

Ouch, betapa Kyuhyun benci pertanyaan itu, "_eopsseo_", Lirihnya takut, takut Yesung akan berfikir jika dirinya tak berniat serius. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat serius, hanya Ia tak tahu _special_ seperti apa yang mungkin masuk criteria Kim Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah pasrah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk sempurna, itu lucu dan menggemaskan menurutnya. Tak Ia sangka jika ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki sisi yang manis juga.

"Baiklah _sweetheart_, aku menyerah. Aku tak tahu aku harus menyiapkan apa untuk melamarmu, kukira untuk mengajakmu menikah hanya perlu memberikan seluruh tempat dihatiku dan bahkan menyerahkan seluruh rasa cinta yang kumiliki hanya untuk kulilitkan padamu", Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Yesung dengar keuar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Tuan Polisi, bahkan hanya dengan kehadiranmu tanpa ponsel mengganggu itu sudah lebih dari _special_ untuk ku"

Mata Kyuhyun membola, dan kepala yang tadi tertunduk pun terangkat hingga mendapati wajah manis Yesung yang tersenyum padanya, "Mwo?"

Yesung merogoh saku celana Kyuhyun, dan menarik keluar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu, kemudian membuangnya setelah melepas _baterai dan simcard _yang ada, "lamar aku lagi seperti kemarin~!"

Itu adalah kalimat perintah yang sangat manis untuk di dengar gendang telinga Kyuhyun, dia berani bersumpah akan mengingat jam, menit, bahkan detik ini dalam hidupnya, "Kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu, _sweetheart_"

Dan bukan kalimat lamaran yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, karena sekarang bibirnya telah bekerja untuk membungkam bibir mungil Yesung dengan ciuman panasnya. Betapa Ia merindukan rongga hangat serasa _cherry itu_. Tak Ia pedulikan Yesung yang tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka, yang terpenting sekarang adalah melepaskan dahaganya akan kerinduan menyentuh inchi demi inchi kulit tubuh Yesung nya.

"eungh~", Dan biarkan lenguhan Yesung menjadi alat musik termerdu yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar dalam hidupnya.

"_Marry me, Kim Yesung_", Adalah kalimat pertama yang terucap setelah tautan bibir itu terlepas, "Jika kau menerimaku, kau harus menciumku, tapi jika kau menolak ku, aku akan menciumimu terus semalaman hingga kau menerimaku~!"

"Yak, lamaran macam apa itu?!"

"Lamaran ala _Cho Kyuhyun_~", Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika Ia menghina _Hyungwon _3 hari yang lalu.

Chu~

Tipis dan terkesan malu-malu memang, tapi setidaknya kecupan itu dapat membuat _smirk _Kyuhyun berubah menjadi senyuman terlebar yang pernah Yesung lihat.

" _I Will_, Tuan Polisi~"

.

Di dalam mobil ber-kursi empat _seat _itu, nampak dua orang berbeda _gender _duduk di kursi belakang, sementara sang supir yang mengantar di depan, tak ikut percakapan dua manusia di belakangnya.

"_But I am to young to get that position, your highness~_", Yang lebih muda dengan jemari saling terpaut satu sama lain, wajah ragu terpancar jelas di setiap gurat ekspresi yang Ia keluarkan.

"_I know you can do it, Vernon~_", Wanita paruh baya itu menyemangati, dengan _lipstick _merah yang membungkus bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba menyerah dengan Yesung Hyung? Lagipula aku setuju jika Dia yang menjadi pemimpin pengganti Lee Hyukjae~"

"Siapa bilang aku menyerah dengannya? Aku hanya membiarkan Yesung bebas untuk sesaat. _Remember that 'give up' for The Chaser is such an illusion_"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berusaha, _Your highness~_", Mata Vernon kini tertuju kearah empat pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu kantor Kepolisian, "sepertinya anak anda sudah datang~"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum saat melihat anak 'kesayangannya' yang sibuk bercakap dengan tiga pemuda, "kurasa aku harus keluar sekarang", Tangannya meraih kotak bekal yang sudah Ia siapkan untuk sang Putra, "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk The Chaser, Vernon. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan"

"_I will, Your highness~_"

Sementara itu di luar mobil, empat pemuda dengan ukuran tinggi badan _random _itu seakan tak menyadari akan dua pasang mata yang melihat mereka dari dalam mobil, hanya saling bercakap sembari melangkahkan kaki keluar dari area kepolisian.

"Tak kusangka kalian berdua sudah kembali hari ini, bukankah kau bilang akan pergi lama", Jaebum, dengan wajah kelelahannya akibat me _review _beberapa _file _semalam suntuk. Dilihatnya Mark yang hanya tersenyum garing kepadanya.

"Kau tak suka aku kembali lebih cepat?", Hyungwon dan Gabriel yang mengikuti di belakang mereka, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, "Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau harusnya tetap hidup sehat ditengah kerja rodimu, Im Jaebum"

"Ketua Team tiba-tiba mengajukan cuti kerja sejak 2 hari yang lalu, ck, dia meninggalkanku kerja sendirian~"

"Hey kalian, aku rasa aku harus mengantar _file _ini dulu ke kantor kejaksaan", Hyungwon menginterupsi, terlalu malas telinganya mendengar adegan _flirt _yang terpampang nyata di pagi buta seperti ini. Mengganggu penglihatannya saja.

"Apa itu file untuk Lee Hyukjae?", Dan mata Gabriel menajam saat Jaebum menyebutkan nama Lee Hyukjae.

"Yeah~ aku harus segera menyerahkannya untuk segera diproses. Ada yang ingin ikut denganku?"

"Mana Kihyun-mu? Bukankah kalian tak bisa terpisah?", Sindir Jaebum yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Mark.

"_My princess need his beauty sleep~_", Dan biarkan Jaebum serta Mark menahan muntahnya sekarang.

"Aku ikut", Itu Gabriel. Kuperjelas lagi, itu adalah Gabriel atau yang juga bisa disebut dengan nama Donghae. Tidak biasanya Ia tertarik degan urusan Kepolisian, ck.

"Ok. Bye, kalian berdua", Dan Dua makhluk _absurd _itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Mark serta Jaebum yang masih membeku di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Jaebum-ah….", Lambaian tangan seorang wanita dengan suara keras menyadarkan keduanya, dan saat Jaebum menolehkan kepalanya. _View _wanita paruh baya yang ber _status _sebagai Ibu kandungnya adalah hal pertama yang membuat matanya membulat besar.

"Eomma?", Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang juga ikut terbuka. Sementara Mark hanya menatap bingung dan bergantian kearah Jaebum serta Ibunya. Tak Ia sangka ternyata Ibu seorang Im Jaebum itu cantik juga, "Kapan Eomma sampai di _Seoul?_"

Pelukan hangat adalah hal kedua yang ditangkap oleh mata Mark, uh. Cukup iri dengan Jaebum yang masih bisa merasakan pelukan dari orang tuanya.

"Barusaja. Lihat, Eomma bawakan bekal untuk anak kesayangan Eomma~", Melihat dari pengemasannya saja sudah membuat mata ingin segera menyantap hidangan di dalamnya.

"Hah, Eomma. Sudah kubilang aku yang akan pulang ke rumah minggu depan, ck", Decak Jaebum,dan disaat itu Ia baru sadar jika Mark masih berdiri di sebelahnya, "Ah, Eomma. Kenalkan ini temanku, namanya Mark"

"Mark Imnida, Ahjummonie~"

"Hah tampannya", Dan pujian itu mampu membuat Mark menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya, "Aku ibu Jaebum, panggil saja Yoona Ahjumma, arra?"

"Ne"

.

Foyer dari _Cottage _ber _langgam vintage rustic _adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Yesung saat langkah kaki pertamanya menapak disana, dinding bata merah tanpa _finish _di sebelah kiri sementara dinding bagian kanan nya ditempeli lempengan kayu _jati belanda _yang ditata acak namun tetap memberikan nilai _aesthetic _yang sempurna.

Sebuah _bed king size _di letakkan di tengah ruangan, dengan mini _bar stool _khusus dua orang, _backdrop _depan _bed _diisi oleh _LED TV 25 inch_ dan beberapa _elemen estetis _berukuran mini sebagai aksen tersendiri. Disorot oleh lampu _Ies _untuk memberikan kesan hangat dan tenang.

Saat Yesung menggeser pintu kaca, pemandangan indah pantai sewarna langit membuat matanya tertahan disana, _Gazebo _mini dekat balkon juga menyita perhatiannya, tak lupa dua kursi santai yang dapat Ia gunakan untuk melihat matahari terbenam itu.

"Kau suka tempat ini?", Dua tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, menyadarkan Yesung dari rasa kagum akan _cottage _Keluarga Cho.

Campuran aroma _cappuccino-latte _mengusik indera penciuman Yesung, apalagi saat pemilih surai _dark brown _itu terus membenamkan bibirnya di ceruk leher si manis, tak peduli akan rasa geli yang mulai menggelitik kulit sensitive Yesung. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun bangga jika Ia dapat menggelitiki Yesung seperti ini.

"_it's awesome…_", Ujar Yesung setelah si Tampan menghentikan kegiatan usilnya, jemari mungil itu semakin mengeratkan lingkaran posesif si tampan di pinggang rampingnya, tak ingin satu jengkalpun Kyuhyun melepaskan apa yang sedang Ia lakukan sekarang.

"Haruskah kita terus tinggal disini?"

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa berada disini terus. Tapi sayangnya _realita _menanti setelah cuti 1 minggu mu berakhir, Tuan Polisi"

Ck, Kenapa Yesung harus mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan cuti 1 minggunya sekarang disaat mmereka barusaja sampai di _cottage_, "Tapi kau menyukai tempat ini, haruskah aku membangun yang seperti ini lagi untuk menjadi rumah kita di Seoul nanti?"

"Kau tak bisa membangun _pantai_, Tuan Polisi"

"Apakah kolam berenang tidak cukup? Hah, akhir-akhir ini kudengar ada _teknologi interior _baru yang dapat menciptakan pemandangan _alam _di dalam rumah"

"Aniyo, itu tidak perlu", Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menelusuri lekuk wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat dari samping. Tampan sekali, "_as long as you stay beside me, everyday will feel like a holiday to me_"

" _I don't know if my sweetheart can be this sweet~~ ouh, I am such a lucky guy to have you_"

"_You are~!_"

"_Sweetheart, _kau tahu, mencintaimu adalah hal terbaik kedua yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku~"

"mwo? Kenapa kedua? Lalu, apa hal terbaik yang pertama"

"_Finding you. Finding You are the best thing I've ever do in my life_"

.

.

-THE END-

.

. END.

END.

REAL. END.

.

.

Iya bener ini sudah END. TAMAT. FIN. FINISH. KELAR. Hehehe.

Akhirnya ini kelar juga. Saya tahu masih banyak hal yang nggantung disana-sini. But there will be no sequel. Really.

**Bisa saya minta kesan dan pesannya selama baca fanfic ini? Saya harap review kalian panjang-panjang untuk chapter ending ini. Soalnya saya kepo gimana perasaan readers pas baca nih fanfic dari chapter awal dulu sampek sekarang. Kekeke.**

**.**

_I believe that none in this world called as 'happily forever after', _mangkanya saya buat ending nya seperti ini. Hehehe. Hidup mereka mungkin nggak akan selalu tenang seperti ini selamanya, tapi mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya. Kekeke *impian author ini mah*

Maaf karena saya update nya selalu lama, dan maaf karena saya buat fanfic absurd ini, yang jarang banget ada moment manis diantara Kyusung. Jujur aja, tiap kali mau update fanfic ini saya muter-muter otak buat mikirin apa aja yang mesti saya tulis, bahkan kadang sampek kebawa mimpi.

Ini fanfic tersusah yang pernah saya tulis sepanjang karier per-authoran saya. Masih banyak salah disana-sini karena saya bukan detektif, polisi, dsb~ jadi, mohon maklum ya readers sekalian. #kecup satu-satu#

After this I will write 'my first love', so please be patient. Kekeke.


	18. THE LAST

**Cast **

Yesung Kim – _Young Master_

Kyuhyun Cho

Lee Donghae - Gabriel

Mark Duan

Bambam

Im Jaebum

Etc….

~ **Special Appearance ~**

_Monsta X – Hyungwon, Kihyun_

_Seventeen – Vernon, Junghan_

_Girls Generation - Yoona_

**Genre**

Mystery, Life Story, AU, BL.

**Length**

Chaptered

**Rated**

M

**DISCLAIMER**

DO NOT COPPIED THIS WITHOUT PERMITION OF AUTHOR

**Author**

Kyu_

**Summary**

_Sebuah kisah, tentang seorang pemuda yang hidup di dalam gereja dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Bagaimanakah kisah hidupnya? Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu._

_._

.

**Notes author **: Pertama saya mau bilang kalau sebenernya saya males bikin sequel. Kekeke. Tapi pas baca kolom review, kok ya semua pada minta sequel, padahal endingnya udah jelas gitu. *Lol. Digampar* fufufu. Bercanda bercanda. Hehehe. Endingnya emang rada nggantung *nggantung banget keles, thor* dan emang sengaja kayak gitu, krn saya suka menyiksa readers. #tost bareng kyusung# kabur dulu..

Terus kedua, untuk sequel ini, akhirnya. Pada akhirnya bakalan ada adegan Rated yang 'sesungguhnya'. Jadi saya mohon yang dibawah umur mending di skip aja pas adegan ratednya, kalo nggak mau skip, saya minta kalian berfikir positif dan nggak mencontoh adegan itu di real life. Ok sekian.

.

.

~ **5 Years Later **~

Ranjang seukuran 180 kali 200 centimeter itu berderit seiring dengan gerakan dua insan tak tahu waktu diatasnya, yang mungil dengan anting putih di telinga kirinya nampak memejamkan mata dengan erat saat yang lebih tinggi tengah berperang dengan _hole _merah mudanya yang mulai membengkak.

Jemari yang memang sudah _pale _itu semakin memucat saat Ia tetap mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di kedua sisi ranjang, "eungh~", Adalah satu-satunya 'kata' yang akan bisa kau dengar dari bibir _plump _yang mulai membengkak. Lagi-lagi akibat ulah 'tak terkontrol' sang _suami_ yang seakan tak pernah puas untuk me-_rape _bibirnya.

Tak hanya bibir saja sebenarnya, bahkan _inchi _demi _inchi _kulit leher hingga perut nya sudah terisi dengan tanda-tanda merah keunguan. Padahal tadi sebelum lututnya lemas pasrah seperti ini, suaminya sudah berjanji untuk bermain agak _halus _malam ini, tapi tetap saja, "_You are so damn hot, sweetheart. I can't keep my promise_", Cho Kyuhyun dan janji palsunya.

"_I knew it from your first touch on my skin… eungh~ shit~! There Kyu…_", Persetan soal janji, yang terpenting sekarang Kim Yesung menginginkan _titik terdalamnya _ditembus secara beruntun oleh sang suami.

"_I'll give you the third mind blowing orgasm, sweetheart_"

"_please do_"

Seperti banteng yang telah menemukan kain merahnya, Kyuhyun mulai membombardir _hole _Yesung dengan senjata tanpa peluru dengan ukuran yang 'cukup'. Cukup untuk memuaskan Yesung maksudnya.

Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, meremas-remas _butt _sintal sang 'istri' dan bibir tebal itupun kini kembali mendarat di _cherry _manis Yesung, kembali mengabsen deretan gigi putih dengan lidah panjangnya, tak lupa sesekali saling membagi _saliva _dengan si mungil yang hanya bisa pasrah mendapat pelayanan dari sang suami terkasih itu.

"_cum… _aku… _eungh~ ahhh_", Desahan panjang dari Yesung, namun bukan sebagai pertanda untuk Kyuhyun mengakhiri hantaman keras _junior_nya. Ia hampir keluar, hanya tinggal beberapa kali sodokan saja hingga _cairan putih _itu kembali memenuhi _kondom _keduanya untuk malam ini.

"_Hah, daebak~_", Ujar Kyuhyun, dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang berhembus tak teratur. Bahkan Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan badannya keatas badan mungil Yesung, beruntung karena Kyuhyun masih memiliki kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri, hingga kini Ia membaringkan diri di samping Yesung. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk kembali menormalkan laju dari nafasnya.

Yesung sendiri memilih mengamati Kyuhyun dari samping, agak terkekeh juga saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tak biasanya kelelahan seperti ini, "kau mulai tua~"

Dan 3 kata itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan dahi yang berkerut, "apa maksudmu, _sweetheart_?"

"_look, you are so died tired. _Tidak seperti biasanya"

Sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya untuk menunjukan _smirk _yang mampu membuat Yesung agak merinding saat melihatnya. Mungkin menggoda Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, Yesung-ah, "ketahuilah bahwa aku masih bisa mengisi lubangmu lagi sekarang, _sweetheart_", Dan tangan nakal itu kembali mengerjai _junior _mungil Yesung.

"Yak. Andwae~! Aku lelah~"

"Lihat siapa yang tua disini"

"ish~ menyebalkan~!", Desis Yesung, bibirnya ter _pout _sempurna membuat Kyuhyun kembali bertanya-tanya, '_apakah penuaan itu tidak berarti untuk Yesung? He is fucking 27 but his face looks like 15~!_'

"Beruntung karena besok aku harus kembali ke kantor polisi pagi-pagi, jadi aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat lebih untuk malam ini, _sweetheart_"

Kini tangan dengan jemari mungil itu mulai melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, menjadikan dada lebar dari sang suami sebagai bantal untuk kepala dengan surai hitam pekat itu, "Kyu~~", suara panggilan Yesung, yang lebih mirip dengan suara rengekan anak kecil, "kenapa kau selalu pakai pengaman? Kau tak ingin membuat adik untuk Hyunsung?"

"Tentusaja aku ingin. Tapi, mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu saat kau hamil Hyunsung, membuatku khawatir"

Memainkan jemarinya di perpotongan perut dan dada Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menekan-nekan putting Kyuhyun yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus, "aku tidak apa-apa"

"_I know_. Tapi, aku yang bermasalah disini, _sweetheart_"

5 tahun lalu, saat Yesung _positive _mengandung seorang bayi keadaannya sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dengan perut yang semakin besar, tentusaja berat yang harus ditumpu oleh kaki Yesung semakin bertambah, dan itu memburuk saat masuk kandungan ke-5 bulan.

Kalian pasti tahu jika kaki kiri Yesung terbuat dari kaki palsu, dan itulah masalah sebenarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Yesung hanya bisa duduk diatas kursi roda, atau hanya tiduran di atas kasurnya sampai Ia melahirkan.

"melihatmu menahan lelah dengan perut besar itu, kaki kanan mu yang mulai membengkak…. Aku tak tega melihatnya"

"aku mengerti yang kau rasakan. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan kaki kiri palsu ini? Andai saja dulu aku lebih kuat dan bisa kabur dari Pastur Lee~"

"_let's not think about the past, sweetheart. Our future will be more happier as long as you stay with me. I have linked my soul to you, and have promised to make your life better than ever. And I will keep this one_"

Krek~

Pintu berbahan jati belanda dengan finishing _duco putih _itu terbuka selepas Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya, memunculkan sesosok makhluk pendek dengan _pajama _kura-kura yang membalut tubuh berisi dengan pipi _chubby_ dan rambut _brunette_nya.

"_Eomma, Appa… _Hyungsung takut buang air sendirian"

Ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengunci kamar terlebih dahulu sebelum tergoda dengan tubuh istri manisnya.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kepolisian akan selalu ramai di siang hari, mulai dari _staff _hingga masyarakat yang melaporkan sebuah kejadian, tak akan ada hari tenang bahkan tanggal merah sekalipun. Tak ada hari tenang bukan berarti tak ada _romantisme _yang bisa terjadi, lihat saja dua manusia beda tinggi badan yang kini tengah kompak memecahkan _password _dari laptop sitaan mereka. Tentu saja milik seorang tersangka.

"Luhan bukan seorang yang cukup pintar, jadi kurasa _password_nya mungkin sesuatu yang sederhana", Jaebum dengan mata yang tertuju kearah laptop, sangat fokus sampai tak terlalu sadar jika kini rambutnya sedang dimainkan oleh Mark.

"Kita punya 3 kali kesempatan dan sudah gagal satu kali, jadi kita tak boleh main-main sekarang Jaebum-ah", Mark dengan nada malasnya, namun masih asyik memainkan rambut Jaebum, tak terlalu peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari polisi yang lain, '_He is my fucking boyfriend for Gods sake~!_', Ujar Mark dalam benaknya.

"Hah, aku tak punya _clue _apapun… dan waktu kita tidak lebih dari 48 jam lagi"

"Jika kau jadi Luhan, _password _apa yang akan kau masukan?"

"**Enter**"

"What? _Are you kidding me_?"

"Semua laptopku ku program seperti itu. Hanya tinggal klik **enter **dan kau langsung bisa mengakses nya", Ujar Jaebum, kini punggungnya mulai Ia sandarkan ke kursi, sedikit menikmati aroma _wine _yang menguar dari tubuh Mark.

"Luhan terlihat simple diluar, tapi kita tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya, Jaebum-ah. Kurasa lebih baik mencari tambahan informasi sebelum kembali mencoba~"

"kau benar~"

"Sayangnya waktumu untuk mencari tambahan informasi, tak boleh lebih dari 47 jam, Mark", Kyuhyun, datang bersama dengan Hyungwon yang membawa satu _cup coffee _hangat.

"Aku tahu hal itu, Ketua~ ck…", Decak Mark, lidahnya mulai terbiasa juga memanggil 'panggilan' untuk Kyuhyun itu, walaupun di dalam hati, bahkan selama 3 tahun terakhir Ia tetap mengutuki setiap kata '**Ketua**' yang diucapkannya.

"Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kerja team kalian lagi untuk kasus ini"

Hyungwon terkekeh saat mendengar kata _kerja team _dari Kyuhyun barusan, "Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai bosan mengintai **The Chaser**, bagaimana jika team kita bertukar tempat sesekali? Kurasa itu menyenangkan~!"

"_Shireo_~!", Tolak Jaebum dan Mark mantap, "Aku mendaftar jadi polisi karena aku ingin kemampuanku bisa digunakan Negara ini, bukan untuk mengurusi _Kelompok Gila _seperti mereka"

Senyum miris Kyuhyun perlihatkan, namun sepertinya ketiga manusia lain tak sadar akan perubahan ekspresi dari Kyuhyun itu, "**The Chaser **adalah urusan Team mu Hyungwon-ah, kalian berdua lanjutkan saja tugas kalian…. Eumh, ngomong-ngomong aku belum melihat Gabriel seharian ini"

Hyungwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya malas, "hah, ini hari kamis. Anak buahku itu pasti menjadi _storyteller _lagi hari ini. ck", Dan melenggang pergi saat matanya menangkap Kihyun tengah bercengkeramah dengan seorang polisi wanita.

"Mark, Yesung ingin bertemu denganmu nanti siang"

.

.

Dua ruangan itu dibatasi oleh kaca bening, hanya telefon yang dapat membuat dua manusia itu tetap berkomunikasi satu sama lain, "Kenapa pria itu menangis saat gadis itu meninggal?", yang berada di sisi timur, dengan rambut _light brown _dan tangan yang menggenggam gagang telefon. Sebut saja namanya Lee Hyukjae.

"Karena Dia mencintai gadis itu", Gabriel, atau sebut saja Donghae. Memberikan senyuman tulusnya sembari kembali menyambung bait demi bait cerita yang tak terlalu bisa ditangkap oleh Eunhyuk itu, "mencintai sang gadis hingga membuatnya tak bisa melihat gadis lain lagi. Hanya terus menunggu waktu kematiannya sendiri, dan percaya jika saat waktu itu datang, Ia akan kembali bisa bersatu dengan gadisnya"

"Kenapa dia harus menunggu kematiannya? Dia bisa saja mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga"

"Tapi itu akan membuat gadisnya sedih", Lanjut Donghae, masih dengan tenang dan mata yang mampu menghanyutkan siapapun yang menatapnya, bahkan sipir penjara yang berjaga pun ikut larut dalam cerita yang seharusnya hanya didengar oleh Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Kenapa gadis itu harus sedih? Bukankah tujuannya adalah membuat mereka bersatu kembali?"

"Karena gadis itu mencintai sang Pria. Dia ingin si pria melanjutkan hidupnya di dunia, supaya saat mereka bertemu, akan ada banyak pengalaman yang si pria dapat ceritakan kepada gadisnya, hal-hal yang tak dapat gadis itu alami karena Ia meninggal di usia muda"

"Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Selama 5 tahun terakhir kau selalu menyebutkan kata itu tapi kau tak pernah menjelaskannya kepadaku"

"cinta?", Lirih Donghae, namun belum sempat Ia menjawab, sipir penjara yang berjaga menoel bahunya dan membisikkan jika jam besuk sudah berakhir, "bisa aku minta 1 menit saja?", Tanya Donghae, dan sang sipir hanya mengangguk, lalu Donghae kembali memasang gagang telfon ke dekat telinganya.

"jadi, apa itu cinta Lee Donghae?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi, aku bisa memberimu sebuah contoh~"

"contoh?"

"contoh dari sebuah cinta adalah aku yang akan selalu datang setiap kamis pagi untuk menceritakan hal-hal baru kepadamu", Beruntung karena kalimat barusan masih sempat di dengar oleh Lee Hyukjae sebelum sambungan telfon mereka diputus, dan Hyukjae yang kembali digiring oleh seorang sipir untuk kembali ke sel tahanannya.

"kau masih punya waktu 10 tahun untuk menjadi _storyteller _di tempat ini, Donghae-ssi", Sang sipir dengan balutan seragam _abu-abu_.

"_gwaenchana_, lagipula aku juga memiliki banyak cerita yang belum kuceritakan padanya"

.

.

Taman bermain anak-anak itu nampak ramai dengan banyaknya makhluk-makhluk mungil yang berkeliaran. Entah itu bermain perosotan, ayunan, atau hanya berlari-larian dengan teman sebayanya, yang jelas makhluk-makhluk tanpa dosa itu tengah menikmati keindahan masa kecil mereka. Keindahan yang tak akan mungkin bisa mereka ulangi seiring dengan pertumbuhan usia.

Tak jauh dari area taman, nampak para orangtua yang mengamati anak-anaknya dari jauh, tak terlalu tega untuk membiarkan sang putra maupun putri bermain sendirian saja tanpa pengawasan. Sama seperti yang kini dilakukan Yesung dengan pakaian serba _coklat _nya, ditemani Bambam yang barusaja pulang dari urusan pabrik mainan mereka di _Australia_.

"Hyunsung mewarisi wajahmu, Young master", Goda Bambam dengan mata melihat lucu pada Hyunsung yang dengan nakalnya tengah menggelitiki perut teman sebayanya, "Tapi kurasa sifatnya lebih ke Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Hyunsung juga bisa menjadi anak yang manis, asal kau tahu bamie. Tapi itu hanya terjadi jika Ia tak ingin makan sayuran"

"Gen Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar mengalir kuat dalam darahnya. Kurasa kalian harus membuat satu anak lagi, jika anak laki-laki mirip dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Kurasa anak perempuan akan mirip denganmu, _Young master_"

Kalimat panjang dari Bambam itu hanya bisa dihadiahi senyuman miris dari Yesung, "aku sangat ingin memiliki satu anak lagi, setidaknya bisa dijadikan teman bermain Hyunsung.. Tapi…"

Mata Bambam menatap nyalang ke kaki kiri Yesung, "Maaf karena dulu kami terlambat menyelamatkanmu~~"

"Ini bukan salah kalian, aku saja yang terlalu lemah. Hah, sudahlah… jangan lagi mengungkit masa lalu", Menghembuskan nafas berat dengan mata yang Ia pejamkan dengan sangat erat untuk beberapa saat, "Aku meminta Mark datang, tapi sepertinya Ia tak bisa hari ini"

"Semenjak bergabung dengan kepolisian 3 tahun lalu, Mark Hyung dan Gabriel Hyung jadi makin susah ditemui. Hah, tega sekali mereka meninggalkan kita berdua mengurus pabrik sendirian~"

"Tidak seperti mereka sepenuhnya lepas tanggung jawab, bamie…. kekeke", Kekeh Yesung sembari mengusap kasar surai _blonde _Bambam, "Jika kau lelah, biarkan aku yang terbang ke _swiss _untuk minggu depan"

"Andwae~ _ I will not let you go, Young master_. Jika kau pergi, lalu siapa yang mengurus Hyunsung?! Ck, prioritaskan keluargamu~!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu sendiri? Ah, aku lupa. Kudengar beberapa hari lalu Vernon menyusulmu ke _Australia_…."

"_Stop it, Young master_", Muka Bambam memerah saat nama Vernon disebut oleh Yesung.

"Bamie, bukankah akan sangat menguntungkan jika kau menerima Vernon? Ketua **The Chaser **Thailand dan Korea bersatu~"

"Tidak seperti aku ingin menjadi Ketua dari Organisasi gila itu~! Aku hanya akan menerimanya jika Ia meninggalkan Organisasi itu~!"

"Ouh, jadi bisa kusimpulkan jika kau juga menaruh rasa padanya?"

"Bisa kita ganti arah pembicaraan kita, _Young master_?! Bukankah tadi kau menyebutkan Mark Hyung? Untuk apa kau memintanya kemari? Apa untuk membongkar rahasia itu?"

Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kita sama-sama tahu orang macam apa Mark itu, Bamie. Jika Ia tahu tentang kebenaran Ibu Jaebum yang adalah Ketua Tertinggi **The Chaser**, kau pasti bisa menduga jalan apa yang Ia pilih nantinya"

Bambam hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, dan anggukannya terganggu saat suara tangisan nyaring terdengar oleh gendang telinganya. Saat Ia menolehkan kepala ke samping, ternyata Hyunsung tengah menangis sambil memegangi lututnya, "aku akan gendong Hyunsung kesini~", Ujar Bambam disaat Yesung tengah meraih tongkatnya.

Dengan cepat Ia berlari kearah si bocah manis namun dengan kelakukan _evil _itu, membopong si mungil untuk membawanya lebih dekat kepada sang 'Ibu'.

"_sweety, what's wrong?_", Tanya Yesung saat sang putra terkasih sudah duduk di dekatnya, masih menangis keras dengan pipi _chubby _yang sudah semerah tomat.

"lututku sakit, Eomma. Junghan mendorongku hingga terjatuh tadi. hueee", Hyunsung itu, biarpun seorang pria tapi sangatlah manja, terutama kepada kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan terkadang sifat manjanya tak peduli situasi dan kondisi.

"mana yang sakit?", Tangan Yesung mencoba menyentuh lutut dengan warna agak biru tersebut, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dengan sangat pelan, lalu kemudian meniup-niup lutut anaknya, "masih sakit?", Tanyanya yang hanya dihadiahi anggukan oleh Hyunsung.

Chup~

Kemudian memberi kecupan singkat pada si lutut, "bagaimana jika kita pulang dan obati di rumah?"

"Kkaja Hyunsungie, biar Bambam _samchon _yang menggendongmu~!", Dan ketiganya memutuskan pergi, tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Mark berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dengan tangan yang menggenggam dengan sangat erat.

.

.

Makan malam ala Keluarga _mungil _Cho. Sang Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama menutup rapat mulut mereka saat menu bernama _sayuran _keluar, dan Yesung yang hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dan mencoba memasukan seluruh sayuran itu kedalam lambungnya, walaupun Ia jamin tak akan berhasil.

"Appa, tadi siang Junghan berani melawanku~! Besok aku akan membalasnya", Lapor si bocah dengan pipi seukuran bakpao itu, daging nampak mengisi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya membuat sang Ayah hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kalimat saja dari mulut mungil tersebut.

"Hyunsungie, balas dendam bukan hal yang baik, arra?", Eomma nya mencoba menasihati, "Daripada balas dendam, akan lebih baik kau berhenti menggelitiki perut Junghan, maka Ia tak akan mendorongmu lagi"

"Andwae-eo, Eomma. Perut Junghan itu rata, enak jika digelitiki", Kekeh Hyunsung, yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak. Bisa-bisanya Ia mengingat perut rata Yesung disaat yang seperti ini, "Appa, aku harus membalas dendam kan?"

"Yang dikatakan Eomma itu benar, Hyunsungie. Membalas dendam tidak baik"

"Ah, Eomma Appa… jebal…", Rengek si mungil dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Junghan itu anak yang baik, Hyunsungie, main yang normal saja ya dengan, Junghan? Lagipula, apa kau mau jika perutmu digelitiki seperti itu, heum? Kau juga pasti akan marah seperti Junghan jika ada yang melakukan hal itu padamu", Nasihat panjang dari Yesung, Hyunsung hanya bisa mengangguk sembari bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan Junghan menggelitiki perutnya balik. Tidak, itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Arraseo, Hyunsungie akan minta maaf pada Junghan besok"

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Eomma memintamu datang ke rumah besok, _sweetheart_. Bersama Hyunsungie~", Kyuhyun kepada Yesung.

"Terakhir kali aku datang ke rumahmu, Eommonim tak membiarkanku pulang~ Dia bahkan menyembunyikan kunci rumah supaya kau tak bisa masuk, Kyu~"

"Jangan lupa jika Eommaku adalah _fangirl _mu, _Sweetheart_. Jadi, kau bisa datang kan, besok?"

"Tentu saja"

"Aku akan menjemput kalian… mungkin agak malam~"

.

.

Matahari belum terlalu terang menyinari Bumi saat Mark sampai di Kantor Polisi, beberapa polisi _shift _jaga malam adalah pemandangan manusia pertama yang dilihatnya, masih tak banyak orang yang datang, bahkan saat masuk lebih dalam pun hanya ada Jaebum dan beberapa orang saja disana.

Mata tajam itu kini menatap Jaebum dengan wajah yang sudah terlihat lelah dan lusuh, namun tetap mencoba membaca sesuatu –mungkin _file _tentang Luhan-

Dengan langkah kaki panjang namun pelan, Mark mencoba mendekat, "Annyeong~", Sapa Jaebum dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, dia kelihatan lelah sekali, "Yak, kenapa kau meninggalkanku membaca file ini sendirian? Bukankah kemarin siang kau janji akan kembali lagi?", Ujar Jaebum dengan suara yang agak serak, sepertinya hasil dari tidak tidur semalaman.

"aku sibuk", Jawab Mark, dingin.

"oh… Tapi, kau bisa menemaniku hari ini kan? Waktu kita semakin sedikit tiap detiknya", Jaebum, mencoba memasang senyum biasa.

"Aku bisa, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya"

Jawaban Mark terdengar ambigu, dan Jaebum hanya bisa menghadiahi kernyitan kepadanya, "wae? Apa kau sakit?", Jaebum berusaha menyentuh dahi Mark, namun yang lebih tinggi segera mencekal tangannya di udara.

"urus saja kepentinganmu sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku~!", Pekik Mark yang kemudian berdiri membelakangi Jaebum.

"Ah, sepertinya kau sedang ada pikiran~", Walaupun kecewa, namun Jaebum mencoba menahan emosinya, bukan tidak biasa Mark memiliki _mood _yang naik turun seperti ini, "aku keluar sebentar untuk beli kopi dan kue. Kau mau?", Dan tak ada satupun jawaban, hingga akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk keluar sembari sesekali melihat punggung Mark yang entah kenapa tak sehangat biasanya.

Ada perasaan menyesal dalam diri Mark saat Ia melakukan hal kasar tadi pada Jaebum, tapi.. entahlah. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaanya, semua hal tengah bercampur aduk dalam fikirannya hingga Ia tak tahu lagi harus memilih jalan yang mana.

Memilih duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Jaebum, dilihatnya laptop Xi Luhan yang dibiarkan menyala dengan layar yang menampilkan _windows _untuk mengetikan _password _supaya mereka bisa mengakses isi di dalamnya.

"Kulihat kerja _team _kalian sedikit memburuk pagi ini", Hyungwon, entah darimana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan Mark, tentu saja Kihyun juga ada bersamanya.

"Bukan urusanmu~"

"Kurasa Dia sudah tahu tentang kebenaran identitas Ibu Im Jaebum", Kihyun menimpali, sementara Hyungwon hanya tersenyum tampan seperti biasanya.

"Jadi kalian berdua sudah tahu?"

"Kyuhyun Hyung yang memberitahuku~ untuk kepentingan penyelidikan tentusaja~", Kali ini Hyungwon, sedikit berbisik saat menyebutkan kata 'penyelidikan', "Kuharap kau menyimpan ini sendiri dan tak memberitahu Im Jaebum~! Dia anak yang sangat menyayangi Ibunya, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Ia tahu kebenaran tentang semua ini"

"Kebenaran pasti akan terungkap", Sahut Mark, dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"But not this time, _yet_. Bangun kepercayaan dalam hubungan kalian dulu, baru ungkapkan kebenaran", Adalah kalimat terakhir Hyungwon sebelum Ia menggeret Kihyun untuk segera masuk ke dalam _kantor _mereka.

Mark masih melihat ke laptop Luhan, dan tanpa berfikir panjang jari telunjuknya tiba-tiba saja memencet tombol **Enter**, yang kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam isi laptop dari Luhan, "_this is crazy_", Lirihnya dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?", Jaebum akhirnya sampai dengan dua _cup coffee _dan tentu saja Kue hangat.

Grep~

Tanpa fikir panjang Mark segera membenamkan Jaebum kedalam pelukan tangan panjangnya, "_I Love You~_"

"Kurasa kau benar-benar sakit parah, Mark~", Lirih Jaebum, tapi tetap saja Ia berusaha membalas pelukan _posesif _dari Mark itu.

.

.

Hyunsung sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjang empuk kamar Neneknya, sementara sang Nenek sendiri malah asyik memamerkan foto-foto masa kecil Kyuhyun dan Ahra kepada Yesung, sesekali keduanya terkikik geli saat tidak sengaja menemukan pose-pose _absurd _yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tawa itu terhenti saat photo dua anak laki-laki kecil terpampang di depan mata mereka, yang lebih pendek tengah memegang busur panah dan yang tinggi merangkul pundak si pendek, dan keduanya sama-sama tersenyum sangat lebar kearah kamera.

"Yesungie, kuharap kau tidak cemburu saat melihat photo ini", Komentar Nyonya Cho, jari telunjuknya Ia arahkan kepada anak kecil yang lebih pendek, "Kyuhyun bilang Ia menyukai anak kecil ini, tapi itu dulu saat Ia masih anak-anak"

Yesung menyentuh foto itu dengan tangannya, menyunggingkan senyum saat sedikit demi sedikit ingatan masa kecilnya seakan kembali saat melihat foto itu, "_bagaimana bisa aku membuangmu dari ingatanku, Tuan Polisi?_", Lirihnya secara tidak sengaja.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Yesungie?"

"Aniyo, Eommonim~"

Nyonya Cho mendengar suara mobil mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, "sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah datang. Aku akan membukakan pintu untuknya~!", Dan Wanita yang sudah berusia setengah abad lebih itu segera berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih menikmati foto masa kecilnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi saat itu, tapi aku percaya jika kau pasti membuatku bahagia~ sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang", Ujarnya, entah pada siapa. Ia hanya sendirian dengan Hyunsung yang sudah berlari kealam mimpi.

Bahkan Yesung sampai tak sadar saat sebuah tangan panjang melingkari pinggang rampingnya, diteruskan dengan aroma _coffee _yang mulai menjalari indera penciumannya, dan endusan disekitar leher yang Yesung tahu jelas siapa pelakunya.

"Jangan disini, Kyu~ aku malu jika Eommonim sampai lihat", Bahkan belum dilihat siapapun saja pipi _gembul _itu sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Dia tidak akan masuk hingga 5 sampai 10 menit lagi. Aku bisa jamin itu, _sweetheart_"

"Tapi tetap saja….", mencoba melepaskan lingkaran tangan _posesif _Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya, dan membalik sang tubuh untuk bisa melihat dengan sempurna wajah sang suami, "Kau kelihatan bahagia, apakah kasus itu akhirnya terpecahkan?"

"Ne. Dengan bantuan Mark dan Jaebum tentusaja~", Dan kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai kembali bersarang di pinggang Yesung, sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium aroma _hangat _yang menguar dari tubuh pasangannya.

Yesung tak berniat menolak, lagipula Kyuhyun bilang masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum Ibu mertuanya kembali ke kamar ini, "Kyu~ kurasa aku ingin kita punya anak lagi~"

"Kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini sebelumnya, _sweetheart_"

"Akan lebih menyenangkan jika Hyunsung punya adik lagi. Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian, Kyu~~", _puppy eyes _itu, Oh Tuhan. Tolong selamatkan Kyuhyun dari godaan iblis manis bernama Kim Yesung.

"Tapi nanti kau akan-"

"aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku sudah belajar banyak dari kehamilan pertamaku. Lihat Hyunsung, dia bahkan tumbuh dengan sehat, kan?"

Menatap lurus kedalam mata Yesung, Kyuhyun berharap Yesung menguba pemikirannya seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya Yesung kelihatan serius dengan keinginannya kali ini, "kau benar-benar serius, _sweetheart_? Maksudku, kau yang tahu keadaan tubuhmu sendiri, aku disini hanya tak ingin melihat kau kesakitan seperti dulu lagi"

Chu~

Hanya dengan ciumanlah Yesung bisa membungkam Kyuhyun, hanya saja Yesung tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan membalas ciumannya dengan seganas ini. Melumat habis bibir tipisnya, membuat Yesung hanya bisa pasrah sembari mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher sang suami.

Menekan leher itu dengan keras, supaya Kyuhyun terus memperdalam ciumannya, tak ingin barang satu detik saja ikatan mereka terlepas. Ck, sebenarnya siapa yang _pervert _disini? Kurasa keduanya sama saja.

"_Eomma, Appa_, Hyunsung juga ingin dicium"

Bukankah sudah kuminta kalian mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tak langsung jatuh dalam godaan Yesung?

.

.

-THE END-

.

.

Okay, this is the last. Really. For real.

Maafkan saya karena membuat ending yang kemarin so nggantung. *memang sengaja. Waks…*

Yang penting sudah saya tebus kan. Hehehe. Mau gimana lagi, ada rasa bersalahnya gitu sama readers sekalian.

Saya nggak tahu apakah sequel yang kayak gini cukup memuaskan para readers, tapi jujur saja ini bener-bener the last. Saya ngetik sequel ini dari 1 mingguan yang lalu, pas orang-orang di rumah Ai saya pada sibuk nyiapin pemberkatan nikah ama resepsi, sayanya malah sibuk sendiri ama nih fanfic. Kekeke.

Niatnya mau diupload pas udah pulkam ke rumah, tapi karena saya malas, malah upload lanjutan my first love dulu. Hahaha. Yesungdahlah, abaikan.

Btw, jangan lupa support special album devil ya guys, dengan nonton MV nya, beli albumnya, syukur-syukur streaming lagu di melon, dkk.


End file.
